Solstice
by AspiringWriter91
Summary: What I imagine the 5th book fanfic style. Begins a few months after BD ended. Past not altered. Not OOC. In cannon. In Bella's POV w/Jake's occasionally. Original plot, not done before! Complete with epilogue. Please Read and Review.
1. BIRTHDAY

**Hi! So I really loved the Twilight Saga. The ending was good, even though it did a deus ex machina. However, like everything that comes to an end, I wished it continued. So, because I'm an aspiring writer, I considered writing what I imagined would be the fifth book which would start a few months after BD ended. I decided to title it Solstice, since the title of each novel is really appropriate for the context. The reasoning for Solstice is because it's Latin for sun and standing still. This fanfic-novel consists of about forty chapters including an epilogue. The chapters themselves will be shorter than the ones you've read in the Twilight Series since this is a fanfic, however the format, plot, etc, will depict that of a novel. Also, I tried to mimic how SM writes. Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. If I were, I'd be getting paid for writing this story and it wouldn't be posted up on here. Anyway, h****ope you enjoy the story:**

* * *

**Solstice**

_"'Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'  
'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.  
'I don't much care where -' said Alice.  
'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.  
'-so long as I get somewhere,' Alice added as an explanation."_

-Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

* * *

PREFACE

There's not enough words to describe how I felt. A few that quickly came to mind: Terrible. Sick. Deplorable. Ashamed. Repulsive. Remorseful. Hideous. Evil.

Nope, that about sums it up.

1. BIRTHDAY

I was nothing short of breath as I ran through the forest, trailing always behind Edward. I eventually reached our private meadow. I took a whiff of fresh air and the aroma of bluebells, phacelias, valerian, wild roses, thimbleberry, and blue lupines filled my nostils. Staying motionlessly stiff like a statue, I watched Edward glitter like a million crystals as the sun's rays bounced off his skin. After three years of being together, Edward continued to dazzle me. Watching him in the sun still left me completely breathless, figuratively speaking since I didn't breathe half the time anymore. It seemed strange to think it has been a whole year since I heard my last heart beat. Three hundred and sixty-five days, four hours, twenty-three minutes, and nine seconds to be exact.

Today, I turned one in vampire years. I would stay forever looking like eighteen and I couldn't argue with that since my husband would never look a day over seventeen.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Edward sang as he stared into my eyes. In a fraction of a second later, his lips were against mine.

After two long minutes, I reluctantly forced myself to pull back. "Thank you." My voice replied like ringing bells. "I think now Emmett can beat me in an arm wrestling match. Pity. I'll miss being the strongest."

Edward chuckled. "It doesn't happen just like that. Your newborn strength slowly wanes. You might have noticed it lately in the past three months."

He was right. I had been feeling weaker. Not a whole lot, since I could still crush a massive rock into grains of sand with my bare hand. It was about one-sixteenth of a fraction less every few weeks. It was hard to detect, but I could tell I wasn't as strong, physically, as I had been when I was just a couple of months old. Mentally, I was as sharp as ever. My shield was an impenetrable force that could stretch as far as to cover the entire town of Forks where I lived; existed, being the precise term. Edward's extra gift was that he could read minds except for mine. Only when I allowed my shield to be let down could Edward get a glimpse at what I was truly thinking.

Also, after a diet of just animal blood since I was changed, my irises had finally diluted into a nice shade of golden butterscotch. That was a plus, since I didn't have to worry about freaking myself out anymore with my red eyes if I happened to glance at my reflection.

"Do you want to see your present?" Edward asked, standing there appearing all innocent. Not to mention, god-like.

One thing I knew I had to get used to when I signed up for immortality was my family's generosity. They loved handing out presents. When I got back to our cottage, I could only imagine my whole closet filled with a completely new wardrobe, a gift from Alice, of course. Since I'd been changed, I hadn't worn a single thing twice thanks to her. I'd even grown accustom to wearing silk chiffon blouses...on occasion.

"Sure." I tried to say with exuberance as I answered Edward's question. He, however, saw right through me.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled something out in one swift move. In less than a second, it was in my palm.

I immediately opened my clamped hand. It was necklace with three heart-shaped rubies encased in gold in the center. I realized the three hearts symbolized mine, Edward's, and our child, Renesmee's heart. I held it up so I could let the stones sparkle in the sun. "It's beautiful. Can you help me put it on?"

Edward reached out his hand and I let the necklace fall. Once he grabbed it, a moment later it was around my neck.

I felt Edward kissing right below my ear as I looked out into the forest seeing if I found anything out of place. I lost focus and turned around to reach for his lips. He bent down on his knees and I quickly followed until we were both on the ground. Before I realized it, the sky was becoming dimmer by the minute.

"They aren't going to be happy with me." Edward stated through his clenched teeth. "It's almost dark out and the others haven't given you your gifts yet."

"Ugh!" After considering what would happen if I never left the meadow, I stood straight up. I didn't want Carlisle and the rest to come looking for us and then stumble upon _this_.

"I'm sorry, you know Alice." Edward replied after we slid back on our now grass stained clothes. Once he grabbed my hand, we then stared sprinting to the main house.

I heard the music crystal clear coming from inside when Edward and I arrived home. "A party?" Of course.

"Just the family…and Jacob."

I pouted. While Edward still had a hard time swallowing the idea, Jacob was part of the family ever since he imprinted on Renesmee. It would only be a few short years until he would legally become our son-in-law.

He noticed my frown. "What, did you have anyone else in mind?"

"No. I-I…" I stumbled on my words. I did that frequently when I was human. Apparently, it didn't get lost in the transformation as it still happened if I became flustered.

"You're not a newborn anymore, that's something worth celebrating, right?"

I bit my lip, hard. It would have bled if I wasn't so invincible. "Even though, I practically skipped that part because of my super self-control." I paused for a millisecond. "But, you're right to an extent, I guess."

Edward crookedly smiled and gestured his hand toward the door. "After you."

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as she gracefully came running like a gazelle towards me. She gave me a huge hug. "Happy Birthday!"

I couldn't help but grin. "Thanks." I looked around the room. Everything was the same except for some added lights and music playing in the background. I thought Alice would have gone all out. Maybe celebrating vampire birthdays were different from human. I mean that's obvious. It's not like I was expecting a birthday cake.

"So, since Edward got you here so late…." Alice shot Edward a quick smirk. He made a face in return. "We will open presents tonight and do whatever you like Bella and then tomorrow we'll all hunt."

"Works for me." The thirst in my throat was getting unbearably harder to ignore. I was glad to hunt soon.

Esme, my mother-in-law, handed me a box wrapped around with a red ribbon tied in a bow. "This was picked out with help from Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and myself." She paused. "The red ribbon will give you a hint."

Inside were keys. I ended up with a red Porsche, one to match Alice's canary yellow. I was now a proud owner of two ostentatious, sport cars. Some days, I missed my old 1953, faded red pick-up truck until I remembered I could go fifty billion times faster in the Ferrari.

"Our cars are twins!" Alice sang in an octave higher than normal. Though, mine would be slightly different with added features since it was brand new. Not to mention, Rosalie probably tinkered with the car as well, adding extra unnecessary parts to it.

The car, which had reserved a spot next to my Ferrari, was the present from every vampire in the room except Alice, who got me the clothes, and Edward, who gave me the necklace that still hung around my ivory neck. Jacob gave me another charm for the bracelet he had gotten me when I was still human. This time it was a silver crescent moon. My gift from Renesmee was a drawn picture of everyone. Her ability was as good if not better than someone majoring art in college. I glanced back down at the picture. Renesmee decided as a joke to give everyone fake fangs except Jake and herself. I thought that was a nice touch.

After a few hours, I wanted to leave so I could spend time with Edward at our cottage. Jacob would take Renesmee for the night, but I knew I wasn't about to be let off that easy.

"One more thing Bella," Emmett began to say as I was just seconds away from grabbing the door knob. "I think it's time for another rematch." His smile was twisted. There was no way I was going to refuse.

"Fine. I'll still win. What will that be... five hundred to zero?"

Emmett growled. "You, me, outside."

"Uh-oh, I'm scared."

Emmett led the way while everyone else followed behind in unison.

We arrived the same place we always do our matches. Outside. We never wanted to risk breaking any of Esme's favorite antique furniture.

Jasper had moved past us all and ran into the forest. In less time than it is to blink, he was back with a smooth rock the size of a coffee table.

I placed my elbow on the stone and Emmett did the same. He exerted all his force in tying to push my arm down. For the first time ever, Emmett was able to slightly move mine lower. However, I quickly slammed his arm down without a second thought. The rock split in two.

Renesmee, who was standing in between Edward and Jacob, clapped her hands together. "Good job, mommy!"

I turned to face my daughter. "Thank you, honey." I looked back at Emmett and smiled, flashing my bright white teeth. "Have you had enough, yet?"

Emmett growled at me, again.

"Is that a yes?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"I'm getting closer." Emmett said with a touch of vexation in his melodious voice. While patting his curly, black hair back into place, he faced me. "In a few months, I'll be able to take you and you'll only be as strong as Alice."

"HEY!" Alice stuck her tongue out to Emmett.

"I mean that in the nicest way possible," added Emmett. He then stormed back inside the house. Rosalie, his mate, trailed behind him.

Edward and I said our goodbyes to the others who remained. We then ambled, swiftly, towards the cottage. It would be just the two of us for the rest of the night.


	2. FRAGRANCE

2. FRAGRANCE

I never wanted anything more than to just spend forever, an infinity, in Edward's arms. The sun soon became my enemy, taking away my perfect, unadulterated nights.

It was around ten in the morning when Edward and I reached the main house. We were all getting ready to hunt, Jacob and Nessie included, until the phone rang. Carlisle had gotten to it first and what felt like the longest time was actually only a few minutes. Carlisle then pulled the phone away from his ear and pointed it towards me.

"Charlie," Carlisle breathed. "He sounds anxious."

That couldn't be good. I quickly took the phone from Carlisle. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Through the receiver, I heard Charlie's husky voice. _"I haven't seen you in a while, kiddo. I wanted to share some important news with you and I was wondering if we could do this in person. Over the phone just doesn't seem appropriate for this kind of thing."_

I was stuck. I felt bad because I hadn't seen him in over a month. I rarely noticed time passing anymore, but I couldn't ignore the thirst in the back of my throat for much longer. "Dad… this really isn't a good time."

I could hear Charlie's disappointment. _"Bella, I've put this off for far too long as it is. Either you come down here or we're going to drive up there."_

"We?" I knew the answer before he said it. Him and Sue.

_"Sue and I would like…"_ Charlie trailed off. I was just going to have to postpone hunting for one more day. I could manage that.

"Okay, dad, I'll be there in a few." I hung up.

I looked over at Alice, hoping she saw what Charlie's news was about.

"No," Alice pouted. "it's a blind spot, meaning Leah and/or Seth will be around."

"I guess I'll go find out and be surprised."

"Do you want us to wait and hunt when you come back?" Esme asked, touching Carlisle's shoulder. She then whispered something into his hear. Too low, even for me to pick up.

"No, you all should go on ahead." I faced Jacob. "You think…"

"No problem. I'll make sure she eats."

My little vampire-hybrid daughter, Renesmee, could live off blood or human food. She prefered blood above all else, so she hunted when everyone else went. I didn't want her to postpone hunting just because I had to see Charlie immediately, and Edward too, seeing as he wouldn't leave my side.

"We ready?" Edward smiled at me. His eyes were pitch-black, like mine. I hated wearing contacts. It was nerve-wracking to have my vision blurred. Although, if I didn't wear the muddy brown contacts, my dad would surely have a heart attack, thinking I was possessed.

Charlie greeted me with a hug. I noticed he was wearing a light gray sweater in the begining of September when the weather still felt like summer. I could only imagine he picked up on the fact I was abnormally cold to him. He eventually let go of me and shook hands with Edward. At least, Charlie wasn't wearing any gloves.

After we all sat down around his living-room, Charlie rolled his sleeves up. Beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead. I sat down next to Edward, holding his hand. I tried crossing my legs a few times to make sure I looked human enough. My dad would be all too freaked out if I stayed motionless for the whole time I was there. Luckily, blinking at the correct increments was something I'd become a pro at in the past few months.

To the right of Edward and me sat Seth and Leah on two separate chairs brought in from the kitchen. They both had confusion plastered on their russet faces. So, Seth and Leah were here, hence the reason Alice hadn't seen this meeting coming.

Alice had the gift of foresight. However, she only had visions of humans and vampires because she was human and is a vampire. Alice couldn't see shape shifters because she never was one. She also couldn't see Nessie.

Sue stared at Charlie, smiling, during the whole time we were in the living-room. Her two hands were in the front pockets of her jean shorts.

Charlie was definitely nervous about something. I had never seen him act this way before. It was completely out of character for him.

"Do you think we could all go to a restaurant? I haven't eaten anything for lunch…" Charlie suggested we go to his favorite diner.

A roomful of strangers when Edward and I were both clearly thirsty wouldn't be the best of ideas. "If there's no food, I can cook, dad. That's not an issue."

Charlie wouldn't budge. "It's not that, Bells. Sue and I… we have something to tell you all and here isn't the right place."

I sighed. I owed my dad this much for not seeing him in the past month. Would he believe it if I told him I lost track of time?

"Alright. That sounds fine to me." My throat felt like it was on fire. I was shocked nobody tried to put out the flames that were exiting my mouth every time I spoke.

Edward tightened his grip around my hand and whispered in my ear so inaudible that only someone with heightened senses could hear. "Maybe, we should go. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I ignored him.

Edward and I got in the Volvo. Leah and Seth, to please both Sue and Charlie, got in the backseat of the our car instead of phasing and sprinting on foot to the diner. Edward wasn't too happy about his car smelling like stinking wolves… but I didn't mind. I could hardly tell the difference anymore. Jacob, Seth, Leah and the rest just had less appealing scents to me… that was all.

Of course, Charlie ordered steak and potatoes, his favorite meal. Just like always, Edward and I announced we had already eaten before we left. Charlie was about to ask if we just wanted something to drink but he kinda figured the answer already.

"So…" Charlie began to say but hesitated. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead with a napkin. Then he faced Edward, Leah, Seth, and me. "So, you might have noticed lately in the past couple of months or so that Sue and I…"

I finished his sentence. "Have been dating. Yeah, anyone with eyes could see that."

Seth and Leah both chuckled. They had easily picked up on the blossoming romance between my dad and their mom.

"Well, it's progressed." Sue explained. "I think you all know how much I love Charlie. Ever since Harry died, Charlie's been the one person I could always count on, always."

She didn't even need to continue. I speak for everyone there, we knew where this was-

All of a sudden I smelled something irresistibly sweet. "Oh my god." My throat blazed. I heard the blood pulsating through every human in the place. Every heart beat was loud and clear. I wanted so badly to reach out and claw my teeth into someone's jugular. I was so thirsty, it was insufferable. I thought of the many ways of luring this helpless victim, whose scent smelled simply delicious, away from civilization. I would try every possible route imaginable. Even try my hand at flirting if it happened to be a man. Any way, I thought, to get this person alone.

No! I clenched my teeth together and held my breath.

Charlie stared at me, which brought back my full attention. "And so you know-"

"That Sue will be cooking for you for the rest of your life? Letting me off the hook whenever I would've been able to?"

Chuckling, Charlie replied, "You could put it that way."

Sue finally lifted up her left hand from under the table. "Bella, Edward, Seth, Leah… Charlie and I are engaged!"

"Oh my God!" I screamed like I would have if this was a complete surprise. I had known it was coming, though. "I'm so happy for you!" And, that was it. I wouldn't be able to talk unless I breathed and let the sweetest aroma fill my lungs.

"Congratulations," Edward announced.

"Oh my Gosh, mom. This is wonderful news." Leah calmly added. Seth stayed silent, but smiled. He liked Charlie. He just missed his dad more. Harry Clearwater died from a heart attack about a year and a half ago. Seth, being only fifteen, took it pretty hard for such a happy-go-lucky kid. He was one of the few at the beginning who loved being able to change into a wolf. So, fortunately at that time, he had an escape with fighting off newborn vampires who were trying to kill me.

Twenty-two minutes passed, and Charlie had gotten up to pay for the bill.

Sue smiled slightly at us. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to freshen up a bit in the lady's room."

"Take your time." I managed to say. She walked away leaving the four of us alone.

I couldn't help myself. Maybe, if I found the source of the fragrance, I would see it was just a person, undeserving to die. I started to sniff around, hopefully, inconspicuously. A second later, my throat burned even more than the time before. "Do you smell _that_?" I whispered to Edward, but I doubt it helped. Leah and Seth could still hear with their doggie ears.

Leah grinned at me.

"What…" Edward looked at me. His eyes were full of concern.

"It's like cinnamon and sugar. Like someone was baking cookies and the aroma still lingers on their skin. It's mouth-watering." I'm sure Seth and Leah wished I took back that last comment.

Edward became still, expressionless. "Lets go. We can say you're sick. It won't be difficult to believe."

"Why, do I look pale?"

Edward didn't laugh at my joke. The only thing on his mind at that moment was getting me out of harm's way. The harm being myself.

Charlie was the first back. Then Sue, a minute behind.

"I think we have to cut this occasion short. Bella is feeling a little under the weather." Edward said in his calm, persuasive voice. He was such a good actor; it put my attempts to utter shame.

Sue frowned. "Oh! Oh no. Alright, Bella, I hope you feel better."

Charlie stared at me intently. "Alright." He knew I looked the same, that my sallow appearance and dark circles under my eyes I recently acquired were part of the don't ask, don't tell rule.

I told Sue congrats one last time before I hugged Charlie goodbye. Edward and I walked out of the diner at human speed. Once we got into the car, however, we floored it. Seth and Leah would just have to ride home with Sue and Charlie.

Back at the cottage, I felt much better. In control of my thirst, at least. "I'm okay, Edward, honestly," I assured him. Then it struck me. When I was human, the fragrance I gave off, how it was the sweetest thing he ever encountered. Edward had fought with himself over killing me or not. Then, there was a story that involved Emmett. "Edward, is it possible to smell something as good as I was to you?"

"No. I don't think that's possible. There were other times, however, where some unfortunate human's scent was stronger than most."

"Like the story you told me about Emmett."

"Yes."

"He killed the woman." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

I shuddered. My track record, so far, was tied with Carlisle. I had never drank human blood, except for when I carried Renesmee… but that was just donated blood from the Red Cross that Carlisle was able to get a hold of since he's a licensed doctor. It didn't count because I had been human. Most importantly, I had never murdered a single human being. I wasn't about to let the rankings change.

I had super self-control, didn't I? That's why human contact rarely bothered me. Why I skipped the crazed, blood thirsty-newborn stage.

I just had to say away from town for a while. Keep a safe distance. Hopefully, whoever's scent that had made my mouth water was just a hiker who happened to be passing by. He would be gone in no time.

After I hunted, I would go see Alice. She would be able to tell me if I was about to mutilate a person in the near future. I didn't know why I was worrying myself so much.


	3. WILL POWER

3. WILL POWER

A wave of relief washed over me once I finished hunting. I felt content, but no where near satisfied. The thirst was subdued, but I still craved for the scent I caught at the diner. If I wasn't so easily distracted with so many responsibilities, it would've been the only thing on my mind.

My eyes were liquid topaz when Edward and I reached the house. Jacob and Nessie were already there, waiting patiently. Nessie had grown almost half an inch since I'd seen her early that morning. She looked seven years old and had the intelligence to match someone in their forties. Rapid growth was just one of the things that came with being half-human and half-vampire. She would stop growing once she reached maturity. After that, Renesmee would stay the same forever, just like her parents.

"How was Charlie's?" Jacob asked as everyone else was just arriving behind us.

While Edward and I stayed in Forks to hunt, Carlisle and the rest had gone a little further north. Emmett had been in the mood for polar bears.

"Fine," I said, impassively.

"So, what was so extremely urgent that Charlie needed to tell you up there?" Alice was annoyed at not already knowing, and it showed on her delicate, porcelain face.

"Sue and Charlie…got engaged."

Alice flashed her brilliant white teeth. "Awe! A wedding in the future! I'm so excited!!!"

She quickly ran toward my direction and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. A moment later, Alice was already in her room planning out Sue's dream wedding.

"Sue and Charlie," Jacob sighed. "Well, it's not like I didn't see it coming." Nessie nodded her head in agreement.

I smiled at Nessie. "How was hunting, sweetie?"

"I beat Jacob in getting the biggest bear. Of course, he tackled his first, so we called it a tie."

"I thought we agreed, I won?" Jacob chucked.

"No, that was just you. I was brought up to believe it takes more than just one person for an agreement."

Nessie's comment reminded me of all the times Edward and I had to compromise. In the end, we both got what we wanted, though. Sometimes I wondered if I even deserved all that I had been blessed with.

Jacob and Nessie continued their battle over who won while I just stood there and watched. It amused me, shockingly enough. A few minutes later, I felt eyes on my back, so I looked around and saw that Jasper was staring at me. Did I have a twig in my hair? I brushed my fingers through my silk hair but found nothing.

All of a sudden, Carlisle was out of the room when we heard him say, "I should call up Charlie and send my congratulations." Esme followed.

"Is it me or is everyone getting married around here?" Emmett laughed at his joke. "It's like an epidemic. First Edward, now Bella's dad. Whose next, Nessie?"

Rosalie, clearly bored with the turn of events, stalked out of the room. Jasper continued to stare in my direction. Edward dropped my hand and walked over to his brother with the honey blonde hair. They seemed to be having a one-way conversation and now it was Edward's turn to speak since Jasper couldn't read minds himself.

"What?" I asked, after they both turned towards me, a long five minutes later.

Edward was the first to speak. "He wondered why you are so... apprehensive. I informed him on the events at the diner."

Of course, Jasper had the talent to not only change the mood around him, but the power to know what everyone was feeling at any given moment. My shield, unfortunately, couldn't protect me from physical gifts like Alice's and his.

"He thinks you have met your 'singer,'" added Edward, coolly. I could tell, however, he was nervous for me just as I was for myself. But, I would never intentionally hurt someone. All those times of inflicting pain on Mike Newton in gym class had been because of a lack of hand-eye coordination and skill, and the mere fact I was human then.

I managed to find words, even if they didn't complete a full sentence. "No-no…I don't believe--I can't."

"Hush, love. It doesn't mean you'll fall for him romantically like how it was for me and you. The blood that flows through this human's veins just appeals more to you than any other."

"I'm going to kill an innocent just because he smells too good?" The thought disturbed me.

"Bella, I've seen you when you were just a week old. You ran away from the hikers mid-hunt. I think you have a little more will power than you give yourself credit for."

"I agree with Edward. Though, I do believe we should take some precautions…" Jasper began to say. "There is no need for any drastic decision involving a move."

I turned to face Edward in disbelief. "You were thinking of moving? Forks is home. And, I couldn't expect everyone to just pick up and leave. Carlisle has a solid job here. I'd hate for us to have to start all over just because of me."

"Bella," Edward grinned. "You take things so seriously. It was just a suggestion if it were to happen."

That was apparent. Naturally, we would have to move after I slaughtered someone in Forks. We wouldn't be able to stay in Washington after that.

"So, should I stay away from Charlie for a while?"

What excuse would I come up with this time? Anything I could think up wouldn't be good enough either way. Charlie was getting married. He would need me in these upcoming months of planning so I could stop Alice from going overboard. I couldn't let him down now after everything he's done for me.

How strange... It seemed that times felt so much simpler when I was human and blood-thirsty vampires were out to destroy me and my family. The only thing on my mind back then was worrying about staying alive long enough to see Edward one last time. Now, it was trying to keep an unknown stranger from getting killed by me, on top of everything else.

Jasper was in deep thought. "The opposite, I suppose. You need to go into town and find out who your 'singer' is. It will be easier to protect you if we all know who we're looking for."

"Protect me?" Confusion spread through my entire body. "You mean him?"

"He means both of you," Edward stated as he began to rub my shoulder. I hadn't realized it, but the three of us had formed a small circle.

Emmett, who was sitting still on a couch, finally spoke. "I don't really see the big issue here. So, Bella kills one guy by accident. It happens. It's not the end of the world."

Edward snarled at Emmett. "Go find Rosalie." Like a pet dog, Emmett heeled. He left the room in-search of Rose.

"We should go in two days," Jasper proposed. "We'll hit the diner first. Then all the major tourist attractions second--"

I rolled eyes. "That shouldn't be difficult. Forks has none of those."

"The library? The supermarket?" Edward was throwing random places out of his head.

"The police station. The high school. We have lots of ground to cover."

"Not really. Forks is quite small for a town." I thought they had lived here longer than I had. I was shocked to find that they believed that the task of finding a person in a town with only sixty-seven total senior graduates from last year, remotely challenging.

"Alright. It's probably a good time for Nessie to go to bed." Edward annouced facing me.

I quickly glanced at the antique clock that hung on the wall, Esme probably bought in the late 1930s. It read a quarter to eleven at night.

Where did all the time go? Was this how it was going to be for the rest of eternity? Would I ever notice time passing by? I guess it would be easier that way for someone who never sleeps. However, Nessie still did, and she needed her rest. I planned on spending the whole next day with her since I hadn't been around as much. The one thing I didn't condone in a great quantity was how much she spent her time with Jacob. He already would get to take her away when she reached maturity. Her childhood was only a small sliver of time that I was to have her with me constantly.

I smiled at Edward. "Just what I was thinking. Let me ask Alice a quick question and then we can go to the cottage."

I reached up on my tippie-toes and met his lips. I felt his hands cup my face as we continued to kiss for a few more seconds. This time he pulled away.

"Go, talk to Alice. I'll wait here with Nessie."

---

I knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in!" she sang loudly.

I pulled the door open and noticed Alice laying on her lounge chair, reading a bridal magazine. "Hey…"

Alice threw the magazine beside the chair and stood straight up. "Oh my gosh, Bella, great news. I'd been talking to Sue for the past hour and she agreed on a Winter Wonderland theme for the wedding. I thought it was a great idea on accounts that it always snows here. It's set to be in January. The day I picked it will be snowing just the right amount. It'll be magical, I promise!"

"Alice--" It was really hard to ask her this. Especially, since she was in such a good mood because of the engagement announcement.

She looked at me gravely. Her cheerful expression completely vanished. How quickly she knew something was up. My furrowed brow must have gave it away.

"What is it?"

"Can you see far enough into the future to know if I will kill anybody?"

She shook her head sideways."No. Bella, you know the visions are subjective. They change when a person makes a decision no matter how little or inconsequential it is. There is no set path. Just free-will and all that."

"But sometimes…like when you knew we were going to be best friends before I even met you…"

"Right, but the picture wasn't one-hundred percent defined. I saw you as one of us and I saw you living a long, happy life. It changes invariably. Back and forth with every tick of the clock."

"So right now, though?" I took a deep breath and sighed. This was exactly the thing I needed to hear.

Alice finally smiled. "Don't fret, you're conscience stays clear."

For now.

----------------


	4. TOUR DE FORKS

4. TOUR DE FORKS

Yesterday, I finally got to spend time with just Edward and Renesmee at our meadow. It had been abnormally sunny for a town that's famous for a constant cover of clouds. Tiny diamonds sparkled all over our skins. Although, Nessie's skin was less pronounce, it still had a shine to it other humans would be jealous of.

We raced a few times in the forest letting Nessie win. That was until she told us to actually start trying and then, Edward won every time. It was so care-freeing. Never in a million years when I was human would I consider doing any sort of marathon or sprint. Now, I loved running.

I had hardly thought at all about cookies, which was what the scent reminded me of. Edward and Nessie were good distractions.

Today, I would go into town and find the one person I wanted to kill. It seemed to make a whole lot of sense to Jasper. I thought it was crazy. However, I went ahead with it seeing that Jasper promised to take me out if I lunged at the guy.

Today was lighly drizzling. The sun hidden beneath the gray clouds. A dark overcast. The perfect opposite to yesterday's beauty.

Jasper, Edward, and I arrived in town early in the morning so we could catch the breakfast crowd at The Lodge. It was our first destination in hopes, we'd find the person there and that'd be it. We walked in and at first I only got whiffs of coffee, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and syrup. Someone close to me smelled like lavender and orchids but I tried to block it out.

"Concentrate." whispered Jasper as we sat down at a booth.

It was a female waitress that came to take our orders. I noticed her breathing quicken when she saw Jasper and Edward. It was typical behavior of any female who came into contact with the Cullen men. Her name tag read, Jamie. I couldn't remember, but she looked like a high school student I probably saw through the halls when I was a senior. Besides, she smelled like citrus. "Hi! What will you guys be having this morning?" She seemed cheery.

"Three bottles of water." Edward flashed his crooked smile; the one I fell in love with. Jamie's heart skipped a beat while she had listened to Edward speak.

"Is that all?" She asked, looking only at Edward.

"For now."

"Alright, I'll be right back!" Jamie ambled behind the counter and then disappeared.

Once I blocked out the aroma the food made, I was able to smell wood, leather, metal, rust, every single cleaning product imaginable, and even the dried, chipping paint on the walls. There were a few who smelled sickly sweet like honey and sugar, but nobody matched the fragrance from the time before. "It's not here."

"Are you sure?" Jasper inquired just as the waitress came back to the table with three cold water bottles. I watched condensation happen as tiny water droplets formed around the outside of the bottles.

"Is there anything else I can get you three? The breakfast specials are listed on the white board. There's---"

Jasper cut Jamie off. "No. The water is fine. Can we have the bill?"

She quickly nodded her head. "Sure--no problem." Jamie placed the tab on the table. She then sped away to another table in need of assistance and who were more friendly, I presume.

Edward was looking at Jasper. "How long do you think that will take?"

Jasper was silent. Whatever they were conversing about, they made sure I wasn't a part of it.

"There's no need." Edward paused, I'm guessing, for Jasper to anwser. "Don't you think I know that? Either way it wouldn't be helpful."

I looked at both of them. "Uh, I'm still here and I think I can handle whatever you're saying about me."

Edward finally broke his stare at Jasper and faced me. "Jasper thinks we should split up and ask around to see if anyone new has moved in recently. He thinks it's the only possible explanation to why this is happening now. However, I'm still hoping it's the hiker scenario."

"Edward," I paused, realizing something. "What if it's not someone I've never met, what if…it's someone I know? I haven't talked to anybody since I've changed. Sure, with the exceptions of Charlie and everyone down at the Reservation, but mostly, the town thinks I got married and went to Dartmouth."

"Hmm..." Jasper rubbed his chin. He looked directly at Edward.

"No." Edward simply put. He was reading Jasper's mind again.

"Fine." Jasper turned to me. "What do you think we should do?"

"We should split up. Honestly, if it's someone I know--even if it takes every fiber in my body-- I think I would be able to control myself. I think it would be smart to ask around if Fork's population has grown in size for the first time since I moved here."

Edward brushed his hand against my cheek as he faced me. We were sitting next to each other in the booth. "You have no idea how hard it was for me..."

"That's true...but you didn't kill me, did you?"

"Bella..."

"Well, in the sense of not existing." I smiled hoping that would lighten the air. "I can handle myself. I wouldn't put the family at risk like that."

Edward sighed, conceding. "So, the plan is to find out if there has been any new residents."

"I'll check some nearby outlets." With that, Jasper was up and out the doors.

After Jasper was out of sight, Edward and I left the diner, leaving the three unopened bottles in the trash. I faced him once we got on the sidewalk. It finally ceased to rain for the time being. "I'll stop at the sad building that calls itself a library." I gently kissed him. "I promise not to fall in love with the guy--if it is a guy, if you swear not to worry about me the whole time we're apart."

"I don't think I can't do that."

I kissed him once more, this time with a little bit more passion. "Care to make a retraction?"

"No, but, a compromise. You let me worry about you because I love you and you _are_ my life." Edward violently pushed his lips to mine. At any given point, someone could walk out the diner and notice our little public display of affection, but I couldn't care less.

"Deal."

---

I glided up the steps to the library with ease. Dust and the old book smell filled the entire two rooms that made up the pathetic Fork's Library. There were three computers on the far left corner of the first room. The only three. The few shelves of books the library did offer were mainly classics I've read at least twice. There was only four people here with myself included. One librarian and two people reading books at a lopsided table. I went up to the Librarian who was sitting at her desk, staring off into space. Her glasses were halfway down her nose.

"Hi." I said once I got her attention.

"How may I help you dear?" Her smile was welcoming, but I could tell she was staring at my perfect features. Her eyes were full of jealousy.

"This is a strange question, but has anyone moved to Forks recently?"

"Honey, this is the library not the police station. Try there, Charlie probably knows something if there's anything to tell."

I sighed. "Thank you, anyways." I wanted to ask the two people who sat at the table, but they had left while I talked with the unhelpful Librarian. I hit my first dead end.

Walking at human speed through town was getting on my nerves. I could've easily gotten to every destination in half the time, but then there was the chance someone would notice. It felt like the Tour de France and I was without a bike.

The next placed I traveled to was the Post Office. It was completely empty except for the thirty-something clerk at the counter. He looked at me and his mouth dropped open. He shut it quickly and composed himself. "Hello Miss, anything I can do for--help you with?"

Hopefully, taking a different approach this time would get more information. "Uh, a pack of stamps is fine."

"Any kind in particular?"

"Surprise me."

The clerk got out a pack with different kinds lilies on them. "How are these?"

"Perfect." I handed him the cash and while he was figuring out the exact change, I asked, "So, any new residents? I'm just curious."

"Oh, um, I could check the mail orders. Any name I don't recognize might be someone who just moved here. Though sharing that info with you might get me in trouble."

I smiled. "I can keep a secret if you can."

His heart rate quickened. "I'll be right back." He turned around and went into the backroom behind the counter. A couple minutes later, he reappeared. "Nope. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." His eyes then lingered on my hand that was holding the bag with the stamps. He stared at my ring and immediately, his smiled vanished.

"Well, ah, thanks for the stamps." I turned around and left.

This was tougher than I imagined. I couldn't go to the police station in fear of Charlie asking too many questions. I knew if no one new moved to Forks recently, my true fear would come true. That the scent radiated off of someone I knew. The hiker probability was unlikely. I knew the scent, I just had no way of finding it without searching the town in its entirety.

I wouldn't give up just yet and I had a few more places I could go. My feet lead the way as I walked in the direction of Newton's Sporting Goods.

-----------------


	5. ACQUAINTANCE

5. ACQUAINTANCE

I walked into the Newton's Olympic Outfitters store, the only job I ever had as a human. It looked exactly the same. The shelves were stacked with everything a hiker or camper could possibly need. At the register was Mike Newton, a friend I had in high school. I noticed that he had bulked up a little, probably hitting the gym more than once a day, since that last time I saw him. His blond hair was cropped short again, the way he had it before he tried to imitate Edward's perfect tousled hair. His eyes were like the color of the ocean. I always thought they were bluer, but I guess with my sharp senses I picked up on the green mixed in.

Mike was here in Forks. I couldn't believe I forgot it was only the beginning of September and he was probably still on his break from school. I really needed to buy a calendar or at this rate I wouldn't know what year it was if someone asked me.

I hesitated at the door. Now, I didn't know what to do. Mike hadn't seen me since I became a vampire. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be to the new and improved me. Do I take a chance? I decided to go against my better judgment.

"Hi, Mike." I said roughly instead of in my normal voice that sounded more like a symphony.

He looked up from counting money in the register and stared at me, bugged eyed. I heard his heartbeat accelerate as I approached the counter.

Oops. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I wouldn't want to have to go looking for a respirator if his heart happened to give out. Thankfully, he smelled sweet and salty. He was sweating, which could have added to that flavor.

"Bella?" Mike said, aghast. He had to blink twice.

I laughed. "Who else would it be?"

Mike was clearly stunned by my new appearance. He stuttered profusely. "You-you-look, wow…" Mike's eyes ran up and down my entire outfit, as if he was making an evaluation. I was wearing a form-fitted, red camisole under a short sleeve cardigan and a rose-patterned skirt that grazed right below the knee. "You look amazing. How-how have you-you been doing?"

"Great." I tried to sound enthusiastic for his benefit. "Wow, it's been ages since we seen each other, right?"

"A year." Mike muffled, clearly disappointed by our lack of communication since high school ended.

"Are you going out with Jess still?" My muddy memory struggled to remember if they were still together during graduation.

Mike couldn't keep his eyes off my face. "Oh um, on and off. Uh, it's, well, off for the time being." I was wondering if he would start to drool. It was like the time J. Jenk's associate, Max, thought I looked like a super-model and wasn't able to think straight. I laughed quietly so that only I could hear. It still took getting use to the fact I was beautiful not just in Edward's eyes, but to most men.

"Oh. You could do better than Jess. She hasn't even called me since she left for college." That comment was for Mike. He really needed to put a smile on his face.

He smirked. "You're probably right. She does get annoying after a while…. So, um, how's the married life treating you? But, ah, how's Eddie doing?" Mike was never a fan of Edward and vice versa.

The remark I made before definitely boosted his confidence. Now, I was about to shatter it. "It's wonderful. Edward's really great, supportive, and all. He's around town somewhere. Probably looking for me."

"He is?" Mike's eyebrow raised. "Oh, okay, well I shouldn't keep you busy. I guess, I'll see you soon?"

"Oh, no. You're fine, Mike. I just came in here to ask you a question."

"Really? Okay, shoot."

"Have any new kids move here recently?"

Mike snorted. "Are you kidding me, Bella? You were the first one in like five years."

"So nobody new has moved here?"

Mike contemplated for a moment. "Not that I'm aware of. Maybe you should check yellow pages. If you find a name of a person you never heard of, well then… bingo. I-I, uh, I could do that for you if you'd like."

"That's okay, Mike. I guess yellow pages can be my last resort."

He kept studying my face like I was some exquisite statue carved out of marble at a museum. "Your eyes aren't brown anymore."

Crap, I knew that was going to come up sooner or later. "Yes." I said, unconvincing to myself, but he seemed to buy it. "Apparently, my eye-doctor thought I needed glasses but I opted for contacts instead."

"Weird, they match Edward's perfectly." So, Mike was exceptionally observant. I always thought him noticing Edward glaring at me in lunch during our junior year was just because he was jealous. Jealous, because Edward was taking notice of me, and Mike knew he couldn't compete against someone who looked like Edward. I guess the envy brought on the observer in him.

I played dumb. "Do they?" I didn't wait for his answer. I just decided to try my hand at small talk. This was probably the last time I would ever see Mike Newton, again. Might as well leave him with a nice memory. "How's community college treating you? When do classes resume?"

He seemed caught off guard like he wasn't expecting I'd be interested. Luckily, he dropped the subject of discussing my eyes. "In about a week. I'm just trying now to get in as many shifts as possible so I have enough cash to rent an apartment. Living at home bites."

"Must be tough." I replied flatly.

"You have no idea, Bella." Mike paused. "So, uh, I heard you go to Dartmouth."

"Yeah..." Not in the literal sense, though. He didn't need to know that minor detail.

All of a sudden, wind blew past us and Edward walked into the store. "There you are." He smiled at me. "I've been looking for you all over the place. Nice of Newton to keep you company." He glanced at Mike. "That was kind of you."

Having met Edward's gaze, Mike started stuttering again. "Oh, no-no it was-was a pleasure. I haven't seen Bella since we graduated. It was ni-nice to catch up."

"I'm glad you were able to get reacquainted…but Bella we should probably head back."

"Oh, do you guys have lunch or something?" The clock read one-thirty, so it was believable.

Edward spoke for the both of us. "Yes, Esme is cooking handmade tagliatelle alla boscaiola." Of course, that was a lie. Edward was just humoring Mike for the sake of our little secret.

"That's Italian, right?" Mike asked. Apparently, the only Italian food he had ever tried was pizza and spaghetti.

"Yes. Have you ever had it?"

Mike frowned. "No, I get my pasta out of box."

"It's very good. Try it some time." Edward then glanced back at me. "We ready?"

"Sure." I smiled slightly at Mike. "It was great seeing you again."

He just nodded in response.

Once we were outside, the rain still holding off, I looked at Edward. "So what was that?"

"What was what?" Edward appeared confused.

"That little pasta bit."

"For you. You wouldn't have wanted me to kill him, would you? The thoughts that ran through his mind gave me enough incentive."

Oh. "Oh... that bad?"

"No, he was just thinking how beautiful you are, which I don't object, but he was also thinking up ways to steal you away from me. Like he could, but that's beside the point, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe Mike hadn't changed at all. It'd been a year. Why couldn't he just move on?

"You're incredible, that's why. Not to mention, he's competitive. He doesn't like losing.... Treating you like a competition," Edward shook his head. "I should kill him for just that."

"Did you just read my mind?" I said, shocked. I didn't even realize I let down my shield. It didn't take any strength this time. Was there some sort of a fluke? "Edward I didn't even--"

"Bella, no. I just know you. The expressions on your face are also a dead give away. I figured you'd be wondering why the poor kid still wasn't over you, yet."

"Okay, good. Um, we should probably meet up with Jasper, now, for one more round at The Lodge."

Edward leaned in to kiss me. "Mm-hm, probably."

----

Edward opened the door for me into the diner. My throat immediately burned as I got a whiff of the sweet smell I've been searching for all day. I lost complete power over my body. My posture stiffened until I was an immovable rock. There I stood blocking the entrance, unable to push forward. I fought myself from going into a crouch position.

I tried holding my breath, so it wouldn't hurt as much. It didn't help. It took me a second to notice that the aroma was faint compared to the last time. I could only guess correctly that my singer was here, but had left a few minutes upon my arrival. If I was a better tracker, I would have been able to figure out which direction the human went.

Using all my strength, I moved my heavy foot and then the other forward until Edward and I were sitting at the same booth from this morning. Jasper was already there, staring out the window. He turned to look at me. Suddenly, I felt a soothing numbness take over my body. I didn't fight against it, I welcomed it.

"Thank you, Jasper." I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "He was here…" My eyes pricked. I would've been crying if my body still produced tears. "I caught it when I walked through the door. I don't smell it anywhere else, though. He must have just stopped by for a few minutes, ordering coffee or something of the like." I hesitated. My heart would be loud as a drum if it still beat. All there was was silence. Jasper and Edward waited for me to continue. "I felt like I lost complete control over my nervous system. I don't know what I'd be capable of if it was just me and him or her alone in a room."

"Jazz…who did you see leave while you waited here for us?" Edward asked while his fingers, interlaced with mine, tightened their grip. Jasper had been sitting at the diner for over an hour, his untouched slice of apple pie sat next to a full glass of coke. He would be the one person to see everything.

"Charlie was here with two police officers. He didn't notice me. One of the police officers I didn't recognize. He was young, early-twenties. The other one looked the same age as Charlie. They left in a hurry after getting small meals to go. Then, there was a woman with dark curly hair; I think the waitress called her Mrs. Stanley. She came in just for coffee. Two kids, one boy, one girl, possibly college students, had left five minutes prior to your entrance. They were the last ones I witnessed leave."

"Do you know what they looked like? The teenagers, I mean." I was afraid I knew the answer.

"The boy was small, dark-haired. The girl was quite tall and lanky. She was wearing glasses. I do believe they were holding hands on the way out. Do they sound familiar?"

It took me a couple of seconds to sort out my cloudy memory. "Angela Weber and Ben Cheney."

So, it was between Angela, Ben, two police officers, and Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's mom. Life just got a whole lot more complicated. The Volturi problem half a year ago almost seemed simple.

"Of course, we can't be sure it's between those five." Edward added, trying to comfort me but failing.

---------------

* * *

**Hi, I hope most of you aren't disappointed that Bella's singer isn't Mike. I just thought that would be way too predicable and you all were so expecting it. **


	6. OPTIONS

6. OPTIONS

Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage working on one of their cars when Jasper, Edward, and I arrived home. We hadn't spoken a word to each other the whole way back. Edward had just glanced at me from time to time as we ran through the forest. It was frustrating not knowing what he was thinking. It made me realize how hard it was for him, being able to read every single mind, except for the one person he wanted to the most, me.

Esme was the first to greet us with her warm smile. "Welcome home! I hope everything went smoothly."

Alice skipped into the foyer and stood beside Jasper. She spoke for us. "Yes, Jasper handled himself exceptionally well."

Before I was changed, Jasper was the newest "vegetarian" in the Cullen clan and it had been very difficult for him to abstain from human blood. Especially, when he almost tried to kill me during my 18th birthday. Accidentally, I had sliced open one of my fingers when I tried to unwrap a gift; the blood flowing from the paper cut started a frenzy. Unable to control himself, Jasper had lunged at me. Edward was quicker, though, and protected me from the ravenous vampire. All of that was part of my past as a human. Now, I loved Jasper like I would a brother. I loved them all.

A year ago, it had taken some sort of diversion for Jasper to restrain himself. It pained him to be near humans so close that he could reach out his hand and stroke their hair, bend their neck and sink his teeth in. However, now, he could go up to a stranger and start a conversation. It took effort, nonetheless, but he was able to withstand the urges that came with being a vampire. The burning thirst in the back of our throats that was impossibly hard for Jasper to ignore in the beginning. The reason I wanted to kill the human with the sweetest fragrance I ever inhaled and the blood to satisfy all my cravings: I wanted to feel relief.

I had almost forgot I was being spoken to when Esme said, "Bella", for the second time.

"Sorry, I was in deep thought. What were you saying?"

"Are you alright?" Esme asked, concerned for my well-being. She didn't have any special gift like Edward's but her maternal instincts shaped who she was. A mother figure to this family. Carlisle couldn't have found a better companion to face eternity with.

"Yes." I lied, but since I didn't blush crimson anymore, I was getting better at deceiving. "I'm just going to go to the cottage and read, maybe." Jacob was with Renesmee down at the Reservation. They'd be gone for a few more hours. It was good. I didn't want Jacob and Nessie to worry about me, too. They could have fun with Billy and the rest and by the time they came back here, I would be okay or at least, pretending the best I could.

"Alright, dear, I'm sure things will get sorted out." Esme's voice was comforting like a snug blanket.

"Yeah, me too."

Before I left, I whispered in Alice's ear. She was standing by the door, expecting I would ask her this question before I headed home. "Do you see anything at all?" I muttered very quickly, my lips barely moving at all.

"Not until I know who the person is…. You have five suspects?"

"Yes."

"Narrow it down and then I can help. I really wish I could see. It's bothering me, too, but you haven't made any decisions because you haven't met the person…." Alice trailed off. She noticed my wrinkled forehead and stern frown. "Cheer up, Bella. Like Esme said, things have a way of working themselves out." Alice smiled before I gave her one last hug goodbye. I left with Edward following behind me. We walked to our cottage at a speed faster than a human, but we weren't quite running either.

Edward sped past me to open the door. He kept silent.

"I'm sorry." I told him once we were inside.

Edward's face harden. "You didn't do anything."

"Yet. I can't help thinking I'm risking this family, once again. It's like a never-ending, vicious cycle. I never seem to escape danger. Though, the roles have reversed now and I'm the danger. You'll stop me, won't you? If we finally figure out who it is. You won't let me hurt anybody?"

"I'll guard you with my life." Edward replied with a half-smile. "The good news is vampire never crossed Newton's mind when he saw you for the first time. Our secret is safe."

I rolled my eyes. "Until I murder Ben or Jessica's mom or a police officer in broad daylight. God, I can't imagine it even being Angela. She was always so kind to me. I actually enjoyed hanging out with her. That's exactly why is going to be her, isn't it? It's some kind of punishment because I got you and Renesmee. Edward I-"

Before I could let out another word, Edward was kissing me. I put my arms around his neck until he lifted me up and gently placed me on the bed we still kept for extra-curricular activities. It would never serve it's true purpose for sleep, though.

Edward pushed his body up against mine. He was all I thought about as his lips pressed against my neck and didn't stop until they reach my clavicle. Only Edward could send tingles through my whole body. For an hour, my life was just this bed and him.

He was my antidote. Curing me from my worries and fears that plagued my mind relentlessly.

I finally shoved him off, gently, to the right of me. From that point on, Edward laid by my side and we talked quietly to one another as we waited for Jacob to come home with Nessie.

"We do have options to prevent anything happening to your friends or the others." Edward had told me.

"Like what?"

"You stay clear from town which includes going to see Charlie. It would be tough. He would only be able to come up here.... And, you wouldn't be able to come to his wedding. Then, there's always the idea of moving. We can't stay in Forks forever. Carlisle wouldn't pass as a believable forty year old, let's put it that way. We could always move to Alaska for a while and stay with our cousins. Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen, I'm sure, would love to have us. They just adore Nessie." He thought for a moment. "Or we could just vacation down in South America for a while." Edward must have put a lot of thought into this. It made me wonder if he had bought the tickets already. Did he really think I was capable of hurting someone to the point he took every precaution in the book?

"Are there any other alternatives to avoidance and moving?" If those were my only choices, I was in trouble.

"Yes. You would first see your friends, Angela and Ben, before they go back to college. Jasper, Emmett, and myself would back you up. We would make sure nothing happens. And then if they aren't--"

"I keep going?"

"Until Alice is able to see."

The first and second choice weren't going to happen. I had to be at Charlie's wedding. I was, after all, in the wedding as one of Sue's bridesmaids.

Although, the third would give me peace of mind, it was still dangerous. I couldn't promise anymore that I would have the strength to restrain myself.

"I'll stop at Ang--" Before I finished, the phone rang in the other room. "Er, I'll get it." It was probably Jacob telling me he was running late. Typical.

---

I grabbed the phone and listened to the familiar voice. _"I'm sorry to call like this but there's been an accident."_

My dead heart sank into the pit of my stomach. "What happened Embry?! Nessie isn't--"

_"She's perfectly fine. But, um, s__ome of the guys got a little rough...and, uh..."_

"SPIT IT OUT!" Edward had heard my scream from the other room and in less than a second, he was standing next to me, overhearing the rest of the conversation.

_"Jake and a few others were just playing around outside. Nessie wanted to join because Jake was. She beat up Jared pretty badly. That was funny to watch...but uh, Jake broke his arm. One of the younger guys fractured his wrist. I think the others are fine. But, Jared and Jake needed Carlisle...so we sent them to the hospital. It's nothing major. They'll heal quick, we just didn't want their bones setting the wrong way." _Embry paused._ "Jake wanted me to call you and say he wouldn't be able to drop Nessie off at six. She's at the hospital now. I was gonna carry Nessie home on my back, but she won't leave Jake's side. It's like she's glued to his hip."_

I dropped the phone on the ground and sprinted to the main house to get my new Porsche. Edward ran past me and was already in the driver's seat when I got in.

I was so angry at the wolves. I couldn't believe how immature they could be. They were so bored with no new vampires in town that they had to start battling each other for fun. Then, letting Nessie join in. She was only half invincible. Blood still flowed through her veins. Her heart still beat. Something could have easily happened to her and then I would kill the person who was responsible.

---

Edward and I arrived at the hospital a few minutes after I got the phone call. The first thing I noticed was the smell of blood and ammonia. That much, my super self-control could handle. I had no problem near humans even if they were bleeding. It was just that one person's smell that gravitated me towards him.

I saw Jacob lying on a white bed, sedated. His arm was in a sling against his chest. Nessie was in a chair next to him, her head and shoulders slouched on top of her arms that were placed on the white mattress. She was asleep.

I was two feet away from waking Nessie up when Charlie entered the room with Billy. I turned to face Charlie. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I got a report about some noise that sounded like a fight down at the Reservation. Then I found out Jake got hurt."

"Yeah. He'll be fine, but um, the guys were just messing around with each other. They didn't mean to have it get out of hand."

"So I've heard from Billy." Charlie paused. "Listen, Bells, about--"

I don't know how I picked it up, but a got the faintest whiff of cinnamon and sugar. The person was here in this hospital. He was tangible. I couldn't pass this opportunity up. My mind wouldn't let me. "Hold that thought, dad." I quickly let down my shield with as much energy as I could muster up. I faced Edward. _He's here somewhere in the hospital. I smell him… _My shield then went back into place like an elastic rubber-band that's been stretched as far as possible and let go. "I have to go to the bathroom." I hastily walked, faster than a human should have been able to, out of the room. I tried following the scent with what weak tracker abilities I had. I felt Edward's presence a few steps behind me as I kept looking.

I finally got on the trail after passing a couple of doors. It led me pass the hallway of rooms occupied with patients and into the waiting-room. The scent kept getting stronger and stronger. As the seconds passed, all that went through my mind was the million and one ways of getting this person alone. I couldn't control myself, my feet led the way as my mind lost all its power. I had surrendered to the thirst.

There at the nurses' station was a police officer.

My throat was scorching. My mouth was watering. The fragrance swirled around in my head. I felt myself go down in a crouch position, near the entrance into the reception area where the nurses' station was placed. No one was around, just the police officer and two nurses who sat at the desk. They weren't paying attention to me. I half-smiled.

I was ready to pounce but something held me back, someone. I turned my head slightly. I was able to regain some control. If my eyes had been black instead of golden, Edward would not have been able to stop me.

The next thing I knew I was sprinting toward the doors that would lead me outside. I heard one of the nurse's yell, "Ma'am," but I knew if I replied I wouldn't be able to stop from attacking the man the stood adjacent to where she sat.

I was in the parking lot, panting, when Edward embraced me in his arms.

"I'm…"

"Hush, love. It's alright." He swept away some misplaced strands of hair out of my face and placed them behind my ear.

Somehow, in the mist of all that, his words comforted me. I was able to think clearly, again. "I got away. I just kept thinking of you and Renesmee as I ran. It helped some. Edward, it's like part of me wants to go back there and then a part of me doesn't want to leave your arms. I don't know which desire is stronger."

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Let's just go home, okay? I can get Rosalie to drop off Nessie." Edward looked into my eyes. "This is what we wanted, Bella. Alice will be able…"

I tuned him out. I already had so much on my mind to process and figure out. There was no way of explaining this to Charlie. He definitely noticed me move impossibly fast without stubbing my toe or tripping over a shoe lace.

Not to mention, he worked with the man whose blood I lusted after. Most likely, Charlie would invite the whole police squad to his wedding. There was no way of justifying why I wouldn't be at his wedding. I knew I had to make sacrifices when I chose Edward. Maybe, having Charlie in my life this long was a gift. If I never saw him again, at least I'd know he wouldn't be lonely. He had Sue and Billy. I guess I always knew this day would come, I just wasn't expecting it so soon with Charlie still alive.

Then, there was Jake. He was part of my family. But, I couldn't ask him to pack up and leave his whole life at the Reservation behind for me and Nessie. If he stays, I can imagine how painful it will be for him to be apart from Nessie. I had experienced there. But, it would be his decision. Whichever one he made, there was still pain and loss involved.

I had to stay away and the farther the better. Alice could now see my mind's made up. I was going with the second choice.

------------------


	7. REFERENDUM

7. REFERENDUM

It was like an itch I couldn't scratch. I couldn't sit still without my mind tracing back to him. His smell. His blood.

If Edward was my antidote, he was my poison.

I was back at the cottage trying to distract myself by considering the options I had to go anywhere in the world. The unlimited bank account of the Cullens could send me to the remotest island in South America or an igloo in Antarctica. However, the only place I truly wanted to be was here in Forks.

Edward was in the other room with Rosalie. A few moments ago, she had dropped off Nessie, who was still fast asleep, from the hospital. Once I saw Rosalie wrap her with a secure blanket and place her on the couch, I left to go into my bed-room to clear my head. I smiled as I pictured Nessie on the couch, looking like a cocoon with her head barely popping out. Edward and Rosalie began a conversation very quietly, but I still heard everything with my sensitive ears.

"The best possible thing to do right now is to leave Forks." Edward had said.

"Right, because that is what's best for Bella! You never consider me." I imagined Edward rolling his eyes after that comment. Rosalie continued, "I'm not starting over as a sophomore again in some new place. I won't do it! I like it here. The sun is always covered by clouds so we rarely have to worry about being out in the daytime."

"And how many more years do you think we can keep up the charade? Carlisle can't pass for the age he's pretending now. Of all people, I thought you would want to protect this family."

"I do! It's not my fault Bella keeps putting this family in jeopardy every chance she gets." It was strange hearing a malice undertone in such an angelic voice.

I didn't want to continue listening after that comment. I knew I wasn't Rosalie's biggest fan but I thought we grew an understanding towards each other when I was carrying Renesmee. Now a year later, she was back to giving me the cold shoulder.

I still love her like a sister and we have our moments. I also can't deny how much she has cared for Renesmee. She completely adores Nessie just like any other vampire who has ever come into contact with her. And, Nessie loves her Aunt Rose just the same.

It's hard for Rosalie. I do feel sympathy. Her one wish, her only wish, is to be human again. She would give up just about everything if it could be done.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in, Edward."

The door slightly opened. Through the crack, I saw blonde hair. "It's me, Rosalie."

"Oh, what is it?"

She opened the door all the way up and shut it behind her. Edward must have been watching over Nessie. "I wanted to ask you a question."

This was a surprise. Five seconds ago she was practically telling Edward I was the Anti-Christ. "Sure, go ahead."

Rosalie was barely as loud as a whisper as she sat on the edge of my bed. She cupped her hands in her lap and faced me. "I don't want to leave, Bella. It's nice here. I know it can't last forever and we will eventually move, but for right now…"

I didn't exactly follow what she was asking me since it wasn't really a question. I decided it was probably better if I just told her the truth. "I just-I can't be in Forks anymore. I can't face Charlie after what happened today. There's also no way of me going into town for fear the new police officer will be around. If we stay here, there is a chance of exposure. I don't want to give the Volturi a reason to be near us ever again. I know I'm being selfish in asking every to leave, but it would only be a few years earlier than scheduled."

Rosalie thought for a moment. It almost seemed like she was agreeing with me. "I see your point. I'm not going to change my decision, but we should put it up to a vote."

"What if it comes to an even number?"

Rosalie looked at me weird. "There's nine of us."

"Jacob."

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "The mutt shouldn't count. He's here because of association."

"He counts and he will vote tomorrow with the rest of us."

"Whatever." Rosalie sighed and then walked out the room. A minute later I listened to her engine rev. Her Mercedes was out of sight the second I looked out the window.

---

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked as he sat beside me on the bed. He stroked my cheek. An hour had passed since Rosalie's abrupt departure.

"Fine." I breathed. "How's Ness?"

"Asleep, still."

"So, um, Rosalie and I decided we should put it up to a vote. You know, if we should stay here or move." I paused. "I was thinking Alaska. We could spend some time with our cousins in Denali."

All of a sudden, Edward chuckled.

Did he think my suggestion was a joke? "What's so funny?"

"Didn't I tell you? I went to Denali right after I met you for the first time three years ago."

I smiled. "I faintly recall you mentioning that." So our escape routes were the same. I guess, that's a nice thing to have in common with your husband. Especially, if you both are planning to escape from something.

"Listen, Bella, where ever you decide you want to go, I'll always be there with you."

His words soothed me like a soft melody. "Forever." I bent up to reach his lips.

For the rest of the night, I cuddled up against his chest and listened as Edward hummed my lullaby.

---

Edward was already up, taking care of Nessie. I, however, couldn't move. I just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The light that flickered through the window told me it was around eight in the morning.

I knew today was the referendum. Everyone would vote whether or not to stay in Forks or travel to some other location, possibly having to start all over again. Carlisle no matter what would have to. He was born to be a doctor. Carlisle had more compassion for living things than any human I had ever met. He would have to find a new job. Of course, that shouldn't be hard with all his credentials. If the meeting ended with us moving, it could possibly lead to my first time repeating high school. My first repeat of many. I shuddered at the thought.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into my closet. I sniffed past everything that was silk or satin and headed straight for a pair of jeans, which look like they were imported from France and probably were, and a plain blue t-shirt with cap sleeves. I dragged a brush through my hair and headed out the room.

"Morning." Edward whispered in my ear as he snuck up behind me.

I turned around. "And to you." Nessie then walked into view. She was wearing a purple sun dress. "Did you sleep well, honey?"

She nodded while she rubbed her eyes. "How's Jacob?"

Edward smiled. "Threw away the sling once he got home. He's healed completely."

"Good. Um, if we move, daddy…can we see Zafrina in the Amazon?"

Zafrina was one of the witnesses to Renesmee when she was on trial for allegedly being an immortal child about six months ago. Zafrina and others were there to prove she wasn't. The two of them during all the chaos had grown close.

"Maybe, if South America is the direction we're choosing."

That is if everyone agrees on leaving. I wasn't about to be the reason why our family splits up. It all comes down to what Alice sees. I'm sure she was looking into my future last night. If Rosalie didn't tell everyone else about the vote, Alice probably did. I hoped she saw us staying in Forks, me being able to control myself. Edward learned to around me; wasn't I capable? If I just somehow found a way to handle the blood-lust when I'm near the police officer, then I could still have Charlie for a few more years. And, that's the best case scenario.

He was just an average looking, early-twenties, police officer. Why would he smell so good to me? His hair was one shade of brown, flipped up a little in the front. His eyes were green, pretty, but probably his best feature. He had high cheek bones, small lips, freckles on his nose from being out in the sun. He was tall and in good shape. At least, when I had locked my eyes on him for just a second at the hospital, he looked like he had muscle. He was plain physically, but his scent was something entirely different. Fresh baked cinnamon and sugar cookies. There was no other way to describe the smell.

I wanted so badly to just have a taste. Maybe, someone could ask him to donate a pint of his blood when the Red Cross had it's annual blood drive in Forks and then I could steal the bag…

No! I wouldn't allow myself. It would be so easy if I stayed in Forks, just a few minutes away from town. I never slept. I would have so much time to think up plans and execute them to perfection. I had to get far away. I wouldn't be tempted as much if I was on a different continent.

---

We all sat at the unused dining-room table. Carlisle was at the head and spoke first. "In light of recent discoveries, we have to decide what is best for this family." He turned to me. I stood up from my chair and proposed the options. It was now time for everyone to vote.

Rosalie had her arms crossed when she exclaimed, "I still think the mongrel shouldn't have a say in this." She was staring at Jacob, scowling.

"Rosalie." Carlisle yelled. "He is a part of this family as much as you and I. The choices are either staying in Forks for a few more years as was planned or we leave now and avoid any risks that might arise with this police officer in town." He turned to face Alice. "Have you foreseen anything that might lean us in one direction?"

"I see us in Alaska with Tanya and the rest, but also at Charlie's wedding. So maybe…"

I looked at Alice. I couldn't believe there was an actual chance I wouldn't hurt this policeman. I still couldn't see or speak to Charlie as of right now. Not until he somehow forgets what happened at the hospital. Hopefully, by the time he does, it's before January and I'll be able to come to his wedding.

"It helps if you know his name, Bella." Alice added. "The more you know about him, I think, will help you control yourself. It's Gregory Abrams. I searched him up on the computer for more information. He's a transfer from two towns over. He just graduated the police academy last year. He's twenty-two. Born and raised in Washington."

"Is this suppose to help? I thought we were voting?" Rosalie hissed.

"I guess that makes a difference. If I think of him as someone with a family. He's young. I didn't think…" I trailed off. "Should we still vote?"

Rosalie raised her hand. "I think we should stay here."

Emmett was second to answer. "I agree."

Carlisle stood up. "Seeing that what Alice saw could always change, I think we shouldn't procastinate any further. My vote is to leave now."

"It not only helps out Bella's case;" Esme smiled towards my direction, "we would have to move in about four years, either way."

"We should go." Edward stated.

Jacob was next. "I think we should do what is best for Bella and everyone sitting at this table." In other words, he agrees with Edward. Jake seemed all too willing to leave everything behind for Renesmee. Sometimes, I wished he hadn't imprinted on Renesmee. Jake has given up so much for me and her. I wish I could pay it back.

Nessie looked undecided. She touched my face and I saw she kept flipping back and forth between Charlie, Sue and all of Forks and then pictures of around the world. She finally dropped her hand and said, "I like it here in Forks. I like grandpa. I don't want to leave just yet." She appeared sad and I hated that.

"I can protect you, Bella. If I see things change, then we can react." That was Alice's response. Jasper also wanted to stay for a little while longer.

"You know my vote. I can't face Charlie. He saw me at the hospital." I could always come back to Forks for Charlie's wedding if Alice sees I can handle myself. Leaving would be the best thing to do at this moment.

"Great. It's split down the middle. A lot this did!" yelled Rosalie, her melodious voice, less smooth.

Alice stood up. "Calm down, Rose. I'd like to change my vote." With that, Jasper automatically retracted his previous answer.

So, it was decided. We were leaving Forks.

--------------------


	8. CONFRONTATIONS

8. CONFRONTATIONS

We were leaving. That much was for certain. Now, it came down to just choosing our new location.

All of us were still sitting at the dining-room table waiting for Carlisle to suggest places first. "Portland, Oregon would be an option. Amherst or Rochester in New York could work. These cities have cloudy days frequently, which would allow us to be in the daylight." He paused. "We could also visit our cousins in Denali..."

I tuned out Carlisle as he continued to name countries and towns he'd lived in before or the ones he thought we would love to see. I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Alice changing her vote then just breaking the tie. Did she see something happening in Forks after all? I would have to confront her after everyone agreed to our new location.

I liked the idea of Portland. It would be far enough away from Forks that I think I wouldn't be tempted and close enough if I wanted to make a short trip to visit my dad. That is, if Charlie somehow blocked out everything he had recently seen in the past three days and forgave me for not being able to attend his wedding without a good explanation.

In terms of food, Oregon had bears and buffalo. Carnivores tasted better and were more satisfying than plant eaters. Unfortunately, I would get stuck with mostly elk in New York. In Alaska, I'd get my chance at a polar bear.

It would be nice to see Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and Kate, who were probably with Garrett, in Denali. They were considered family; the only other clan we knew that followed the "vegetarian" lifestyle as we did.

Either way, it didn't really matter much to me. We would only be staying wherever for eight years at the most. What is eight years; anyway, when you're going to live forever?

I knew Alice must have seen something. The whole time we were narrowing down our choices, Edward kept staring at her with curious eyes. He was reading her mind, I was certain of it. If there was a vision, Edward would've seen it, too. I couldn't even pay attention to the discussion at that point. I just kept glancing back and forth between Alice and Edward. The way Alice was squinting, she was definitely telling Edward something.

I regained focus on the subject at hand. Then I heard Carlisle announce, "Is it settled, then? We will all move to Portland?" Had I been thinking too loudly to hear everyone had agreed upon Oregon? I nodded my head so Carlisle saw. Portland was probably the best choice for right now at least.

---

Once we were finished, I followed Alice up to her room.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I stared at Alice getting out two suitcases, both larger than herself, from her closet.

"Sure, but we really should be packing," she said indifferently. Alice didn't stop moving, she just kept going back and forth between her room and her walk-in closet, pulling out clothes and placing them neatly in the suitcases. The two suitcases, I figured, were just for her clothes.

"Why did you change your vote? You wanted to stay…. Did you have a vision?"

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "Promise me you won't tell Edward I told you?"

Oh God. I knew it. "I'm going to kill him?"

"Just promise me!"

"I'm not going to tell Edward a thing. Promise."

Although, she was probably just as content as I was standing, Alice sat on the edge of her couch. I don't know why that unnerved me. "It was just a glimpse. We were at Charlie's wedding. The police officer, Greg, was there. You were talking to him and seemed in control. That's why I voted we should stay first.

"But I got another flash a minute later. It was sometime during the reception. You were leading him outside and then…when you saw no one was looking…you…" Alice's voice trailed off.

I was frantic. "Alice, I what? I what!?"

All of a sudden, I heard a car engine in the driveway.

"Charlie." Alice's eyes widened. "He's here to talk to you."

"Ugh." This was not happening. "When I'm finished with him, you're going to tell me what you saw!"

I ran into the foyer to be the one to open the door for him. "Dad!" I quickly put on my human charade and smiled. My smile, however, quickly faded when I saw the expression on his face: anger.

"Bella, we need to sit down and talk some things through." His cheeks were red, his eyes were furious. I was scared to let him through the door. He wouldn't be much of a match, but this was going to be a verbal fight.

I bit my lip. "Dad, this really isn't a good time."

"Now, Isabella!"

I nodded like a dutiful daughter and let him through the door. Luckily everyone else were in their rooms, packing. It was just me and my dad in the living-room. Of course, everyone else would still be eavesdropping. They might as well be in the same room.

Charlie was first to speak. "At the hospital, Bella. What in God's name happened? You just left. Practically ran out the door leaving Nessie alone with Jake."

"You were there and I had to go to bathroom." I really hoped he would just accept that.

"If that's your story then that's fine. I told you already I don't need details, but you never came back. I haven't spoken to you since. I thought maybe you left and kept going. I was picturing you crossing state lines."

I wanted to apologize. The words just never came. I sighed and told him the truth. "Listen, I guess since you here, this is as good as time as any. I'm-I'm leaving Forks, Dad, tomorrow."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You'll be back for my wedding, though." It wasn't a question.

"No, I can't…" It felt like the time I had to convince him I was moving back with Renee. It was pretty much the same deal, only I wasn't human this time. Another similarity is the fact this conversation would break his heart, again.

He scratched his forehead. "Bells, we haven't spoken since the hospital and now you tell me you're leaving?"

I decided the truth was better than any lie I could come up with. "I wasn't going to tell you, actually, until I was already gone." The orginal plan had been I would call him on the way to Portland, so he'd know I was safe and happy. That way Charlie wouldn't have a reason to file a missing person police report or something to that extreme.

"Bella, I know I said I didn't want too much information, but I've never seen anyone move that fast out of a room." Charlie started rambling. "Why do you look like you haven't gotten any sleep in the past week? You always seem to be here at the Cullen house. What do you do?" He didn't mind being in the dark. However, when supernatural things kept colliding into his life, I could only imagine he wanted to know at least why.

"Dad, we agreed…" I tried to think up a way for him to understand without actually telling him anything. "I mean you saw Jacob before. He's not exactly normal." That was the best I could do.

"He caught me off guard. Can you blame me? I was being stubborn before, but…"

"Dad--" I interjected.

The lines in his face fell downwards forming a frown. "Your eyes aren't brown, Bella. Can you at least explain that to me?"

I wanted to cry. This wasn't going to just break his heart. "Dad, can you please just trust me? It's for your own safety."

"For my safety?" He was shouting now. I heard the blood pulsating through his veins. His heart rate was increasing. "It's Edward, isn't it? I'm going to kill him."

"It's not Edward!"

"No! It's just his whole damn family. They did this to you. That's why you're leaving!"

"DAD!" I started pushing him towards the door. I was so furious. I couldn't control my emotions. He had to leave before I'd lose it. "Listen to me. It has nothing to do with the Cullens. I'm trying to keep everyone safe."

"Safe from what?" His tone was still acerbic.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Me."

"That's ridiculous-"

"How do you want me to explain everything? What about Nessie? Some questions need to be left unanswered."

Charlie shook his head. "So you're leaving? Where to?"

I couldn't let him find me. "I can't say."

A million emotions flashed on his face from fury to pain to confusion back to anger. "You're not my little girl anymore," he stated as calmly as he possibly could. "I can't force you to do anything anymore, but you can't keep Nessie from seeing her grandpa if she wants to..."

I actually felt like I was getting a head-ache. Unfortunately, rubbing my temples didn't do much help. "Dad. Please listen. If there were any other way... I mean, I would never miss your wedding if it were under any other circumstance. I'm s--" Before I finished, Charlie had already turned around and was walking out the door. And, out of my life. "Sorry." I whispered.

The next thing I knew, I had collapsed. My eyes stung like never before. It was like I was wearing contacts coated in bleach. My eyes would have been red and puffy with tears streaming down my cheeks if I was still human. It would have been called a breakdown. I definitely felt that way.

A few minutes later, someone came from behind and rubbed my shoulders, going down my arms. I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth except vowels. "I-ah-I..." I felt him kiss my hair as he tried to soothe me.

"Shush....." The angel's voice sang. My eyes were both shut because of the sharp burning. I was afraid of opening them in fear of the pain worsening.

The angel lifted me up on my feet and I turned to face him. Immediately, I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. I never wanted to leave his embrace. I imagined we stayed like that for at least ten minutes.

I finally stopped dry sobbing when I looked into his golden eyes. "Charlie..."

"I know, love." He grabbed me tighter to his body. "It will get better, I promise."

"I don't think so." I took a deep breath. "I saw the look on his face when he left..." I couldn't continue. It hurt too much to speak. The pain was unbearable. It came to a close second behind the three days of agonizing torture I was put through to become what I am, which was of course, the top spot. "I lost my dad today. It took only eight minutes and forty-three seconds to completely mess up my entire life."

My heart felt like it had been ripped into shreads or dragged under a car leaving a bloody trail. I felt like I was drowning with waves crashing into me everywhere I turned. I couldn't breathe. I was having a nightmare, only I was completely wide awake. I had no strength to let down my shield so he could see how bad I truly felt.

"I love you." They were the only three words I managed to say to him for the rest of that day.

---

The following morning, I was more composed. I was still in pain; there was no escaping that. As I started to pack everything up at the cottage, which would only take minutes at my current pace, I remembered Alice never told me the rest of her vision. I had to know. It was, after all, the reason I had to say goodbye to my dad for good without formally saying goodbye. It was just a loud bickering argument that left with him walking away. It was the main reason we were leaving. I needed to know.

Edward had already finished packing and was helping out Nessie. Without either of them noticing, I sprinted to the main house. In minutes, I was in Alice's completely empty room. She was sitting on one of her huge suitcases, perfectly motionless. "Alice."

"You still want to know?" She quietly said, barely moving her lips at all.

"Yes!" I screamed. The sound was like two loud bells ringing at once.

"Before I say anything, you know I love you and I don't care what you do because you're my sister..."

"Alice...please."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. After you meet him alone outside, you whisper something in his ear and then..."

"I bite him."

Alice nodded her head.

------------------


	9. PORTLAND

9. PORTLAND

I stood, frozen, in Alice's room for what felt like days, though it had been just a few minutes. During that time, though, I never blinked. I didn't breathe. I never once moved a muscle. My mind was too busy going through fifty different scenarios all at once. Every single one of them ended with me draining the police officer's blood. It scared me to no end. How could I allow this man to turn me into a monster? I wish he would just disappear.

"Bella." I heard Alice call my name again after that, but I was still processing all the information and going through more scenarios that all ended badly. "BELLA."

I finally blinked. "Yeah?"

"Don't strain yourself. You'll be okay." She smiled. "Besides, I've never met any vampire with as much self control as you have."

At last, I broke my motionless pose and shrugged. "I'm a freak."

Alice chuckled. "Well, from one freak to another freak, I don't think you'll hurt him."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Give it a few weeks, by then, my vision will probably change." One could hope.

I left Alice's room and realized every room was bare. All the priceless paintings that had hung on the wall leading down the staircase were meticulously packed away. The house was utterly bright white. The only colors I saw were coming from the windows as I looked out into the forest. A human would merely see green and brown. With my vampire vision, however, I could see the eight colors of the spectrum all throughout.

At our speed, packing up the cottage and the main house only took half a day. Setting up everything for Oregon like documentation and credentials for our new lives took even less thanks to J. Jenks. Just one call made by me, and in less than a week we would have our new birth certificates, passports, and driver licenses. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I would attend Portland Community College as first years. Like in Forks, Rosalie and Jasper would take the last name Hale. Alice, Emmett, and Edward would be Cullens. They would be the adopted children of the generous Carlisle and his wife, Esme Cullen. I would be Isabella Wolfe Cullen, married straight out of high school to Edward. Renesmee Cullen would be Edward's biological younger sister since her resemblance to him is undeniable. She would be home schooled. If anyone asked, we had just moved down from Denali, Alaska. That was our supposed story.

I was just happy not to have to repeat high school...yet. Portland was just, hopefully, temporary. That was the only reason behind us starting in college rather than ninth grade. I also got to keep my wedding ring on and I couldn't argue with that, either.

I thought for just one second to make sure I didn't forget anything and then it hit me. Jacob. I couldn't ask him to leave the Reservation and Billy behind. He was family, but he also had a family with the Quileutes. I definitely believe Sam and the rest would strongly disapprove of him moving with the Cullens to Portland whether he had imprinted on Nessie or not.

I found Jake with Nessie outside, playing a game against each other. Jacob was in his wolf form and Nessie was trying to get a red flag that wrapped around his hind leg. I watched, patiently, waiting for the game to finish. It was over two minutes later when Nessie snagged his entire leg and wriggled the cloth off. Nessie's bronze hair was all over the place, her pretty sundress covered in grass stains.

I walked closer towards them. Nessie was panting from running around in circles. "Jake. Can we talk? Preferably both in human form."

Jake titled his head sideways and looked at me. Immediately with his teeth, he picked up the pair of pants covered in dirt that were laying on the ground next to him. As the pants dangled loose from his mouth, Jake sprinted into the forest. In a matter of moments, he was back and walking up-straight. I wrinkled my nose as I got a whiff of him once he got nearer.

I quickly turned to my daughter. "Why don't you change and then see what Rosalie is up to?"

Nessie understood I needed to talk to Jake privately. She nodded and ran into the house.

"Jake. I know the bond between Renesmee and you is unbreakable. But…"

He knew exactly what I was referring to. "You want me to stay in Forks?"

"Billy and my dad need you. You belong with the Quileutes."

Jake suddenly appeared hurt. "You don't want me to come with you?"

"No! That's not it at all." I rubbed my forehead trying to think up the right answer. "It's not what I want…it's what's best for you."

"I think I can figure out what is best for me, Bella." His voice was sharp. "I'm not a little fifteen year old boy, anymore."

"No, but you're stubborn." I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "You need to stay here for Billy's sake."

"He's got Charlie."

"And right now…" I couldn't even make myself say his name. "_he's _a mess." I immediately pictured Sue picking up broken pieces off the ground. "I'm not saying you can't come visit us. Hell, you'd probably get to Portland in less than a day if you sprinted on all fours. You're still part of _this_ family. What I'm trying to say is, you _shouldn't_ have to leave. Think about what you're giving up."

"I made my mind up already. If Ness will still have me, I'm moving with you."

"You haven't packed." If I remembered correctly, tomorrow was Saturday. We would be leaving first thing in the morning.

He glanced down at his tattered jeans. "Bella, right now, all I own is this pair of pants."

I had to chuckle at that. Jake kept going through clothes to the point Alice was almost getting annoyed. She didn't mind giving him Emmett's old clothes, but Jake would tear them apart every time he phased.

"Jake…without thinking about Nessie. Do you really want to move to Portland?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Okay." If that's what he truly wanted, I wasn't about to stop him. I smiled once more and then headed back into the empty house for what would possibly be the last time.

---

Every one of us, except Jake and Nessie who slept, stood in the living room awaiting dawn. Once the sky turned light, it was time to leave. We took Carlisle's car and Edward's Volvo, so we would be less conspicuous driving into Oregon. The other cars would have to be driven to our new house late at night.

Edward drove and I sat up front. Jacob, Nessie, and Alice were in the backseat. We drove behind Carlisle all the way down to Portland. The whole time, going a hundred and ten miles per hour, I stared out the window, not missing a thing as we drove pass Forks and eventually state lines.

We started going down a stone path which eventually lead to a house. I glared at it as we pulled into the driveway. It was breathtakingly beautiful like what I imagined an off-white, old-fashion mayor's house would look in the 1800's. It reminded me of the one in Forks with only slight differences. A white porch wrapped around the entire perimeter of the house. There was also a balcony at the top. I quickly got out of the Volvo and inspected the rest of the outside. The backyard looked like a fairy-tale. There was a small garden and a sparkling pond with water lilies that reminded me of a Monet painting. There had to have been at least three acres of clearing before it inevitably turned into the forest. I hadn't even seen the interior and I already loved the house.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Edward called, as he walked up behind me.

Without turning, I replied, "Understatement." I couldn't stop staring at the pond. The water was crystal clear and I was able to see all the colorful fish that swam around and the algae that covered the bottom.

"Come on," Edward grabbed my hand. "let's see the inside. I'm sure Esme will have a wonderful time redecorating the place."

As Edward opened the front door, Esme got to it faster. The expression on her face was sheer happiness. She was so excited for her new project. "Don't come in yet. It isn't ready."

I looked at her blankly when I remembered she could renovate a whole mansion in less time than it took if ten interior designers opted for the job. From inside, I heard Emmett banging and breaking down things. My educated guess were the walls. Esme and whoever else must have gone up here before and left supplies. There was just no way the two cars could fit all our belongings on top of cans of paint, furniture, carpets, and huge pieces of glass for the walls. It seemed everyone was helping out except Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and myself.

Jacob and Nessie were in the backyard near the garden. When I left with Edward, I saw Jake in my peripheral view picking up a flower and placing it behind her ear.

I sat on Edward's lap on a porch swing that came with the house as we waited for Esme and the others to get finished.

"Tell me what your thinking, please." Edward murmured.

I let down my shield since I felt a lost for words. _The outside of this house is amazing. _I kept thinking of how I could spend all my nights just sitting by the pond, watching the moon shimmer off the dark water, listening to crickets chirping and the water swooshing around. My shield went back into place when Edward lightly pressed his lips down my neck. I could never keep focus when he kissed me as a human and even now, it hasn't changed.

The door opened and Esme walked out, I could smell the wet paint drying already. Not a drop on her clothes, Esme, was flawless as always. Her melodious voice sang an octave higher than normal. "It's finished."

I lost track of time of how long it actually took for Esme and the others to finish the entire place. The sky was still light, though.

If my muddy memory remembered correctly, last time Edward took me on a tour of his house, it took over an hour with, of course, Carlisle's background story thrown in. However, now, looking through all the rooms of my new home, it took rather seconds. I walked in and immediately thought I re-entered the house in Forks. The first floor was just one room, a few spread out couches and Edward's grand piano in the back. Once I made it to the upstairs, I glanced at everyone's room, seemingly the same with minor changes. The third floor was only two rooms. The one on the left was half the size of the first floor. That was _our _room. A king size bed laid in the center with a canopy made of pure silk. The wall on the left was just shelves of Edward's Cd's and my books I accumulated in the past year, since Alice threw out all my tattered, old collections from when I was human. The back wall was glass, just the way it had been in Forks. The closet was huge of course, but at least smaller than the one Alice put in the cottage. Hundreds of clothes hung on hangers. I mostly smelled satin and lace. I was making a mental note to somehow make Alice pay for that. The room across from us were for the sleepers: Jacob and Renesmee. Though, I didn't like the idea of them _sleeping together _in the more literal sense... at least I saw there were two separate beds on opposite sides with a barrier to separate the room in half as well. The barrier, however, was movable. Alice, I presume, thought ahead. Edward was even less pleased about the notion as I was. It made sense though; they were the only ones who were going to sleep and technically, they did have their own rooms. There was just one door to get to the both of them.

I came back with Edward into the livingroom. Everyone was there sitting still on the couches except Jake and Renesmee, who were quietly talking on the ground, indian style. Esme was the first to stand up. "Well? What do you think?"

"I love it." I smiled in return.

Edward flashed his crooked smile. "Amazing work, mother."

I could easily see Esme gushing. "Thank you both. I can definitely see this placing working just as well as..." Esme trailed off, I'm guessing for my benefit. It didn't help as I quickly thought back to Forks and everything I left behind. Nothing could compare to home. This house, though stunning, made me feel an overwhelming amount of sadness. I loved it instantly, but I realized it was putting a more permanent feel to staying in Portland.

I wanted to somehow learn to control myself like Edward had around me. Running away wasn't going to solve that. I had to get to know Gregory Abrams. Desensitizing his scent would stop me from wanting to hurt him. I had to believe that, so I would be able to apologize to Charlie. So, I would be able to stand near Sue as Charlie said his vows. Running away had been surrendering to weakness.

And I wasn't weak, anymore.

---

I decided I would be an even more horrible person if I told them the day after we moved, I wanted to drive back to Forks and stay there. I told myself, more confinced, I would tough it out for a little while, but give subtle hints about wanting to leave. Maybe, I could say I hated college or the people in this down were impossible to stand. Something, anything, to give reason enough to let me come back home.

The first day at community college was apparently Wednesday. Edward was persistently hounding me in the meantime to choose my major. I thought up an excuse to go see Nessie, but it was Sunday morning. Jacob and Nessie were still sleeping. Edward and I were sitting on top of our bed, across from each other as I let Edward ramble on about college.

"Does it matter? I don't need to declare a major, yet." I tried persuading him, but he wouldn't listen.

"I've read the brochure. PCC has many options. Just think about it." He handed me the brochure from his pocket.

I unfolded the piece of paper and flipped to the page that listed majors. "There's an option."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can major in dental hygiene." I grinned.

Edward scowled at me. "Bella, please be somewhat reasonable."

I swiftly glanced back down at the list. "Maybe, psychology. That way, I can learn more about how to read minds."

"You're absurd."

I rolled my eyes. "What about literature."

"Perfect." His crooked smile appeared. "I was hoping you'd say that…since I already checked that as your major four days ago."

"EDWARD!" I yelled, playfully.

He laughed to the point he shook the bed. "You would like to have the same classes as me, wouldn't you?"

"_You're _majoring in literature, too?" I was simply ecstatic now. College would be bearable with Edward in all my classes.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I haven't before."

"What will it be this time." I asked, suddenly curious.

Edward shrugged. "Lost count in the 80s."

"That's highly unlikely."

"Fourteen times. This will be the fifteenth."

"Wow." I wondered if that wall of graduation caps were mostly his.

"Doesn't surpass how many times I went for my doctorate to help Carlisle learn new medical procedures." Edward said, a little smug.

"Show-off."

Edward laughed once more before he leaned in and kissed me. My mind went completely blank and everything with college didn't seem important at all.

We didn't stop until Nessie finally woke up at eleven.

---

Monday and Tuesday came and went and before I heard a rooster croak five miles away, it was Wednesday morning. Time for my first class at Portland Community College. I'm sure Carlisle could have afforded us to go to a nice university, but at least this way, we could all just commute and live peacefully in the same house. Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee were the only ones to stay at home. Jacob had the option to attend college, but turned it down. He mostly wanted to keep Nessie company. Carlisle, who easily got a job at the closest hospital, had work. The rest of us rode in Edward's Volvo toward PCC. The sky was full of clouds; the perfect day for us to begin college.

The campus was pretty but ordinary. We were walking up to the main building, all of us as one big group. A few people around gave us quick glares. We tried to break apart from then on. Rosalie and Emmett went a different direction and then disappeared. I looked down at my schedule, which had been mailed to me conviently two days prior to my arrival this morning. I saw Edward glance at mine and back to his. "Looks like we have all the same classes." He was smirking.

"Imagine that."

"Ready to enjoy your first time at college?" Alice whispered in my ear as she snuck up behind me.

"Oh, definitely." My sarcasm was heavily apparent.

Alice pouted her lips. "I wished I brought a camera. I mean, you only get to do college for the first time, once." Edward rolled his eyes so quick, even the most observant human wouldn't have noticed.

"Awe, too bad, and I was so looking forward to documenting this day." I let out a low chuckle.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Bella."

I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Let me check." Alice quickly closed her eyes. "Hm-m, in a week or two."

"Alice…" I stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, we're going to be late for our first class."

--------------


	10. FIRST DAY

10. FIRST DAY

Everyone in my family experienced college numerous times, and to them it was routine and monotonous. Just something for them to do to pass time. I'm sure I will feel the same way in a couple of decades, but for me right now, it felt like a whole new adventure to explore. One, especially, that didn't risk my life or the lives of the people I love. It was why I was so exited. Maybe, it was the book-worm in me, but I was eager to learn.

Alice, Edward, and I had world history as our first class. We were all seated in the same row next to each other. We sat up top, a little to the left, but close enough to the door if we needed to make a speedy escape. Not that we were in danger. _We_ _were_ the danger. Sitting near the exit was caution just in case a human around us had an open wound like a paper cut or smelled too appetizing for their own good.

The professor had yet to show and in the meantime, Edward, Alice, and I were greeted with stares from mostly everybody in the auditorium.

"Every single person in this room is staring at us." I whispered to Edward.

He quickly surveyed the entire place. "Not that person." Edward pointed to the back of a guy's head in the second row. All of a sudden, the guy turned around as to stretch his back. As I heard his back cracking, the guy glanced up to the seat left of Edward's where Alice sat comfortably. "Oh, he just looked."

"I hate this." I added. It was half-true. Part of me was actually enjoying this attention and the other part of me wanted to put a bag over my head. I knew, however, if I said I hated Portland, there was a chance we could move back to Forks. If we did, I could start my process of desensitizing Gregory Abrams. I would have to come up with good excuses to stop at the police station. However, my dad was chief. Whatever needed alibi could involve him.

"Don't be so self-conscious." Edward had mentioned.

"It's not that."

Edward looked confused and frustrated all at once. "What, then?"

"When I was in Forks, I was so happy to blend in. In Phoenix, I was the pasty white kid among a bunch of super-tan, blond girls. But in Forks, I looked like everyone else. Now, no matter where I go, that will never happen. People will notice my irregular-ness." I made up the last word.

He laughed at me. "Like I said, don't be so self-conscious. They don't think you look strange, love. They think you're stunningly beautiful. I hear girls cursing in their minds about how perfect you appear. They're envious. The guys are jealous, too, but of me. They see me talking to you and wish they were in my place."

It was the kind of moment I would have been blushing if I still could. "Thanks, I'm sure the girls are wishing they were in my seat, too."

Unexpectedly, Edward kissed me.

"That was mean." I crossed my arms against my chest. "Those poor girls. You just crushed their dreams."

Edward's forehead creased. He flashed his crooked smiled and shrugged.

The professor finally made it to class. He appeared disheveled, like he rushed to get here on time. He was, however, only a few minutes late. His horn-rimmed glasses were sliding down his nose when he put his suitcase down. With his one hand, he slicked back his hair neatly and then pushed his glasses up. "Sor-ry I'm late." The teacher announced. "My car broke down. I'm Pro-fes-sor or Mr. Mal-o-ry. What-ev-er you choose is up to you."

As I listened to Mr. Malory ennuciate every syllable, I tried to ignore the piercing eyes that were still glaring at Alice, Edward, and me instead of the professor. It was difficult. One boy, who's eyes I swore never left my face, smelled liked milk and honey. As quickly as the scent reached my nose, I realized my throat was burning. I would need to go hunting soon. My eyes were already a dark shade of amber when I glanced at my reflection this morning. Had it been a week already? I had an infinite amount of time on my hands that seemingly enough, I couldn't keep up with.

The class in itself was boring. I already made the assumption after Mr. Malory took ten minutes on explaining why he was late and another thirty minutes just for his introduction. Not to mention, he spoke in a monotone that could put Nessie to sleep within seconds. Even though I had Alice and Edward, listening to this teacher was as much fun as getting it in the head with a textbook. I was relieved when the eighty-five minutes were up. Edward and Alice by my sides only made the class slightly more tolerable.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked as the two of us walked out of the building. Alice had quickly ran off to find Jasper on the other side of campus.

"Fine." It was truth for the most part and Edward took it without protest. I kept my mind easily busy with other things. He wanted to know how I was holding up since leaving Forks and Charlie behind. I was doing fine. Not great, but I could have definitely been feeling worse. Edward still didn't know that I knew about Alice's vision that he wanted to keep from me. He didn't know I wanted to leave and face my problem head on. More importantly, I wanted to get to know Greg Abrams. I would make the effort starting this Saturday. I looked at Edward. His eyes were growing darker ever hour it seemed as well. "We should hunt today."

"Right now?"

"Well, when we get your car and drive home. We don't have another class until six."

Edward nodded in agreement. As we walked toward the parking lot, I spotted the school's book-store.

"Give me one second..." He followed me inside. I went to the aisle that held magazines and calendars. I slid a calendar out that had pictures of Portland on the front. "This will work." I faced Edward whose head was cocked to the side. He looked puzzled. "What? It's so I can keep track."

---

Once we reached home, I found Nessie in the backyard sitting next to the garden, reading a book from one of my shelves. I got a closer look at the title, _Sense and Sensibility, _by Jane Austen. She had read it at least four times already. It was one of her favorites, not because it was a good story, which it was, but because one of the main characters had the same name as her father.

Nessie closed the book on page fifty-nine and looked up at me. "How was class, mommy?"

"Trite. Hopefully, it will get better instead of feeling like I'm repeating twelfth grade. " I paused. "Are you hungry at all?"

She swiftly stood up and nodded her head.

The forest behind my new house had plenty of elk. The three of us found a large herd about two miles out. I satiated my thirst with two and felt instant relief. Not one drop of blood on my outfit, I felt proud. I was getting better. It was feeling more natural. My daughter, however, looked like she got in a fight. Her bronze curls had twigs wrapped around. Her pants were torn. Her shirt sleeves were hanging off. "Awe, honey."

Nessie stared down at her clothes. "I'm okay, mom. Clothes not so much."

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." I grabbed her hand and we sprinted to the house. Edward, of course, arrived first.

Once we got inside, he realized the time. "Our next class is in thirty minutes."

"Crap...I'm not liking the whole idea of night classes." I turned to Nessie. "Take a shower. I'll be home in less than two hours, promise."

She nodded and glanced at Edward. "Bye, daddy. Have fun." Nessie hugged me and then sprinted to the upstairs bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked.

I sighed. I hated the thought of leaving Renesmee by herself even though she had Jacob. But, we had to keep up the human charade.

---

Back on campus, a girl of about twenty with long blond hair walked up to Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I. The four of us were walking toward our classes. Jasper and Alice, who were majoring in liberal arts, had their next class a few rooms down from ours.

The girl smiled directly at Edward. She was carrying a pack of blue flyers close to her chest so I wasn't able to read what they were about. "Hi, I'm Erika."

"Hello." Edward replied. "I'm Edward. To my left is my sister, Alice. Across from me is my brother Emmett. That's Jasper and Rosalie. To my right is Isabella, preferably Bella."

Erika glanced at each of us, Jasper a little longer than necessary, until she laid her eyes back on Edward. "Cool. Um, well, there's a party tonight for all incoming freshman, but everyone is welcomed…you all should come." She handed a flyer out to Jasper and Edward. Apparently, those were the only two people she really wanted to invite.

"No, but thank you." announced Jasper as he handed back the sheet.

Erika's face blushed crimson. She turned to Edward but she noticed his hand was entwined in mine, rings clearly visible. She smiled once more and then ambled off in the other direction.

"So?" I asked Edward as we kept walking forward. I was wondering what Erika thought when she saw us.

"The girl-Erika was almost too intimidated to walk up to us. As she strode off, she was debating between whether to ask out Jasper or myself." A smirk appeared on his face."She also saw the rings but didn't think anything of them. However, if she's correct about her assumption, it wouldn't stop her from trying. Although, she wouldn't be even the slightest successful." Edward smiled as his hand lightly reached up and brushed a few strands away from my face.

"The new Jessica."

Edward laughed all the way until we reached our next class, general English. Once most of the chairs were filled up and everyone looked situated, Edward quickly looked over his shoulder. "There's a boy starting at you." He was clearly amused.

I tried to ignore all the eyes that had stared at me in my first class. Instead, I thought back to everyday during lunch my junior year. "Hmm…déjà vu? No?"

Edward leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "This is a _boy_, though."

I grew curious. I was also amazed that less people were staring at us. I guess since it was later in the day and their minds were too preoccupied with what to do tonight. "What's he thinking?"

"He thinks you're gorgeous but he uses more adjectives than just that."

I rolled my eyes. "Should we make him jealous?" I didn't hesitate for Edward's answer. I gently kissed him. Once I pulled away, I felt him grab my chin and he pressed his lips once more to mine before the teacher announced his presence.

Once again, the professor just went over the course. We would mainly be reading classics from Shakespeare, Milton, Joyce, Woolf, Faulkner, the Brontes, and among others. Obviously. When do English courses ever pick novels from authors who haven't died? Unless you pick a course that goes over modern day works, the answer is never.

I glanced down at the list of books we would be reading in the first semester. I frowned. "I've read every single one of these. What was the point of going to college for literature when you've read every book in the curriculum?"

Edward chuckled softly. "We still have three other classes."

"Ugh!" I really wouldn't have made it such a big deal if I didn't want to move back to Forks. The whole blending-in thing was to show I miss Forks in a more subtle way. Sooner or later I'll make it even more apparent. I just can't tell them I want to go after not even being in Portland for a week. That's why I bought a calendar. I'll know when its been about a month or two. That would be a good amount. By then, Alice's vision could be different. Mind over matter. As long as I thought that, Greg would be safe.

---

Later in the evening, I wanted to talk to Alice about the vision but when I walked to her door, I heard her talking. Jasper was in the living-room as well as the others. I could only guess correctly that she was on the phone with someone. I lightly put my ear to the door to get an even clearer sound. I immediately heard my name.

Without knocking, I barged into Alice's room. I was so close to knocking the door down, but I managed to restrain myself. Alice glanced up at me and quickly shut the cell phone. "Bella." She stated calmly.

"Alice, who was it?" I commanded.

"No one important. How did you like first day at college?"

"Quit the evasiveness. Who were you just talking to?"

Alice shook her head.

"Give me the phone. I know you probably see me take it, so just hand it over." She reluctantly dropped the tiny silver cell phone in my hand. I flipped it open and checked the last call's number. Fury shot through my body like a lightening bolt. "CHARLIE?" I didn't wait for a reply. "You called _my dad_?"

"Calm down. He called me." Alice sighed. "We've been staying in touch. He wanted to know how you were. Believe it or not, Charlie still loves you. He thinks you never want to talk to him again after he had walked out on you, though. I've been trying to reassure him that's not true."

I sat on Alice's couch to think things through. It only took a few seconds to realize what Alice had been doing without my knowledge was actually a favor. "Thank you. Sorry…I wished you told me about it. How long?"

"The day after the dispute. We have been talking almost every other day since and I've been helping Sue out with the wedding planning. She wants to invite all of us."

I thought long and hard about the choice I was about to make. However, now that I realize my dad does want to see me, I had more than enough incentive. I saw Alice close her eyes and then a moment later they flicked open.

"Bella? You really think that will fix everything?"

Of course, she saw what I planned to do on Saturday.

"I have to."

----------------


	11. SECRETS

11. SECRETS

In the corner of my eye I saw the sun seep through the windows, slowly illuminating the entire room until the darkness was absorbed completely. My skin sparkled and glowed with Edward's. As it became morning, I heard birds chirping and the flutter of their wings. The sound of bustling leaves against the breeze. Miles away, cars revving and people hustling to get to work. My ears never missed a thing.

I pulled away from Edward and let out a low sigh. Today was the day I would see Charlie in Forks. The week had concluded and it was finally Saturday.

"What's wrong?" He murmured in my ear, gently tugging me closer to him.

I looked into his liquid topaz eyes as he laid beside me. "There's just something I have to do today…alone."

"Do I get to know what it is or should I guess?"

"I just need to visit Charlie." That should be enough. It wasn't necessary to inform Edward what I would be telling Charlie. Alice knew and that was one too many already. At least, she promised she wouldn't tell Edward and the rest what I was truly up to. I wished I could have kept it a secret from Alice, as well, but that would be impossible with a sister who sees your every move before you make it.

"When will you be back?" Edward asked without trying to persuade me not to go. He understood I had to see my dad. After all, I gave up on Renee personal visits since she would ask too many questions about my new appearance. She wouldn't be able to handle it, but she does get emails from me almost everyday. She's in my life, just not the way Charlie could still be. That's why I needed to see my dad. I couldn't lose him in that sense, too.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "Probably, before twilight."

"I'll be waiting." He then gently pressed his lips to mine. As my lips parted, I breathed in his incredible scent. He smelled amazing, which was just one of the traits on the enormous list of qualities that made me never want to leave Edward's side.

I got out of bed, reluctantly. I forced myself to walk to the closet. After sniffing past all the silk, lace, and satin, I found a chocolate brown sweater dress that hung next to a silk blouse I would never wear. I then slipped on tan leather boots that were located on the ground below the dress. Once changed, I entered Nessie's room. She was still asleep, so I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin.

I was in the living-room ready to go when Emmett appeared. "Going somewhere?"

"Good guess." I saw Emmett grin. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to see Charlie in Forks."

"Isn't your…"

"And?"

"Be careful."

"With what?" My forehead creased.

Emmett chuckled. "Disposing the body."

I could hurt Emmett right then and there, but it wouldn't be good to push him through a wall. Esme would be disappointed. I just growled instead. "I'm not going to hurt Gregory Abrams. I don't plan to go near him." Today. "Wipe that smirk off your face. I have more self-control than you have strength."

He was still smiling. "Alright, if that's what you want to believe. But, just in case, burn the body and leave no tracks."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that next time you get on my nerves."

Emmett started snorting. "Hah! Like you could!"

I wanted to leave badly, so I just agreed with him. "Yeah, okay." I started walking towards the door. I turned half-way as I grabbed the door knob. "Alice and Edward know where I'm going, but if anyone else asks…"

"I tell 'em."

I smiled. "Bye, Emmett." I turned back around and headed out the door.

---

I took Edward's Volvo and drove all the way to Charlie's house going a hundred miles per hour. The speed, of course, didn't bother me anymore. It felt natural while anything under eighty miles was the equivalent of the pace of a turtle in my view.

I arrived in Forks in no time at all. Charlie was at work until five. I decided not to test myself just yet, so I decided to wait at home. I found the key under the eave and unlocked the door. I stepped inside my old, empty house. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized I had six hours to burn.

So in the meantime, I took a small tour of the house. The kitchen looked exactly the same, yellow panels and all. The fridge and freezer, packed with fish, smelled horrible. I quickly opened the windows to let a breeze roll in and cover the stench the fish gave off. I noticed the kitchen table now had four matching chairs. Sue, I could only presume, bought the set. The living-room was the same except for a bigger TV. I eventually reached my room and found not one thing out of place. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. I noticed little changes in each of the other rooms, and yet, my room was exactly how I left it.

I sat, Indian style, on the edge of my neatly-made bed. For the rest of the time before Charlie came home, I didn't move an inch. I just thought about my muddy memories of him. They were hard to recall, but I remembered the fishing trips I despised with Charlie and Billy when I was younger; other flashbacks more recent like eating dinner that I made or Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry with Charlie after a long day of school. A lot of things about my human life have faded away, most of it insignificant, but the memories of Charlie... I put extra effort to hold on to them.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. It was time. I waited until I knew he was at the door and right when he was about to open it, I beat him to it. His face was in utter shock. His mouth fell open. "Bella?"

I waited until he was inside.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He inquired while putting his gun and keys away.

"I was hoping we could talk... since you seemed so intent on knowing how I am. Alice told me." I took a deep breath. "Thank you. I was afraid that after you walked out that day, you would never want to see me again." My voice was calm, melodious. He definitely could tell the change. I told myself I wasn't going to hide anything anymore even if the truth would risk his life. He would hear my real voice instead of the fake rough accent I had used in the past for his benefit.

"Would you like to sit?"

I nodded in response and Charlie ushered me to the couch. He sat across from me on the recliner. "How are things with Sue?" I asked, nonchalant.

He looked caught off guard. "Good. She's a little stressed about the wedding being only months away. She's out with Leah right now."

"And Seth..." I smelled him right outside. My nose wrinkled. "you know he's in our backyard. Well, in the forest to be precise." That was good, actually. Alice probably couldn't see my future right now. I didn't want her knowing the ins and outs of my conversation with Charlie. It was precaution, of course. All she saw in her vision was me telling my dad I was a vampire.

Charlie looked puzzled and his mouth was still wide open. "Why…." He quickly caught on. "He's like Jacob?"

"And Leah is too…" I trailed off. "I came here, dad, to come clean." I cupped my hands in my lap. Even I was having a hard time trying to stay composed. I was anxious. I had no idea how Charlie would act to my secrets I've kept from him for so long. It unnerved me.

His expression was still shocked. He quickly wiped his sweaty forehead with a cloth from his back pocket. I was praying he wouldn't have a heart attack. He was strong, but the information was a lot to take in. "Leah is a wer-," he began, before I cut him off.

"Shape-shifter." I corrected. "They're aren't werewolves."

"But there are those as well?" He tried to stay calm but his hands were tighten into fists. He managed to close his mouth and breath only through his nostrils. Although, his heart was still beating abnormally.

"Yes." I sighed. "And vampires."

Charlie's mouth fell open, again. He was smart. I figured he could put the puzzle pieces together without my extra help. His eyes ran down my entire body probably taking into account my extra-pale skin, gold eyes, muscular physique. Not to mention, my temperature and the speed he saw at the hospital. "You…"

I nodded my head once.

"Renesmee?" He choked. I never heard a grown man's voice crack before. It couldn't have been a good sign.

"No. Half, though."

"How?" Then it clicked for him, again. "I see." His fists were tight balls, turning from olive to red and finally to white.

"I was dying after I... and Edward…"

"Stop!" Charlie raised his hand. "I've heard enough!"

I dipped my head down. "You really haven't," I muttered.

"Did you always know what… _they_ were?" He was definitely catching on at least. It made my part of explaining less difficult.

"Are." I corrected. "Since junior year."

My dad was speechless, so I continued. "Remember when I wanted to move back to Phoenix that same year? That was a lie…" I told him the story, leaving out enough details so he wouldn't have the heart attack. His heart was thumping at a very dangerous speed, though. I had to be careful. I finished up and stopped right before I mentioned Greg. That part, I would leave out just like James, Victoria, and the Volturi. I figured my dad didn't need to hear about the bad guys who wanted to kill me. "I needed you to know…" I had also told him how I don't hurt humans, but I didn't add anything else about that subject. I told him how there was just a whole other world out there that only few ever see and that now I was a part of it. Lastly, I mentioned how he never had to worry about me because of my invincibility. He quivered after I told him I was going to live forever at the age of eighteen.

"Bella, to me...this-this sounds like some black and white horror flick I saw when I was a kid. I honestly wish you just have a great imagination, but I would be deceiving my own eyes." He paused, trying, I guess, to recollect himself. "Can I ask you something…"

I half-smiled. "Anything."

Charlie scratched his chin. "You're eyes…"

"Side effect."

Unexpectedly, Charlie got up and hugged me. Shivers went down his spine. "You're as cold as an iceberg."

"Jacob's as hot as the sun." I shrugged when he finally let me go. "Like I said… side effect."

He sat back down in his recliner. He bent down, put his elbows on his knees and had his hands cover part of his face. "This is, um, hard to all take in. Can you give me a moment?"

"Sure." I sat motionless. I wanted him to see me without the human façade.

His eyes bulged when he noticed I didn't blink in the past three minutes he was taking to compose himself. His trepidation was winning over, though. He stared at me, analyzing, for another two minutes while he tried to remain calm.

I blinked. "Sorry. I wanted you to see."

"That was eerie, Bells. Don't ever do that again. You looked like a statue."

I laughed. "I remind you, Jacob turns into a wolf." I tried to lighten the air. Charlie was still not handling all the news well. Better than I thought, but still not great. He was wheezing still, very softly but I could hear. His heart was slowing down slightly, at least. "It's what I am." I truly believed, though, he did not think of me as the monster he saw in movies.

Charlie took a deep, long breath. "I think I've heard enough, now."

"I think so too. There's obviously a lot more," Like how I'm on a specific liquid diet. "but…"

"It's better I'm left in the dark."

"Yes." I smiled. "For those matters, I wished I knew less. And dad, what I shared with you today...you can't tell anybody." The truth was I wasn't even suppose to tell him, but it was the only way. I wouldn't lose my dad over keeping secrets.

He nodded. "Wait, what about Sue?"

"She knows already."

I stood up and headed towards the door at human pace for Charlie's benefit.

"I know you left Forks, but will you still visit me?"

I looked at Charlie. "Yes, as long as you want me to."

"Next week? You'll bring Nessie?"

"Sure."

He then had to keep pushing it. "My wedding? Sue still considers you one of her bridesmaids."

I still didn't know what to say to that. There was no reasonable explanation. "Um, see, dad…about that…"

Charlie was cleary disappointed. "Whatever the reason, I understand."

"No, you can't." I started to dry sob. "I want to be there, I do, but it's complicated."

"Bella." He hugged me again even though it made his teeth chatter. "I love you no matter what."

"I love you, too." I whispered. "I have to keep you safe, so I really have to go now."

"Alright." He opened the door for me.

I turned to face him. "I promise this isn't goodbye. I will see you soon."

Charlie nodded and then I left.

Now that Charlie knew the whole truth, I just prayed that the Volturi would never find out. Aro couldn't read my mind, but he could still read Alice's. There was no reason for them to come near us, though, so I had nothing to worry about. At least, that's what I convinced myself.

----------------


	12. DESENSITIZATION

12. DESENSITIZATION

As I drove back to Portland, the more I thought about what I told Charlie, the more I realized I didn't just put him in harm's way. If the Volturi ever found out, I would be held responsible. I broke the one rule we, vampires, abide to. Aro, Caius, and Marcus would send Demetri or Felix to kill me. Most likely, both.

I entered into my room after just arriving home a minute ago. I instantly forgot about everything else that plaqued my mind once I saw him. Edward was waiting for me in bed. He laid perfectly on top, his hands behind his head, feet dangling off the edge. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and navy boxers. He was the perfect picture of ease. I welcomed him with a warm smile. "Hi."

"Hi....How was Charlie's?" Edward replied with his crooked smile I adored.

"Good. We got to talking about everything," I tried to sound nonchalant. "and, eventually, we worked through all the issues."

He shot straight up. "Did you tell him what we are?" Of course, Edward could still read my face. He was a master at it.

I shook my head and made sure my expressions didn't give anything away. "No, of course, not. I wouldn't risk his life like that." Everyday, I was getting better at lying. One thing I definitely didn't miss about being human was my cheeks turning pretty fuchsia colors whenever I lied or got embarrassed. It seemed like he bought it.

After I was finished talking, Edward reached out his arm and with his long fingers, he pulled me into bed with him. "Why don't you sit with me."

I gave him a quick kiss. "How's Ness?"

"She's getting ready for sleep. I already tucked her in." He then slowly sent shivers down my spine as he kissed the hollow below my ear and trailed down until he reached my collar bone. I quickly slid off my tan boots and kicked them off the bed.

"Hm-m... I'll have to make it up to her tomorrow for not being around today." I felt ashamed I spent the whole day without seeing my daughter. However, the conversation with my father was necessary. I had to be on good terms with him if I happen to frequently stop by at the Fork's police station in the near future. I had to believe the idea of desensitization could work.

Edward flashed his crooked smile, again. My heart instantly melted. "What about me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" How easily I could be distracted by Edward. I slid under the covers and wiggled out of my sweater dress. I harshly pressed my lips to his. In one swift movement later I was on top of him. I tore off his shirt with my fingers and flew the shreds on the ground.

Edward chuckled as he brushed my hair aside. He stared into my eyes with a grin on his face. "You should visit Charlie more often if this is how you repay me."

"You're in luck. I actually plan on seeing him Saturday with Nessie…but I think I'll surprise him on Tuesday after my class ends at two." I heard Edward sigh. "What?"

"Nothing."

I decided to just let pass whatever was on his mind. Though just one day apart, I missed him and he missed me and that's all that mattered right then.

When it became dawn, Edward went to find Carlisle and I walked into the hallway to wake up Nessie. However, while I stood in the middle of the hallway approaching the door, I heard little foot steps coming up the stairs. As I glanced in that direction, I was surprised by Alice cheerfully skipping towards me.

"Bella! Morning! So, Charlie took things well."

I quickly thought of Charlie's safety. "Alice, you haven't told anyone about…my confession?"

"No, don't worry. And anyway, I didn't pick it all up. At times, your future went blank the closer the wolf got." Alice pouted. "Who was it, Seth or Leah?"

"Seth. He was roaming around the forest behind the house." I stared at Alice's face. She was overly excited. "What's with the mood?"

"You're going to be okay and so will he. You won't hurt him on Tuesday." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Great-wait, what?"

Her smile widened. "You talk to Greg at the police station for a while. From what I saw, it didn't even look like you were struggling."

My eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"

Alice nodded her head. I couldn't believe I could go that far. My original plan was first to go into the station, see him, pick up his scent, and quickly leave. I guess I really had been underestimating myself. "What about the wedding?"

"It's still the same, but blurrier and more indistinct. There's too many directions I can see happening. At least, this Tuesday's a sure thing! Unless, of course, you make a snap decision but I don't see you wavering."

"Good and yeah, thanks for the heads up..." I trailed off. "Oh, and I can't let anyone else know…so you think you can--"

Alice cut in. "…hunt with you tomorrow? Of course!" She paused for a millisecond. "You really think you should keep all of this a secret from Edward?"

"It's for Charlie's protection, mainly. I know it's extra work for you to always keep your thoughts in check, but he's my dad."

"That's no problem, Bella. When Edward is around, I can think up all the numbers in Pi. Like this whole time, just to be safe, I've been repeating the Declaration of Independence in my mind."

I was stunned and impressed. "You know every number in Pi?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting closer. It goes on for an infinity…but so do I."

I chuckled and gave Alice a big hug. "Thank you."

All of a sudden Alice's posture stiffened. "Bella..." Her voice shifted to a faint whisper. "none of us can truly relate because we have no blood relatives still alive. We understand on some level.... You do know you aren't just endangering his life. We can keep him safe. But, you know the consequences if--"

"It's worth it. I'm not afraid anyhow. Jane and Alec can't touch me," I said, interrupting Alice. Her sudden abrupt change in disposition got me wondering if she saw something. I tried to remain calm and wait for her to answer.

"That's not what I mean. They would make you a deal." Alice's voice was barely audible. "They want you, Bella..._alive_."

"They want me to join them." I knew that before, of course. They wanted Alice and Edward, too, because of their gifts. However, even at their best attempt, they wouldn't be able to separate the Cullens. We're together because we love each other unconditionally. Every other coven, for the most part, is together out of convenience. An easy bond to be destroyed.

"Yes," announced Alice. "More than anything. However, Aro knows you would never leave us. And, he sure as hell wouldn't care whether your dad lives or not. So, he would offer a trade: Charlie's life for you and by extension, Edward."

"That's the reason why we can't tell anyone else. I mean, it's not like you saw them coming or anything, right?"

"No, I would tell you first thing." Relief washed over me. Alice continued on, "I wouldn't have let you tell Charlie our secret if I thought...besides, it's what's best for you." She smiled and her posture finally relaxed. "Bella, you don't know this but after Edward met you, you completed this family and changed every single one of us into better versions. I never felt this human before you came along and that's speaking from someone who doesn't remember any of her human memories. I-we would do anything for you."

I felt like I blushed, but of course, no color reached my cheeks. "Thank you, really." I doubt that was all the cause of me, though. I let it pass, seeing it was a compliment and one I should take. I changed the subject back to my dad. "Telling Charlie, as you know, was the only way I saw us making up."

"Perfectly understandable. I just felt like I needed to remind you of the possible ramifications." Alice got over-excited again. "Plus, the good news is that at least I don't see you hurting Gregory Abrams on Tuesday." She clapped her hands together. "Oh, and not only are we hunting tomorrow together...but in the morning after our classes, we will be shopping with all the girls."

Ugh! "Shopping, huh? For Nessie right?"

Alice chuckled. "Who else is growing around here?"

Shopping for Nessie would be bearable. In fact, I enjoyed picking out outfits for my daughter. While Alice would buy skirts, dresses, and satin blouses, I would buy faded jeans and cotton knit tops. Nessie preferred picking out her own clothes, though. Her style was a mix between elegant Alice and my laid-back, comfortable style. She loved wearing a pair of jeans and then a cashmere sweater over a lace cami that Alice could have easily bought for herself.

---

Sunday soon came and went and before I knew it, it was Monday afternoon. The class I had was over. I realized after about a week, college wasn't what I pictured it to be. Of course, I never pictured going to college myself, but I thought it would be at least somewhat difficult with the amount of essays and projects. However, I could type a paper in five minutes. Finish a five-hundred page book in an hour. I could retain all the class notes without having to write a thing down or study. Since the change, my mind was like a sponge. I had all this room to absorb information. I finally understood when Edward once told me going to school was like his own kind of sleep. I had one class on Monday, early in the morning. The whole time I paid attention to the professor, I had my mind on six other things.

For the rest of the day, I spent it with Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme shopping at Portland's monstrous mall, Washington Square. We kept having to buy Nessie new clothes with her growth spurts happening so rapidly. She was only a little over a year old and already looked like a very tall seven year old. Her hair also kept growing at the same pace. The beautiful, bronze curls now landed way below her waist. Neither Edward or I could bare to cut it.

The four of us were in our twelfth store when Nessie felt the effects of exhaustion. She looked down at the three bags in her hands, four in Alice's and Rosalie's and two in mine. Nessie then faced Alice.

"I think I have enough for a year without having to wear anything twice, Aunt Alice."

"Until your next spurt." I laughed.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I can't wait until I reach maturity and stop."

That added a seventh thing to what I thought about constantly. Nessie becoming an adult. It seemed so unfair that she couldn't enjoy her childhood in the same time-span as I had. Her life seemed so rush for someone who would live forever.

A few hours after we came home from shopping, Alice and I left to go hunting. I wasn't hungry, not in the slightest. It was just extra-caution for tomorrow. Luckily, during the hunt, I came across a mountain lion. Just like Edward, the lion was soon becoming my favorite.

I felt full once I finished off the moutain lion and two deer. It was even to the point I felt slushy. The thirst in the back of my throat was completely manageable. In fact, it was the farthest thing from my mind. Alice was right. In no way would I be hurting Greg Abrams in my first real encounter.

---

My eyes were the lightest butterscotch I'd ever seen since animal blood diluted the original reddish color completely. I was ready, or at least as ready as I would ever be under the circumstances.

Once again I drove in Edward's Volvo towards Forks. Even though now a three-year old car, his shiny, silver Volvo was still one of the nicer cars on the street as I drove into town. Next year, he's going to replace it with a newer version. Apparently, they all do with every car after it turns four. Sometimes, sooner than that. I parked in front of the police station and I turned the engine off. I took one last deep breath. Once I got out of the car, at human pace, I went up the steps, pulled the door open, and walked into the lobby area. All the while, holding my breath.

Inside, I looked for Greg Abrams. Of course, being a transfer, Charlie put him behind the desk. Greg was standing as he filed papers into cabinets. I became quickly curious if a file was under the letter X. Maybe, all the unsolved Seattle murders from last year were in it. I knew the newborn vampires created by Victoria were responsible for the massacre. The police, however, without any leads, never figured it out. How could they, anyhow? None of them knew vampires existed. They all lived in the sugar-coated world where only crime was the biggest fear amongst people.

As I kept walking towards Greg, I kept thinking about Edward and Nessie. I finally reached the counter. It was helping not breathing in his scent. However, to speak, it was inevitable. I finally mustered up the courage, and sighed. His scent filled my entire head, clouding my judgment. I somehow forced myself not to go into a crouch position. To not attack. Cinnamon and sugar, however, continued to swirl in my head. It was utterly mouth-watering. His fragrance made the air thick. I soon felt like I was slipping once I visioned myself sinking my teeth into his neck. I quickly clenched my teeth and tightened my fists.

I fought against my vampiric instincts with memories of my family. A few seconds later, my mind was becoming clear. My fists loosened up. I could still hear his blood pumping through his veins. His carotid artery was the loudest, like a drum being hit with a mallet. I tried with every ounce of my body to think up other things instead. "Hi, I'm Bella. Charlie's daughter." It sounded normal enough.

Greg looked up from a piece of paper in his hand. "Hello. The Chief isn't here right now. Would you like me to leave a message?" He didn't seem phased by my enhanced beauty or my voice or anything. It was interesting. I found myself wondering if he had a girlfriend or just wasn't into girls....

"Oh…do you know where he is?" I had to keep talking to him. The more he spoke, the more I saw him as human, and the less I wanted to kill him. Though, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay for much longer. The red-eyed monster within was slowly gnashing its way though my metal wall of self-control. But, I wouldn't let it become me. Ever.

Greg scratched his forehead. "He received a call earlier…I'm not at liberty to say where."

The thirst in my throat stung. I frowned and managed to continue speaking with Greg. "That's too bad. You think he'll be back soon?"

"He's been out for a while, so it's a good possibility." Once again, he stared right at me and his heart didn't accelerate. Strange.

The pain was actually lessening the longer I was there. Only a small part in my throat still ached. The part that thirsted for his blood. "You mind if I just wait here?"

"Sure." He smiled slightly. "I don't see any reason you can't."

I sat in a chair against the wall, right next to the counter where Greg stood. "So you're new here, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Greg Abrams. I'm sure your dad mentioned me…or not."

"No, I do faintly recall him bringing you up one time. He said you were new to the force." I stared at his face. He was normal looking and definitely young. "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask how old you are?"

Greg chuckled. "Not at all. I'm twenty-two."

So, he was young. "Wow. How did you end up in Forks?"

The pain was less in a way, mentally. However, his scent was still hitting me like a wrecking ball going back and forth. I could handle physical pain, though.

Greg seemed willing to share anything I wanted to know. "I transferred from Seattle." Greg had stated. "And, I like small towns. I grew up in Burbank, Washington, which is probably roughly the same size as Forks."

"You like it here?" I paused. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just in Forks, we don't get many new residents. Usually, the town gossips about the person coming for weeks before they actually arrive. However, you, nothing."

He smiled wide showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Maybe, it's because I'm a police officer and I could get them arrested."

I chuckled. "Yeah…maybe."

"And to answer your question, yes, I like it here. Charlie…your dad, is very kind."

"Has he asked you to the wedding?"

"Yes. He invited the whole squad." Like I figured. Alice vision was definitely becoming more real with every passing of day. However, I wouldn't let the other half of the vision where I bite him come true.

I checked the clock on the wall, figuring it was probably the time to go. I restrained myself this far, I rather not press it. "Well, I guess he's not coming anytime soon, so I'll just wait at the house. It was nice meeting you, Greg. I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

He nodded, and I walked out of the station. Once outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air. I had made it. No one got harmed.

My plan was going to work.

---------------


	13. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH

**I know some of you wanted a Jake POV and some of you were against it. However, ****I decided to do this way: Chapter 13 is a Jake POV, but Chapter 14 will go back to Bella's perspective. Maybe later, when I get into chapters 20-30 there will be another chapter in Jake's POV. I plan on having (at least) two chapters with his POV. They're helping with the storyline. Plus, I thought it would be neat to have Jake observe the Cullens and give commentary. It is a long chapter at about 4000 words. Also, please review!**

* * *

13. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH

_JACOB BLACK_

-

Ever since I realized vampires were real and I was a shape-shifting wolf, my life left normalcy behind.

"JAKEEEEEEEEE…" Renesmee bellowed, as she pushed the movable wall, which was more or less just two sliding doors that separated our two rooms, away. I was still in my bed, half-asleep with my eyes still closed. Nessie jumped on top of me, inevitably making my eyes flick open at the sight of her hair flying into my face. She desperately needed a hair cut. Of course, she'd bite off my hand if I came running at her with scissors. "Up! Up!" She commanded.

I couldn't resist her. If I fought against it, I'd lose. Nessie was too innocent and I could never say no to a face of an angel. "Give me a sec." I rolled over on my side, pulled the covers over my face, and started snoring.

"No! No! No! You've slept for seventeen hours already," she complained while pulling the blankets off completely. "Get up, lazybones."

I was just playing with her. Though, I definitely would have liked to sleep in more, I knew it was time to wake up. I stared at the clock on the wall. 11:30 in the morning. Oh yeah, it was definitely time.

It had become a routine every morning for us. She would barge into my room univited once it became almost the middle of the day. When we moved to Portland, Nessie had become my alarm clock. I looked right into her deep, brown eyes. "Alright, alright. Let me get changed first, would ya?"

Nessie nodded and skipped to her room, shifting the wall back into place.

I slipped into an old pair of Emmett's jeans and by old, I mean he worn them one time, about a month ago. The Cullens were extremely high-maintenance as I had come to know. I've learned many things that I wished I didn't know about since moving in with them. Anyway, Rosalie, of course, reigned as the queen. One time I was so bored in the morning that I timed how long it took for her to comb her blond locks. When she finished going at her normal vampire speed, I clocked it in at three hours. How Emmett could fall for someone so conceited and frivolous was beyond me. Sure, Rosalie was gorgeous with perfect, angular features, golden wavy locks, and a statuesque body human girls would die for. However, once she opened her mouth, the ugliness crept out. I did attempt to stay civil around her. For some reason, Esme, was the kind of person you didn't want to disappoint. She would frown upon my fighting with Rosalie. Not that it stopped me from still verbal attacking, but it made me feel less good about doing it.

The shirt I found belonged to Carlisle. We weren't the same size by any means, but it fit. Of course, that was after stretching the fabric, so it would cover my entire torso. I never wore shoes because I preferred walking barefoot, a habit I developed ever since I started transforming into a wolf. Hand-me-down pants and a shirt were good enough for Nessie. She didn't care what I looked like. It was one of the things we had in common.

I entered into her room. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Er…" Just as if a light bulb turned on in her head, Nessie leaped at me and pressed her tiny hand to my chest. "TAG, you're it!" In a matter of moments, Nessie was already halfway down the steps. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled from the first floor.

I really wasn't up for playing games. Ness was almost as bad as Emmett when it came to competitions and such. Every hunting trip was a game to her. One, where we would always tie. We would compete against who got the biggest animal and at the fastest. I'd win by getting an animal the quickest, but then she'd always go out and find a bear ten times her size. I decided to play tag, even though my mind wasn't really in it. It would make her happy and I always had her best interests at heart.

I felt like a complete slug as I trudged into the wilderness. A simple game of tag morphed into hide and seek. I tried closing my eyes to pick up her scent. She would say it was cheating, but she had her "extra abilities" as well. Her eyesight was almost as good as _them _and she could run easily through the forest without hitting a tree or stepping on a stump. I was faster than her, but I didn't have the luxury of seeing as sharply. I could easily get hit in the head with a hidden branch if I wasn't paying close attention to my surroundings.

"NESSIE?" I shouted as I ran deeper into the woods. I heard a faint chuckle coming from my left. I spotted her hair blowing against the wind where she was hiding behind a tree. I started charging in her direction. She squeaked and then began running again. After taking a few steps forward, I phased. In the process, I ripped Carlisle's shirt in half. Emmett's pants were a lost cause, too. I was always a better runner in wolf form. To be honest, I'd rather stay a wolf, hence my lack of caring for clothes.

While following Nessie's scent, I eventually caught up with her.

"NO!!!" Nessie darted to the right and then to left until I realized she was heading back towards the house. I made a straight run for it.

I reached the house just as she got to the pond. Ness was panting. She raised her hand. "I give up!"

I raised my head sideways to signal, _Really?_

She giggled. "No!" Nessie turned around and sprinted back into the forest.

After about ten more minutes, I finally tapped her back with my paw.

She growled at me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, laughing. Nessie had tackled me.

"I win." She said, cheerfully.

Just then, I heard a car's engine down the road. I got back up on all fours and headed closer to the house. Nessie trailed behind me. We reached the edge of the yard before it turned into a paved driveway just as Bella and the rest arrived in the silver Volvo. They were all going to school at the local community college. I thought it was pointless, so I opted out. From the driveway, I saw Edward come out of his car and immediately I thought_, I phased. Can you get Alice to find me some clothes?_

He nodded once and without a full second passing, he had moved away from Bella to Alice's side and whispered my plea in her ear. I noticed Alice's eyes roll.

From behind me, Nessie screamed, "Mom!" She ran towards Bella and in one swift move, Bella lifted Nessie up in her arms. That's when, a very thin, pixie-like girl sprang up on me. She looked like a life-size doll at only four-foot-ten. I towered over her though she showed no sign of fear. In fact, she looked utterly annoyed. In her arms, Alice carried a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her black hair, like always, was pointing in every direction. We had similar hair-cuts. I cropped mine short again, since it was better that way, so when I did phase, I wouldn't be a shaggy wolf.

"Here." She threw them down on the ground. "I don't care if you rip these." Alice then turned around and became like a ballerina as she walked elegantly into the house. Living with a bunch of moving statues, I was the only one who had poor posture.

I picked up the clothes with my teeth and headed back into the forest once again. The shirt was too tight and I had to stretch the fabric. The sleeves tore a little. The sweatpants fit except they were two inches too short. I rolled them up, so they wouldn't look as bad. I finally got back and found everyone was already in the house, perfectly situated in the living room which was bigger than my entire house in LaPush.

Edward was sitting at his piano, playing a soft tune in the background. Nessie was on his lap. A few minutes later, I realized he was teaching her. I really hated the fact he was a good father only because it gave me another reason to like him.

I sat down near Bella on a couch adjacent to the black, grand piano. I stretched my long arms out in front of me and then yawned. I felt exhausted from running around with Nessie all morning and part of the afternoon.

I heard Rosalie cough. "Ugh." She covered her nose with her hand and stared at me. "Take a shower would you." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"I would…but you used up all the hot water." I shot back.

Without even noticing her move, Bella had turned her body to face me. She frowned. "Seriously, Jake. You stink more so than usual. What did you do with my daughter this morning?"

"We were running around in the forest playing tag."

Rosalie snickered. "That explains it."

"Whatever." I got up and walked to the closest bathroom. I liked to avoid arguments I was sure I'd lose. This one was clear.

_Nessie, _I thought. She was the reason I made this huge sacrifice. Why I left my home in LaPush to live with a bunch of "good" vampires in random Portland. I loved her, but I also missed my old life with the Quileutes. My pack with Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry supported me with the decision I made. Sam, Paul and the rest, however, understood because of the imprinting, but still thought I was crazy for leaving. They didn't like that I chose Nessie above everything else. How could I not, though? It was as if gravity drew us together. We were two magnets no one could pull apart no matter how much force was used.

Nessie was everything to me and if that meant I had to deal with living with a couple of vamps for a few years to keep her, I could manage that. If it meant I had to give up mortality, I was willing.

---

Later that night, I found Bella talking to Edward alone in the living-room while everyone else were in other rooms. Edward and Bella were probably talking about how she was planning on visiting Charlie again in two days. I couldn't really hear the conversation, even though I was only a few feet away. Stupid vampire quirk. All of _them _could talk faster than humanly possible. Anyway, nothing else was going on in the near future besides that. Since moving, I really hadn't made any visits home myself. I knew Bella had spoken to Charlie earlier and whatever she had mentioned seemed to make everything better between them. My guess, Bella had told him _everything_.

I walked up to the both of them. "Are you going to Forks on Saturday?"

They turned to face me. Bella was first to speak. "Yes. Well, just me and Nessie. My dad really doesn't want to see Edward right now. Actually, it's more on the lines of ever. It's why I'm going to see him. I'm going to try to put some sense into his stubborn head."

"Can I come?"

Immediately, I saw Edward tense up. It was too quick to be for certain, but it looked as if he frowned at my question. However, if he had, I barely noticed since he smoothed out his features in his face within a blink of an eye.

"Jake…" Bella trailed off. She sounded sad. "I'm sorry you got under the impression you even had to ask. You can come and go as you please. You're not bounded by shackles. Of course, you can come."

"Great." Right as I spoke, Edward whispered something in Bella's ear too inaudible for my ears and then walked away.

"Everything alright?" I asked, looking at my best friend who was watching Edward go up the stairs and towards their room.

Bella simply nodded her head slowly, probably in her view, so I was able to catch it.

Something was up. I could easily tell. "I may be stupid, but I'm not blind, Bella."

She looked at me odd and chuckled. "I don't think that's how the expression goes."

I ignored that and inquired, "Does Charlie know?"

"Know what?" She was definitely playing dumb.

"You told him everything, didn't you? I'm guessing, Edward figured it out. That's why you two were talking so fast before. I couldn't pick one word of it up, but it did sort of sound like an argument."

Bella still wasn't even looking at me. She was just staring into space. "No, he doesn't know anything."

It felt like she wasn't even listening or talking to me for that matter. I realized ever since she was changed, she could get easily distracted, but it was getting ridiculous. I wanted to snap my fingers in her face and yell, 'focus', but I changed my mind. I did ask another question, "Which person?"

"Both."

I knew she had to have said something to Charlie. I would find out on Saturday. "So, you are hiding something from Edward or at least, not telling him?" I decided to give her some advice. Although, I don't know how much help I could offer. "He's going to figure it out. He reads minds. I know he can't read yours. But, I bet psychic Alice knows and she won't be able to distract herself from him for too long. Even if she does, he'll wonder why. I'm pretty sure he can deduce for himself that you're keeping a secret from him. In fact, he probably knows something is up now. He's wicked smart. I wouldn't put it pass him."

Fury shot through her, though Bella's face never changed from a shade of pale white to crimson. "SHUT UP!! You don't know what you're talking about! Plus, you can't keep secrets in this family. Like you said, Edward reads minds, Alice sees the future and Jasper knows your every mood. It's virtually impossible!"

"Just as well. I'll figure it out when I visit home. There's no way Charlie has you on his good side without you somehow explaining into detail what happened recently like the sudden move to Portland."

"Jake…" Bella finally looked at me. "Just let it go."

That's when she turned around and walked up the stairs. It was so fast, it wasn't even a full second when I heard her door slam shut. Even though it has been more than a year, it's still hard to believe Bella could move that way and not trip over her own foot.

---

On Saturday, the three of us rode in Edward's Volvo all the way to Forks, Washington. Nessie sat up front while I had the whole backseat to myself where I relaxed. On the way there, Bella drove like a mad-man, speeding through red-lights and swerving in out and of lanes. The speedometer read a hundred and fifteen. Then, it clicked in my mind. This seemed normal to her now. I still had to ask, "In a rush?"

Bella turned her head. "No." She was laughing. "You don't like my driving?"

"I think I just have nostalgia for the old truck."

"What ever happen to it, mom?" Nessie asked, while staring out the window. "I remember you telling me about a red truck you drove during high school."

Bella faced her daughter, with her one hand still on the wheel, staying straight. "It broke down around the end of my senior year."

"Look at the street, please." I said to Bella.

"Silly. Driving is second nature to me now. We won't get hit. Since Edward's not here, though, you gotta watch out for cops. I don't have Edward's build-in police detector."

I nodded, but it was hard to see out the window. All the cars looked like blurs. I couldn't tell a police car from a mini-van.

What would have been a couple of hours was cut in one by Bella's insane driving. "Wow. You think you could go any faster on the way home?" I wondered when we finally stopped in front her dad's house.

"Obviously." Bella smiled.

We arrived at Charlie's right at noon. I smelled a barbecue in the backyard and immediately my mouth began to water. Nessie seemed to be unbothered by it, but Bella's nose wrinkled.

"Ugh." Bella moaned as she got out the car. "I told Charlie not…" She didn't finish her sentence.

We walked around back and found Charlie standing at the grill. Sue, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry were all sitting at a freshly-painted, red picnic table. My dad was at the end, sitting in his wheelchair. He was comfortably talking with Seth about cars.

It was the end of September, but it suddenly felt like the first week in July. I wanted fireworks to go off. Of course, in Forks, you'd never see them with the overcast of clouds. Today was no different. It was light out, but no sun peeked through. Not that it mattered. Everyone knew what happened to Bella's skin if there was actual sunshine.

Charlie looked up from flipping a burger. "You guys came. Great. I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah! Smells incredible." I sat down next Quil. Nessie followed and sat on my right.

"I already ate." Bella said, nonchalant, as she took her seat across from Sue.

Charlie appeared unfazed by the answer. He just nodded his head and got back to adding more barbecue sauce to the chicken.

It was actually a pretty nice day out. One of the few days in Forks where it wasn't raining nor did it look like it would.

"How's the wedding planning going?" I heard Bella ask Sue.

"It's stressful, but your sister-in-law, Alice, calls me here and there and gives helpful tips. I swear, it's like she reads bridal magazines for fun."

"She does." Bella chuckled.

"How much longer, Chuck?" Embry shouted from his spot between Quil and Seth.

"If you want rare, come and get it…"

That's when Nessie shot up. "I like it pink. Can I have a burger, now?"

Charlie looked in her direction. "Sure, Ness. Get up here you little runt." He got out a bun and placed a patty with melted cheese on the one half and then tomato and lettuce on the other. My stomach growled. I saw Nessie grab the plate. She then skipped back to her seat next to me.

Of course, Nessie who prefers blood over regular food would rather eat pink meat where the blood is still oozing out. She didn't want to be rude since her grandpa was cooking everyone lunch. I knew what she really wanted though. She was thirsty.

Finally, after another ten minutes and a conversation with my dad avoiding everything that was actually important, the burgers and chicken were cooked well-done. Sue had made pasta salad, as well, which got eaten up by all the werewolves in five minutes. The food was absolutely great. I had three burgers, two chicken wings and about a pound of that pasta salad.

"I'm glad you've learned how to cook, dad. Seems like everyone is enjoying themselves." Bella stated, thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Bells. Sue's been making me watch the Food Network just in case she's out and I'm left to fend for myself." Charlie, who was sitting next to Sue on the end, smiled at his bride to be. His _fiance_.

I glanced over at my dad. He was staring at me or rather, actually, at Nessie.

"Hi, Billy." Nessie waved. My dad quickly smiled in return. For some reason I felt awkward.

"So, since everyone knows, how's Portland, Jacob?" Charlie asked, right as he put his elbows on the table and folded hands together. He was finished his last burger. Sue had then gotten up and started picking up all the empty plastic plates, forks, knives, and cups. After gathering everything, she threw it all in the trash and then took back her seat between Charlie and Leah.

Bella squinted her eyes at Charlie. "Dad…"

"I thought…" He shook his head. "You didn't tell Jake? He's you're best friend."

"No, he knows about _that_, obviously---"

I interrupted Bella and answered his eariler question. "It's good, Charlie. Sort of like Forks. Rains a lot."

Everyone started to laugh except Bella. Nessie, also, kept quiet while she tried to figure out what was going on inside her mom's head.

I knew it was going to come out. Bella had told Charlie she was a vampire. With that, risking his life, I think. At the same time, everyone else at the table knew she was a vampire. I didn't have a problem with it. However, now I saw why she wanted to keep it a secret from me. Edward could read my mind and she didn't want Edward or anyone else knowing about it. She had broken a or the vampire rule. I wasn't to clear on the subject of vampire laws, which I couldn't care less about, but Bella looked agitated. She rubbed her temples with her long white fingers and closed her eyes.

I could act as if I didn't figure it out, but I'm guessing Bella didn't want that either. She really didn't want me knowing. And now, it was too late.

-----------------


	14. ERROR

14. ERROR

My plan had a flaw. A minor detail I overlooked. Secrets **— **like the ones I were keeping from everyone **— **are always bound to resurface. I just sat at the picnic table across from my dad, staring into space, not breathing, and not moving an inch. Everyone had finished their lunches and were having side conversations with one another. I kept quiet as I tried to stay under control. Too many people were around me and someone would easily get hurt if I lost my temper. I clamped each hand into balls. Putting all my energy into tightening my fists only helped a small margin. I tried concentrating on other lesser important things. I curiously wondered if it was as nice of a day in Forks as it was in Portland. However, my mind kept refocusing back to what Jacob had probably figured out. My dad had slipped and now I was pretty certain Jake realized I told Charlie absolutely everything there was to tell. Every werewolf, by default, now knew. I was angry not at my dad, not at Jake, but solely myself.

I didn't want to believe my confession had been an actual mistake. I thought about it for a second and I didn't see a problem with the werewolves knowing because Aro wouldn't dare touch one of them. Probably, in fear of getting ripped apart. Aro wouldn't see through their memories that I had broken the one rule he and his brothers instated. I was sure that as long as the Volturi had no reason to visit my family, I had nothing to fear.

I doubt it mattered to the wolves whether or not my dad knew. None of them were aware of any vampire restriction. It was precaution that Jacob and Renesmee wouldn't find out. Nessie was smarter than her age and she would know that because I told Charlie, I, inevitably, put risk on her grandpa's life. I didn't need her worrying. I sure as hell didn't need Edward figuring it out through Jacob's thoughts. That would create just more of a mess.

The smell of leftover slices of tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and the rest of the components that make up a burger, and then the uneaten slivers of meat attached on the bones of the barbecue chicken from the trashcan were starting to aggravate me. Usually, I can handle being in proximity of human food without it really bothering me. I could cook for Jake and Ness without wanting to dry heave. Today, it was humid and with the air already heavy, I started to feel nauseous.

I wanted to go. I still couldn't believe my dad had turned what was suppose to be just the two of us and Nessie into some huge gathering just because Sue found out there was a sale on beef patties while shopping two days ago at the market. Ridiculous.

How easily the smell of disgusting food could distract me from what currently plagued my mind. I quickly thought back to my dilemma. If I told Edward the truth, there was bound to be some sort of disagreement. He'd be angry at Alice for telling me about the vision for starters. Either he would forbade me to see Greg in fear I would slip up or encourage me to continue with my plan. There was no telling what Edward would say. If I did make a wrong decision and what Alice had seen of me biting Greg came true, I could never forgive myself.

I remembered the conversation I had with Edward a few nights ago in the living room vividly. It was a long talk mainly about visiting Forks. I had to use every ounce of my being to convince him that Charlie truly did not want to see him. It wasn't the case at all. In fact, Charlie nervously asked if everything was okay between us. I had only been there for a little over a half an hour when my dad pulled me aside to find out. I had simply replied, "Fine. He just had to help his brothers with something." It was the best lie I could come up with.

Our conversation hadn't been just about Charlie that night. Edward clearly picked up on the weirdness that was Alice. He specifically asked me if I had any idea why she would want to translate _Hamlet_ into Mandarin. I nodded my head sideways as I tried to hold in a laugh. Only Alice could come up with converting a difficult, Shakespearean play from old English into Chinese symbols as a way of keeping Edward out of her head.

"Bells?" It was my dad's voice. From across the table I saw his concern through his wrinkled forehead and worried brow. I suddenly looked around. Quil and Embry had already left. I could hear the voices of Sue and Leah from inside the house. Billy and Jake were talking while Nessie just listened. How long had I been deep in thought? However, I hadn't really missed a thing. The events that just transpired quickly rushed back to me. I remember waving my hand goodbye to Quil and Embry and noticing Sue get up to walk inside with Leah trailing behind her three minutes later. "Bella?"

I blinked. "Yeah?"

My dad stared at me intently. His eyes were following the outlines of my perfect, angular face. "Don't mind me asking, but are you okay?"

I formed an unconvincing smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

Oh. The corners of my mouth curved downwards. "Sorry, I must have been thinking too hard. It's just been a long week."

His brow furrowed. "Well, when you get home try and get some sleep."

"Dad..." I trailed off.

"Oh right, right. You mentioned that part to me."

I looked up at the darkening sky and then back at Charlie. It had to have been around five and I still needed to make my pit-stop. "I should probably get going." I said. "It's getting late and..."

"No problem." He stood up and I followed as we walked toward the driveway. Nessie and Jacob noticed my absence at the table and hastily met up with me and Charlie. I saw Billy being wheeled by Jake as I got into the car.

"You be safe now." Charlie had said as Nessie and Jake slipped into the backseat of Edward's Volvo.

"Thanks. I promise to see you soon." With that, I started pulling out of the driveway, waving to Billy and Charlie as I drove pass the house.

---

I sped pass two red lights when Jacob eventually realized we were on Main Street Forks.

"Ugh, Bella. You're going the wrong way," Jacob complained. "You were suppose to make a right to get out of town."

I didn't understand why Jacob would be in such a hurry to get back to Portland but I simply replied, "I know." I didn't feel like asking what was the big deal if I made a quick stop in town.

I parked in front of the supermarket. In the rear-view mirror, I saw Jacob's confused expression. I turned around and from inside the expensive, black leather purse, which I grabbed this morning from my closet, I handed Jake two fifty dollar bills. His eye brows raised.

Jacob glanced down at the hundred dollars in his hands. "What is this?"

I laughed. "Money. Just get whatever you want." I told him. "I bet you're still hungry." My body then shifted to face Nessie. "As for you...pick out things you actually find appealing. Not just chocolate." She rolled her eyes and when I scowled, Nessie's perfect imitation of Edward's crooked smile appeared on her face.

I opened the car door and got out at human speed just in case there were still people around. It was dark with little stars in the sky barely visible, but the street lights shined down illuminating the area where I stood. I had to be on guard at all times out in public.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, as I headed away from the parking lot.

"I have to do an errand. I'll be back in ten minutes, promise."

Jacob and Nessie didn't say another word. They looked at me once more and then headed into the store. I knew I was in for some explaining to do later. At the moment, though, I didn't really care. Every day I was getting better at telling lies. One more couldn't hurt. I power-walked a few blocks down until I reached the police station. Inside, I saw Mark at the counter.

Crap. I glanced up at the clock. It was five-fifteen. Maybe, Greg had left for the night or he could have had the day off. I wish I knew his schedule. I was about to leave when Mark spotted me at the door.

"Well, isn't it Bella Swan or should I say Mrs. Cullen now. What do I owe this pleasure?"

I gave him a warm smile. "Hi Mark. Long time no see." I reluctantly forced myself forward. I heard his heartbeat accelerate as I got closer. He was able to see me clearer under the fluorescent lights that hung over the counter. My beauty left him awestruck. I think he was still picturing Bella Swan: the klutz who only wore jeans and t-shirt with her hair always in a pony-tail. However, my hair was down in soft curls done by a bored Alice this morning. I was also wearing a lavender cashmere top and a black, flowy skirt. My shoes were originally black pumps Alice made me put on, but I switched to flats before I left the door. It was a far cry from what I use to look like.

"Yes, so what brings you here tonight?"

Mark waited for my response. "I was visiting Charlie today and he asked me to pick up something he left in his office. Mind if I go check?"

"Nah, go on ahead."

I forgot how much I liked Mark. He never asked questions or seemed suspicious of my relatively new family. My dad and Mark were also the oldest at the station. He, of course, would most likely get invited to the bachelor's party **— **which I didn't like thinking about. Although, if I had to make one guess, it would probably just consist of a fishing trip and a few packs of beer.

My dad's office smelled of mahogany and dust. A small breeze rolled in and I noticed the window was open. I quickly shut in and started searching through Charlie's papers. He must have some sort of agenda that went over who's to come in and when. If I found it, I would know the exact days and hours Greg would be at the police station. I searched high and low for the information and finally, I found the file on his computer. I hit print and as I waited, I grabbed a manila folder and put a few sheets of blank paper in it. That way, to Mark, it would look like I had something to bring back to Charlie. I just hoped Mark would never ask my dad if he ever received what he was suppose to have forgotten. I didn't need my dad knowing I had snooped around his office after the barbecue that afternoon. After turning off the computer and putting everything in it's rightful spot, I grabbed the timetable and slipped it into the folder.

I came back into the lobby area where Mark still sat behind the counter. He looked up and saw me with the folder in my hands. "Wow, that was quick."

I should have realized that searching my dad's office entirely at vampire speed seemed to take only a minute. It felt much longer than that.

"Yeah, it was right on top of his desk. Anyway, it was nice seeing you, again." I headed towards the door.

"Wait one second."

I froze in place. "Is there a problem?" My mind went through eight different scenarios in the time it took for his reply of what he could possibly be thinking.

"Before I forget, how's college?" He asked. "Charlie told me you're attending Dartmouth."

That was a relief. My dad had been keeping up the human story for my own protection. He understood the need for secrecy when it came to the truth about what I had become. "Yes, and it's good. New Hampshire is lovely."

"That's great to hear."

I nodded and tried to express my urgency to leave. "Well, I gotta go."

"Alright. Visit again soon. I know how much your dad loves it when you do."

After Mark said his goodbyes, I sprinted back to the supermarket. Inside, I found Renesmee and Jacob at the cash register. Nessie was carrying a bag of Hershey Kisses and a carton of strawberries. I shook my head and crossed my arms as I walked up to them.

Nessie turned to face me. "Mom? You're back!" She then glanced down at my hands. "Why are you carrying a folder?"

"I had to run an errand." I paused for a millisecond. "We ready?"

Jake looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah.... Listen, when we get home..."

"I know, Jake. We'll talk."

He nodded and after he gave the cash to the clerk, we left. I drove faster than before wanting to get back to Edward as soon as possible.

------------------


	15. OVERREACTION

15. OVERREACTION

I didn't need Alice to see two possible outcomes happening tonight. One: I tell Edward everything or the other option: I keep quiet. Either way, neither of them lead to happily-ever-afters. In fact, they branched off into other possible results. For instance, if I told Edward:

_A._ _He would get mad._

_B. __He would understand._

I was betting on the first letter. Honestly, I wanted to pick option two, but I knew complete silence on the matter was unrealistic.

I sped into the garage and parked right next to my red Porsche and Edward's other car, a silver Aston Martin. Once I got out, I looked at Nessie and Jacob, who had just clicked off their seatbelts. I kept forgetting I moved faster than them. Even after a year, it was still hard to grasp. I waited until they were outside. "Look," I said, "I don't want Edward to know I told Charlie our secret through you two."

"But, mom…" Nessie whined. "Daddy can read my mind."

I bent down in one swift movement. I wanted to be eye-level with my daughter. "Exactly, so just think about other things for now. I promise to tell Edward tonight."

Nessie hugged me. "I suspect I'll know what is in the folder soon as well?"

"That's a good possibility." I smiled as I stood back up. At this rate, I might just have to tell her. Nessie hated to be out of the loop. I might just have set up a meeting and tell _everybody_. I shuddered at the thought. "Now, go find Aunt Rosalie. I'll meet up with you before you go to bed. Promise."

Renesmee nodded, and then trudged into the house. I looked back at Jacob. He was staring at me.

"You wanted to talk?" My voice was acerbic as I spoke.

His forehead creased. "In the garage?"

"Do you have a better spot, Jake?"

"Um…"

For someone who had an infinite amount of time on their hands, I grew very impatient. "I don't have all night. Edward's waiting for me."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever, here is fine." He paused. "So, where did you go after you suddenly dropped us off?"

"Honestly, what gives you the idea I'd tell you?" I didn't want to be harsh, but I couldn't help it. Bottling up my anger before wasn't such a good idea. I felt like I was on the verge of exploding.

"Would you want me to tell Edward that Charlie knows you're all vampires?" A grin appeared on his russet face. "I'm not thinking about it right now, but easily enough I could." After he said that, I felt a snap coming on like the time I found out Jake had imprinted on my daughter after being born less than four days prior. I could feel a growl coming from my chest. I wanted to pounce. Jacob sensed it too and started to back up. He raised both his hands in defense. "Hey, it was bound to come out. And I talked with Charlie. He mentioned it to Sue. She was the one who told him that all the Quiluetes knew already. That's why Charlie made the assumption. He thought that I knew that he knew."

I didn't care. I just wanted him very far away from me. "JAKE, just go inside before I do something really stupid. It doesn't concern you where I went and Charlie is my responsibility." I spoke every syllable slow and deliberate.

"Fine, but if you don't tell him tonight. I can't guarantee him from figuring it out by reading my mind."

"JACOB!" I clenched my teeth. My vampiric instincts were screaming to attack. Luckily, I managed to suppress them.

"Alright." He sighed. "_Alright._"

Jacob, then, walked inside while I waited until I cooled down.

---

I finally reached my room where Edward waited on the edge of the bed. His eyes were closed. His fingers were pressed on his temples. I quickly sat beside him and put my arms around his body. I gently placed my head on his shoulder.

"Hi." I whispered. A few seconds passed and he didn't move an inch.

Eventually, Edward dropped his hands in his lap and twisted his body to face me. He then lifted my chin with his fingers. His eyes stared directly into mine. "Did Ness have a good time at Charlie's?"

"Yeah. He surprised us all with a barbecue. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves."

"Hm-m."

"What?" Something was bothering him. I suddenly felt very anxious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious as to why Alice keeps thinking up trivial things. It's as if she's hiding something from me."

I stood up. "I should see Renesmee. She's probably getting ready for bed."

"Bella." He grabbed my arm. "What do you know?"

"About Alice being Alice? Nothing. Do you think it has anything to do with me?"

"That's the thing. She's being very careful. Once she's done a trivial task, she then thinks about Sue's wedding... or Jasper — which then I stay out. But after that, she'll go to naming all the elements in the Periodic Table."

I tried to remain calm. However, I knew he figured it out. "Trade?" I offered to procrastinate our fight for a little longer. "You tuck Nessie in and I'll talk to Alice?"

Edward scrutinized my face, I guess, in trying to pick up something else. I didn't blush anymore, though, and I was good at keeping my face's expression impassive. He finally nodded.

I quickly walked down the hall and knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in!" I heard her melodious voice call.

I entered to find her reading a bridal magazine. I chuckled low. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"First off, great. The wedding dress is perfect for Sue. Slightly off-white, which I think will complement her skin tone. It's elegant and old-fashion, but with a modern twist. Second of all, I'm glad your back. I really hate it when your future disappears like that."

I laughed. "So, does Sue know about this dress?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to make a visit to Forks myself. If we went together that will give you another chance to meet**—"**

I cut her off. "He's listening in." Alice bit her lip. Her eyes shifted to the door, while I looked around. "Where's Jazz?"

"With Emmett. So, Edward's been wondering why I'm keeping him out of my head. He knows I'm lying to him."

I took a deep breath. "I think I'm just going to tell him everything. I haven't decided yet, but Nessie and Jacob figured it out today at Charlie's. They don't know about Greg. I plan on not sharing that with anyone else."

"Ugh! This is getting harder, Bella. There is a specific reason we don't keep secrets from this family. We physically can't. Eventually, everyone gets caught up and the ones who were left out at the beginning usually get mad. Edward, as you know, has the worst temper of us all."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "So what should I do?" That's when I suddenly heard footsteps. My eyes widened. "Edward."

Then without knocking, he barged in. His posture was stiff and cold, like ice.

Alice acted as if he didn't come in, though. She continued our past conversation on Charlie's wedding. "Like I said, I think Sue will just die when she sees the dress I have ordered. Of course, I'll rip the price tag off and say I got in on sale."

Edward titled his head and glared at Alice.

"Yeah." I managed to say. "So, Monday? You'll visit to help with more indepth wedding arrangements with Sue?"

He didn't take his eyes of her. His forehead creased and his eyes started to squint.

"Um...not sure if that's a good day. I'll have to check later." She paused. "I'm going to see Jasper." Before she left the room, she glanced back at Edward. "Try and not break anything." Alice shut the door behind her.

"Is Nessie asleep?" I tried to sound normal as if I didn't hear Alice's last comment.

"Soon, I guess." He replied, aloof. All of a sudden, he left the room.

"Edward!" I followed him back into our room. His hands were balled up in fists at his sides. He stood against the wall on my left.

"I can handle Alice hiding something from me." Edward said through clenched teeth. "Usually, there's a good explanation behind it. But, _you_? What are you so intent of keeping from me?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"I'm not a fool, Bella. I've told you, keeping secrets from this family is virtually impossible."

I dropped my head and stared at my shoes. "It's for my safety." I murmured. "Well, my dad's."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand. "You told him." It wasn't a question.

I nodded slowly. "It was the only way I saw us making up. He's not going to say anything, I swear." I moved closer towards Edward. To give him space, however, I kept our distance at arm's length. "But, if the Volturi ever came back and Aro saw your thoughts...I-I was afraid." I took another step forward. I was close enough to brush my hand against his cheek.

"Still, there's something else." Edward moved away from me. He stopped on the left side of the bed, near the table that held a lamp. "Alice wouldn't put up for this long if that was just the case. Tell me."

I took a deep breath. I knew I couldn't keep up this charade for forever. For once thing, I was a horrible actress. "I thought up a plan that would make it possible to attend Charlie's wedding. If I just found a way to desensitize his scent then I wouldn't be tempted to bite him**—"**

"ALICE?!" His nostrils flared. "SHE TOLD YOU?" The next thing I knew, the lamp had shattered against the opposite wall and Edward was exhaling. It was quick, but I was able to catch Edward picking up the lamp and swinging it across the room. I couldn't believe his reaction to finding out that Alice had spilled the details of her vision to me.

"Calm down! I asked her to. What does it matter if I knew about the vision or not?"

He relaxed his muscles and decreased the volume of his voice. "Because, then you would prove it wrong. I know you all too well. That's what you've been doing, correct? Seeing Greg or whatever his name is?"

I crossed my arms. "Once, and I didn't hurt him."

He ground his teeth together. "Yet."

"I'm sorry, but you handled it." My voice was sharp. "You once told me my blood was like your own personal brand of heroin and yet, I'm still here."

Edward sighed. "That's because I fell in love with you. I choose _you_ over_ your blood_. It's different when you have no feelings toward him. You'll start to think what's just one person. He's no one. Being detached will make it..." He trailed off. Edward then moved, once again, towards me.

I shook my head sideways. "It's not going to happen." I felt like I was convincing myself alongside Edward. However, I told myself time and time again that I was stronger than that. "He's a police officer, Edward. My dad's friends with him. It's not like he's just some random guy. I have some self-control." Did he forget about how I skipped the whole blood-crazed newborn stage?

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I see where you're coming from. It's just precarious. It's for the best that you ignore him from now on."

There was no way he was going to force me not to be at my dad's wedding. "I'm not going to stop, Edward. I guess, we have reached a stalemate."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to negotiate this."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." After that, I stormed out of our room.

---

It felt like hours rather than just minutes where I sat Indian style on the edge of the pond. It had been fourty-four minutes, and seventeen seconds, exactly, since I left my room and walked away from Edward. He didn't deserve it. I was the one, after all, who kept secrets from him. I was the one who went against his back. At the same time, I couldn't help thinking, I was still right. I could handle meeting with Greg and not be too tempted to actually consider.... Edward had no reason to believe I could possibly hurt anyone. However, I understood that he just wanted me safe. He didn't want me to attempt anything that could be regarded as risky. Edward cared more about me than himself. It made me feel as if he was a saint and I was the devil.

I stared down at the water and dipped my hand in, impulsively. The water felt warm, though to a human it would've seemed cold. My hand made tiny ripples as it moved around in a circle. That's when I felt someone sneak up on me from behind. I watched as Edward bent down to sit beside me. He didn't speak and neither did I. I turned to stare at the pond. It was full of life that never had to deal with problems I consistently tried to solve but could never get the right answer.

After a few minutes of just sitting next to each other, I finally glanced back at his face. Edward's expression was nondescript. My eyes prickled which was the equivalent of a human shedding tears.

Edward brushed my left cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I overreacted." His facial expression, however, didn't change. "It was wrong of me to lose my temper back there."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have kept secrets from you." I rested my head on his shoulder. "You should be forgiving me." I felt his lips against my hair and I quickly wrapped my arms around him. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not."

I kept my head buried in his shoulder. "I should be punished."

"Bella?" Edward whispered while his hands untangled my arms from around his body. He then stood up. "Can we please just go inside?"

Edward extended his right hand out to me and half-smiled. I grabbed it and he led me back to our room.

I wanted to believe things were back to normal, but I was never that naive.

-------------------


	16. RESOLVE

16. RESOLVE

We entered back into our room, hand in hand. I noticed the broken lamp was still scattered all over the floor. Little pieces of glass reflected the expression I had on my face. I looked back at the girl who's mouth formed a hard line. A moment later, I saw Edward picking up the broken pieces and dumping it all in the trash. One of us would have to go out and buy a new one before Esme noticed. However, that simple task was the least of my cares.

"So…" I trailed off, unable to form the sentence I wanted to say.

Edward didn't say a word. Instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. Without thinking, I went on my tippy-toes to press his perfect lips with mine. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up so my feet were off the ground. My mind went completely blank. In a way, it was what we both wanted; to just spend the night together and not worry about anything. The morning was for that. The night was our escape.

We couldn't even reach the bed. I never complained. The carpet was just as soft.

After a while, Edward finally pulled away. "Jazz is coming up here," he murmured. His breath tingled my skin.

"Ugh, what do we do?"

"Well, locking the door wouldn't do much help." Edward smirked and then stood up. "I'll go talk to him."

I sat still, Indian style on the floor of my room. As Jasper and Edward stood outside in the hallway, I overheard their conversation perfectly. For some reason, Jasper didn't speak through his mind. It made me wonder if he wanted me to overhear.

"Sorry, Alice told me to check up on you two," Jasper began. "I would have came sooner had I known you'd break a lamp." There was a long pause.

"I'm fine. Tell Alice thanks, anyway." I envied Edward's voice still. Though mine was like bells ringing in perfect harmony, his voice was smoother than a lullaby could ever hope to sound.

Jasper spoke out loud again. "Anguish." There was another long pause. "She's remorseful."

My emotions ran deeper than just remorseful. I felt deplorable and a couple of other negative adjectives.

"I'm handling it." Edward replied. I could only imagine how rigid his posture must be.

"Fine, but before I go, Alice told me to tell you: 'Thanks for not breaking anything in my room.'" Jasper mimicked Alice's voice perfectly. It almost made me believe she was right outside with them.

A second later, Edward was back in our room. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. There's no reason...." I paused. An idea had just popped into my head. "Um, Edward. I want to show you something." I took down my shield and thought about all the times I visited Forks without him. The last thing I pictured was my meeting with Greg at the station. My shield then snapped back into place.

"Hm-m." Edward took a deep breath. "It's obviously clear you can control yourself, Bella. I already knew that." Edward knelt down and sat across from me.

"So, then what is it?" All of a sudden, it clicked. I remembered the time I wanted to spend with Jacob after Edward came back. Jake was just a young werewolf and apparently in Edward's view very dangerous. There was the jealousy factor mixed in as well. "Never-mind."

Edward's eyebrows raised. "Did you just answer your own question? Exactly what was it again?"

I shook my head. "Forget it." I wasn't entirely sure if telling him my assumption would do any good.

He sighed. "You have no idea how frustrating that is."

"Actually, I do," I smiled, innocently. "since you always tell me that."

"Only because you persistently keep things from me."

I tapped my forehead with my fingers. "I already told, my shield is like elastic. It's snaps back if I lose focus."

He spoke in a calm voice. "That's not what I mean, love."

At all costs, I wanted to avoid another argument. "I'm sorry." I took his hand and lowered my shield.

After letting him hear my mind for a few straight minutes, I felt mentally exhausted. It took so much energy to use my gift. I still hadn't mastered it, yet, and I don't think I would any time soon. Not for a few decades, anyway.

There was a faint ringing in my ears that went away shortly thereafter. Although, the headache remained a little longer. It was a moment like this where I would have loved to have been able to rest. I read the clock on the nightstand. It was three in the morning. Nessie and Jake were fast asleep and I was stuck in perpetual motion, never ceasing. I almost missed the terrible nightmares I had as a human. Almost.

"You have his schedule?" Edward asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes, in the folder on my bureau." I watched as Edward got up and in a matter of sheer seconds, he was back sitting beside me, folder in hand. He pulled out the sheet and stared at it intently. I felt utterly confused. "What?"

"He works everyday during the week." Edward faced me. "You were saying something about Monday, correct?" I stared at him, frozen. "You wanted to see him, didn't you? To test yourself? I assume the whole idea is to go to Charlie's wedding without eating one of his guests." Edward's crooked smile appeared.

"Yeah...." It was all that managed to come out of my mouth. I was too dumbfounded to be articulate.

"Alright. You and Alice should go to Forks in two days." Edward lifted his hand and played with a misplaced stand of my hair. "And naturally, I would be coming as well. I'm not letting you out of my sight if something should go wrong. However, I do have complete faith in you that there would be no need for me to intervene."

I was in complete shock. I quickly wrapped my arms around Edward and hugged him tight. "Thank you." I paused for a millisecond. "But, what about all the secrets I've kept from you?"

"You're forgiven, of course." He tucked the strand of hair behind my ear. I then felt his lips against my neck. His hands gently clenched my arms. My eyes rolled back into my skull as he kissed the hollow below my ear.

"That easy?" I breathed.

"Mm-hm." I heard his low chuckle. "Bella, I finally understand your thought process. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in that situation. Though, your plan is dangerous, I will be there to back you up. Not to mention, Alice can see beforehand what should happen."

I felt assurance until I turned my head slightly and noticed a weak light peeking through the curtains that covered the glass wall. "Dawn."

And then came sunrise.

-----

On Sunday, Edward and I explained to everyone what had been going on so there would be no more secrets between the family. I supposed Alice felt relieved she didn't have to think up trivial things to avoid Edward anymore. And, naturally, when I told the rest my plan, Emmett became extremely excited. He quickly made a bet with Jasper that I would slip up. Usually, they would wager on how soon, however, for the first time ever, Jasper actually betted against Emmett. Knowing that Jasper didn't think I would hurt Greg boosted my confidence. Jasper was the expert in newborns and young vampires. If it wasn't for his expertise in the area, Victoria and her army of newborns would have surely killed some if not all of us a little over a year ago. Human memories like that — where my life was in peril — were ones I still remembered well.

Before I headed up to Forks, Edward, Alice, and I went hunting. I had to settle for elk to satiate my thirst. Hunting wasn't exactly necessary since my eyes were a dark gold. Not to mention, Alice already saw me leaving Forks with Greg still alive. However, Edward liked to be cautious. I was willing to do just about anything he asked me to. I still felt horrible about lying to him for a week.

We arrived at Charlie's around eleven. Edward parked his silver Volvo in the driveway. He kissed me once for goodbye before slinking into the forest behind my old house. Apparently, he didn't want to impose on Sue's wedding arrangments. However, I knew Edward not wanting to help was him just being a guy.

"Ready?" Alice asked, as she linked arms with me.

I shrugged. "Oh, definitely." I tried to sound exuberant, but my voice ended up just being flat.

Alice rolled her eyes before she knocked on the door and rang the doorbell twice. She was too keyed up to be patient.

Sue finally made it to the door after Alice almost knocked down the front door. "Hello Alice, Bella! Oh, I'm so glad you could help with the planning."

We entered into the living-room where it looked like a bomb exploded. Papers and magazines were all over the floor and on top of the single coffee table that stood in the middle of all the clutter.

"I know it's **—"**

Before we let Sue finish her sentence, Alice and I cleaned up the room and organized everything neatly on top of the chipped coffee table. It took us all of two seconds.

"Humph!" Sue exclaimed. "Well, it's a good thing you two could make it. Leah has been making up excuses or avoiding me altogether. She hates this kind of stuff and I don't blame her."

Of course, Leah Clearwater would hate anything that had to do with marriage. She was madly in love with Sam until he imprinted on Emily. It left Leah heartbroken and alone. It wasn't that long ago that Sam and Emily finally said their "I dos." Since that time, Leah had been getting better. However, being one of the few werewolves left that hadn't imprinted and not knowing if she ever would because she was a female, it left her still a little bitter.

"So, I was hoping you girls could help on the invitations first. I have to send them all out ASAP."

"No, problem, Sue," replied Alice as she sat down on a chair. She grabbed a card and pen. "By the way, did you get the picture of the dress I sent you?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, but I couldn't possibly...it looked like something you would find in Paris."

She really wasn't that off mark.

"No, I insist." Alice urged. "It was on sale, I promise."

"Alright, I'll try it on when it arrives."

While, they continued to talk about flowers and cakes, I tried to finish the invitations as fast as I could. It wasn't until I was on my last ten that I recalled something from my past. It was almost too dark to see, but I was picturing myself in a room, writing invitations for my high school graduation. Only on the cards, the names were to people I've never heard before. That's when I remembered why the last name sounded familiar. Weber. I felt a sudden sadness as I realized I'll probably forget Angela completely in a few years. I hardly remembered anything in Phoenix besides my mom. Forks was probably next. Although, I'm holding tight with force of all the human memories I had with Edward, my dad, and Jacob in the little rainy town I called home for two years.

"Done!" I announced. I was finished in less than seven minutes. When I was human, it had taken hours to complete the same task with Angela.

"Thank you so much, Bella! You've saved me so much time."

"You're welcomed." I took a deep breath and stood up. "Um, if you don't mind, I have to run a quick errand, but I'll be back soon. You think you can manage with just Alice for a while?"

Sue smiled. "No problem, hon. Take your time."

"Thanks." I winked at Alice and then left the house.

Outside, Edward snuck up behind me and stole the driver's seat in his Volvo before I had the chance to grab the handle on the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he backed out of Charlie's driveway.

My brow furrowed. "Yeah, why?"

"You rushed out there rather quickly."

"So?" I wasn't catching the big deal. "Maybe, I just wanted to see you sooner." I flashed him a wide smile.

Edward rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. "We're here." He said as we pulled into the police station.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I leaned and and kissed him on the lips. He grabbed my waist with the one hand and pulled me closer to his chest. His other hand moved to the back of my neck, locking me in my position.

"Okay, okay, okay. Stop, before we get carried away and a police officer comes out here and arrests us."

"It wouldn't be an issue."

"Why is that?"

He laughed. "I'd just break the handcuffs off."

"You're forgetting to factor in the police officer."

"I would knock him out and then place him in his desk. When he wakes up later, he'll act like it was all a dream. If he doesn't, at least by then, we would be long gone."

I shook my head. "Bye, Edward."

Before I turned, Edward kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be waiting for you."

---

Just like last time, Greg was behind the counter. I could smell him all the way from the door. His fragrance filled the room. It was intoxicating but amazingly enough, I could bear it without having to hold my breath.

"Remember me?" I asked. My voice sounded like soft chimes.

"Ah, yes. Charlie's daughter?"

"Good memory." I replied as I approached the counter.

"What can I do for you today?"

I wanted to skip the pretences and just ask him questions. I needed to get to know him more, but I knew an interrogation on my part wouldn't bode well. "I'm just waiting for my dad."

"Well, his lunch break will be in ten minutes, so he'll probably be here in five."

"Great!" I paused. "So, uh, how are you?"

"Bored." He held up a pack of cards. "Found a deck of cards in a drawer. Hopefully, they will keep me awake."

"Nothing happening in Forks to keep you occupied?" I was actually very interested in this topic.

"Not a thing. Chief is just on his usual patrol right now. But, there hasn't been a thing in weeks."

If I had any guesses, I think the low crime-rate in Forks mainly had to do with the Cullens leaving. Not to mention, the werewolves were keeping the area safe from the real monsters. The kind I refused to become even if Greg's blood would taste better than anything I could ever imagine. "Ah, darn." I tried to sound disappointed. "Maybe there will be some shoplifters you can arrest soon."

He chuckled. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."

It was actually easy to talk with Greg. He was smart, funny, and didn't hurt that his eyes were the prettiest green. Of course, emerald could never replace topaz as my favorite gem. _Ever._

The more time I spent with Greg, the more I felt as if the pain in my throat was lessening ever so slightly. Honestly, I would take even the smallest of fractions. Knowing that my plan was making some sort of progress instead of just risking a life was so fulfilling. For a second, I believed I could overcome anything. However, after that second was over, reality sunk back in and I was back to feeling the intense dryness in my throat. Cinnamon and sugar swirled around in my head. I tried to stay focused. It was mentally challenging, but I wouldn't succumb to defeat. I was stronger than that and my plan was working. Slowly, but, I had all the time in the world.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" A familar voice inquired. I whipped my head around to find him standing by the door, bewildered.

**---------------**


	17. THE ANOMALY

17. THE ANOMALY

He took another step forward. His one hand still placed on his gun. Was he going to shoot me? If he had lost his mind, the bullet would just bounce off my skin. However, I didn't need Greg to known I was inhuman. Finally, after he moved closer towards me, his hand let go of his gun holster. So, he was sane but confusion seemed to spread throughout his body as his brow furrowed next. His hand then stroked his blackish gray hair.

"Dad! Hey!" For a fraction of a second I tried to remember my cover story. "I, uh, I came with Alice. She's over at your place talking with Sue about wedding plans."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you're _here_."

"Oh. Well, Sue and Alice were talking about wedding arrangements." I repeated. "I just had to get out of there." That seemed reasonable enough to believe. He knew that for my wedding I had let Alice and Esme have entirely free reign.

Charlie scratched his chin. "Can we speak in my office, Bells?"

Uh-oh. "Sure…" I glanced back at Greg once more before I moved. He looked confused, but that also could have been from trying to figure out how to set up solitaire.

"It's seven rows, Officer Abrams." I wanted to be formal with my dad standing two feet away from me.

Greg frowned as he looked up at me. "I knew that."

I quickly turned and followed my dad until we entered into his office. His navy police uniform formed wrinkles as he sat down in his comfortable chair. "Have a seat." He gestured his hand towards the seat in front of his mahogany desk.

"I'm okay. I prefer standing." I stood with my hands rested on top of the chair.

"I can't say that I'm not glad to see you, again, but what are you doing here, Bella? I saw you just on Saturday."

"I told you. If you need proof, you'll notice how organized and neat your living room has become. You're welcome." I forced myself to smile. It was transparent and my dad could see through it even with his dull vision.

"Thanks, I guess. You'll still dodging my question, though." He paused, unsure if he wanted to know the real answer or not. "Don't you have school? I thought you told me you're going to that community college down there."

"I am. We only had one class today so Alice and I decided to skip. I can easily make it up...." I trailed off. I've actually skipped more than one day. It felt like repeating twelve grade. Pointless. I'm glad I got out of going to Dartmouth. Hanover, New Hampshire was too far from my favorite little rainy town. Portland was just close enough for quick visits and far enough that my family could start over. "Look," I began, "I'm sorry to barge in the station. It's where I knew to find you. I just had to get away from Alice and Sue's constant babbling about bouquets and doilies." Hopefully, that would be enough to suffice his curiosity. My dad didn't need to know the whole truth. I wouldn't even know how to begin. _So, the only reason I've been hanging around so much is because I want to stop myself from draining the life out of Deputy Abrams. See the thing is, I'm attracted to his blood_…. Yeah, I was positive that telling Charlie wouldn't help matters but instead make them much, much worse.

He nodded and then sighed. "When do you think it's safe to come home?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I say an hour, but I'm not the one who can see the future. That's Alice."

Charlie's eyebrows raised to the point I thought they were going to reach his receding hairline. "She-she can what?"

I could have sworn he already knew about Alice's gift. I guess what's one more secret for him to know. "Yeah…she has visions, but it's mainly just subjective. Changes all the time." Of course, she forgot to warn me about this conversation. "And she's can't see everything, either."

He shook his head side to side before looking back at me. He heartbeat had increased, but I didn't think he was in any danger of having a stroke. "So, you're still a…"

"Yeah, dad. It's permanent. Not exactly something you can reverse." As far as I knew or any vampire for that matter. I was perfectly content with it being impossible. The fact I get to live with Edward forever was legitimately a dream come true.

"Well, as long as you're happy."

"I am," I simply replied. There were no escaping problems **—** since I was a magnet for them **—** because facing obstacles were just a part of life. Honestly, I was perfectly content with my existence.

"Good. Now, I have some paperwork to fill out," he announced while getting out a packet from his desk's top drawer, "but I'll see you at home?"

"Yep, and alongside Alice."

"Great."

I smiled once more and then walked back into the lobby area where Greg was sitting in a stool playing solitaire. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on top of the counter. His one hand covered his mouth as he thought about his next move. I wanted to laugh but refrained myself. "How's the game?"

He looked up at me. "Ah, I'm losing. I was never one for card games besides poker, but I found this old deck and thought, 'what the hell.'"

I chuckled at his comment. I was never good at games, period. The sound of his heartbeat suddenly echoed in my head. I listened carefully and realized it never changed. Exactly seventy-two beats per minute, each minute. I would have to ask Carlisle if there was something wrong. I mean, shouldn't there be any sort of explanation as to why he doesn't react to me? Every other man's heart leaped out of him at the sight of my vampire beauty. Especially, when I went to see Mike Newton. Ugh! Now, I was starting to sound like Rosalie. Greg was just weird. I'd leave it at that. I rested my hands on the edge of the counter and I glanced at his cards. He had two of the four aces found. Usually, being this close would bother me immensely, but the ache in the back of my throat was mute. It just felt like I had a sore throat from coughing too much, nothing unbearable.

"You're married?" Greg asked, completely out of the blue. He was staring at my third finger on my left hand.

I looked down at my ring. "Yes," I murmured.

"Wow." It was all the came out of his mouth, but I could have sworn his heart actually skipped a beat. _Finally._ I sighed in relief. Though, I had no idea what it meant. At least, his heart did something out of rhythm. My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out why. He misunderstood my expression for something else. "Sorry, I just can't imagine you married."

"A little judgmental don't you think?"

He grinned. "Guilty. My teachers must have failed me in life, I guess, since they all forgot to remind me to 'never judge a book by it's cover.'"

"Ha-ha. But, yes. I got married a little over a year ago."

His mouth curved upwards. "You got married at thirteen?"

"Do you honestly think**—**"

He interrupted me by raising his one hand. "Joke. Of course not. So, you were like, what? Nineteen?"

I took a deep breath. "About that."

"Seems _reasonable_."

"You're not going to ask me if I got knocked up? Wow, you must be the first one to not think that."

"I also come from a small town and there were a few people from my high school class who got married just after graduation. Sure, one girl had gotten pregnant, but the other two couples were just madly in love." I couldn't believe six people got married after graduation in his class. He was only three years older than I was. There was no way society's standards changed that much in that time-span. It probably had to do with his town. Unless, I really had been just making a big fuss out of nothing. I stared at my ring finger. I use to think it weighed down my hand or that it flashed lights for everyone to come look at me. However, now I couldn't imagine taking it off. It was a part of me.

Since Greg didn't need to know that I actually did have a daughter, though after marriage, I changed the subject. "So, your girlfriend must hate it when you work these long shifts, huh?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, actually."

"Really? None of the single townies ask you out?"

"A few." He said, modestly. His cheeks flushed a light pink color. It was hard picturing him bashful. "I turned them down."

That was surprising. For a human, he was very attractive looking. "Why?"

"A little young. They were mostly first or second year college students."

"Like who?" Once again, I was probably over stepping my bounds but he didn't seem _unwilling_ to answer all my questions.

"Right, you'd probably know them." He paused to recall the names. "Lauren. Then, the other one I think was Katie. I can't remember their last names."

My eyes blinked twice. "No Jessica?" I was shocked. At the same time, mildly glad that he turned down Lauren. If I was human, I probably would have been estatic since Lauren hated my guts in high school, but I was over petty things of that sorts. Besides, I couldn't even remember what she looked like.

Greg shook his head. "No, Jessica."

"Soon, then. When she visits home for the holidays. I guarantee it. I'm warning you now though, she literally talks her head off."

"Oh." He chucked. "Okay, I'll make sure I'm on the lookout."

I laughed. "I should probably go. My sister-in-law is probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"Too bad." He actually looked disappointed. "I guess, I'll go back to solitaire. Possibly die of boredom on the way."

"As for being bored to death, I'll keep you in my prayers that you survive." I shot him a quick smile. "And, if you're having trouble with the stupid game...cheat."

"But, miss, I'm suppose to be a respectable police officer. It would be unethical of me to cheat." Greg than started laughing and I could help by chime in.

"Well, have a good day." I announced as I started to walk towards the door.

"And to you, Mrs.…"

"Cullen." I faced him. "But, please just call Bella."

"Alright, Bella. I'll see you later, I presume?"

I nodded slightly, my back turned away, and then headed out the station.

---

There was a break in the clouds and a small shimmer of light peeked through. My arm was suddenly illuminated by a dozen crystal facets. I hastily ambled to the Volvo before anyone would notice my anomaly. I pulled the passenger's side door open and slid in. Edward was once again in the driver's seat. I noticed his hands resting in his lap, his expression non-descript as he stared out the window. He was in deep thought, I knew that much.

"Edward?" I asked, puzzled. "What's the matter? Was it something Greg thought?"

He turned slightly to look into my eyes. "Not exactly. Everything that went through his mind was normal. He contemplated on where you inherited your looks but settled on your biological mother. He ruled out adoption since you match Charlie's hair color perfectly. Other than that, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, except**—**"

I cut him off. "You noticed the heartbeat, right?"

"That too, though I don't believe it to be anything aside from him just being in good shape. However…" Edward paused. "I could be wrong, but I think maybe he knows. Subconsciously, that is. It reminds me of you, actually. When we first met, you knew something wasn't right, but you didn't shy away like most people. It's a human instinct to be afraid of us, but you weren't and neither is he."

"Oh....So, is that a good thing?"

"No." Edward sternly replied while he turned on the ignition and drove in the direction of Charlie's house.

---------------------

* * *

**I know, I know very short chapter. However, next chapter will be exponentially longer. Also, I know not much action has been going on, but trust me once I get into the latter part of this fanfic-novel, there will be plenty of twists and turns. I plan on having thirty plus chapters like BD had, so we're about halfway through. :) **

**Here's a small spoiler for next chapter: _Next chapter will feature a good 'ol game of Cullen baseball that might possibly go awry. _**


	18. THE VISION

18. THE VISION

When I arrived back at Charlie's, Sue and Alice were still looking through different bridal magazines. Too absorbed to look up at me, all they said was welcome back while they continued flipping through page after page. Edward was outside, behind the house, hidden in the forest. Sue and Charlie were oblivious to the fact Edward was here. However, I wished he would just come in so we could talk. During the car ride Edward had stayed silent while I stared out the window counting red and blue cars as I passed them. "Eleven," I had mentioned out-loud. It was the only thing I said and the only time — during the minute it took to get to Charlie's house from the station — that Edward's eyes flickered on me. I really wanted to ask him why he thought the possibility of Greg being like me when I had been human a bad thing. The Volturi weren't coming back. They could, but we weren't going to ever give them a reason to. Not only that, but neither of us had any aspirations to go to Italy anytime soon. I didn't see the problem in Greg somehow figuring out what we were. If he was like me, he would find it more intriguing instead of feeling as if he just got sucked into a Bram Stoker novel.

Alice, Edward, and I reached Portland around three in the afternoon. Once inside, Renesmee ran up to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up then and cradled her in my arms until I walked into the living room and plopped her down on a sofa. As I sat down next, she slid in my lap. For the rest of the time, I brushed her long bronze curls with my fingers. I looked around the room where everyone seemed to be. I could tell Jacob was in a sour mood just by his facial expression. Not to mention, he kept harassing Rosalie. He really did have a death wish sometimes.

Carlisle and Esme were having their own side conversation on the love seat. Alice and Jasper had quickly gone upstairs when we first arrived back. It was the perfect time to confront Edward, but I got to distracted when I listened in on the Jacob and Rosalie's verbal battle.

"You want to know how to confuse a blonde?" Jacob announced as he faced Rosalie. He had a wide grin etched on his russet face. "Give them a bag of M&Ms and ask 'em to alphabetize."

Rosalie snarled. Her arms were crossed against her chest and I noticed her fingernails were, at least, attempting to dig into her skin. "I could rip your head off in less time than it would take for you to realize what I was doing."

Jacob replied with a scoff. "You could try."

"Don't tempt me, _mongrel." _Emmett, who was sitting next to Rose, started to rub the small of her back to soothe her. However, Rosalie, clearly too annoyed, shrugged him off. "And if you continue to degrade my intelligence, I will be forced to —"

"I know what could settle things." He quickly countered.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed but eventually she calm down and sighed. "I'll pretend to listen."

"We'll see who can rebuild a car the best." Jacob proposed. "If I win, you will just have to deal with my snide remarks."

"And if I win...you'll stop your _baffoonery_?" Rose started to laugh. "You do know I have a Ph. D in engineering."

"And I built my old car and two busted up motorcycles from scratch." Jacob lifted up his chin high, acting smug. Little did he know, Rosalie added features to every single car in the garage. Not that I doubted my favorite mechanic's ability, but with Rosalie's speed and skill....

"Ooh, we could make this into a competition. Three rounds. Winner takes bragging rights," added Emmett with too much enthusiasm. His smile was blinding even to my eyes.

"Fine." Rosalie conceded, bored.

Jacob grinned, content with the turn of events. "I hope you're not a sore loser." Rosalie rolled her eyes too quick for Jake to probably pick up, but it was apparent to everyone else.

A moment later, Alice came skipping down the stairs with Jasper not far behind. "I wouldn't say that Jake. Rosalie beats you, badly."

"Way to ruin the fun, Alice." grumbled Emmett. "I was all but ready to make bets with Jazz."

"Sorry." Alice said, apathetic. "It's going to thunderstorm in four days. We could always take a visit to the clearing and play ball."

"Hell yeah! Who's in?"

Edward finally spoke. "Everyone, I assume. Right?" He looked straight at Alice.

She nodded.

And so it was confirmed. We were going to play baseball. There were only two other times where we played ball after my transformation, but I had willingly declined to join the actual game. Instead, I stood with Esme and Nessie as we called outs and watched as no one cheated which they, especially Edward and Emmett, had a tendency to do quite often.

----

Edward was very good at keeping me distracted. Within the four day time-span before the game, he all too purposively kept my mind elsewhere. I imagined everyone hated us at the fact we rarely came out of our room. The only time we had was for Nessie's sake. She was my top priority. Edward was tied with her, but everything else fell second in comparison.

"Now, put this on before I hurt you." Alice had said while she held a form-fitting baseball uniform in her arms.

I stood still as a statue.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Humor me, please."

I wanted to whine, but without the ability to produce tears, the effect just wasn't the same. I grabbed the garment, reluctantly. "You know if I calculated all the times I said you'd pay for this or that, you'd be in debt for a hundred years!"

"Oh come on, Bella! Just put the uniform on and lets play ball! It's going to be fun, I promise!" Alice instantly put on her hat that had been folded in her pocket. It was a deep, rich blue. I looked inside the bag that held my uniform and found one just like it. I guess that meant we were on the same team. However, I wasn't going to play. I didn't understand why…unless, damn it.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Edward asked as he came into my room. I took a quick glance around. No Alice. I hadn't even notice she left.

I shook my head when I finally let my eyes focus on Edward's angelic face. "You can't force me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm not going to play the game. I know what Alice saw in her vision, but...I won't." I folded my arms like a stubborn child. "I'll be the umpire with Esme and that's it."

"You've sit out two times already. Don't you want to know what it's like? Trust me, it's exhilarating." I ignored the question and stared at his outfit. He was also wearing baseball attire. Although, it was just a plain blue t-shirt, the same color as my hat, and pin striped pants that accented every muscle in his legs.

"No." Then, all of a sudden a thought popped into my brain. "Compromise?"

Edward sighed. "I'm listening."

"I'll play if you tell me this. What did you mean earlier…when you said it wasn't a good thing? About Greg."

"Oh, I was wondering when you would ask me that. It's just—"

"It's not jealousy is it, because Edward…"

"No. Look, I have this theory. See, you weren't afraid of me because you were my singer. The same idea applies to Greg. He's doesn't seem affected by you. However, he does find you attractive like any other human male. He's just missing that part of him where it's screaming that you're dangerous. It's easier if our prey is welcoming."

It took only half a second to process all the information. "What about his heartbeat?"

"Good genes?" He shrugged. "Not all people have anxiety attacks like you did or fall in love with a vampire that caused your heartbeat to flutter uncontrollably for that matter."

I made a face. All in all, Edward seemed right. For now, I would leave it at that. It felt too long since my family did something completely together. It would be nice and I was ready to see what I could do. Maybe, I could hit a ball three hundred yards away. Of course I could. Edward made me throw out the word _impossible_ from my vocabulary repertoire. I knew it wasn't even about how far I could hit the ball, but where I decide to place it so it becomes more challenging for the outfielders to catch it.

---

The teams were split four against four. My team was made up of me, Alice, Edward, and Jacob. The red team was of course then Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. At first I thought the teams were unevenly divided because of me, but then again, I had Alice who saw everything before it happened.

We took Carlisle's car and Emmett's jeep and drove to the old house. From there, we all sprinted to the clearing except Nessie who clenched Edward's neck as she rode on his back. Jacob ran in wolf form with the clothes tied on his hind leg. He still arrived last. Just as I remembered from last time, the open field was twice the size of a baseball stadium. Probably even a little larger if one of us actually took the time to measure it's entirety.

It was around one in the afternoon when we started and just like Alice predicted, the rain would unmistakably miss us.

All of a sudden, a loud thunderbolt cracked in the sky. A tree in the far distance near the mountains split in two.

"Let's start!" Alice declared, cheerfully. She quickly got on the pitcher's mound. Jacob was already standing between first and second base. Edward smiled at me before he set out like a cheetah running towards the far right of the outfield. I darted to the left, equally distancing myself from him. Nessie wanted in and since I thought she was old enough, she became the designated catcher for both teams. Esme, like always, refereed.

Emmett was first up. He held the aluminum bat between his hands and practiced swinging a few times before he positioned himself beside the plate. He took his stance as Alice stood straight, the ball held in her right hand at her hip. She then extended her throwing hand around her body backwards and released the ball at the height of her hip. The ball smacked into Nessie's hand. Immediately, I thought maybe she got hurt, but she threw the ball back at Alice, a smile gleaming off her face. Esme called the first strike. Emmett, not pleased with her performance, took his stance again. When Alice spun the ball in his direction, he swung and the bat smashed the ball. The noise matched that of the previous thunderbolt. It flew over Edward's head and then he was gone. He sprinted into the forest and was back before Emmett made it to third. Edward threw the ball back to Alice as Emmett stayed on second.

Rosalie was up next. She still looked as if she was ready for the catwalk in her tight baseball uniform. As she got to up to plate, she tilt her hat up so she could see Alice. Jacob was jumping up and down near first base. He really wanted to beat Rosalie. Alice flicked the ball once more. Unlike, Emmett, who's power sent the ball flying, Rosalie bunt the ball and ran to first before Alice could retrieve it. Emmett made it home with a big grin on his face.

"Come on, bunting? This isn't T-ball!" Jacob shouted in frustration that we were now losing. Rosalie didn't say a word.

The game continued on and I found that I was actually enjoying myself. Edward had finally got Carlisle out. So, it was three-zero when Edward went to bat. Alice was behind me, whispering in my ear.

"He's going to hit it far left, over Emmett's head. Emmett won't be able to catch it and Edward will make it to third."

A second later, her vision came true. She then pushed me forward. "You're turn!"

I grabbed the bat from off the ground. It felt as light as air. I could crush it into grains if I wanted. I thought about it, too, just so I could avoid playing. Rosalie spun the ball, but when I had gone to swing, the ball was already in Nessie's hand. So, even as a vampire, I wasn't good at baseball.

"Come on, love, send me home." Edward called from third.

"Just keep your eye on the ball, Bella. It's easy." Alice whispered as she stood, awaiting her turn. She seemed assured that I would hit this time.

I did what she told me. I watched the ball come curving towards my direction and just as it was about pass me, I swung the bat. Amazingly enough, the ball smashed against it and soared through the sky. I felt so proud of myself for a fraction of a second until I realized that meant I had to dash to first base before Carlisle or Emmett tagged me. Edward safely touched home plate, scouring our first point. I had made it to second and noticed the other team still hadn't retrieved the ball. So, I made a run for third as Carlisle obtained the ball and threw it to Jasper who had suddenly appeared on third base, ready to get me out. The ball was in the air with Jasper's arm up and ready to catch as I slid into base. My one pant leg turned brown with dirt. Right as I touched the plate with the tip of my shoe, Jasper caught the ball and tagged my foot. Esme smiled and called, "Safe!"

I stood up straight and brushed the dirt off my left side. My once bright white pants with blue stripes were now muddled with grass stains and brown splotches. I then found Emmett arguing with Jacob about me. Of course, Emmett wanted me out. If Alice made it home on her turn, the score would be all tied up.

And, that's exactly how it happened.

After three innings, we were still tied up at ten a piece. My team was now back in the outfield. Alice stood at the pitcher's mound. She was definitely the best one out of family. A millisecond later, Alice had thrown a curve ball the smacked right into Nessie's hands. Carlisle had been up. He pointed the bat forward and then reeled it back, ready for Alice's next throw.

It never came. Instead, we all heard her gasp. The ball slipped from her hands and rolled down the dirt mound into grass. Edward snapped his head to look at Alice, reading her mind. In a matter of sheer nanoseconds, he was by her side.

I immediately shuddered. It felt like déjà vu. I was searching the forest for something. Obviously, I didn't have to fear for James or Victoria for they were long past destroyed. However, I couldn't help imagine fifty different scenarios all vividly descriptive like a movie was rolling inside my head. I pictured the Volturi on the way to take the Cullens out once and for all. Another time, it was other vampires. The ones with red eyes who weren't our allies. There were too many of them and they all had lunged at my daughter. I shook that image from my mind. Other scenarios al revolved around the Volturi. I ran as fast as I could towards my daughter. I picked her up and scurried to where Edward, Alice, and now Jasper and Carlisle stood.

"What, what did you see?" Jasper inquired. He was holding Alice's hand, staring into her bright golden eyes that stared at something else that was far into the future.

"Someone's coming." Alice announced, her voice flat.

"A vampire?" Carlisle asked as he then faced Edward.

He nodded. "Yes." Edward turned to look back at her. "Alice, can you get a better picture of him?"

Him? A male vampire. Easily that could be Aro, Marcus, or Caius. However, they would never travel alone. So, one of the guards perhaps. Felix or Demetri or Alec. I held Nessie tighter in my arms.

"Volturi?" I asked as my voice shook.

"No, it's not one of them. I'm sure of it." Alice said, confident. I only felt the slightest bit of assurance. "He's coming soon, though. He'll pick up our scent here and follow it to Portland." Alice then double-blink. She stared up Jasper and smiled. He gently kissed her forehead.

I wasn't convinced that this was just some wandering vampire who was curious about our way of living like Carlisle would mostly likely suggest. Alice wouldn't gasp like that if she thought there wasn't a possibility of danger. I quickly glanced at everyone's faces. They all looked secretly worried and I couldn't help but imagine I mimicked the same expression.

--------------

* * *

**I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews that poured in last night. I'd name you all if I wasn't so tired from finishing this chapter. Also, I hope this chapter was a nice distraction from the past few chapters that mainly revolved around Greg. And if you honestly thought this fanfic/novel was just going to have the Greg storyline...you underestimated my ability at story-telling. -Hint hint. :) **

**Note: REVIEW! That's all I ask. It's just a nice feeling, as the author, to know there are actual people who take the time to comment on your work.**


	19. KNOWLEDGE

19. KNOWLEDGE

About a full second had passed since Alice finished explaining her very vague vision. We all stood perfectly still around in a small circle. The only thing moving were lips whenever someone went to speak. I held Renesmee in my arms tightly. My arms were like thick iron chains strapping Nessie closer to me. I tried to calm her by humming the lullaby Edward composed for me. Nessie then touched my cheek with the back of her palm and I immediately got an image flashed into my head of the clearing. It was perfectly descriptive down to the very last detail. However unlike at the given moment, in the picture, it was full of our friends who lend themselves to be witnesses on behalf of Renesmee. All seventeen of them. They were our allies. People we could trust. I didn't know exactly when I became so pessimistic, but I was sure whoever Alice saw in her vision was not a friend.

"I'm not sure." I answered Nessie's unspoken question. A new image then appeared. This time it was me when I was up to bat. She viewed me like a goddess or a queen. She watched as I swung the bat. Even when the ball soared through the sky, Renesmee's eyes never left view of me. "You're my princess," I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled slightly and I heard her breathing relax a little. Her heart stayed her normal steady beat— which to a human, would probably mean they were having a major anxiety attack or worse.

During the time of comforting Nessie, part of my brain was still listening to Carlisle talk. I had so much room in my head, I could easily multitask four difficult things at once.

Carlisle went through different ideas and solutions for at least twelve different scenarios. He ended up just trying to reassure everyone that it's just a wandering nomad interested in perhaps our way or life or confused and wants to know how we survive on animal blood. Carlisle believed there was no danger here if just one was coming. I agreed on that much. One against ten were great odds. I wasn't sure if it was Jasper's doings, but I felt completely at ease on our way back to Portland.

By the time we arrived back home, Nessie was asleep in my arms. I darted to her room so she could comfortably sleep in her soft, warm bed. When I went across the hall and into my room, Edward wasn't there yet. I went down the hall, but I didn't see anyone in their rooms. Although, I noticed Carlisle was in his office with Esme, they were the only ones I saw. I quickly decided on seeing if Alice was in her room which was the only one left I hadn't checked. I didn't even have to knock. Just as I about to turn the knob, Alice opened the door. I walked in after her and noticed Edward standing by the nightstand. Jasper was near the closet.

"So." I crossed my arms. I waited for them to speak first.

"Bella…" Alice began, "Promise me you won't wander out in the forest by yourself."

I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Um, sure. What does that have to do with your vision?" I faced Edward. "What's going on?"

"Alice sees you talking to… whoever comes," he replied. I felt like I was being told half the truth. It was unnerving, but I patiently waited for them to explain everything.

"And?"

"Just know," Alice added, "if you decide to get involved, you would be putting your father at risk."

My mind raced to figure out what Alice's cryptic message meant. If I decided to get involved in what? "I thought your vision was hazy."

"That's true, I didn't get a good look on the vampire. His mind isn't entirely made up. However, I looked further and I see you two talking. He gives you an offer…you have to decline."

I was so confused. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Don't worry, about it, now, love. It will be four to five days before his arrival if he decides…" Edward trailed off. He then moved swiftly towards me and grabbed my hand. "Let's leave Alice alone to talk about Sue's wedding some more with Jasper."

I noticed Alice's eyes narrow while Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice then stuck her tongue out at Edward. He just smiled and then led me outside. "I'm not going to get a clear explanation am I?" I asked as we entered into our room.

"Not tonight."

"Soon?" I pressed.

He sighed as he brushed his hand against my cheek. An electric current went through my dry veins. The dominant part of my mind— the rational part which kept my priorities in check— took a backseat. My lips soon became busy and I couldn't object. I would just have to settle for a later explanation.

I tore off Edward's blue t-shirt while Edward unbuttoned my hideous baseball uniform that Alice had forced me into that morning. I flew my hat across the room where it hit the wall and landed with a _thud_. I ripped my matching pin striped pants to shreds. All the while, my lips never leaving Edward's. It was so convenient never having to stop for air. Never having to stop until the sun rose up again, signaling for the other half of my brain to take over, the responsible side.

"I must be a magnet for danger." I muttered under my breath. The sun was peeking through the windows. Morning of another day had come.

"Maybe…when you were a human." Edward half-smiled.

"No, even now. It's like my shadow. It follows me everywhere. The fact that I'm dangerous now, too, adds to the magnetism of danger and me. You probably couldn't pull us apart even with maximum force."

"Bella, listen to me. This isn't the first time Alice has gotten a vision of someone coming. Before you were even born, we had plenty of nomads visiting us asking out how we could be around humans for an extensive amount of time. Why we chose our unorthodox lifestyle. Do not for one tenth of a fraction blame yourself for this small inconvenience."

"But, last night…" I paused. "It's not someone who's curious is it?"

"No, it's not. The only thing Alice isn't clear on is who's coming exactly. Whoever it is, I think, knows about Alice's gift. He's making small conscious decisions."

"Wanna give me a heads up on the part she is clear on?"

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath. "It's starting..." He paused. "Who's ever coming is part of a group slowly accumulating to take the Volturi down." Edward voice dropped to a low whisper. "Ever since what happened back there in Forks with the Volturi technically defeated and their true colors exposed, vampires all over are tying to dethrone them. Of course, the Romanian coven, Vladmir and Stefan are leading the revolution. To most, still, the Volturi aren't their enemies, they're the law."

All of a sudden, Edward got up and I followed him into our huge walk-in closet. He put on a beige v-neck sweater and then slid into a pair of tan khakis, his signature look. His bronze hair was perfectly untidy. I was afraid to look at mine. Unfortunately, I didn't have the luxury of having my hair already placed nicely after a_ long_ night.

While I got dressed, I took into account what Edward had said so far. Vladmir and Stefan desperately wanted vengeance. I figured that much after meeting them the first time. Starting a revolution...I just couldn't picture it. My family probably had the most vampires gather together...ever. If they were considering creating an army to challenge the Volturi, Vladmir and Stefan were going to need more than the amount we had for witnesses. I quickly put on a blue wrap dress I wished I hadn't. I wasn't paying attention to what fabric it was because I was too busy wondering what else Edward neglected to inform me. It wasn't until I got a whiff that I realized the dress was made out of satin. I probably looked like I was getting ready for luncheon at a country club. I started to unzip the back zipper.

"Leave it on." I heard Edward say. "You look..." It actually took a few seconds for him to come up with a word. "Indescribable. I'll have to thank Alice for that, too."

I rolled my eyes, but left the dress on. "So, you were saying before you abruptly got up?"

"Recently," Edward began, "the Volturi have been trying to attain more vampires with powers they see suited for defense. They have an idea of what's coming. Heidi and a few others are even going as far as turning humans to see what gifts they would bring to the table. If they are found useless, they dispose the newborns."

I felt like my eyes were bulging out of my sockets. It seemed strange to be in shock. I had a feeling a day like this would come. I just hadn't expected it so soon. In fact, I was picturing myself as a century old vampire when the time came for the Volturi to finally be taken down. "How do you know all of this?" I inquired.

"Alice watches the Volturi from time to time...and through word of mouth. Tanya and the rest have already been spoken to by Vladmir. Stefan and Vladmir both see Eleazar as someone the Volturi would be interested in to have on their side during this impending war because of his power. Eleazar, though, didn't give him an answer. They're undecided until we decline or accept. In other words, they'll follow us with whatever we choose to do...." Edward trailed off. "I kept this from you only because you were dealing with your father and Gregory Abrams. I'm sorry. I should have informed you once we knew something concrete."

I didn't know what to say. Part of my head was rejoicing at this new knowledge that vampires were finally realizing the picture I see everyday. The one with the Volturi shown as the villains. However, I could quickly see the billions of risks there would be if I got involved. I understood the reason behind Edward keeping the information from me. I wasn't angry. Although, I wished he had told me sooner. I knew if I offered my help to the Romanians I would be putting risk to my dad. I could not let the Volturi near my family. We would have to be neutral and not take sides. Though, I could see us being both approached by each side. There might not be another way but to shield everyone's mine from Aro. Though, he would know we were hiding something....

"Bella?"

I stared at him. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I forgot Edward was standing right next to me. "Yeah?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Please. What are you thinking?"

"I--" Too speechless to form the words, I let down my shield so he could see. After about an hour of discussing this new matter, we both walked hand in hand to Nessie's room across the hall.

---

A week had passed and still no messenger. A week where I stayed in Portland, went to classes at PCC, and acted like any other college student during the day. I made phone calls to Charlie, but no visits. I put all my energy into Edward and Nessie. I didn't want to think about what I would say or do for that matter until whoever arrived and confronted me. Why me and not Carlisle, I could not fathom. It wasn't until Rosalie blatantly pointed it out to me one night when we were all in the living room.

"Your shield." She announced, after I questioned why a so-called "revolutionary" would want to talk to me before Carlisle or Alice for that matter. Obviously, Alice will see what would happen right as the decision has been made. So far nothing huge has, or at least, as far as she can tell. "The fact you can protect everyone who would go up against the Volturi's special little freaks, Jane and Alec," Rosalie added. "I swear you can be so-o oblivious to yourself, it's mind boggling."

I growled at her in response. Of course, Vladmir and Stefan would want to talk to me. It made so much sense.

Apparently, I'm the freaking key to whoever wins.

How quickly I miss having Greg be my biggest problem. He was still an issue since I had about three months before Charlie's wedding. However, worrying about if I would kill him or not seems so small in comparison to worrying about the whole vampire world being turned upside down.

The next morning after I realized the most obvious thing, Edward, Nessie, and I decided to go hunting. My eyes were almost black and though the thirst in the back of my throat was only the equivalent of a sore throat, Nessie was starting to complain about being thirsty. We went into the forest behind our house and headed north. Edward quickly got on a trail of a mountain lion towards the east. I let him go off while Nessie and I found a group of deer by a pond. Once we were finished and my eye color had changed back to a golden butterscotch, we followed Edward's scent until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around while I pulled Nessie behind me. My whole body stiffened as I inhaled the sickly sweet aroma that could only be from one of my kind.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." The blond-haired vampire announced.

------------------


	20. HARBINGER

20. HARBINGER

He was cloaked in simple black attire. His ashy grey hair matched the color of his skin almost identically. The vampire's pose was stiff as he stared at me with his red irises. I realized I knew him all too well. He had come to our gathering of witnesses but not for the same intent as the others. No, he specifically came in hopes we all would band together and fight against the enemy. The Volturi.

"Vladimir." I spoke slowly and carefully. He grimaced in return. I was about to say, 'long time, no see,' but I quickly remembered a couple of months wasn't considered long in the vampire world.

"I suppose the fortune teller told you of my coming?" He took precisely one step forward.

I nodded while I pushed Nessie behind me as she tried to get a glimpse of Vladimir between my legs.

Vladimir quickly drew his attention down at Nessie. "I can see clearly she has grown yet again. Incredible."

I grew very impatient as I felt a snarl trying to rip it's way out of my chest. "Can we skip the pretenses. I know why you're here and the answer is n—"

He held up his right hand. "Don't be hasty now. Of course, what you suspect is my justification for visiting. I've been waiting for more than fifteen hundred years for retribution."

"Don't you think a thousand years is a little long to hold a grudge? Move on." I really wished I hadn't said those words, but they flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to refrain myself.

Luckily, Vladimir didn't take any offense. He just simply replied, "There is no peace for myself until my vendetta is paid in full." He then paused for a few milliseconds. "We now have factual evidence that the Volturi abuse their powers. They're only goals are to destroy and acquire new vampires with gifts they see suitable for defense. Wouldn't you agree? The Italian scum act as though they are saints wearing their white hats keeping the law in check but don't you see their hidden agendas? If you make one fallible mistake Bella, they will find a way to…"

"No!" I trusted Alice. If she told me to decline then I would. Luckily in that instant, I heard footsteps coming from the trail I was headed towards before the harbinger appeared. He abruptly stopped a few meters behind me. I swiftly turned my head back to look at my husband.

"I suggest you walk away before I tare off you limbs." Edward hissed low between his clenched teeth as he stared at Vladimir in a couched position.

"Edward, I mean no harm to you or your mate and certainly not your extraordinary daughter. Please, if we can be civil. I have an offer that involves you as well."

Edward cocked his head to the side as he suddenly without even moving was already standing erect. He walked over to my side. Nessie still hid behind me as my hands held her close in an unbinding guard.

"You have thirty seconds, Vladimir." Edward announced. "But note stating your claim will not change my final answer."

"Very well. This may be our last chance as you may not know. Between Stefan and I, we have gathered eleven others willing to fight. More are surely to come if they hear we have the Cullens on board. You know the Volturi will not stop at anything. They want your mate's power and they will kill for it. If I were part of the vermin, I'd endanger your daughter in some way or another and then ask for an ultimatum. Her life for you..." He was staring straight at me. "And, since Aro is so vehement about having your little crystal ball join his guard, I'm sure he'd find a plan for her as well."

"Enough!" Edward growled. I saw it in his eyes; he was two seconds away from killing Vladimir. I took one of my hands away from Nessie and entwined it with Edward's. He sighed once and his breathing began to relax a little.

"I haven't had the chance to explain my proposition yet," Vladimir added. "You see, I can offer you all protection. The filthy Italian scum will pay you a visit without a doubt. With their confidence shattered, they will ask for you to take their side. I'm sure of it. I can have a few of my followers stationed here in case the Volturi's proposal turns into a threat."

Pictures of Charlie flashed into my head. What I would be risking if…

"Protection?" I mouthed.

"If they come and find some sort of reason for battle. Eight against twenty plus is not the greatest of odds," he glanced swiftly at me, "even with your shield. Don't think for a second that the Italian scum won't bring the whole force with them like the last time they paid your family a visit. Don't be surprised if you see new members either."

More Volturi. Edward had mentioned they were trying to attain more powers for defense. What if they found someone who could shield physical attacks? Maybe, aligning with Vladimir would be in my family's best interests. I wish I could be Switzerland again, but something told me there was no middle ground this time.

Edward took a deep breath as he thought things through for a few seconds. "I'm willing to talk to Carlisle. His word will be final."

"I will be here till tomorrow, then. If I do not see you, I'll suspect the answer to be a decline."

Vladimir then disappeared into the shadows. Once he was completely out of sight, Edward faced me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on my own earlier. If I had known he would show up today…"

"Don't be. I'm fine. Nessie's fine. Everything's ffff—"

"Fine?"

I nodded as I released my firm grip around Nessie.

"Bella, it's okay to worry a little. Just know," he cupped my face with his hands, "I won't let anything happen to either one of us."

"Plus, we have the wolves on our side." Nessie chimed in. She touched part of my skin and I instantly got an imaged of Jacob flashed into my head. I didn't want to get the Quiluetes involved again. However, I didn't have the power to stop sixteen monstrous and incredibly stubborn wolves.

I stared down at my year and a half year old that looked more like eight with every passing of day. Her curly bronze hair bounced with her every movement. Her smile was entrancing. Her skin was flawless. She was perfect. She was mine. And, there was a chance I could lose her if we partook in the upcoming war against the Volturi. Even if we stayed neutral—if that was even possible—there was no avoiding some sort of fight. It was just a gut feeling, but I felt as though there was going to be casualties no matter what choice my family and I made.

---

We reached the house having not said a word to each other on the way. I told Nessie to find Jacob and Edward went to find Carlisle immediately while I chose not to go with him seeing as I was barely articulate. My mind was over-processing as I tried to find an easy way out of all this mess I was somehow in yet again. I hadn't felt exhausted in a while, but there was no other word that would fit with how I felt at that given moment.

"You might feel better if you stop by Charlie's. It's been about a week," suggested Alice, as she skipped into the living-room where I stood motionless. She was wearing a purple cashmere top and dark jeans that probably cost more than the worth of all the clothes I had as a human put together.

"I _might_ or I _will_?" I asked. My lips were the only body parts moving.

"All signs indicate you will." Alice smiled. "So good news or bad news first?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me."

"Well, you know the vision of you draining Greg?" Her smile got wider. "It vanished."

"What do you mean..." My pose finally broke. "it vanished?"

Her voice raised an octave higher. "You're not going to kill him or at least you have enough determination at the moment to refrain yourself! So, this week is as good as any to tell your dad we will be able to attend his wedding after all!"

"No way!" Without thinking, I hugged Alice. "Are you sure? It didn't vanish because of the wolves or anything?"

"No, I looked around the blind-spots and after numerous headaches...nothing. I promise."

Her smile quickly grew wicked.

"Oh. Alice you didn't?" I suddenly felt nervous.

"Bridesmaids gowns aren't made of cotton, Bella."

"Is that the bad news? That I have to wear some God awful silk and chiffon, floor-length dress?"

"No." She paused and took a deep breath before exhaling. "The bad news is I see the Volturi stopping by." Alice paused for a millisecond while my dead heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "Not all of them, but enough for us to consider our options very carefully."

"You saw the meeting with Vladimir?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes. Right now, Edward and Carlisle are agreeing with you."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Agreeing with me?"

"You want protection don't you? If Vladimir's offer is truthful, then it couldn't help to have backup."

All of a sudden Jasper appeared and stood by Alice's side. "We would be officially picking sides..."

"You see no other possible way, Alice?" I heard Carlisle call from the stairs. Milliseconds later, he was by Jasper's side. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett then entered the living-room. We all formed a circle. From upstairs, I heard Jacob snoring and Nessie's heartbeat slower than usual which meant she was probably fast asleep in Jacob's arms. They would have to miss this meeting.

"No, the Volturi are coming and they'll suspect we won't want to choose sides. I'm not entirely sure of what their planning, their not making huge decisions seeing that I'll know before they even arrive. However, some of the guard see us easily siding with Vladimir. I do see Aro coming to make a peace treaty with us, but that's clearly not his only modus operandi."

"Of course not, his true motive is to kill us all and keep Alice and Bella for his guard." Rosalie sharply remarked.

"Rose, please." I heard Emmett whisper in her ear. Whatever else he said, which I couldn't pick up, made Rosalie stay quiet for the rest of the conversation.

"So, we should accept Vladimir's offer?" I asked, realizing I wanted protection more than anything. Not for myself, but for Nessie.

"Yes." Carlisle breathed. "We aren't actually choosing a side, Jasper," he added, "we are just taking precaution since it is confirmed that Aro will appear fairly soon."

"Vladimir will construe our answer as willing to fight with him against the Volturi. He wouldn't just offer protection if he didn't think we wouldn't help his cause." Jasper countered.

"So, we fight!" Emmett said with much enthusiasm.

"Do you see that happening?" Edward inquired while facing Alice.

Alice closed her eyes. "No. Not yet, anyway."

"Then, it's decided." Carlisle announced. "Edward, Bella, Emmett you will give word to Vladimir that we have accepted his proposition."

---

It wasn't difficult to find Vladimir the second time. He was right where he had been the moment he had snuck up on me. He was standing still like a marble statue. His face showed no expression.

"Alright then, I will tell my followers." Vladimir announced once we came into his view. We didn't even have the chance to say our answer. "If you prefer, I will send a six for you to place them strategically like pawns wherever you all please or I can tell them to just watch for any imposing threats near the outer banks of Portland."

Edward and Emmett deliberated for a second. "Have six arrive at the house tomorrow," Edward had said.

"We'll figure out what to do with them then," added Emmett, who towered over Vladimir. He looked like a giant compared to Vladimir's average height and frame. Having Emmett stand next to me made me realize Vladimir was not at all frightening.

Vladimir finally nodded before he disappeared into the forest. My tense pose relaxed as soon as I knew this part was at least over. Unfortunately though, everything else was just beginning.

-----------

* * *

**Note: If Vladimir is a little OOC to your standards, it's because ****BD didn't give him enough personality so I kinda grew from what SM started with. **


	21. I WOKE UP IN BIZZAROLAND

21. I WOKE UP IN BIZZAROLAND

_JACOB BLACK_

_-_

It figured I would miss everything while asleep. It was also nice to know none of _them _thought to wake me up so I could have a say in the meeting that involved _everyone_.

Of course, it all began when I was woken up by Bella's ice cold hand on my arm early in the morning. All of a sudden my body had felt shivers up my spine. Goosebumps then appeared all over, and the hair on my arms and legs shot straight up. Usually, being in physical contact with a vamp didn't have that effect, but she caught me off guard. Especially, since I was sweating a little in my warm, comfortable bed.

"Hey, sleepy-head." Bella announced. "I know it's early in your view, but you've already slept for sixteen hours."

Jeez, sixteen hours. That was almost a whole day. What was the time exactly? I quickly pulled the covers off of me and got up. I realized also I had the same clothes on as before which I guess was now yesterday. Looking over at the clock on the wall, my mouth fell open. It was 5:30 in the morning. "Why the hell did you wake me up this early?" I asked while I wrinkled my nose at the smell I tried to get use to, but still couldn't.

Bella looked apologetic. "We need to fill you in on a few things. The guests will be coming in a few short hours."

"Guests?" Then, before I let Bella answer, I looked around the room and added, "Where's Ness?"

"Oh, um, a couple of hours ago, Edward came in here and got her. She's with Rose now."

"So, whadda miss? Are we playing hostess to a couple of leeches again?" I put on a fake smile.

She squinted her eyes at my comment. "Oh...I think it would be best if Edward filled you in."

That couldn't it be good. "Why can't you just tell me?"

She took a deep breath before starting. "He--okay, first off you will either agree or disagree with the choice that we have made, but it's too late to change your mind since they will be arriving shortly."

Clearly, Bella was forgetting my mind worked two steps slower than hers because I was completely lost. "Come again?"

"Alice got a vision of the Volturi coming soon, which will put us all at danger. Alice said they're just coming to offer peace. Apparently, with no strings attached. Not for a second, though, did any of us think the Volturi would come all the way over just to form a treaty. So, we talked with Vladimir, who had visited earlier. He had told us of an imminent war in the near future of a vast amount of vampires against the Volturi, which is the reason why they want us to be on their side."

"So are you?" I interjected.

"Let me finish, Jake. See, Vladimir said he had eleven followers so far, but that he was quickly converting others. Aro has been recruiting new vampires with gifts he sees valuable as well. As a family, we agreed to Vladimir's proposal. He offered us protection with sending six of his followers to Portland so when the Volturi come we have backup just in case they have another motive other than making a treaty. I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in, but we're doing the right thing, I think."

I felt fire burn through my veins. "So, that's it? You've chosen Vladimir's side? Are you kidding me, Bella!?! You don't think he's got a trick up his sleeve, too? How come you all have been so quick to judge Vladimir as a good guy?" I had my anger under control to be point I wasn't about to phase but I still couldn't help from shouting. At this point, probably everyone in the house could hear this conversation loud and clear.

"I could tell," she answered, sure of herself. "He was being truthful when he came by yesterday."

Evidently, I still had to point out the obvious. "Bella, he's bringing over six vampires to this house today, right? Did you not think of Nessie? These bloodsuckers aren't going to be on your special diet." Did I somehow wake into an alternate universe? Since when did Bella not think things through. I curiously wondered if Rosalie would all of a sudden run into my room and give me a hug.

"Renesmee smells too sweet for them to find her--" Bella started choking up. "Don't you think I've gone through different scenarios--hundreds. Have a little faith in me."

"Well, if this anvil wasn't just dropped on my head...." I trailed off. "Did you take into consideration maybe Vladimir wants the same thing as the Volturi? To finally take out the Cullens once and for all? Why else would he just send six of his group to you?"

"Because he finds us useful in this inevitable battle. He knows the Volturi will visit us soon."

"How?"

"Because it's common sense. Who does Aro want most Jake?"

I sighed as two names came to mind.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm sorry Jake that we didn't wake you up, that was impart all our faults. It was a matter of just figuring out what to do in the shortest amount of time. Can you see clearly now? We made the right decision."

I shook my head. "No sorry, but I just can't see how you can trust six unknown bloodsuckers to come into your house and expect to listen to you." I paused and weighed my options. "What are they going to say when they see me?"

"They know our alliance with the wolves. You're fine."

"You said I can come and go as I please, right?"

She blinked. "Yes, Jake of course--what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to Forks." I didn't realize I wanted to until it was out of my mouth. "I going to give the pack a heads up on the incoming vamps. I'll come back when the parasites leave or end up dead or if what you say is true, stationed wherever you place them. But, I can't be here right now."

Without saying goodbye, I hopped out the window next to my bed. I felt Bella's eyes on me until I sprinted in the forest to phase.

---

Immediately once I crossed state lines, I heard Embry in my head.

_I'm coming home. _I announced.

_For good? _

_For the time being. _It would be hard leaving Nessie behind but I believed Bella and Edward would save her above all else. I knew anyway, I wouldn't be able to stay away for long.

_Oh, jeez. A war? _Embry stated after reading all my thoughts. _How could they chose sides like that without your input?_

_Protection._

_Crazy. That's all I got to say. So, does that mean you've come to tell us we've got a new fight on our hands? I'll tell ya, Jake. It's been kinda boring here in Forks without any vamps around. _

_I wish I could say the same. But yeah. I came to inform you all that if a war should start, it's going to affect every one of us._

_Sweet! _Seth announced. _I'm so pumped to fight alongside Edward again._

I was coming up to the forest behind La Push. It's where I found the shaggy wolf with sand-colored hair. He was more muscular than I remembered, but then again, Seth was sixteen now. Just as I remembered, though, he was as eager and energetic as the last time I visited. He would always want updates on how his favorite Cullens were doing every time I showed up unexpectedly. There wasn't much to tell him until now.

_It's not sweet, Seth. Remember that royal vampire coven? They're supposedly coming again. Soon._

_So this is bigger than last time? _Embry asked.

_Yes._

_Well, I say we phase back and talk about this to the rest. It's obvious we can't sit out for this kind of thing. Especially since Ness is a Cullen._ Seth proposed.

_Meet me back at my house?_

_Will do. _Embry stated._ I'll get a hold of Sam and tell him to round up his pack and spread the news that you're home._

Just like that Seth turned around and sprinted towards town. I followed behind until I caught up and surpassed him. I phased just before I reached my backyard. I slipped on my tattered jeans and walked towards the door with Seth right behind me.

"Jacob." My dad smiled, welcoming me home. He wheeled himself into the living-room where I found Paul and Rachel, as well as Leah sitting on the couch.

"Hi, everyone."

A few minutes later Embry and Quil strolled in with Sam and the rest. Once everyone got situated, I stated the reason why I came. Specifically, how there was an inevitable war right around the corner.

"This isn't our battle to fight it seems." Sam announced after I finished my small speech. "Should we get involved, we could easily have a few casualties of our own and in the end, what would we gain?"

"It isn't about that. It's about protecting the Cullens." Seth piped in. "They'd do the same for us, and seeing as Jake imprinted on Nessie..."

"If it comes down to protecting humans, we will fight. I promise my pack we will, Jacob. However, be that as it may, should this war just be vampire versus vampire—"

I cut in. "Don't forget, that royal coven wants us all exterminated since we would refuse to be their "guard dogs". It would be in our best interest to side with the Cullens, who are against them."

"This isn't just because you're a little bias? You've been living with them for months now. It's clear you would risk your life to save one of them," Leah added.

I knew I would for Nessie and Bella, but would I for the rest? Rosalie...probably not.

"I think we should continue this another time. Remember, this is all hypothetical if a war should ensue."

"If? It's when, Sam. The Cullens are so worried they've agreed to backup. Six vamps are coming to watch the perimeters of Portland."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm not risking any one of us for something that doesn't involve the safety of humans. It's not our duty to choose who's the nicer vampire and take sides."

"Fine. I'm sorry I wasted your precious time you could have had with Emily." I stormed out of the house, hearing my dad call my name before I shut the door behind me. I walked into my garage to cool down. That's when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw it was Leah.

"Look, you do what you think is best. Sam, Paul, they're getting to the point of just wanting to settle down. I, on the other hand, though I don't like the idea of helping out leeches when I'm not getting anything in return," she took a deep breath, "I'll still fight with you. And, you know Seth will without a doubt."

"What happened to quitting?"

"I decided I would start aging once I found..."

"Are you the only one left?"

"No, some of the younger wolves like Collin have yet to imprint. However, being the sole female, like I said before, I probably won't. I'm a genetic dead-end. I'll have to find my soul mate the old-fashion way."

"And what way is that?"

"Dating. Getting the hell out of La Push, for instance."

"You've changed so much you know that?"

"Me? Jake, you use to want to kill the bloodsuckers and now you're living with them! They're practically your extended family."

"True." I shrugged. I've pretty much come to terms of how weird my life has become. "But, you know if I had another way...but I can't physically stay away from her. I'm worrying about Nessie right as we speak."

"You should go then." She paused. "Seriously, Jake. I'm always in your head as a wolf if you need me. That goes for Seth, Quil, and Embry. I'll mention it to your dad that you've left."

"Thanks, Leah." I smiled and then I headed back out into the forest. I finally understood where I belonged. I just didn't expect to be the link that tied vampires and shape-shifting wolves together.

I really wished I could wake up from this dream, but it was my life.

---------------


	22. STORIES

22. STORIES

"Do you hear them coming?" I asked Edward while we sat on the edge of our bed. I was staring out the back glass wall while he sat still next to me, concentrating for the moment when he could hear our guests approaching. In that time, we barely moved at all.

He took a deep breath. "No."

It had also been two hours since Jacob left for Forks. The second he disappeared into the forest, Edward dropped whatever he was doing with Carlisle and ran up here. I didn't need comforting, though. I knew it was my fault. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't caused by me. "He's gone for whoever knows how long and I'm the reason," I suddenly announced.

Edward sighed and turned to me. He lifted my chin with one of his fingers to get a better look at my face. "Once again, please don't blame yourself. If Jacob wanted to leave, he'd go."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't--"

Edward kissed me so I would shut up. Of course, it worked. My mind, which could think of six different things all at once, always went blank at Edward's touch. "What can I do to make you feel better?" he questioned.

"Nothing."

"Really?" His one eyebrow rose and his crooked smile appeared. "How about this." Edward pulled me closer to his chest and gently pressed his lips to the hollow below my ear. Shivers were sent down my spine. All over my skin felt tingly.

"Nope," I shook my head. "'S not helping."

"Mmm...what about this."

All of a sudden in half a movement, I was laying on the bed after Edward lightly pushed me down. He started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. The last one reached my collar bone. My head felt fuzzy and heavy almost. I touched my skin and it felt like it was burning. Though, that sensation was all in mind since my temperature never changes above or below a few degrees. "Yep, that does the trick." I managed to say, half-smiling.

He chuckled and rolled over to the other side. "Things will work out." He stated.

"I hope so..." I trailed off as something else completely off track came to mind. "Do you think---"

"Shush." Edward stood up. I quickly followed to look at his face but it was unreadable. Then a smile appeared and a chuckle escaped from his lips. "Jake," he said, "he's on his way home." I waited until he finished listening to Jake's thoughts. "And, he will be needing some clothes."

Edward rose but I quickly grabbed his hand to restrain him from leaving. "Wait, what was so funny?"

"It's nothing. Do you think you could find Emmett and ask for some old clothes? I need to find Carlisle."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess." After I smirked, I gave him a quick peck and then headed out the room towards Emmett's.

---

I peeked through the crack just to make sure I wasn't stumbling upon anything I didn't want to see. Edward had already mentioned to me Emmett and Rosalie's relationship quite clear shortly after my transformation. Luckily, I heard Emmett shout at his TV and that could only mean one thing. Rosalie was not in the room. I opened the door slowly and walked in. "Hey Emmett..." I paused as I noticed him sitting on a black leather couch, hunched over, intensely watching a football game.

He didn't even look up from the flat screen to greet me. He simply replied, "Bella."

"Rosalie's tinkering with cars again?"

He just nodded.

"Well, I'm not actually here to bother you for long. I'm just wondering if you have any old clothes lying around?"

"Go!!!"

My brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

He finally looked up at me.

"Oh, my bad. I was yelling at the quarterback..." Emmett trailed off, probably for my benefit seeing as I wouldn't understand any football mumbo jumbo he would have continued with. "Check the closet. In a body bag, there's jeans and a navy t-shirt Jake can have," he added.

"Thanks." Before I headed over to the closet I recalled something that Emmett had said. "And, why is it in a body bag?"

He smiled at me. "Long story."

I shrugged off the uneasy feeling and ambled towards the closet. I unzipped the black bag open and began rummaging through it to find the clothes he was referring to. Once I attained the shirt and pants I wanted, I left the room without saying goodbye seeing as Emmett's eyes were glued back to the screen.

---

I found Jake in wolf form in the backyard and left the clothes right in front of him to grab. A few minutes later, he came back from the forest, human and all. He looked exhausted as though he'd been up for days. Though his usual look always had dark circles under his eyes, this time, even his hair appeared more disheveled than normal. Jake's walk was slower as well.

"Hey, Jake. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Running from Portland to Forks and back again without stopping is just a little tiring."

I smiled. "Speaking of which, how was the visit?"

"Fine. Billy says hi."

"Awe, really?"

"No."

I really didn't understand where this attitude was coming from. Could he still be mad about the six vampires coming here for our protection? It included his even though I doubt Jake would believe that. "Uh...," was all that managed to slip from my lips.

"He didn't actually say it personally, but I guess if I had stayed longer and left without an abrupt departure then I'm sure he probably would have." Jake corrected himself. He must have seen my facial expression to have decided to change his previous answer.

"Well, okay then. Um, I really hope you don't run off again. Contrary to what you believe, you're part of this family too, Jake. We all care about you." Then I thought of Rosalie and Nessie. "Some more than others."

Instead of my comment making him smile, Jake looked angry. "That's the problem."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"They won't help." He simply replied. "When Hell breaks loose, they'll only help if human lives are at stake. Seeing as it's vampire coven versus coven, they don't think it's their place to fight."

"They? You mean the Quiluetes?"

Jake nodded. "Sam wouldn't see reason. He's ready to settle down with Emily for good."

"How is that even possible?"

"Forks is practically one of the safest places to live now. With ten plus wolves, a vampire would have to be stupid to enter the territory."

It all made sense. Though my problems seemed endless, Forks had practically reverted back to the times when the Cullens didn't inhabit the town. It was a strange feeling. All those people I left behind. Classmates whose faces I can't remember and those I still could like Mike and Angela. They were all safe from my world....as long as I stayed out of theirs.

"Bella, Jake!"

I noticed the voice instantly even though it was coming from inside the house. In fact, I knew exactly the place. Carlisle's office. Edward was calling us with a tone no louder than his normal voice.

"Esme, Nessie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie..." Carlisle's voice announced. "Everyone report to the dining-room."

Once the announcement was made, I rushed to the table to where Carlisle was standing at the end. Edward stood by his side. I entered just as Esme and Alice and Jasper arrived. Jake was right behind me and before a whole second past, everyone was in the dining-room.

Carlisle turned to Edward once he knew he had everyone's attention.

"Just two minutes ago, I heard one of the bodyguards. Her name is Patricia. She and the rest of them will be arriving shortly." Edward paused for a moment. "Correction. She's right outside the front door."

"Rosalie." Carlisle asked politely without even making clear if it was a question to be answered. Rose just swiftly got up and headed towards the door. We are stood, silently, unmoving. Except for Jake and Nessie's heartbeats, there was no other sounds. Patricia walked in and I immediately noticed her eyes. Bright red. Not as vibrant as a newborn, but she couldn't have fed long before she arrived. In my peripheral view, I noticed Jacob flinched.

Patricia had very short, dark brown hair in soft curls. It barely grazed her shoulders. Though the clothes matched this era, her make-up did not. She had that signature red, red lips. It looked strange against her white skin. I shuttered as I realized the red lipstick color she wore was the exact color of blood.

Before the guest had a chance to speak, Carlisle introduced all of us. Patricia then stood at the other end of the table as if that was where the podium was located.

"Hello. My name is Patricia Harper. The others be comin' in a short while. I'm li'l faster than the rest o' them..."

"So, you're from the south?" I interjected.

She smiled. "Alabama. I guess I should tell y'all my reason for joinin' the resistance. It's to do with where I'm from."

Jasper cocked his head to the side. "You were part of the southern wars?"

Patricia looked at Jasper a little longer than necessary. I could tell she was staring at all his half-moon scars. Maybe even counting how many times vampires tried to kill him but failed. "Oh, gosh no. I wasn't changed till the 1950's. Twenty-five, I was, but the one who turned me, he was part of that'n as a newborn. His name was Kevin and he'd told me the stories. He was one o' few lucky enough to survive."

"And I too." Jasper replied. "Tell me about Kevin. Is he with you?"

"No, the Volutri destroyed him forty-seven years ago. It was what you'd call it? A conspiracy? The Italians had reason to believe he was conspirin' to create newborns to take control o' north'rn Alabama. There were massive killin's in Birmingham or so. But it was the early '60s and the whites were fightin' with the blacks. Kevin wasn't tryin' to do nothin'. It weren't no newborn vampires but them humans who called themselves the KKK doin' all that slaughterin' that made the headlines. I did know there was someone who had a grudge ov'r Kevin for killin' their mate or somethin'. He'd must've said somethin' to the Italians to get his revenge. What I couldn't understand was the Volturi didn't even check to see if it was all truth. They just made Kevin lose all his senses and then tore him limb by limb."

Carlisle shook his head. "That's horrible, but how do you know all of this?" he questioned.

"Two guards held me by the arms as Kevin burned in a pile o' flames. Aro commanded them to. Said that if I ev'r thought 'bout creatin' bunch o' newborns, this'd be my fate. They were sympathetic enough to let me live seein' as I didn't have anythin' to do with it all. But, it's why I'm here. It's my turn for revenge. And Vladimir says y'all are on Volturi's target list. Wherever y'all are, the Volturi won't be far behind."

Edward started moving towards the livingroom. "Excuse me. I just believed Garrett arrived."

Garrett. The adventurer who I remembered had long blond hair, eager red eyes, and lead himself to be a witness on Nessie's behalf. I couldn't believe it. He was suppose to be with Kate in Denali. A million scenarios popped into my head. Could he not handle the unique diet? Did something happen between him and Kate? Could he not stand to be around Tonya or Carmen? My curiosity took over me as I stared straight ahead at the archway, waiting for Garrett to reappear before my eyes.

---

I noticed the difference right as he walked in. His eyes were a golden butterscotch. When Carlisle had asked why he left the sisters behind, it wasn't because he conquered the challenge of restraining from human blood; but because he couldn't pass up the challenge of defeating the Volturi once and for all. Seeing as, Kate, Tonya, Carmen, and Eleazar wouldn't join the so-called, "resistance," he left on his own but promised to return to Kate who he had grown very close to. Garrett even decided to keep the vegetarian lifestyle since he found a sort of pleasure in hunting for polar bears when he'd been in Denali.

The next visitor walked in just as Garrett was in mid-sentence. He was short for a man and looked to be no more than twenty years old. However, his deep red eyes seemed filled with an understanding that only someone centuries old could comprehend. He also had tousled, ashy-blond hair. His clothes were plain: black slacks and a dark gray sweater. The contrast between his skin and shirt made his pale skin appear as though it was glowing.

"I'm Linus. You must be the Cullens. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Would you care to tell us all you're story as to why you decided to join the crusade against the Volturi?" Esme politely asked Linus.

"Why of course. I was born in 1862 in a small province in Greece. On my twentieth birthday, I moved to America. It wasn't long until I met a woman while I lived in New York. She called herself Elizabeth and was unlike anything I had ever seen. Her body was more sculpted than statues I saw in Greece. She had gorgeous, long copper hair that fell in ringlets. I was young and didn't have a chance to look straight into her eyes. I'd known that vampires existed and watched as many raids at night ran through the streets of Brooklyn. But I never thought I would meet one in the daytime."

"She changed you." Emmett added, as if it hadn't been blatantly obvious.

"Yes. Elizabeth stayed with me for a quarter of a century until one evening, she disappeared. I have the gift of clairvoyance and I still could not find her. After a week, I presumed she was dead. It wasn't until four years later that I heard of the Volturi. They were known to punish those who break the ancient laws. I imagined they must have done something. As you all know, it isn't easy killing one of us. Ever since then, though, I have been watching the Volturi from time to time...."

Carlisle's eyes widen. "Excuse me for interrupting, but does this power have any limitations?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. I am able to gain information about any object, person, location or physical event. I can see what a person is doing and pin point the exact place he is in whenever I would like. In fact, I can tell you exactly where the Volturi are as we speak."

I stiffened as I waited for Linus to announce the location of our enemies.

"There is nothing to worry about. As of now, the entire guard except for four are in Volterra. I do believe Vladimir has told you what the four who aren't in---"

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Heidi are turning humans to see what gifts they have to offer. For defense against us." Edward cut in. He faced Linus. "Aro would want you on his guard. To be able to know where everyone is at any moment. No one would be able to hide."

"I would never join as long as I exist...." Linus trailed off. "It appears that he also favors yours and Alice's gifts as well." He then turned towards me. "And especially yours."

I already knew Aro wanted practically everyone in my family--who had a power--to join him, but for some reason hearing it from a complete stranger just made it seem even more real. A fight was inevitable. Some things couldn't be avoided. I took comfort in the fact that, at least, my parents were safe and as far as I knew, the Volturi did not want Edward or Nessie dead.

Of course, that all could change in one small decision made by Aro or Caius or Marcus. One move could honestly end the game.

How could a little, white pawn cause so much damage?

---

The last three bodyguards arrived at the same time. Dustin was a young vampire changed just four years ago who wanted to fight just for the sake of fighting. He had no other reason. Emmett formed a large grin on his face as he realized he had a new project. Since Dustin was practically as new as I was, he would need training. The last two were Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven that helped witness for Nessie. They had disbanded from Amun and Kebi seeing as Ben wanted freedom and independence and all Amun tried to do was control him so Amun could use Ben's extraordinary gift of manipulating the elements as a weapon. A year ago, Ben was just learning about all he could do. Now, as I saw firsthand, Benjamin was soon becoming a force to be reckoned with. He could create fire by just thinking about it and if he figured out how to manifest it from his hands, death would come to those stuck in his grip.

After everyone got acquainted, Carlisle went over the positions he thought would be best for protection. Ben and Tia would be placed on the Northeast corner of Portland while Patricia would guard the Northwest side. Garett and Dustin ran south just in case the Volturi headed in that direction. Linus stayed closer just in case he saw the Volturi move somewhere else. Alice could also do the same, so when the time came, we would know the exact moment it does. Hopefully with the help of Linus and Alice together, we would be able to see if we needed even more reinforcements. For now, the six vampires were there solely for protection. As far as I knew, the Volturi just wanted to make a peace treaty when they arrive. Until the moment that changes, I was going to still attend my father's wedding. If I guessed correctly, my dad's wedding would also serve as my final goodbye to the life I chose to leave behind.

Some things _can't_ be avoided.

---------------


	23. BRIDAL SHOWER

23. BRIDAL SHOWER

_"Well, you know the vision of you draining Greg?__ It vanished." _

It's been practically a month since Alice told me the news, but that same line still kept running through my head. After everything: leaving Forks and moving to Portland, lying to Edward, getting in a fight with my dad only to finally letting him in on the secret; I couldn't believe I would've never had to do any of those things if Alice's vision had changed a little bit sooner.

No, I wasn't criticizing Alice, but myself for taking such a long time to decide self-consciously that I possessed more control to the point there was no possible way I could hurt Greg. For one thing, we all would have been safer. My dad wouldn't have been put in danger with now knowing I was a vampire. Nessie wouldn't have to look over her shoulder. Maybe, though, the outcome would still be the same. My dad would still eventually find out the truth. Vladimir would still make an offer. The Volturi would still plan to visit us. Edward doesn't believe much in God, but I had a feeling everything in my life couldn't have just happened at random. Or maybe I was just reading into it too much.

"Bella!" Alice called from outside the hallway. She then opened the door to my room and walked in. She was wearing tan khakis and a sweater which had to have been the lightest shade of lavender I'd ever seen. To a human, it would have been merely viewed as off-white. "Would you like to come with me to Forks ? I need to help Sue with a few more wedding preparations." She paused and took one step closer towards my closet. "Plus, it's a good time as any to tell Charlie you will be able to attend... I mean a month has passed since the bodyguards arrived, everything is back to normal. Sure, the Volturi are slowly encroaching the near future but other than that, there's nothing stopping you. And, last time I checked the window of opportunity to see your father has yet to be closed."

I couldn't help but keep doubting myself. "And you're absolutely, positively sure the vision disappeared? That there is no chance it could come to pass?"

"Unless you _re-_change your mind." I grinned. "Look," Alice began again, "as long as you believe you won't hurt him, I promise, you honestly won't." Alice then strolled into my walk-in closet and flew past all the outfits I would have tried on. As I followed her, Alice headed all the way into the back which was the area I placed all the rejects or in other words, garments I would never wear even if I was going to meet the President.

"Okay, then. When do we leave?"

"Now." Alice stated as she unzipped a bag. She took the garment off the rack and ambled to where I now stood by the door. "Here, try this on."

I would never admit this to Alice, but after all the fuss I made about slipping into some outlandish, couture dress, I found I actually liked it. It was a Grecian Style, pale blue with gold accents, silk dress that grazed just below the knee. It fit perfect and it was somehow unbelievably comfortable. I figured Alice corrupted me in more ways the one. I was at the point where shopping wasn't tedious but actually fun if it's with Alice, Rose, Esme, and Nessie.

"When will you just realize that I have impeccable taste? I think a thank you is in order."

Of course, nothing can get past Alice. "You saw that I would eventually like this." I pointed to the dress while I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

She nodded in return. "So, I might have forgotten to mention why today is such a good day to tell Charlie the news."

"I'm listening..."

"As you know, the wedding is in four days, which is why it's Sue's bridal shower later in the afternoon today. Actually, it was suppose to be two weeks ago but too many attendees had conflicting schedules so they asked for it to be delayed. So it's gonna act primarily as both a bridal shower and a bachelorette's party."

Hence the dress. Of course, Alice would sucker me into attending. I would have gone still on my own free will. I wasn't that arrogant. "Okay. Let's go."

A huge smiled formed across her face. "Alrighty."

When we reached the garage, I immediately noticed Edward's car was missing. "Where's..." I trailed off.

Her innocent smile turned wicked. "Edward, Jake, Emmett, and Jasper are out getting supplies. I told them they'll be receiving a call in a few hours. Carlisle and the guys are all invited to Charlie's bachelor party."

Obviously Jake and I knew Charlie finally accepted Edward and he always liked Carlisle but to invite Emmett and Jasper too? Four vampires among a bunch of drunken townspeople, policemen, werewolves, and Billy with an unlimited amount of booze and cigars...ugh, I really didn't want to think about it. It was, after all, a bachelor's party thrown for my dad. However, I couldn't get the scenarios out of my head. "If I ask you something, you'd tell me the truth, right?"

All of a sudden, Alice started cracking up. Her laughter echoed throughout the entire garage. I could have even sworn the floor shook a little. "No, Bella. Don't be absurd. I'm surprised Edward never told you. It's physically impossible." She took a moment to calm herself down. "For one thing we can't digest it and second of all, our venom would just evaporate the alcohol before it could ever enter the bloodstream. It's why we can't ever get sick."

For the first time in a while, I really felt like my cheeks should be on fire from embarrassment and stupidity, but of course, there was no change.

We arrived at my old house in Alice's Porsche. It wasn't the most discreet, but we were only stopping by Charlie's house. Once we parked in the driveway and I got out of the car, I noticed Leah walking out the front door to greet us.

"Oh, good. You guys are here. My mom is inside, stressing over seating arrangements for God's sake." Leah announced as she reached us in the middle. She then began moving towards the forest in the back of my yard.

"Hey," I called as she got a few feet away from me. "Where are you going?" As though it wasn't quite clear.

She slightly turned her head around. "Far away from here. I've had enough wedding planning for one day, Bella. And isn't that what your vamp sister-in-law's good for?"

Alice got a little offended. "Excuse me. I'm not good. I'm the best damn thing a bride could want, but thank you. I'll take your comment as a compliment."

Leah's eyebrows furrowed while her mouth curved downwards. "Whatever." She then turned back around and slowly disappeared into the forest to change into a wolf.

Alice and I entered into the living room where we found Sue sitting, hunched over the coffee table, wearing sweats and her hair in a messy bun with strands flying everywhere. She looked up at us. "Ah, Alice, Bella. I need your help. You'd think that in such a small town seating would be easy but then just factor in the fact there's going to be shape-shifting wolves and vampires, and people who only think they are all make believe, all in the same town hall."

"Sue, listen to me. Take a shower, change and relax until your party at four. I'll take care of this mess." Alice replied softly in a voice I'd imagine would be the sound of twinkling stars.

"If you insist. Thanks, Alice. I'm sorry I ever thought...well that's all in the past." Sue then got up and headed over to the only bathroom in the house.

Alice sat down in the same spot Sue had been. She then began playing around with seating. I noticed I was sitting across from my dad who would be obvious at the head table next to Sue. Since Charlie's best friend and best man was Billy, Alice placed him on the left. On Sue's right was one of her oldest friends, the maid of honor. My table consisted of the children. Leah, Seth, there dates, and then Edward and me.

"What would happen if I placed Mike and Angela together?" Alice proposed.

My eyebrows raised in shock. "They're invited?"

"Your dad is friends with their parents. Did you not realize that the whole town is invited? To me, I think the real reason behind everyone RSVPing is because they're afraid that since he's the chief of police, they'd get arrested if they reclined."

I shook my head. "Just put them next to their parents." That's when I heard Sue turn off the shower. "Um, I think I'm gonna go see Charlie at the station now. I'll be back relatively soon."

Alice smiled as I started walking towards the door. I then hesitated. "You know," Alice began, "You won't be seeing Greg today. It's Saturday. He has off."

Oh, right. Thank God. My eye color was leaning towards a darker gold. "Yeah, I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

"Hi dad," I announced as I quietly walked into his office. Charlie was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork. He didn't notice me come in until I rested my hands on top of his mahogany desk.

He eventually looked up and smiled. "Bella, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I bring good news." I took a deep breath. "I can go to your wedding! All the issues concerning my-not-going have been resolved." He just stared at me in return. His face was impassive. "Um, I was kinda hoping for a better reaction but, okay."

"Sorry, Bells. But, something tells me whatever the reason before that caused you to say that you couldn't go in the first place hasn't really been fixed. I don't want you coming just because you feel like you have to go on my account."

"Dad, it's your wedding," I interjected.

"Hear me out. I would love for you to attend, believe me. Tell me in all honesty. Has the problem-"

"Look, nothing's gonna happen. Alice has planned everything to the point if the wedding doesn't go off without a hitch then no one will be more surprised than me."

All of a sudden, Charlie got up and rushed-though it wasn't exactly fast in my view-towards my direction and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed in that embrace for almost a full minute. "Thank you," he muttered in my ear.

"Love you dad. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He then sat back down in his chair. "Since I got you here... Uh, I should let you know I'm going to call Carlisle up. Mark is throwing me a bachelor's party at the station later tonight. Trust me, it wasn't my idea, but since I haven't seen Carlisle and Edward in a while, you'd think they'd come?"

"Of course. What about Emmett and Jasper?"

My inquiry about the other two Cullen men must have caught him off guard because he stumbled on what he was trying to say. "O-Oh, well, they're all welcomed."

"It's still hard for you, isn't it?" I asked.

He simply nodded while looking down at his desk. A manila envelope marked confidential still layed on top. "It's a lot to take in. For one thing, I could never read Dracula again without thinking he might have actually been real."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "The man, yes; though his name wasn't exactly Dracula. The vampire? No. That's just a fable. Most of all those myths are false."

"Bella-"

"Sorry,sorry! Less is more. Got it."

"You should head back. The shower is starting..." He looked down at his watch. "In thirty minutes."

I glanced outside the window. There was a dark overcast but Alice said it would be dry. "It's not going to rain today." Then it took me all of one fraction of a second later to understand what he really meant. "Oh, right. I'll see you later then." I smiled once more and walked out of his office. Once I was outdoors, I cursed under my breath as I realized I was wearing a dress and couldn't run back. I could, but then again, I couldn't risk the chance of people watching.

The bridal shower was coordinated by Sue's friends and Alice. It was held at Charlie's house since that was the located Sue had preferred. Alice had suggested a strip club near by, or in other words, a cheap imitation of Chippendale's, which Sue had vehemently declined after hesitating for a moment. Alice also offered a trip to Vegas, but Sue just wanted something simple. The house instead was just decorated with red and silver streamers and dollar store decorations that were definitely bought and hung up by Sue's friends. The expensive, catered food from some Italian restaurant two towns over, well, that was Alice.

The games were also the heinous ideas from Sue's Quileute friends or in other words, other moms of shape-shifting sons. For instance, "Pin the Manihood on the Man" game. Everyone was really into it, like when everyone laughed after one of the girls had pinned it to his mouth. That was, except Leah, who had come back for the party, and me. I could tell how much Leah hated these things. And why wouldn't she? The only man she ever loved was now married to another woman. Anything having to do with marriage even if it was her mom getting married, still probably left a bitter taste in her mouth. I don't know how I ever convinced Alice not to have a bridal shower where we played games, but I was lucky I did.

"I think it's time for gifts!" One of the Quiluete mom's announced.

I turned to face Alice and gave her a look. _Gifts? _

_Don't worry. It's already taken care of,_ she mouthed. The next thing I knew Alice was up and heading towards the front door. "Well, are you coming or not?" She asked as she stared directly at me. "I'm not carrying in your gift in, too."

Without thinking, I immediately got out of my cushioned chair and followed behind Alice, ambling at human pace, until we were outside.

"So, I might have liked to be informed on what I got. Oh, and maybe the fact you never told me I needed to get a gift."

"I told you last minute about the shower. Plus, I saw if I gave you the gift beforehand, you'd forget it. Anyway..." Alice turned the key in the lock and popped the trunk. I peeked inside and found two boxes wrapped in shiny pink paper that had the words Bride-To-Be written all over.

"Which one's mine."

"The smaller one."

I stared at the two boxes again which looked identical to one another. Then I got a closer look and realized the box on the left was a quarter of an inch smaller than the right. "So, what did I get Sue?"

Alice's smiled. "Don't worry."

"Ah man, you made me get her a gag gift? What is it? Something edible in a shape I wouldn't be caught dead giving Sue?"

"No, it's actually something she can use on a daily basis."

I had to keep guessing in hopes if I guess right she'd confirm it. My eyes widen as I realized what it could also be. "An electric v-"

"NO! It's a plates, okay. Personalized plates. They have everybody's faces on them. I thought it be cute and something you'd give her."

I squinted my eyes. "What? So, they can eat off their face? I'm sorry I think you had the wrong premonition."

Alice started cracking up while she closed the trunk. "I'm messing with you. And, my visions have never been wrong. It's Bath and Body Works, which also includes an all exclusive, extensive paid weekend at a spa right outside of town."

I sighed in relief. "That's more like it. What'd you get?"

"Two personalize wedding champagne glasses. Each has a quote about love on them. Esme bought the matching plates. The set is so beautiful; I'm glad they came in in time."

"When did they arrive?"

"Yesterday." She paused. "You know, a lot could go wrong from Paris to Portland but luckily shipping went smoothly."

I shook my head sideways. "You're unbelievable," I added as we walked back indoors.

Hours passed and most people started to leave like Rosalie, Esme, and Nessie who had come an hour after Alice and I arrived. Part of the wedding party stayed for drinks and music that changed from contemporary rock to techno and dance beats. Mainly, the woman who stayed were the ones who were too drunk off champagne and wine to drive home. And so the bachelorette's party began. I didn't know how I was suckered in, but I stayed and so did Alice.

After everyone-minus Alice and me-got too wasted to communicate on a human level, I had to walk out of there. Mainly, it was just getting way too awkward when the subject had changed to the intimacy between Sue and my dad. While outside, I felt a lot better after I breathed in the fresh air. It was pitch-black outside but I could still see almost as good as if it was still morning. I surveyed the place and saw I was completely alone. I decided to take out my cell-phone and call Edward.

I heard his angelic voice through the reciever, "Hello."

"Hi, how's the bachelor's party?" I asked, trying to sound in an uplifting tone.

"Great. The guys are getting a little roudy, though. I've never seen Charlie smiling this much before."

All of a sudden I heard something break in the background. It sounded like a table with a few empty beers on top tipped over. "Jeez, what was that?"

"Hold on, love. We've got a man down." While I waited, I heard what sounded like Edward and Carlisle directing a few others to help whoever fell to get them back into a seat. A moment later, Edward was back on line. "Sorry, about that. So, how's it over there? I'd imagine you're outside right now, avoiding the conversation which had turned for the worse?"

"How'd you guess?"

I listened as he chuckled, which reminding me just how much I missed not being near him. It seemed like a lifetime ago even though I saw him early in the morning just before Alice had entered to force me into the dress I was still wearing.

"It should be over within the hour."

"Thankfully."

"Well if you'd like, when we get home we don't have to talk about it at all."

"I'd like that."

How easy it was to forget about every pressing matter I dealt with on a daily basis for just a few hours. I knew though, once I got home, Linus would remind me of why he was there. The Volturi were coming and soon. Somehow, I had a feeling that tonight would be the last thing that went on without a hitch so to speak. After everything though, my dad deserved the pefect wedding.

I think, after everything, we should all be entitled to get our happy endings.


	24. THE WEDDING

24. THE WEDDING

We all went hunting the day before the wedding in preparation for me--specifically--since I would be coming into close contact with Greg. Everyone decided to go a little up north in hopes of finding bigger game to satiate our thirst. My eyes, especially, had been black for far too long as it was and I hadn't admitted it, but my throat had been burning insufferably. It felt inflamed by the time we went into the forest and I got my first whiff of elk. Linus had come with us also to watch how we could live off animals and not feel appalled. He decided for himself to try his hand at a buck but had spit some of the blood out after he finished it. Ultimately, Linus left Portland to find something that tasted better to him.

I didn't like knowing Linus was going to kill some unknown stranger a few towns over, but after all my ordeals with Greg and the uncontrollable desire to kill him, I could now relate better as to why some of my kind wouldn't drink from animals when there was something else out there that tasted fifty times better. It was like living off tofu, Edward had said when describing drinking animals to humans. Like Edward and my family though, I didn't want to be a monster. I've been lucky not to have been blood-lustful as a newborn. I couldn't imagine watching the light dull in a person's eyes.

The wind drew past me and I instantly found a trail I could follow. I concentrated for one second as I let my instincts take over. A couple yards away by a frozen pond I smelled a pack of deer. I stealthy ran towards them, staying completely quiet as I stood behind a bush; my prey just a few feet away. I watched as one wandered towards my direction. Letting my vampiric instincts take the front wheel, I went into a couch position and then leaped out to grab the neck and snapped it in half. I hated more than anything having the deer still be alive as I drained it's blood from his body. I didn't understand why it bothered me, but it just didn't seem right to make it suffer even more.

As I sunk my razor teeth into the animal's jugular, I could hear the others darting off farther into the forest after having taken notice of me. Finishing the last pint, I dropped the carcass from my hands and surveyed the area for more. Seeing as it was mid-January and Alice had promised Sue a winter wonderland wedding, the entire forest appeared dusted with white puffs of snow. Trees were utterly bare. The temperatures were around 14 degrees and yet I wasn't cold at all. I saw as Edward and Nessie had caught up with the deer that ran away from me. I sprinted in the other direction in hopes I found a bear in hibernation.

Unfortunately, I had to settle for some elk and afterwards, I felt uncomfortably slushy. I could easily tell my eyes were probably a bright gold but I couldn't risk taking any chances. The burning in the back of my throat was still only muted. After draining one more, I decided to stop and catch up with Edward and Nessie.

I considered myself ready and though I was still thirsty as that was something that would never go away, at least, I felt content. I knew that was the best I could do.

---

The next morning, I slowly took my time getting ready by staring at the black bag that hung on my closet door. I was afraid to discover what was inside. For all I knew, it was an atrocious, orange floor-length gown with an astounding amount of taffeta, sequins, lace, and tulle. I reluctantly pulled down the zipper half-way. Instantly I caught a whiff of satin and saw it was light blue and held up by two very thin spaghetti straps on both sides. With my fingers I gently opened the bag completely to realize it was a floor-length gown. The dress was simple enough, though, I was still hesitant to try it on.

All of a sudden I heard footprints and thought it could be Edward coming back after getting Nessie up, but then I could distinguish the different rhythm. Someone was skipping down the hallway. Of course, it had to be Alice. She walked into my room and quickly crossed her arms. I noticed she was already done up, wearing a violet dress that grazed right below the knee. She looked like a model ready to walk down the runway.

"Why haven't you gotten ready yet? We leave within the hour!" Her mouth curved downwards. "You already told me I can't do your make-up but at least comb your hair." Alice then turned around and headed out the same way she came.

I slipped into the bridesmaid gown and found that it was extremely form-fitting. I then walked over to the vanity table and brushed my hair, leaving it down and in it's natural curly state. That's when Edward came into the room.

His eyes widen as he looked at my reflection through the mirror. I then turned around to face him. It looked as though his jaw slightly dropped as well. "Wow, you...you look incredible." Edward gradually sauntered towards my direction. "I thought the whole idea was not to outshine the bride. You do a terrible job."

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous comment. "Blame Alice. She was the one in charge of picking out the gowns."

Edward smiled in return. "I'd have to thank her for choosing blue." Of course, his favorite color on me was blue ever since I wore that sweater so long ago.

I then noticed he was already wearing a black suit. His hair was tousled but somehow perfectly place to accent his gorgeous face. I had thought becoming a vampire would make me lose this---this hunger, but I've never wanted Edward more in my life--my existence--until right at that moment. He must have felt the same magnetism because he tightly grabbed my hip and pulled me even closer to his body until mine had contorted with his. Edward pushed his lips vehemently to mine. My hand reached into his hair as he cupped my cheeks with his hands. The fact that air was not a necessity to us, we never had to break our embrace. We quickly ambled over to the bed while our lips never unlocked. He gently slid his hands down my back where Edward began unzipping my blue dress. At the same time I was hastily taking off his coat and then his vest.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," I mumbled as I unbuttoned his white shirt until there was nothing but his sculpted bare chest before me. I wiggled out of my dress while he unbuttoned his pants and pulled off his shoes and socks. Our bodies intertwined with each other. It was like we became one entity existing only because the other half did.

And yet unfortunately, after an hour my head began to think more clearly. "We're going to be late," I announced while Edward was too busy caressing my neck. He ignored my sentence as his hands slithered down my thigh. Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around him feeling the need to be even closer to him. I hungrily pressed my lips to his. I felt my head become cloudy again and all I could picture was Edward. The venom boiled within my dry veins. Every time Edward touched a part of my skin I felt an electric shock. I never wanted him to pull away.

Finally his fingers drifted across my bare arm while it sent tingles throughout my entire body. He looked right into my eyes. "We should probably..." He began but couldn't finish as I had pressed my lips to his once again. Edward rolled over to the side. However, I couldn't help wanting him still and I thrusted myself on top. "It is the responsible thing to do," he added.

I shook my head sideways. "But, I'm feeling very immature today."

Edward took a half a second to think before deciding to heed to my wishes.

"We should get up." I said a moment later, reluctantly, while moving over to the left side.

"Give me a minute, love." After a few seconds passed, he finally rose and started grabbing every article of clothing that made up his suit.

I smiled as I stood up and located my dress on the ground. I then ran my hands through my hair. It was knotted up just like before. "Ugh."

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "You look beautiful."

"And your bias," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Will you ever see yourself clearly, Bella. I would have thought after the change..."

I kissed him on the mouth to stop him from continuing on, which ultimately made us lose another ten minutes. "We're going to be _so_ late."

---

We managed to arrive in Forks still on time thanks to Edward's driving capabilities. If it wasn't for his built-in police scanner, it would be impossible to go a hundred and twenty miles per hour without getting pulled over once. Edward, Nessie, and I drove in his silver Volvo and when we reached the chapel's parking lot, Edward made sure he was next to Emmett's jeep. Before I got out of the car, I put on the muddy brown contact lenses. Most of the people invited for the wedding ceremony had not seen me since my transformation. To ease them in the transition, I made sure my eye color was not the same as my new family seeing as I didn't want any suspicions to arise. I turned to my daughter just to make sure she knew the story.

"I know, I know. I have to act like how I look to everyone else." Nessie said just as I was about to open my mouth.

"Around eight, I suppose now. You're also pretending---"

She rolled her eyes. "To be dad's niece, we've gone through this, mom. I won't falter."

I smiled, but there was still one last detail to go over. "So then what's the story with your 'real parents'?"

"They died in a car accident six months ago. Should I pseudo-cry, too, if someone inquires about my so-called past?"

Before I could answer, Charlie came out to greet us. He was already dressed and looked absolutely handsome. I was shocked to notice he even trimmed his mustache.

"How are my girls?" Charlie announced as Nessie came running towards him.

"Grandpa." Nessie quietly announced and just as she got close enough, Charlie lifted Nessie up and sat her on his shoulders. "I've missed you, indubitably," she added. I had almost forgotten the fact it's been about a month since she'd seen him last.

Charlie's eyebrows raised. "Well, I can see you've been learning your vocab. Come on, let's go meet Uncle Billy inside." My dad smiled at Edward and I. "I'm glad you could come." He had mentioned, but I knew he meant it directly towards me. Charlie then headed inside with Nessie.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked through the doors. He then took his seat in one of the pews while I went looking for Leah and the rest of the bridesmaids. I entered into a unlocked room---which was the place that taught Sunday school to the little kids in Forks---where I met up with them all. As I got reacquainted with the group, Sue finally appeared looking unbelievably stunning. I knew instantly that Alice had gotten Sue's dream dress because she was just absolutely glowing.

"It's almost time," the maid of honor announced as she checked the clock on the wall. Sue was utterly speechless but her smile widen. The music then began.

"I guess that's our cue," Leah added. Everyone left the room in a line. I got behind and followed Leah as we slowly walked down the aisle. I noticed all the faces I passed. People, I thought, that I would never see again after this day. I heard a few gasps as I continued on down. I could only imagine it was because of how different I looked. I quickly felt anxious as I wondered if my venom dissolved the brown contacts and everyone was realizing the change. However it wasn't until I noticed as I took my spot that everyone wasn't staring at me, but the bride that walked down the aisle in a gorgeous, hand-made, beaded dress imported from Paris on the arm of her six-foot-two tall son, Seth.

As I stood in front, I could smell the aroma of cinnamon and sugar permeate through the room. It would have been intoxicating if I'd let it, but I chose to concentrate on my dad while also holding my breath. It helped and not once did I stare back at Greg.

Moments quickly elapsed and I watched as my dad and Sue declared their vows to one another. They exchanged rings, kissed, and after everyone clapped, I realized the ceremony was over. Just like that, everyone got up and stood as Charlie and his new bride ambled down the aisle and headed to the town hall which held the reception.

My dad was officially re-married and nothing had gone wrong. I thought back to how my dad used to be hung up on mom and then she got married to Phil, which inevitably forced him to move on. Not to mention having Harry, one of his closest friends, die of a heart attack and then everything that had happened with me in the past three years...Charlie deserved this perfect day.

---------------------


	25. FRENZY

**Before you begin embarking on the craziness that will be these upcoming chapters, I just want to say a few words. Thank you for all those who review, you're my motivation... without reviews each chapter, I would have most likely stopped at chapter 10. So don't stop now! I'm glad you've also decided to stay with this story because you'll about to be rewarded. Also, I can't believe it, but i've almost reached 20000 hits to this story in total! SO THANK YOU READERS! _And for all you who said the wedding went off without a hitch, excuse me but its not over, yet. :)_**

**---**

**Anyhow, put your virtual seat-belts on. Here it starts: **

* * *

25. FRENZY

During the reception, I sat with Edward, Leah, who didn't bring a date, and Seth, who bought a young Quiluete girl named Neena. She had russet skin and long, black hair that waved side to side whenever she moved. Her brown eyes were piercing. She also did not seem to like Edward or me. Whenever she'd glance our way, her face always contorted into a scowl.

While Seth and Neena chatted, I noticed that two tables across from me, Mike was sitting with his parents as well as Jessica, who was wearing a pink satin dress a little too revealing for a wedding. Her parents also sat with her, so it seemed as thought neither Mike or Jess brought a date. Alice was evil. There was no other explanation for this pair up. If she wanted an explosive event, Alice was going to get one. If something was going to go wrong, it would be those two trying to talk about their relationship or what was left of it. Maybe, that was the reason for Jessica's outfit, but then again, I thought Mike had told me Jessica had dumped him.

All of a sudden, Jessica view switched from Mike to me. I quickly whispered in Edward's ear, "So, what's she thinking?"

Edward immediately got that I was referring to Jessica. He sighed. "What gym you signed up at, what salon, what make-up brand you use, what---would you like me to continue?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No, I got it." Edward face then fell and his eyes squinted. I grew a little concern. "What is it?"

"Newton has a death wish."

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I asked, "What now?"

"He wants you to talk to you...."

I smiled at Edward, relieved that it was nothing serious. "Well, if that's all, I guess I'll go see what he has to say."

"Into considering him, love, if you had let me finish."

Oh, jeez. I looked back at the table where Mike sat and saw that Jessica had gotten up and was headed my way.

I quickly got up and met her in the middle. "Hi, Jess." Her eyes widen. Crap, I knew even if I wore the brown contacts, everyone would still hear the difference in my voice. I coughed a few times to alter the tone a little.

"Wow..." Jessica trailed off. "I mean why-hi. How have you been doing, Bella?"

"Good, you?" I spoke, sounding off key.

"Great." She nodded while her heart thudded like a drum. Her eyes then lingered on my left hand, specifically my ring finger. "Just great. So...this wedding. Wow."

"Yeah, Alice is a miracle worker. I think she might have found her true calling in party planning."

Jessica smiled slightly. I realized, though, she was beginning to get more comfortable as her heart started to beat at a normal rate. "I'll say. So, you're not going to believe what has happened to me at college this year. It all started like this one random Friday night and I had way too many tequila shots and..."

"Excuse me, Jessica. I do believe they're serving the meals at this moment. I wouldn't want our food to get cold."

Jessica stared up at Edward. "No-o-o, of course not..." Jessica looked at me. "I'll talk to you in a little bit?"

"Sure."

"You sure have changed." She blurted out. "I mean, in a good way."

While walking back, I thanked Edward for pulling me out of another one-sided conversation with Jessica Stanley. It wasn't until I sat back down where I felt like that could have just been the last time I would ever speak to her.

---

During the meal, I stood up and went to the bathroom to change my contacts. I just made it, seeing as the contacts had completely dissolved by the time I saw my reflection in the mirror. On my way out, Greg headed towards the restrooms. He looked different without his police uniform on. His brown hair looked like a comb had been brushed through it. He was cleanly shaven without the five o'clock shadow I was use to seeing. His eyes looked greener if that were even possible. Greg was also wearing a black suit that accented his every muscle. I could tell, though, on his left leg, was his gun holster. He was on call even at the wedding.

Amazingly enough, I felt fine being in proximity with him. I could breath in his scent and only feel a slight burning sensation.

However as he walked closer, cinnamon, sugar and a hint of alcohol filled my head. I could feel myself wanting to give in. His heart echoed in my ears. The blood pulsated through his veins. My hands tightly squeezed into fists. I held my breath. I stood still as stone while Greg just simply smiled like an idiot. He had no idea if he had inched any closer, I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself.

"Bella. Long time no see." Greg had said as he passed me.

I clenched my teeth and just nodded. I didn't like being this near to temptation. Luckily, my throat was not on fire, but just because I wasn't thirsty didn't...

"Hey you okay? You look like you're in pain." He asked while breaking my train of thought.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Alright, well I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering if we could talk. I know it's not good timing but--"

I cut him off. "Look, Greg, I just don't think that's such a good idea."

He looked utterly confused and even a little offended. "Sure, uh, I should go. I was headed this way so..."

The expression on his face lead me to suddenly feel bad. Plus, I didn't want him to think I was rude. I couldn't risk him hating me because by chance he had realized my eye color kept changing. Suspicion could arise. I knew a few of the times that I went in town to desensitize myself, which ultimately only alleviated a small fraction of the pain I would feel every time Greg ever approached me, I definitely forgot to put on the contacts. And anyway, I needed him to be on my side. For whatever reason, I had a gut instinct that he needed to trust me. Maybe, it would lessen suspicion if the police liked the Cullens. Whatever it was, I couldn't afford not being on good terms with him. "No, sorry. I should be in a better mood. It's my dad's wedding for God's sake.... What were you going to say? Oh, by the way, watch out. Jessica is here."

Greg nodded. A smile escaped from his lips. "Ah, the one you were talking about before. She'll talk my head off is that right?"

"Good memory. So, what did you have to say?"

"Hold that though, I sort of had a reason for walking this way."

"Okay, I should probably get back to Edward."

Greg then pushed the door open that led into the male bathroom.

I hurried back to my table, figuring it was better to speak to Greg after my head began to feel clearer. As I sat down, I got a glimpse of Edward in my peripheral view. He looked agitated. Someone else's thoughts was probably the cause. Greg or Mike's, I presumed, or both.

I decided to let him listen to whoever it was while I glanced over at the table that housed the rest of the Cullens. Nessie, was the only Cullen to sit with the Quiluetes. Her seat was right next to Jake, a placement Alice had set on purpose. All the Cullens, except for Nessie, of course were pretending to eat as was I. At vampire speed, Jasper and Esme were tucking food away in napkins to be thrown away. Rosalie, who looked like a supermodel in a form fitting, beaded red dress, absentmindedly, played around with her fork, creating art with the food on her plate. I, however, had Seth who took the liberties to clear my plate of all its contents. Leah picked at what Edward had gotten as well so when the servers came, it appeared as though everyone had eaten.

---

A little while later, I noticed Rosalie talking to Emmett about the wedding and how she would like another one soon. Of course, every few years and in a new town, they celebrate their love with another ceremony. Alice, I saw, however, was not talking at all. Instead, she looked just like Edward: deep in thought with a crinkled forehead and stern frown. It then clicked that she was having a vision and Edward was watching as well. I could only imagine Alice was thinking about the Volturi and when I asked Edward, he confirmed it.

"They're not in Volterra and I am not referring to just the four who have been converting humans. All of them. Only a couple guards and the wives remain in Italy."

So Aro, Caius, Marcus and the rest were traveling and probably in the direction of Oregon. "Does Alice know where?"

"No, Aro knows her gift inside and out and he's not making any conscious decisions. We need Linus. I'll tell Carlisle to call him."

As Edward rose up from his seat, he pressed his lips to my forehead before ambling to the location where Carlisle rested. Suddenly out of nowhere, I had an overwhelming amount of anxiety wash over me. I stared at Seth who sat across from me. He was in a deep conversation with Neena. They were going back and forth between trivial topics that never held my interest for longer than a minute. Leah, on the other hand, seemed to be somewhere else entirely. Whether she was daydreaming or not, Leah didn't break out of her trance until she noticed the look on my face. Even as a vampire I was still as easy to read as a book.

"What is it?"

I sighed. "The Volturi."

"Should I tell Jake?"

"No...I will. Just stay here and make your mom think every thing is fine. If we're all scrambling around, my dad will easily figure that something's up and he already thinks...well, it's not important." I hastily got up, but as I headed towards Jake, I noticed Greg at the bar, downing another glass of wine.

I could already smell his blood being contaminated with alcohol and tragically enough, the mixture of alcohol and cinnamon and sugar was the best aroma I ever encountered. I found myself leading myself farther away from Jacob and towards Greg. Once I got to the bar, I couldn't stop the words from coming out. "So, what did you want to talk about before?" In the time between when Greg first saw me to this second sight, he was now fully under the influence. "How many is that tonight," I asked curiously. I honestly wanted to leave and inform Jake of what was about to possibly happen, but my body would budge. I was too interested in finding out why Greg was intending on getting wasted.

Greg looked down at his one hand and counted three of his fingers twice. He than raised his non-drink hand. "Five."

"Okay, I think you've had enough."

"I think I can judge myself, thank you very much." He stumbled a little off balanced as he took another glass of wine from off the counter.

"Not when you're judgment is impaired." All of a sudden, I could feel my throat starting to burn. The thirst was trying to take over. I was somehow too weak to win.

_It_ whispered in his ear, "Come with me." _It_ then grabbed his hand and pulled him outside so he wouldn't make a scene. _It_, luckily, wasn't going to let a drunk officer ruin my dad's wedding. Outside, the wind was howling and the moon was full and bright. A few lit candles were placed on top of patio furniture. "Hopefully you'll date is sober enough to drive you home."

"I didn't bring a date tonight." He took another gulp of wine.

"Listen to me, you've had enough."

"Fine." Greg loosened the grip and the wine glass dropped from his hands. It shattered on the asphalt and the rest of the wine splattered all over our shoes.

I stared down at my feet as unexpectedly, Greg lifted my chin and kissed me. As a reflex my teeth clenched, but I bit his lip in the process. His lower lip bled and with all my inner strength I pushed myself away.

My mind never felt more dissociated then at that moment. The fragrance of cinnamon and sugar cookies swirled in my head. I never thought I would have ever had an out of body experience. However with my hand, which I couldn't control, it raised up to my face and gently with my index and middle finger, I touched my lip. I shivered as I felt the blood on my fingertips. The smell was intoxicating. Not thinking---succumbing to something buried inside of me---I slid my finger with the drop of blood in my mouth.

I then licked my lips.

Edward was right. When you taste human blood, it starts a frenzy, making it impossible to stop. I was becoming less human by the second as I felt myself gravitating closer towards Greg. His hand was over his mouth, trying to hold in the screams. He was in agony and _It_ realized the venom had started to spread from where _It_ bit his lower lip.

_It _continued to speak as though what _It _knew was about to happen wasn't a big deal. Greg wasn't a person, he was food. "Wow, incredible even with your blood saturated with alcohol, you still taste a billion times better than filthy deer." _It _laugh sinisterly as _It_ crept closer to Greg, who had fallen to the ground on his knees. His right hand still covered his mouth.

"Burning. Hah...hot. OW... GOD!" He slurred. "F-F-FIRE. TAKE IT OUT!"

I couldn't force myself to stop the advance. Greg was prey and my throat was suddenly scorching.

The vision, which I so adamantly tried to avoid, was inevitably going to come true.

_It_ picked Greg up from off the ground by his collar. "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a moment…."

"Wh-h-h-at are you-u-u doing!?!" Greg mumbled. His voice never reaching an octave higher than normal and since it was dark out, no one from the inside could see or hear us.

A moment of clarity reached me for a half a second. "I'm sorry---I can't." Then it was gone, and _It_ leaned forward, bending his head to the side. My teeth barely grazed his neck when in that same split second, I was somehow smacked against a tree on the opposite side.

--------------


	26. DESTINATION

26. DESTINATION

As I fell backwards along with the tree, whose roots were now completely out of the ground, I caught a glimpse of Edward. He stood a few feet away with his back turned against me. It seemed as though he was contemplating on what to do next. Below him laid Greg slowly sinking into unconsciousness as his screams began to drift off. My eyes lingered on the drop of blood sliding down his neck. The smell was still overwhelming. I found myself going into a crouch. Every instinct was screaming at me to attack. The taste was still on my tongue and I wanted more. _Thump...thump......thump._ I could hear with perfect volume the beats per minute of Greg's heart rate that slowed every few minutes that elapsed. I didn't want to become a monster, so with what inner-strength I had left, I dug my fingernails into the soil and tried to remain stiff as a statue in that position. I concentrated on Edward who still stood above Greg, figuring what to do with the mess I'd caused.

Edward swiftly turned his head to look back at me. "Go to the car," Edward growled. His voice was harsh, acidic. Even though Greg's blood didn't have the same effect on him, just being in front of Greg was still causing Edward pain. A part of me wanted to get up, get Edward, and run in the opposite direction, but I didn't know how long that would last before I wanted to finish what I started. Ultimately, I stayed planted on the ground, the safest route I knew. "Now," Edward added, but I couldn't move. His face grew soft. "Then look away."

But, I couldn't. I watched as Edward bent down on his knees and leaned over Greg. "Edward, don't." I managed to say. Greg was mine,_ It_ had shouted in my head. Shaking off the urge to finish off my prey, my mind instead tried to understand how Edward thought that _this_ was our best option. Destroying evidence. I had no prior knowledge in the area of this kind of mistake. What was the protocol?

A few minutes later, Edward straightened up, leaving Greg on the ground near the patio furniture where his body laid rigid. Edward then ran at full speed towards me. It wasn't until I got a closer look into his eyes that I noticed the irises were still bright gold. My assumption was false. Edward had been sucking the venom out of Greg's open wound. My eyes widen in astonishment. Edward had more temperance than anyone I had ever known.

"We have to go." He told me with urgency apparent in his expression.

"How did you--I mean, I thought..."

He quickly caught on. "I've had practice."

I suddenly recalled back to the cloudy memory of when James attacked me at my old ballet studio. I glanced down at the half moon scar and shuddered. "Greg is---?"

"His blood is clean. He'll wake up with a hang-over tomorrow, but alive. Hopefully, he will forget what happened here or at least shrug it of as for being completely out of it that he was hallucinating. If Greg remembers...we'll deal with it accordingly." Edward replied, his voice was somber, detached. His face then contorted to anxious. "We truly have to go." He lifted my arm and softly propped me up.

I waited for Edward to answer my silent question.

"Linus."

If I had been thinking clearer, I would have jumped to conclusion instead of just staring at Edward with vacant, confused eyes.

"When Carlisle called Linus, there was no answer." He took a short pause. When he began again, he spoke faster than any human could. "The Volturi arrived in Portland twenty minutes ago. And, since we weren't at our house, Aro and the rest followed our scents. _Here_." I felt my jaw drop. "Alice gave us ten minutes before they reach the open field." Edward's face changed from anxious to nondescript. I couldn't tell if he was just as worried as was I. "We can not guide them here. It would be too much fun for Jane to massacre the whole town seeing as all of Forks is in that building." Edward glanced over at the town hall. "And don't believe for a minute that just because of the Volturi's law of discretion, it would stop her."

I started to shake uncontrollably. I stared at Greg's body and then back at Edward. There wasn't enough words in my vocabulary repertoire to describe how I felt at that particular moment. "I--"

He rubbed up and down my arms, but comfort was not something that could be achieved. "Bella, love, listen we don't have time anymore. We're all in danger."

As strange at it may sound, I felt back to normal once I heard the word: _danger_. It was as though all the clocks in my head were going the right direction again. Greg's scent was still in the air, but I pushed it so far into the back of my mind. I was finally able to see the bigger picture. That's when my dead heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. "OH MY GOD, NESSIE! CHARLIE! THE WEDDING!"

---

Before we reached the lot, Edward grabbed my arm. He then stepped in front and pulled me into his arms. His lips crushed into mine. There was tension like all the other times he had kissed me right before a life or death situation. I could see it blatantly in his eyes. Edward once again thought we only had so much time left for us.

"Nessie..." I muttered as I pulled away from Edward's iron grip.

"Jacob has her. They're riding with Rose and Emmett as we speak."

As we ambled towards the parking lot, I couldn't help having more questions come to mind. Amazingly enough, Edward had no problem answering them all. "Are the guards coming?"

"We were able to get a hold of Ben, Tia, and Dustin. Carlisle also called our cousins in Denali. They will all try to meet us at the field as soon as they can."

I then thought about wedding. Sue and Charlie never looked so happy. I even noticed Mike and Angela were talking as if they were friends again. Of course, whatever Mike had to say to me was probably going to be left unsaid. "Does Charlie know why we left?"

"We've informed all the wolves. Charlie knows enough to not worry about us. He was only disgruntled about not being able to say goodbye to you."

After slowing down a few paces, I thought about how I jeopardized everything in this one night. It wasn't just my life and the Cullen's now in the hands of someone else. It was my whole family, my friends, and every resident of Forks. "Do you think Linus is dead?"

"Probably."

I had just nodded and kept quiet until, eventually, we reached the Volvo. I then realized Emmett's jeep was already gone and so was Carlisle's black Mercedes.

As soon as I opened the passenger's door and got inside the car, I noticed Alice was already sitting in the backseat. Her mouth curved downwards and she fidgeted with her hands.

"Bella-Bella, I'm so-o sorry," she announced. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Enough, Alice." Edward growled as he turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. He looked at Alice through the rear-view mirror.

Alice's brows furrowed. "Bella should know it's my fault."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I look back and forth between Alice and Edward.

"The vision..."

"Alice!" Edward yelled. I watched as his grip on the wheel became tighter. He then slammed on the gas pedal. As we drove, going already a hundred and ten miles per hour, even Edward's turns became sharper. It wouldn't be concerning if I had known what Alice had said to him silently. However, during the whole time on our way to the field where we had once played baseball numerous times, Alice communicated only to Edward via thoughts.

---

Once we parked the car near the entrance to the trail, I tore off my high heel shoes and ripped a part of my bridemaids dress to make running easier. Alice frowned, but didn't have time to complain that I just ruined a two-thousand dollar dress. We all ran towards our destination. Edward, of course, leading the way. As I arrived, I saw as everyone, including Nessie, and Jacob--still in their dresses and suits--were already there. However, through the fog that had no hindrance to my sight, I counted only four wolves. It seemed as though Sam truly believed this wasn't a fight that involved him and by default, any person that was a part of his pack.

Carlisle turned to Alice, who had just positioned herself beside Jasper. "How much time is left?"

"They will be here in three minutes. In about a minute and half we will be able to see them through the trees."

That's what triggered my shield. I expanded it to cover everyone, closely forming the elastic band to each body. After months of practice, holding the shield up for lengths of time gave me nothing more than a minor headache. Bearable. Controllable. I could retain the barrier even if I lost focus. Jane and Alec were no match against my impenetrable force-field.

All of sudden Jacob looked right at me. His eyes lingered on my face. "What's wrong with your eyes? They look freakier than usual."

I tried to find something reflective so I knew how different my eyes appeared, but failed. I ended up with answering his question with another. "No one told you?"

He shook his head. "I was only informed that those Italian leeches were coming tonight and Edward had gone to find you. I was going to wait, but Alice said just to get Nessie and get to the field as soon as possible." Nessie stood behind him, her hand tugging on his shirt tail. She peeked to get a view of me as Jacob added, "They're like, orange."

"Mom..." She trailed off, easily understanding something Jacob couldn't pick up as quick.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Not now, Jake." I answered while staring down at the ground. The frosted blades of grass stood straight up, unmoving as the breeze rolled in. Light puffs of snow were falling from the night sky and sticking to the ground. Alice was right about another thing, Sue would get her winter wonderland.

Jacob wouldn't let it go. He was always too stubborn for his own good. "You know, Leah said you were looking for me. And then, twenty minutes later, Alice was the one to tell me that she had a vision and that the bloodsuckers were on their way. So, where were you? What happened?"

I was hesitant to tell the truth, but gradually the words slipped out. "I...lost control."

Everything must have clicked because Jake's nostrils flared. His hands formed tight fists. He began to convulse. Knowing Jacob was about to transform into a wolf, Nessie ran towards me. Jacob stuttered as he tried to ask, "You-u-u bit him?"

I nodded my head. "He's alive. Edward stopped me before..."

Jake was usually good with his temper. But, after hearing that I almost killed someone, he went berserk. Jake phased into wolf form right then, splitting his clothes into shreds. His big brown wolf eyes stared at me with indignation and disappointment. He glanced once more at Nessie before sprinting on our fours towards town. Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil followed behind.

"They'll come back." Edward said as he took me in his arms before I had the chance to collapse. "Jake loves Nessie too much not to protect her."

I buried my face in Edward's shoulder. My eyes pricked. It felt like I was stuck in sinking sand slowly being swallowed whole.

As I looked up, I noticed everyone else was pretending not to have listened. That, Jake and the others were never actually here. Carlisle and Esme had their own conversation. Rosalie and Emmett were face to face, talking about how they would go to Isle Esme after this was all over. Jasper just stared at Alice who watched the forest intently.

A few seconds later I saw Alice's body twitch. "Aro," she whispered.

In complete unity, we all stopped what we were doing and turned to the northern opening of the forest.

-----------------


	27. TREACHERY

27. TREACHERY

It was as if life was put into slow motion. When seconds felt like hours and to move once inch took the weight of the world. A swarm of black and gray figures became visible within the forest, contrasting with the snow-capped trees. The group's formation was rigid and formal just like the time before. They walked in precise steps, slow and deliberate, as if they wanted to bask in the moment. It was eerie and unnerving all at the same time.

Three black-cloaked figures appeared in front while others trailed closely behind them. Every face was hidden under their hoods, and yet I could pick out Jane and Alec in an instance. Jane looked so petite and fragile as if I could break her in half. Suddenly, as my mouth inundated with venom; I had the burning desire to do so.

Seconds passed and no one from my side changed their disposition. Silence filtered the air where even the wind was still and placid. We all stayed stiff, our expressions empty. And, if it weren't for our outrageous colored gowns and suits, we would have blended in with the environment like chameleons. We waited, just like in a game of chess, for the opposition to make the first move.

It wasn't until the Volturi reached the field as one whole unit that I noticed there were no new members. The same amount, minus the wives and a couple of their previous witnesses, seemed present. And then, I realized Demetri was missing.

If this ended up becoming a physical battle, powers neutralized, and even if we all could take on two, we still didn't have enough men. Not, with Jacob and all the wolves unwilling to intervene. The fact that the Denali coven and our other bodyguards were getting here as soon as possible gave us one last hope.

Aro's milky eyes glanced down the line. Easily picking up on the fact there were no over-sized wolves around to cause him trepidation. He smiled wide, so much so that I thought his lips would stretch to reach the bottom of his ears. Aro even lightly clapped his hands together when he saw that Alice was with us. For the longest time, he stared at me, analyzing as if I was some monkey in a cage. Curiosity brewed in his crimson eyes. He took one step forward. Renata, like an extra limb, followed along closely.

Emmett, who must have been too impatient, was the first to speak outloud. "Doesn't it seems like only yesterday you were here? And, we all remember how well last encounter turned out."

Carlisle quickly scowled. Provoking the Volturi was an unwritten crime.

"Now now," Aro began, "I've only come here today to ask for peace. I must say at once that I am terribly sorry for any misunderstanding from the last time we visited."

"The past is behind us." Carlisle added, stiffly.

Aro smiled, again, and I wondered how his papery skin did not crumple in each change of expression. "Yes. I'm so very glad to hear it. You see, my brothers and I were hoping that you would take our side. I can only assume you've heard that a few of our kind have decided to form a resistance against us. Some, I presume, do not believe our laws to be beneficent. It's very disappointing to see that so many of them are deluded."

"But, we have taken care of most of them." Caius remarked while hovering over to Aro's side. A shiver slowly crept up my spine. It was then I felt a slight jab. Jane's brows furrowed and I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself. She still couldn't get over the fact her power was rendered useless in my presence.

Aro sighed in frustration. "Frankly, I was quite surprise to find at your new residence that a part of the group trying to dethrone my family was there waiting for me." Aro took another few steps forward. "Of all people, Carlisle, I wouldn't have thought of you to have turned against us. Except for last year's misjudgment, we have always treated your family with utmost hospitality." I wanted to laugh at that ridiculous remark. There was nothing hospitable about Aro.

As he continued on, I noticed that on Jane sides stood Alec on the left, and Felix on the right. I didn't know if my perception had become askew, but Felix seemed so much taller, so much larger, the last time. Emmett versus Felix would be a very equal fight. "And to your benefit," Aro had announced, "I found that this man had the power of clairvoyance. Hence, he would know where we would be at any given moment." He paused for a moment while collecting his thoughts. "When we found him, my family and I had suspected there would be more around, hiding, but other than the one we found on the border, there was no other defense. I found that to be an interesting discovery as well."

Did that mean Linus and one of the other guards were...I didn't want to consider it just yet. I wanted to ask, but then there was always a reason for Carlisle not saying anything about it. Instead, he just stayed silent while Aro continued his extensive speech as if he were giving a major report to the class.

"So, Carlisle, my old friend, we will be on our way as long as the traitor had no part with you at all. If I may take your very gifted son, Edward's hand just to be sure." His face all of a sudden twisted as if what he assumed was already true.

"We had nothing to do with him I can assure you." Carlisle explained. "I accept your offer of peace."

Aro stamped his foot. "I am not yet finished until I have some sort of solid proof. You have my word, Carlisle. My family and I will leave on good terms, so as long as you can prove to have not conspired with our ancient enemy." It was clear that by the emphasis on _ancient; _Aro meant Vladmir and Stefan.

"We have not."

"I had thought so too, until I came across that woman conveniently placed on the border looking like a watch tower." Aro explained, "And the funny thing is, she had a cell-phone in the pocket of her jacket. I decided after she was nothing more to check the last number she called. Apparently, it led me to the man stationed at your new residency. _Coincidence?_ Or _treachery_? I would have you know, the two of them had not put up much of a fight since no one can come up against Jane and survive." He then looked at me. His head tilted to the side. A slight smirk formed on his face. "Well, as long as Bella isn't around. If you will, Bella, let me take a look at your husband?"

I felt a growl coming from my deep in chest. I shook my head vehemently. I could feel Nessie, who stood behind me, shaking her head as well. All I wanted to do was comfort her, but I would never show the Volturi a moment of weakness.

Aro turned to Carlisle. "Old friend, do you think you can reason with your extremely, special daughter?"

"It's okay," Edward has said as he took his first step forward. Carlisle nodded knowing Aro would never leave unless he got what he wanted.

It wasn't going to be _okay_, though. If I knew Alice, she had a vision of what was to come and if I guessed correctly, not everybody was going to walk away in the same condition they came.

I pulled away the barrier that covered my thoughts. _I love you, _I yelled as loud as I could in my head. Edward slightly turned his head as to look back, but ultimately kept walking. Like a rubber-band snapping back into place, my thoughts were once again hidden.

Once Edward reached Aro, I gently slid back the protective shield. He extended his right arm and place his hand, palm up. Aro's eyes closed for a few milliseconds while he touched Edward's hand. As he re-opened his eyes, Edward dropped his hand to his side and took a step back. I quickly wrapped my shield, once again, around him.

Aro turned to his brothers, Caius and Marcus, answering some silent question. He then faced us again. "Well, I can see my assumption is not only correct, but you also do not think the rules apply to your coven."

We hadn't broken any rules, not that I was aware of. Sure, we had talked to Vladimir and was given six bodyguards for protection. That was hardly a crime under the circumstances. Never once had we agreed to be a part of the resistance to take the Volturi down.

It took all of three seconds to realize what Aro really meant. It wasn't the whole coven. No.

It was just me.

Aro stared back, directly into my eyes and grinned. "So much potential. Wasted, because you couldn't keep a secret. But you see, for you Bella, I'm am feeling a bit generous. I can offer you a deal."

Caius hissed. "She must be reprimanded!"

"Hold on, dear brother. Hear what I have devised, first."

Caius looked like he was about to flip his lid, but held his tongue. Seeing as we were the largest coven besides his, Caius truly wanted every Cullen dead. Marcus, the opposite of Caius's mood, seemed reserved and waited for Aro's proposition.

"Come join us and live the way nature intended our kind to, Bella, or your other option: watch your father, Charles, die."

Something in me snapped. My shield still stayed in place, but I felt like I could rip apart Aro and enjoy it, immensely. I bared my teeth, ready to pounce. My eyes were glued on Aro's neck. "I would never join _you_."

Aro sighed. "Pity. I can only hope one day you will reconsider. And, Bella, let this be a lesson. You wouldn't want Renee on your conscience as well. It gives me great displeasure, though, that this had to happen. But, it is our one and only law and you can not promise that your father would never slip up or tell someone of our existence."

It felt as if an anvil in one of those old cartoons had crushed me into the ground. I soon realized why Demetri was missing.

I turned to Edward and let down my inner-shield. I tried to keep the voice inside my head calm, but it could only last for a few milliseconds. _Demetri is on his way to the reception. He's going to kill CHARLIE! GO! NOW!_

As if Alice could hear me too, she told Emmett and Rosalie the same thing. The three of them ran off in the direction of Forks. They were almost invisible when Aro chuckled.

"Well, I don't see how that will do any good. It's already been set in motion, Bella, as I had an inkling you would refuse my generous offer. You see, as we speak, Demetri and our two newest members are on their way. In fact, I wouldn't be shocked if your father was dead already."

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worst. My shield had been covering the town hall. Demetri with his lethal tracking abilities and if the other two had powers, they would be able to use them. And, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie did not know that.

It seemed as if_ this _was the Volturi's plan all along. To split up the Cullens so it would be easy pickings. They knew we were working with Linus and Patricia. Carlisle had called her phone at least once in the past month. Aro had proof and he had executed his plan for retribution perfectly. I gasped as realization washed over me. I noticed Felix winked at me. He probably knew that I had figured out the grandmaster's scheme. All hope was gone in that instance because even if I knew the outcome, I had no way of stopping the advance.

But, I was ready to fight. I could be content as long as Nessie and Edward survived and I had at least taken down Jane and Alec with me. I took my stance and waited for the first black pawn to move.

Amazingly enough, there must have been one miracle left for the Cullens. In my peripheral view on my left, I saw Ben, Tia, Dustin, Garett and the rest of the Denali coven. Not to mention, Vladimir and Stefan and a whole slew of vampires behind them. It was like a white fog, hardly detectable unless you had eye-sight like a vampire. Vladimir and Stefan brought at least twenty with them and who knew if a couple of them had powers. Just like that, the playing field was even. A stalemate. Aro had no choice but to fight against completely even odds or walk away once again in defeat and cowardice.

I glanced back at Aro who seemed utterly startled at the new sight. "What is this?"

I gave him a wicked smile. "Our back-up plan."

* * *

**Please don't flame me for my cliffies. There's just a few left. And don't hate me if you're not a Jake fan, but next chapter is a Jake POV. (It's ****very imperative that you read it.) It will start a few minutes after he had left last chapter. Note that the whole Volturi scene only took a few minutes. They talk faster than humans so time didn't go by as quick. Also, just because Bella is at the field, doesn't mean you won't find out what happens at the reception.  
**


	28. WHEN IT COMES TO THE CULLENS

**So I am one of those people who enjoyed BD. However, the denouement did a "Deus Ex Machina,"or in other words: a complete cop-out. In my story, things aren't going to be solved with an unrealistic, easy way out. People are going to fight and get hurt and probably die as you already saw Linus and Patricia get axed. I hope your ready.**

* * *

28. WHEN IT COMES TO THE CULLENS, I GUESS I'M COUSIN IT

_JACOB BLACK_

As a pack we all ran back into town while everyone tried their bests to keep their thoughts quiet. They knew just as I did that I was ready to kill anything that came in my way. Fury didn't cover it. Steam would be shooting out of my nose and ears if this were a cartoon. It was why I had to leave the clearing just as the Italian bloodsuckers almost arrived. If I stayed any longer I would have probably killed Edward or all of them for that matter. I wouldn't have been able to direct my anger towards just the Volturi. It would have been any vampire in close proximity. I didn't understand how I had fooled myself. Bella wasn't the same. The Cullens were vampires even if they pretended to be good Samaritans. Their strongest impulse was to drink blood. To kill.

All I could think of doing was just to go back to the reception and act as if nothing had happened. As though, there wasn't going to be a big showdown a few miles away. As though, Bella hadn't tried to kill a police officer. And yet, every time I thought of Bella, I then thought about _her_. Nessie. All the anguish and hatred I felt towards the Cullens in those short moments instantly washed away when I realized Nessie was a part of that family. Even if I was brought up on the reservation to view vampires as the enemy, I could never picture the Cullens as villains.

I finally reached the edge of the forest where I was able to see the backyard of the town hall. Candles were lit and arranged in carefully placed positions on the patio tables. Bouquets of lilies mixed with roses lined the entry way toward the door. There were two entrances into the building. The back door was the easiest one to go through so to not get detected. I could slip in and pretend as though I had been there the whole time. But, Billy and the rest of the Quiluetes knew better. Charlie probably had some inkling. An interrogation would ensue and I would have to lie to Sam and more importantly to Charlie.

Leah had trailed closely behind me. She was faster than I was—there was no denying it—as she wouldn't let me ever believe otherwise. Whenever she'd race me, I had no chance of winning. Out of courtesy, I guess—since I was already in a bad mood—she made me arrive at the hall before her. When Seth, Quil, and Embry had eventually caught up, I peered around making sure no one was outside. The whole town seemed to be still dancing because laughter and chatter filled the room. Not to mention, the music was still playing boisterously. My eyes then lingered on a tree that had tipped over. The roots were completely torn out of the ground. Had one of the Cullens leaned back too much by accident? Next to the fallen tree, a few feet away, I saw a man laying on the ground. On closer inspection I realized it was the police officer, knocked-out cold.

Sprinting on all fours to the scene of the crime, I stared down at the passed-out cop. His lower lip looked swollen. I examined his neck next and found black and blue bruises and light teeth marks near the carotid artery. The blood I saw was dried up and it appeared like the wounds were closed up. With my paw, I tried to check his pulse—probably should have been the first thing I did, but I was new at finding half-dead bodies. I had no luck as a wolf trying to find his pulse, instead I almost scratched his neck. I decided to bend down on my hind legs and lower my head to his heart. The beat was faint, but he was going to make it. Gregory Abrams was still alive. Bella was telling the truth to every last detail.

Leah was the one to come up towards me. Her gray fur brushed up against mine_. Is he alive?_

_Yeah._

_Look, I know your pissed, but you should go back and help Bella. Things happen, you know? Anyone of us could lose control by phasing and hurt someone who stood to close to us._

I instantly recalled Emily, whose face was disfigured because she had been to close to Sam when he phased. _I know,_ was all I managed to say. Just as I was remembering the story, Leah's eyes twitched. Then I felt the same sharp pain in my heart as she did. _Sorry._

_It's fine._ Leah paused and took a deep breath._ Look, with whatever you decide...I'm with you, Jake, one hundred and ten percent._

I simply nodded in response. I then turned my head to look at Quil directly._ Change back and tell Sam that either Brady or Collin—or whoever I don't care—has to take Greg, the police officer, to the hospital. If they ask why, tell them... vampire attack. Tell Sam, especially, that it's not just a vampire civil war if humans get stuck in the cross-fire. We need his help._

Quil nodded his head. While Leah looked in the other direction, he phased. He slipped on his suit that had been tied on his hind leg and in a matter of moments, Quil was already inside the building.

That's when I caught a whiff of something sickly sweet like honey dosed with too much sugar. The scent made my nose wrinkle. It could only be from something in-human. I focused on the street a few yards away, which was where I saw three leeches dressed in black cloaks, slowly encroaching. _Volturi._ They were going to go in from the front. I couldn't see their eyes if they were hungry, but I imagined this wasn't a social call. The three of them were here to feed and the town hall just happened to be an all you can eat buffet.

I ran towards the front door, and remained positioned there. _Cover my flanks,_ I announced_. _Embry, and Leah then came rushing towards my sides. Seth followed as fast as he could while, for protection, dragging Greg's unconscious body. We quickly formed a boundary between them and the door inside.

The three vermin glanced down at us but didn't seem at all nervous or tentative. They kept their pace and eventually stopped just a few feet away. One of them lifted his chin, unable to avoid the smell that radiated off of us werewolves. This one was new. I could tell from what little history lesson Bella had told me about vampires. His eyes were a bright, rich red. The clear indicator that he had recently been changed. The leech, I noticed, was large. Very. His muscles were visible even under his cloak. I stared at him and a growl quickly exited my mouth.

The vampire hissed back.

"Patience, Matthew. We have strict orders not to harm any of the wolves." The middle one, the tallest with long black hair that waved to his shoulders, remarked. The one of his left, stayed silent. The middle one smiled at me in particular. "It's your lucky day. My lord finds you still a valuable asset. He is just too intriqued with the idea of guard dogs." The bloodsucker paused. "Of course... Aro couldn't be be too upset if I had just retaliated your attack."

The parasites all took their stances, crouching near the ground, ready to lunge at us.

_You know the drill. Aim for the jugular. And, Leah, if you can, gather the wood to make the fire._

Just then, Quil came back outside with Brady. As Brady ambled to were Seth stood, he quickly found Greg and lifted him up with both arms.

"You there." The silent one spoke while facing Brady, "Drop the body."

All of a sudden, Greg slipped out of Brady's hands. His head hit the pavement, hard, and I could only imagine Greg was now not only in critical condition, but had a chance of never waking up again.

The vampire then turned to face Quil. "I want you to picture the rusty brown wolf, the leader I presume, as a vampire. It is your duty to destroy him."

Just then, Quil came straight at me. I heard the middle leech, who seemed in command, talk while Quil threw a punch in my direction but missed as I shifted to the right. "Sorry for being so impolite as to not introduce myself and my brothers. I'm Demetri." Not that I cared if he had a name or not. "To my right is Matthew, he is stronger than your vampire friend, Emmett. In fact, lifting a car with his bare hand is the equivalent of you lifting a feather." That could be a problem. Even if I out maneuvered his moves, if I made one mistake this vamp could probably break all my bones with one touch. The one parasite continued on, "To my left, is someone very special: Caleb. You're probably wondering why your friend just did what he was told. Caleb has the special gift of hypnosis."

I glanced up at Brady who was still standing still, his mouth wide open, looking dazed.

The hypno-leech smiled at him. "I want you to kill the small gray wolf. He has turned against you."

While I was out maneuvering Quil, Brady phased into a wolf and just as he was about to lunge at Leah, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_What the_—_how did I get_—_I was just holding Greg in my arms..._

That's when I realized the bloodsucker's power didn't work when we were in wolf form. That was helpful.

"He is your enemy. Kill." The vamp yelled towards Brady, but he didn't budge.

The tall one sighed. "Hm-m-m, pity. It seems as though your power doesn't work, Caleb, when the shape-shifters take another form other than human. How disappointing."

Quil, who still hadn't phased, kept attacking me. In my peripheral view, I saw Embry, Brady, and Seth get ready to charge. Leah hurried to the forest to gather wood. Just as she was a few feet away, the muscular one, sprinted ahead of her, grabbed one of her legs and swung her back to where we all stood. She landed on her side by Embry's foot. My heart suddenly felt like it dropped into my stomach when I realized Leah could be severely hurt.

_Leah! _Seth cried as he ran to her side.

Amazingly enough, she got up on our fours and seemed fine or at least pretended to be. She did, however, wobble a little. I smelled blood and noticed her one leg was bleeding. Leah shook her head and then announced, _My leg hurts and I probs twisted my ankle, but I'll manage. Can we just kill the damn vamps already? _That's when as a group, we all went for the three necks in front of us.

I went straight for the middle one, my teeth gnawed into his one arm and while jerking to the left, I slowly pulled it off. He bellowed and pushed me away with his other arm. I fell on my back but quickly rolled over. I took my stance, ready for my next charge and just as he was running towards his severed arm, I went at him again. Damien, or whatever his name, was about to have no head. My teeth clenched into his neck and suddenly he fell backwards. As I laid on top of him, I bit into his flesh ripping piece by piece a part. The vampire screamed and tried to pull me off of him, but failed as my teeth were lodged into his neck. Leah, while managing with one leg injured, had gathered wood and started a fire with a lighter she tucked in her clothes that had been tied to her leg. She had ran to my side when I was almost finished with Demetri. Leah quickly began picking up pieces of a leg and throwing it into the fire. As the fighting ensued, the flames continue to soar higher. One look outside and a resident of Forks could easily see the strange color of smoke.

Seth, Brady, and Quil all took on Super-vamp while Embry easily handled the hypnotist. Since he was new, inexperienced in combat, and with his power rendered useless, Embry had no challenge destroying him. The other vampire was harder to kill. Seth and the other two made sure the leech never got a hold of them. One mistake, and they were looking at a few broken bones...or death. While I finished up throwing the last parts of vampire One and Two into the fire, Leah helped with the others. As I turned my head, I noticed the one severed arm of hypno-leech clutch onto Brady's neck. I could hear his wheezing. I sprinted to his side and clawed the arm off with my paw. Bending down, I lifted the arm with my teeth and ambled over to the fire that was still burning with an incense that was unbearable. I threw the piece in as my nose wrinkled. The smell was beyond revolting.

Finally, when I reached Leah and the rest, they were, as a team, tearing a part the last remaining vampire. It didn't seem possible, but in a matter of minutes and without any people coming outside from the town hall, we managed to destroy the three bloodsuckers and still stay standing. Leah was the only one hurt besides Brady's sore neck.

I began to worry that the fire that was placed on the edge of the forest would attract the people at the reception to walk outside to see what was going on, but they had to have been too absorbed in the moment, music blaring, that they were just too oblivious. Or maybe, Sam had a good distraction for Charlie and Sue.

Just as I thought we were finished, I smelled the familiar scent of something too sweet to be human. I rushed to where the scent originated from and headed into the backyard. There I saw Edward first and then Rosalie and Emmett not far behind.

Edward quickly stopped at a halt and stared down at me. "What happened? How's Charlie? I saw the fire. Is Demetri dead?" Edward was frantic. His expression appeared pained. I was missing something huge. Hopefully, my worst fear had not come true.

Rosalie and Emmett stared at the fire that was almost as high as the trees. They seemed to be thinking about something else entirely, though. I glanced back at Edward. _There were three of them that all of a sudden appeared. There were about to walk into the hall to, I guess, feed. We took care of it. And, Charlie's fine. _I then gave him the summary of what had just happened, including how one of them had the power of hypnosis.

"I was afraid of that. The Volturi have been trying to acquire new gifts. So they only found two? Interesting." Edward turned to Rosalie and Emmett and spoke too fast for my ears to comprehend. I imagined he told them what I had just shown him. "So the tracker is dead? You burned all the pieces?"

I nodded.

Edward's expression did not change though I could of swore I saw a flicker of surprise on his face. "We need to head back now." Of course. Bella and Nessie were still at the field.

My heart stung when I realized I could lose them both. Though I was disappointed in Bella losing control, I couldn't bare _losing_ her. I was a part of the Cullen's family even if I wasn't of their kind. At that instant, I knew I had to go back with Edward to the field. I knew just then, I would die for Nessie.

"The Volturi made a deal with Bella." Edward continued on, "When they find out it still hasn't been executed, they will just send more to finish the job... or worst..." He trailed off and started hastily walking back towards the forest. Emmett and Rosalie followed. Curiosity shot through me when I realized Edward hadn't mentioned what the deal was and why it included Bella.

I decided I would just wait to figure out the answer after it was all over...if I made it in the end. _I'm going to phase back and tell Sam that there's no time to stall. That we all have to leave now. I'll be there soon. For now, Seth and the others are ready. They'll follow you._

Without turning, Edward slightly nodded and kept going.

Luckily, I had asked Quil for his suit just before he headed off. After walking into the reception to see that everything was going perfect and that the night was coming to a close. Charlie and Sue would soon leave to go to their honeymoon and by default, leave the danger that was left in Forks. Sam finally saw the urgency in my eyes that this battle wasn't going to just involve the Cullens. The rest of the pack and Sam left the reception to help. I was just about to go into the forest until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jake, wait up." It was Leah.

I turned around and saw that she was in her gown, though it was covered in blood and dirt now. Her short, shiny black hair was in a messy disarray. I could tell, too, her leg hurt more than she let on. Then I noticed, stupidly, she wasn't with the rest of the wolves. "What are you doing, human?"

"Everyone forgot about the police officer. You know the tall, handsome one that Bella tried to kill? Yeah, so I placed him near the front of the building. I called 911 and told them he probably had alcohol poisoning and that he had hit his head pretty hard. He probably has a concussion. The ambulance will be there shortly."

"Okay good." Just as I was ready to turn around and phase, Leah grabbed my arm. My eyes quickly flickered to her fingers that dug into my skin.

"Look," Leah paused and stared into my eyes. Immediately I glanced up at her, face on. "I have a feeling we aren't going to be so lucky as to last time, so I just wanted to…"

Leah leaned closer, hesitantly. Before I realized what she was doing, she had already kissed me.

"Leah…"

"I know. I'll see you on the battlefield, 'Kay?"

All I could do was nod. Leah caught me off guard completely. Without caring that I was right there, she changed back into a wolf and started sprinting towards the field. I just stood on the edge of the forest for a few seconds more, wondering what had just happened.

I definitely liked Leah now that she had stopped being so difficult to be around. Ever since she ceased to be annoying, I had actually preferred to be around her. However, nothing could ever compare to how I felt about Nessie. But, when it came to the Cullens did I truly see them as family? The Quiluetes were my brothers, but I had never pictured Leah as a sister. I didn't know what I viewed her as. On top of all that I had to fight in a vampire revolution. How had my life gotten to be so complicated?

Before I wasted any more time with trivial thoughts, I remembered Bella and Nessie were at the clearing, the Italian leeches ready to make their advance. They needed me and I sure as hell need them. I phased, destroying Quil's suit, and headed towards the field.


	29. CAUSE AND EFFECT

29. CAUSE AND EFFECT

It was only for a millisecond, but Aro's jaw slightly dropped and his alabaster lips even twitched. I quickly took notice of his fists at his sides which had tightened into balls. I waited, a smirk on my face but eyes still hard, as Aro glared at all the vampires who had suddenly shown up in my defense. "Well now!" Aro began, his voice quivering. He took a second to compose himself. A moment later, his features became nondescript. I could tell he was trying to come up with a new strategy. I just hoped it wasn't anything that would work.

The snow started to fall heavier as Aro carefully took a few seconds to think of his options. Everything began turning white. The frosted blades of grass were now covered completely by powder snow. I swiftly glanced up at the sky and watched as the snowflakes trickled down. Each unique in it's own design. Some had six-sided crystals. A few looked like tree branches. All beautiful. It was a nice distraction within the time it took Aro to speak.

"There is without a shadow of a doubt that you have indeed conspired with the heinous Romanians who have been trying to dethrone my coven for months." Aro scowled at Carlisle in particular. "I consider this a great offense, old friend. I am greatly displeased with the turn of events! Must this come down to battle?"

Carlisle didn't respond. He just stood stiff, anticipating when words would turn into punches so to speak.

Aro turned to me. "I ask one more time, Bella, this includes Alice as well, to join my coven or Charlie's life..." Aro's face suddenly contorted. Against the white snow and his pallid complexion, his red irises stood out. If I had ever looked evil in the eye it was at that exact moment. "...will not be the only death on your conscience my dear." I gulped and tried to remain calm. Aro was hesitating, which only meant one thing: the odds favoring his survival and for his plan to work were slim. He knew just as I did that we were both evenly matched. If it came down to fighting, both sides would have casualties. "What will it be? Your father is already dead because of your mistake. Are you sure you want to make another?"

"Actually, Charlie's quite fine. Demetri--however, ooh, he and his two buddies aren't looking too good right about now." I knew that voice from miles away. Emmett. I turned around and saw Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sprinting towards where I stood. They seemed to be in perfect condition. My heart fluttered when I realized Charlie was alive. Behind Emmett, I noticed a few wolves. I quickly could pick out Seth and Embry. But, where was Jacob? I scanned the forest as back as I could but I saw no other wolves. I turned back around to face Aro. He looked stung, like a statue, frozen, cold.

I felt Edward brush up against me. He quickly whispered something in my ear. "When this all starts. Get Nessie and run as far away as you can."

All I could do was nod. I wanted to say something but then Aro broke his pose and glanced back at his witnesses. "Have you all not just heard the confession? This coven has murdered not one but three of my members! Killing one of mine is an unforgivable crime and would be punished accordingly to all those involved. Three, though, it is unspeakable!"

Edward kept walking forward. He stopped a few feet away from Carlisle. "Let be known all the facts. Aro's men attacked our friends in Forks a few minutes ago for no apparent reason other than for being in the _wrong_ place at the _wrong_ time. It was retaliation on our part and nothing more."

Aro faced Edward and shook his head. "That is simply unfathomable. Demetri was strictly told not to take any detours. He had one objective to follow: kill the man who knew our secret with what pertains to be the comeuppance by the law we all abide! However, the Cullens and their guard dogs interfered. That, there, is an offense. I have nothing more to say but to deliberate with my brothers on our next course of action." He then turned to Caius, who had the largest grin on his face, and Marcus, whose hood was still up, covering most of his face.

All of a sudden I heard one of Vladimir's followers' loud---but melodious---voice. "The Volturi originally came here today to ask the Cullens for peace, but look at what they are trying to twist so they can get what they truly want. Do you see how corrupted the Volturi have become with their insidious hidden agendas? They care only about power and are, evidently, threatened by Carlisle's large coven. There are no offensives here today that should cause the Cullens any grief. Last time I recall, it wasn't a felony to converse with Stefan or Vladimir. As long as I have existed the only rule the Volturi instated was secrecy. As long as that remains, there is no need for them to be here."

Aro turned back to face the vampire within Vladimir's troop. "On the contrary, Bella has told her father what we are."

"Do you not use humans as secretaries at your palace?" Kate questioned. "They know of our existence. How is telling Bella's biological father who probably loves Bella and would never put her in danger in the way of telling anyone else...how is that any different?"

Aro stared at Kate for longer than necessary. "Ah, Kate, my dear. We dispose them when they have become of no use to us." He then took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Now, no more of this talk! My brothers have come to an unanimous decision. In the light of recent discoveries...we hereby sentence the Cullens to death."

"On what grounds!" Another one of Romanian's followers called out.

"Homicide. Treachery. Disobedience. Conspiracy. Should I list more?" Caius remarked, bitterly.

Maybe it was impatience, or maybe he knew it was going to happen before he even took one step out onto the clearing; but before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Felix lunged at Jasper.

And so the battle begun.

---

The Volturi witnesses, who believed too strongly in their leaders and their law, were the ones who really fought. Chelsea probably had more to do with that then Aro's leadership. Only she could strengthen the bond between vampires... or disband it. I watched in the midst of it all as Aro, Caius, and Marcus stealthy began walking towards the back, farther and farther away from the middle, as the fighting wore on. I felt my skin boiling for the first time since the change. Almost like a red film covered my vision. Everything had a shade of crimson; even snow appeared pink. My mouth inundated with venom. All my impulses were screaming to attack anyone I saw in a black cloak. I hastily searched for Jane and Alec, wanting to rip of their heads, indubitably, first.

But then, a part of me remembered what Edward had whispered. I stared down at Nessie for half a second. She didn't even looked scared, but her mouth formed a hard line. Without another moment of hesitation, I grabbed Nessie and lifted her in my arms. While holding her close to my chest, I sprinted towards the forest. As if I suddenly had luck on my side, I was able to reach the edge without any problems. I would have suspected to be a target, but as the war broke out, Vladmir's followers stormed pass my family. The Volturi already too occupied with those vampires, I assumed, forgot to realize me. Or maybe it was because of my shield, and unknowingly there were people who were protecting me.

Once I got to the forest, I couldn't move any father away. It was if my feet had been cemented to the ground. I just had to watch Edward and make sure he was okay. I glanced at Emmett who had taken on two vampires at the same time. The two vamps both wore gray cloaks signifying that they members of the Volturi. If they had gifts, I disabled them with shielding Emmett. I was lucky to see none of the other members seemed to have any external powers that I couldn't protect against. A few feet away from Emmett, Jasper still fought with Felix. They both were anticipating each other moves, which just made it that more impossible for one of them to beat the other.

I tried to find Edward in the slew of vampires against vampires and werewolves. It was just too hard. He was hidden within the mosh pit. Then an idea came to mind. Using my shield, I focused intently on trying to feel where he stood under the cloud. I felt his presence for a moment, granting me the proof that he was alive, but I had no way of figuring out his position among the numerous group.

My eyes then laid on Jane who stood, watching Rosalie fight with another female with short blonde hair. I had the burning urge to just dash over there and take her out once and for all.

"I know what your thinking and don't." Carmen spoke as she walked to my side.

Without looking directly at her I commented, "You don't have that power."

"No, but I know you probably want to fight and do your share but you are, Bella. You're no help to any one if you're dead. We wouldn't have a shot in hell of winning, not if Jane and her evil twin of a brother are still alive and their powers enabled."

I knew that was true, but it had nothing to do about doing my part in this battle. I _wanted _to fight. I didn't know if it was tasting Greg's blood, but I had never wanted to kill something so desperately in my entire existence. It was all I could think about. My vision still didn't go back to normal and the only reason why I hadn't run back into the field already was because I was holding Nessie in my arms.

"Who sent you to find me?" I asked, hoping a small conversation would calm myself down.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Instantly, I had a picture of Edward flash into my head, but it wasn't one of my memories. Instead, Nessie was answering the question for me. "Edward."

Carmen nodded. "Look, he told me to get you back into town, but if this is as far as you'll go, I'm not arguing. Just think about Nessie here."

I did think. I wondered if I ran back and gave Nessie to _him _and then rushed back here...at least I'd know they were both safe. At the same time, I couldn't bear having Nessie be out of my sight. And just as I had been thinking about heading into town, Jacob and Leah came sprinting pass me on all fours into the battlefield. Now, it was game on. "I CAN'T just stand here!"

"I know," Carmen replied, calmly. "Believe me, I'm not happy that Eleazar is out there and I'm not by his side, helping. But we do what we must for those we love." She gave me a smile and that made me relax a little bit.

Then somehow a cliche saying popped into my brain: _love conquers all_. If only that were true.

---

As I scanned the field looking for Edward, I spotted Jane again near the western side, away from the middle that held most of the contending. Of course, I realized, she wouldn't be fighting. With her power, she didn't need anything else but the basic of skills in combat. I could easily take her. It was still shocking to find no one had gone up against her, though. I tried to search for Alec, but there were too many vampires to sift through. All I knew was on the opposite side of the forest from where I was, Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood with Renata and two other guards for protection. They seemed so close that I could reach out my hand and grabbed Aro's neck, but a whole war was between us.

This time as I glanced at back Jane, she was also staring at me, a grin plastered on her face. Without hesitation, I let Nessie down. "Carmen, with your life, protect Nessie."

She stared at me blankly. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill Jane."

"Hold on, have you thought this through, Bella? Even if you manage to kill Jane, the Volturi will still exist. The first sign they see that they're losing, Aro, Caius and Marcus will retreat. That's why they're positioned on the edge of the forest on the opposite side of us. Look, it's not worth it. Not when you get killed in the process. Then, it really would be all over for us."

I thought about it for a few more seconds. Carmen was right and deep down I definitely knew that. But, it was blood-lust and I couldn't see the bigger picture. I needed the satisfaction of knowing Jane was dust. Although then again, the Volturi were an impenetrable force to be reckoned with. Even if we took down some of the members, Aro could just create more. I had to find their Achilles heel.

Glancing back at Aro, Caius, and Marcus I noticed something I didn't the first time. The one guard on the left, closest to Aro, looked familiar as if I had seen him before. Or her. I looked more carefully and recognized the long hair that could only belong to Chelsea. That's when, like a rapid current heading towards the ocean, it all came to me in a rush. I knew exactly what to do to win the war.

-----------------

* * *

**Please review. I'm addict of feedback so give me my fix. :)**


	30. THE GAUNTLET

30. THE GAUNTLET

It all made sense. Once Chelsea was dead, no one would want to join the Volturi of their own free will. None of the members would feel obligated to answer Aro's every beck and call. More importantly the witnesses, who seemed so sure that they were fighting on the right side, would finally feel doubt and realize the iniquity and deceit that coated the Volturi. "Chelsea," I said out-loud. She was the bigger picture. If Chelsea dies, so will the Volturi's legacy.

I knew exactly what I had to do. If I played my cards right, I might be able to walk away unscathed.

I bent down to look at Renesmee at eye level. Wrapping my arms around her in a tight bind, I whispered softly in her ear, "I will love you forever."

Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes as she had enough common sense to realize what was happening. I hugged her closer to my body. Flashes of memories flooded into my head. A scene of when I read a Jane Austen book to Nessie before bed. Of times when we went hunting and once when she had tackled down a black bear. Of times when we went shopping, after having outgrown everything, every other day because of her rapidly growing body. The times when I hugged her so tight, I thought I would never be able to let go. Perfect, untainted memories. And, I got to not only remember the moments, but the emotions Renesmee felt each time.

The last image she placed in my head was a realistic charcoal drawing she had drawn of me and her and at the bottom wrote, "I love you." I dropped my arms, pulled back, and stared into my daughter's deep, brown eyes. "Be careful," she choked.

"I promise…if you swear never to leave Carmen's sight." Nessie nodded and I knew at that moment I had to leave, because if I waited any longer, I wouldn't be able to let her out of my sight. Quickly standing erect, I turned to Carmen.

"If something goes wrong…" She blurted out before I had a chance to speak.

"It won't. I thought it all through. If I can kill Chelsea, then the whole thing ends. None of the Volturi's witnesses, and maybe even the members, will feel compelled to risk their lives by fighting against us. We are very selfish creatures. They will only want what's best for them."

"And what about you?"

"Selfish, too. I get to be the one to rip Chelsea's head off."

"That wasn't what I meant," Carmen replied, but I was done talking. I sprinted pass them and I decided the safest route to Chelsea was to go through the woods. I would stay close enough where I could still see some fighting through the bushes.

Looking out into the clearing for half a second, I noticed, so far, only two pyres were burning and the flames were still the normal color of red-orange. No one had died, so to speak, yet. Of course, I had no idea if any of the wolves were injured, but I hadn't heard any howls, so that must have been a good sign at least.

In the forest, I tried to move surreptitiously. Ducking quickly if a Volturi member turned his head in my direction. Hiding behind a tree if near. Luckily, everyone seemed too preoccupied with battling one another that I was slipping by unnoticed.

As I ran pass trees covered in snow, I managed to get to a point where I could see Chelsea and the other guard just a few feet away. Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood further behind them. All their eyes were attentively watching the conflict, hoping it would be solved in their favor.

I took a few more steps towards my prey, but standing still far away enough that they wouldn't leave Aro unguarded to attack me. I knew I had to approach her. Just as I was about to make my presence known to Chelsea, I suddenly felt a sickly sweet scent all too familiar. I was about to turn when something had already pushed my back, hard. I fell to the ground a couple yards away, leaving an imprint in the snow. I quickly rolled over and noticed Jane was standing over me with her legs spread apart. Her arms dangling to her sides.

This time, everything felt like slow motion. First her knees bent. Then Jane's right arm flexed. I watched as her hand was about to pick me up by my tattered dress and probably swing me over into a tree, but I was clearly faster. I grabbed her leg, catching her off guard, and pulled her down with me.

To my surprise, Jane started laughing. Trying to not have that faze me, I hastily got up, brushing the left-over snow off, and pulled Jane by her cloak. As I was about to tear off her head with my teeth, she anticipated my move and threw me into a tree. I was able to regain balance so I didn't fall. Although, the tree wasn't so lucky.

Just as I was ready to pounce, I felt a few jabs in my direction as Jane tried to use her power against my shield. It was definitely not painless, but I wasn't worried in the slightest about the shield snapping back, making everyone I loved vulnerable. The elastic band was thicker than it had ever been before and Jane would never be able to break it. "It's hopeless," I said with a smirk on my face. While she growled, I went into a crouch position and lunged at her.

Pinning Jane to the ground, I was too seconds away from sinking my teeth into her neck when she spoke, "You're a fool."

"And you're just about dead."

"And so will be your daughter!" She began chuckling again.

I backed up, but my hands still pushed her arms down. "WHAT!?!"

"Where do you think Alec is right now?" She started to laugh even louder. At that moment, I completely lost it. The only thing that mattered at that moment was finishing off my prey. Jane was the only thing in my view. Something else entirely new took over my entire being. I didn't know if it was just fury manifesting or vampiric instincts taking control, but without any trouble, I pulled Jane's arm off with a smile. She screamed as I was still planted on top of her. I then leaned down and slid my mouth over her neck from left to right.

"Goodbye Jane," I added once I stood up, holding her head in my hands.

It wasn't quite over yet. I knew I had to find a fire and fast. After dismembering Jane's whole body, I grabbed the head and one arm and sprinted to where I saw smoke.

With joy, I threw the pieces in and then rushed back to the rest of her body picking up as many parts that would join, so when I came back for my third and last trip, nothing could connect and cause for a rematch.

After Jane was completely finished, I gazed at the conflagration. Thankfully, vampire venom was very flammable. The limbs quickly began disintegrating into dust. I had never felt more satisfied with any kill until at that exact moment. It was then, in my triumph, I heard my name called.

---

He threw in one last limb before walking over to me. Staring at my damp, tattered dress covered in dirt, he inquired, "Bella, what happened? Did Carmen find you? Where's Nessie?"

My vision was still tainted crimson, venom boiled in my dry veins. I still had no control over my body. "Nessie...," I began. "Alec..." Sadly, I couldn't stop from trailing off, unable to articulate the most important information. I peered at the edge of the forest looking for Carmen and Nessie but there was no one. They were both gone. It hit me like a wrecking ball at a hundred and ten miles per hour. Alec had Renesmee.

I finally shook my head and forced the words to come out. "Alec has Nessie and Carmen. I don't know where he is but he can't be too far from where I was with them."

Instantaneously, Edward put his arms around me. "It will be alright."

As he backed up, I said, "Carmen's dead because of me...and Nessie probably---"

"Sh-h-h.... Do not think the worse just yet." That's when my very own eyes began to prick. Unlike any sensation I had ever felt after the transformation, my eyes began to burn. It wasn't painful, per se, but nonetheless, it was still very unpleasant.

In that instant, though, when I thought we had truly lost, I spotted Alec on the opposite side from where I stood. In his arms held Nessie. Carmen, however, was nowhere to be seen. "Edward, turn one hundred and eighty degrees around. Do you see them."

And just like that, after seeing Alec holding Nessie, Edward started sprinting towards him. Even in the midst of everything else, Edward and I dashed to the other side, maneuvering our way through other fights. In my peripheral view as I ran, Jasper and Felix were still at it. Emmett, however, was only up against one now. Carlisle, who wasn't belligerent in the slightest, was finishing off a vampire in a gray cloak.

Edward and I both came to a halt when Alec greeted us with a grimaced. I noticed Nessie was completely unconscious. But, alive.

"Don't move an inch or I'll bite." He chuckled with the same similar, disturbing, resonance as Jane's laugh. They really were too alike. "She might not have the most appetizing flavor," Alec added, "but it doesn't mean her blood won't be satisfying."

"DON'T YOU DARE...." I screamed at the top of my lungs. Of course, everyone in the gauntlet, attacking one another, heard me. A few, I could feel, had even turned their heads in my direction.

"Now, now. We can either do this the hard way, or...well, there really is only the hard way." Alec then leaned closer to Nessie and as his lips flipped back to show his razor-sharp teeth, I sprang at him. With the help from Edward, I was able to pull Nessie out of Alec's arms while Edward fought against him. As the two of them were taking their stances, I turned to Nessie and tried everything imaginable to wake her up. I shook her a few times, but nothing. I still heard her heartbeat sputtering loud and clear, but I couldn't get her eyelids to flip open.

"Nessie, wake up. It's all better now. Wake up..."

A few seconds later, while Nessie laid on the ground and I stroked her long, copper hair, she finally opened her eyes.

"Mom..." She said in the faintest voice.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God, you're okay." Then all of a sudden, I regained complete control and was able to think clear for the first time since Jane attacked. Like magic, my vision reverted back to normal and the only shades of red I saw were things that were naturally that color.

"Where's Carmen?" She questioned as she looked to her sides. "She was still standing by me when...when the vampire showed up."

"What else do you remember?"

"I don't know. Everything went black after the vampire appeared."

I stared up at Edward, shock crossed my face as I saw that he had already maimed Alec. He must have been just as easy to defeat as was Jane. Jasper was right, the Volturi twins never had proper training because, before, they never had to. Edward, then, threw the pieces into the nearest fire.

The wicked twins were no more.

"Mom, did you get Chelsea?" Nessie asked as she slowly stood up. I grabbed her arm as she began to sway back and forth, still a little dazed.

"No, Jane got in the way."

Edward quickly stared at me. "It's okay," I told him, my lips almost curving upwards. "I killed her."

"You what?" He sounded completely surprised, but in a good way.

"I killed Jane. That's why I was by that pyre in the first place." I paused for half a second. "I figured out. If we kill Chelsea, the war is over. With her power disabled, Aro's ties with his witnesses and members are destroyed."

Edward's eyes widened. "That could work..."

"Mom..." Nessie pleaded. Her index finger pointed to the conflagration.

Just as hope filled my heart, Nessie had pointed to a vampire, in a gray cloak standing on the opposite side of the flames, who had just thrown Tia's head into the fire.

----------------------


	31. I MIGHT BE OUT OF THE FRYING PAN

**Ok, this is a short chapter only because it's mainly just [a] battle scene(s) in Jake's POV. It was necessary for the plot and no this isn't the last Jacob chapter either. Note that 1-2 chapters are left until the last fighting sequence and with that, _that_ story-arc will possibly come to an end...for good.**** So, I'll leave with the saying: Nothing is certain but the unforeseen.  
**

**And of course review por favor/si prega di/s'il vous plaît/tafadhali =)****  
**

* * *

31. I MIGHT BE OUT OF THE FRYING PAN, BUT I JUST LANDED IN FIRE

_JACOB BLACK_

--

The three bloodsucking leeches I encountered back in town were nothing compared to what I met once I arrived at the clearing. It was like a horror film had come to life. The carnage covered the ground. Body parts were scattered everywhere. Some limbs even walked on their own. I tried my best not to have the scene distract me. I had to keep focused in case something unexpected snuck up from behind. As I ran closer into the pit, the noises were hardest to ignore. Screams and bones crunching, growls and grunts...I couldn't help but wince every time the sounds echoed.

Fires burned higher than trees. Smoke filled the field becoming a slight hindrance to my eyesight. For one thing, I could barely see the forest as I glanced back from once I came. The stench that radiated off the flames was unbearable to handle. My nose crinkled and I tried moving around for a spot where the air was crisp and redolent of pine and oak. But, there was no solace unless I scurried back into the woods. The rancid smell had already permeated throughout the entire clearing. With the atmosphere completely contaminated, if I didn't die from a vampire attack, it would surely be because of lack of oxygen. Something vampires, conveniently, did not need.

Through the thick smog, I was able to witness vampires as they gnawed and maimed others of their kind. That, at least, put a smile to my face. Looking around, however, I didn't even know where to begin. It appeared the war was evenly matched or close enough that the parasites were too preoccupied to notice me. It was definitely a benefit seeing as I could search for Quil or Seth and help them out. At the same time, I couldn't help being selfish in wanting my own mono y mono conflict to endure. Vampire vs. Werewolf in a do or die situation. It was the plot of a movie. I wanted to come out as the hero or... at least, die a martyr. After the thought crossed my mind, I quickly shook it off. Vampires were still my enemies and the only reason I was helping was...because, ironically, some of them were friends. When it came down to it, no matter if Bella now had skin that sparkled in the sunshine or elephant ears...she was my friend. I owed her at least my help. Although, seeing as Nessie was practically human, she was really my main reason for being at the clearing. For getting Sam's help.

For risking my own life.

The mast of vampires all seemingly alike, I could only deduce the ones in black cloaks were the bloodsuckers part of that royal coven I would target. I looked to my left and found Leah, who I still hadn't figured out what was going through her head when she decided to kiss me, had already jumped into a fight alongside Brady and Collin. A few yards away, I could hear Embry's taunts he said in his head as he took on an Italian leech. Through the gray fog that engulfed the clearing, I could still see Emmett in the distance as he threw what looked to be a leg into a fire. I surveyed the place entirely, hoping to find an easy kill for starters.

Just my luck, it was then I caught sight of a vampire in a grayish-black robe. He stood by a fire maybe four feet away. Once the bloodsucker distanced himself from the pyre, I pushed back on my hind legs and propelled forward. I landed right in front of the bloodsucker. A little short.

It gave him the perfect amount of space to kick me with his foot. I flew backwards at an alarming speed. All I could think in that instant was hopefully I wouldn't break any bones when I landed on the ground. I fell straight on my back in a pile of dirt that felt more like cement. I could feel the sharp pricks slide up my spine. The sensation was that of tiny knife jabs, possibly more like pointed pins exiting in and out. It hurt, but I forced myself to roll over and stand on all fours.

It was a miracle, but I didn't even think I fractured a bone. But if I had, even just a hairline...my adrenaline shot through me and I instantly felt only the slightest twinges of pain.

I bolted back to where the rodent had stood, wanting a rematch. When I stumbled upon a leech in a gray-cloak with his hood up like before near the fire again, I knew I found the bloodsucking fiend. I charged, picking up more speed as I got closer, and then I lunged straight for his jugular. It wasn't until I pushed the vamp down on the ground that I got a closer inspection. With the hood flipped back, long mahogany hair had spilled out; he was a female. And, she started laughing at me. "Is this the best you can do?" The vampire continued to snicker as she shoved me off with her arms. Luckily, I was thrown not as far as the first time. "Come on, mutt? What happened? Aren't you little furry things suppose to be pugnacious? Or, have you been neutered???"

Something in me snapped. I looked up at the vamp who stood just a few feet away. I gritted my teeth, and with all the force I could muster up, I lunged at her. This time my claws grabbed her wrists, pinning her on the ground.

_Jake! Behind you!_ It was Leah's voice. I quickly rolled over, just in time before another vampire sprinting in my direction could rip me apart. Leah then came rushing towards me, fighting off the one vampire as I worked on the female.

"Little doggie need a rest, yet?" The vamp questioned, as she took her stance.

I growled and I could almost feel the vibration underneath my feet.

Squaring off, I knew I had to get close to the neck with out getting thrown another hundred feet. I had to take a different approach from the other times or risk getting my bones broken.

"Come on, Clifford. Show me your best move." She kept chuckling and the only thing I could think of was if she was going to call me a name, it had better be Cujo.

I charged, but instead of trying to push her down, I went for the legs. With my razor-sharp teeth---the only thing that could penetrate vampire skin---I ripped off her knees caps. Dancing for her would be a thing of the past. As for walking. Her screams were unlike anything I had heard since I'd arrived. My ears continued to ring even after I had sprinted off to the nearest conflagration and dropped the parts into the fire. When I came back, I bit down on her heels and pulled her feet apart. I realized she still tried to claw at me with her hands, so I tore off her arms and separated the hands from the wrists. After I dismembered every last limb and threw it all into the burning flames, I felt complete contentment. One less vampire lived. That, in itself, was cause for a good day. As I looked around, I realized fighting still persisted on. That my one kill only helped a small margin. This war wasn't going to end at daybreak. No.

All morning would bring is the turning point...

and glittering bloodsuckers.

---

The sun started to appear above the mountains, changing the sky's color from dark navy to a yellow-orange. Clouds began to form as the sun continued to rise. The mountains covered in snow became completely visible. Everything seemed like it would be still, placid, white. But, fighting still wore on. Screams still echoed. Flames grew higher.

It became abnormally sunny after a while. Too bright for a morning in the town of Forks for one thing. It was strange and though there were plenty of clouds in the sky, none seemed to block the sun's rays. Instantly, vampires with skin showing began to shimmer as if a billion diamonds had been smeared across the surface.

_Damn vamps. Now it hurts my eyes to just look at them._ Jared thought.

_As if the smell wasn't bad. I have to look at human-shaped disco-balls. They don't look like awe-inspiring Davids at all. _Leah mentioned as she continued to fight with the one vampire who had almost attacked me off-guard.

_Ugh_. Quil simply put, but I imagined his eyes rolled.

It was true, though, with what Leah had said. Bella once told me, while she was still human, that in _their_ true form under the sun, they looked like gods. That it was nearly impossible not to be mesmerized. And, practically impossible to look away.

But I found no difficulties.

Maybe the effect just doesn't impress shape-shifters. The nice thing about light, I had to admit, though, was the fact it became definitely easier to spot the leeches in black cloaks a part from the leeches that just wore strange outfits---or tattered gowns and suits if they were Cullens---and sparkled.

Maneuvering through the battles between vampires, I took a quick rest on the north edge of the forest. But, it might have been the worse move I would ever make. The sickly sweet smell became intense. It was nearby, but I saw no one coming towards me or from the sides in my peripheral view.

"Woof, woof..."

I turned my body one hundred and eighty degrees to find a vampire once again in a blackish cloak, smiling down at me from a few feet away.

"See, I wasn't sure you comprehended me while shacking up with a wolf, so I went with my safest bet, speaking your own language."

My eyes squinted at that snide remark. To play along, I growled.

"I hope that means an invitation. I wasn't gonna ask."

All of sudden, in a shorter amount of time than it was for me to blink, the vampire pounced and I felt my whole body fall down on the ground, my legs giving out by the pressure. I heard something snap as well, but I couldn't locate the place. I felt utterly numb. The vampire had landed on my back as if I was a horse, going to give a ride.

"Giddy up.... No?" He paused. "Alright, I guess we'll fight."

I couldn't get up though. This time, I could only guess I sprained my ankle at the very least. I felt nothingness. Maybe, something else was worse than a twist of an ankle that caused the snap. I wouldn't be able to know. My eyes could only stare straight. I could hear the parasite's laughter close by as I started to feel something...

Lightheadedness.

"Oh no! Oh no! Jake...." It was definitely Bella's voice. There was distress apparent in her tone, and so I knew I was not in good shape. I felt stupid for not having a faster reaction to that bloodsucker who snuck up from behind me. Why was he in the forest to begin with? All the vamps were in the clearing, fighting with the Cullens and the others who showed up in their defense.

_JAKE! _Sam yelled. As I stared straight, I could see the black fur of a wolf the size of a horse heading my way.

"I'm going to find Carlisle," Bella had said, while standing on one of my sides since I couldn't see her, but that was okay. Her voice was oddly comforting. "Sam's coming now. You'll be fine, I promise."

And then everything went black.

---------------------


	32. BLOODSHED

32. BLOODSHED

There I stood, frozen for a moment, staring down at Jacob's limp body. I watched as his eyes slowly closed. "I promise," I reiterated while slowly turning away towards the war, which somewhere held Carlisle in the midst. Before walking any further away, I tried to figure out the best plan to find Carlisle, the only person who could help Jake in a crisis, without having to fight my way through the battlefield.

However, all that kept running through my mind was how Jake getting hurt was all my fault. Even with all the extra shelf-space I had inside my head, I couldn't shake the images of memories I had with him out. The conversations we spoke soon flooded into my self-conscience. His words consumed me. From the first time he spoke to me after my transformation,_"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show," _to just a little over a day ago, when he said I looked clearly inhuman in the dress I wore to my father's wedding. I shuddered to think it might be the last thing he would ever say to me. It didn't even cross my mind, until I finally began heading down the edge of the forest, what Jake's death would do to Nessie. Too.

_No!_ A small voice, ringing like a bell, echoed inside my head. _Do not think for a mere millisecond that Jake's a goner._ _He's not going to die. Not if we can help it._

"You're right," I replied, out loud, to the voice as if it belonged to something corporeal. Now, I was truly going mad.

I just stood where I was, shaking my head when Edward, who held Nessie in his arms, positioned himself in front of me.

"Bella how is — are you alright?"

Just as I was about to speak, Nessie, interrupted. "Mom, whats going on?" She squirmed in Edward's tight bind to try and get a better look at the wolf who laid a few feet behind me.

"Cover her eyes!" I said, immediately. "And ears." Nessie was too attached to see Jacob in such a state. I couldn't afford her to go into hysterics... Since, I was already on the verge.

Nessie complained, but didn't try to wiggle herself out. She knew she was safe in Edward's arms at the very least. I waited until Edward dropped Nessie down on the ground and cupped her ears with his hands as she faced towards him.

"He's unconscious and I don't know how bad he is until I find Carlisle to examine Jake's condition." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "And, I'll be alright when —"

I quickly turned around to see what was creating all the commotion that had abruptly gone off from behind me. I swiftly took noticed of Sam fighting with the vampire who must have attacked Jake. Whoever this vampire was, he had skills and proved a tougher match for Sam then he probably anticipated. I suddenly worried for his life as well.

"Take Nessie, I'll get Carlisle." Edward had proposed, retrieving back my attention.

I spun back around to face him. "No, stay with her. She needs you right now. If anything, try and find reinforcements for Sam."

Edward stared over my shoulders at the vampire. His expression inscrutable. "Afton."

But, before I could ask who that was exactly, I headed into the pit without a second thought. I couldn't delay any longer; I had to find Carlisle. It might as well have been hopeless, however, in the slew of vampires where left and right I saw legs and arms thrown my way. Nothing was more disconcerting than the sight of the bones in an arm snapping or the neck being sliced open and separated from the head by razor-sharp, impenetrable, blood-stained teeth. I thought of the only way to get Carlisle's attention — seeing as my tracking abilities were lacking — by shouting his name, "CARLISLE!"

Instead of my familiar, father-figure coming, though, I attracted other vampires. The ones, of course, who wore gray and silver cloaks and wanted me in the form of ash. They were all heading in my direction. I knew I didn't have the skill to fight three, even two at once, so I made a run for it. I sprinted farther down the edge of the forest, running faster than I ever thought possible. I reached the southern point, facing Forks. I arrived with luckily no vampires on my tail. To my dismay, however, I instantly smelled fresh blood. The aroma was sourly sweet. Copper and metal filled my nostrils with a hint of rust and salt intertwined in its red and inviting color. My throat began to burn uncomfortably. But, it wasn't human. No, the fragrance was something less aesthetically pleasing. Something, I could stand to be around without much pain at all.

Werewolf.

I turned my head slightly to the right and saw what appeared to be Paul lying on the ground through my peripheral view. His one leg mangled and twisted in an abnormal way. Blood gushing out of his stomach. Cuts slashed all over Paul's face, his arms, his torso...his dark silver fur gave off the appearance of having crimson highlights.

He looked like road kill.

"Oh, no..." I took a couple steps closer in hopes of hearing a beating heart.

"Bella, stand back." My own heart leaped at the sound. It was no other than Carlisle's voice.

"D-did you hear me?" I stuttered as, ignoring his request, we walked both towards Paul. As I caught a glimpse of Carlisle, I noticed his suit was torn in numerous places and matted with dirt in others. The blue tie he had been wearing was gone. If it were even possible, he looked weary. The dark circles under his eyes, vampire's were known to have, added to the effect efficiently.

"I just saw him from the corner of my eye, but yes, I did hear someone shout my name. What is it?" Without waiting for a reply, Carlisle bent down on his knees next to Paul. He checked the pulse first. Concentrating, I heard the thump, thump, thump. But the time was longer in between each beat than normal. Slower. "It's okay, he's alive."

"No...I mean good. But, it's..." All of a sudden my throat closed up as I watched Carlisle work on Paul's hind leg, straightening it so the bones would heal properly. "I'm going to need bandages...many..." He muttered to himself. I noticed the bleeding was coming mostly from Paul's abdomen. There was a hole the size of a fist a little over to the left and a couple inches above of his naval.

"He's going to heal, r-right?"

Still looking down at Paul's injuries, Carlisle responded. "But, we'll need to stop the bleeding or he will bleed to death before his body begins to rejuvenate itself."

Like a light-bulb that just switched on in my head, I gasped. "Jake! He's knocked unconscious. I think he could have internal bleeding. He's on the opposite side with Edward. He said something about Afton."

Appearing as if unfazed by my words, Carlisle added, "Look, Bella, do you think you could lift Paul up? We need to get him to our prior house as soon as possible. I left some hospital equipment there."

"What about Jake?"

Then, just as I was about to agree to take Paul so long as Carlisle promised to dash over to Jake's aid next, I could feel someone brush up against me. The scent, although, I recognized before as peaches and lavender.

"Carlisle..." Esme arrived to the scene. "Oh! Oh no... What happened?" She asked while staring down at Paul.

"Angel, could you bring him to the house? On the second floor, third door on the left, there's a cabinet left with gauzes for his wound, ace bandages, and morphine tablets to relieve his pain. Bella and I have to aid Jake at once."

Esme nodded without hesitation and quickly rushed to Paul's side. She lifted him up with ease and sprinted back to the house I once called home.

After Carlisle couldn't see Esme anymore through the trees and bushes, we hastily left. We arrived at the northern side of the clearing, towards Canada without any difficulties. My eyes quickly wandered down at the ground where Jake laid in the same position as before. Clearly unconscious, thick, slimy drool was now dribbling down his furry chin. I looked to my left and Sam was still fighting Afton with Edward's help. Nessie, was by Jake's side, brushing his fur with her fingers. She was facing my direction and stared up. "Mom!"

Relief washed over me like a tide wave. She was safe and Edward and Sam seemed to be handling the vampire. "Nessie!" I curved my lips upwards into the best smile I could form. But, it probably turned out more like a grimace.

I then picked her up without any hesitation. "Are you okay?" Her long, wavy copper hair was knotty and disheveled and her dress was tattered, but there seemed to be no marks on her skin.

"Yes. J-Jake's...J-J-Jake's not waking up." Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. I took into account that her face was flushed, cheeks pink and blotchy. She had been crying.

Carlisle bent down by Jacob's side and examined the best he could. Thankfully, Carlisle had been reading up on veterinarian practices and was familiar enough to deal with Jake in wolf-form.

"He's paralyzed." Carlisle announced a few seconds later.

Nessie's tears began to slide down her cheeks. As she sniffled and inhaled and exhaled in quick breaths, I pulled her closer to my body, hugging her tightly.

"What does that mean? Is it permanent?" I asked, my voice trembling a little. "He'll heal."

Carlisle glanced up at me. His eyes bore into mine. "I'm not sure, but he has injured his spinal cord."

"He broke his back?" Nessie questioned, tears streaming down her face. Carlisle nodded while staring down at Jacob.

Then, a moment passed and Carlisle almost smiled. "A-ha! Well, if I'm not mistaken, the most common cause of temporary paralysis is an injury to the spinal cord that causes tissue to swell, compressing the vertebrae. Jake's clearly has swelling." He pointed to the small of Jake's back where there was a small lump forming. "So, once anti-inflammatory medication is administered for a period of time, the swelling will go down and feeling will slowly returned to the extremities.

"Since Jacob is a werewolf, once he is given the medication, he should heal faster. But be that as it may, we can not help him until I can get a hold of the proper prescriptions. First things first, we need to get Jacob to the..." Carlisle stopped mid-sentence to see that Edward and Sam had finally finished off Afton to the left of where he squatted next to Jake.

After the parts were thrown in the fire, Edward rejoined us.

"He's destroyed," Edward announced though it was perfectly clear to see what had just happened.

Curiosity bubbled over and I couldn't contain it any longer. "Who's Afton?"

"Chelsea's mate." Edward answered as he lifted Jacob's limp body into his arms.

"Does he have a power?"

"_Did._ Let's just say, you never wanted to look into his eyes if you're his enemy. He stunned people. The effect lasts longer on humans but for us it's only a mere second or two, but in a fight...a second can change who has got the upper-hand."

"Hold on, Chelsea's mate?"

Edward simply nodded in response.

"We're facing north, which means, Chelsea is around here. And, where she is... so are Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I hastily surveyed the area. The forest, facing Canada, was empty as far as I could see and that was a few hundred feet.

"They're probably deep into the forest by now," Carlisle answered as he stood up.

"I doubt they're even in Washington as we speak." Edward added, "They were watching the whole battle. Aro probably saw us take out Jane and Alec. He's a coward. He's not going to risk losing the one person who holds his coven together, Chelsea. In time, possibly, Aro probably thinks he'll be able to recruit again."

"No! That means we lost. But we — but —"

Edward shook his head. "Look around, Bella, the war is still going on. It's quite far from over. If anything... if we destroy all of the Volturi's witnesses today and their entire guard, Aro and his brothers will be easy pickings. Their wives won't hold up much either."

Just as I was about to see understanding, even hope to an extent, a vampire came sprinting straight at us. Looking familiar, he came to a halt right before reaching Edward. The vampire's skin had that unusual olive tone pallor. His hair was the color of mid-night and strands covered parts of his burgundy eyes that looked anxious.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "What —"

"Have any of you seen Tia?" He asked, frantically, "I've been looking all over. We got separated and...and..." His eyes quickly looked from me to Edward to Carlisle and then back at me again.

"Ben, she's..." I trailed off. I couldn't bear being the one to tell him the truth.


	33. LIGHTNING STORM

33. LIGHTNING STORM

Though the was a war waging on just feet away, silence ensued around the circle that Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Carlisle, Ben, and I encased. The only movements were a warm breeze, at least in my perspective, blowing past and the sound of vampires close by clashing with each other. The trees to my left, however, were as still as I stood. The snow on the ground, I noticed was melting as the sun heated up my surroundings. My skin glittered like billion diamond facets. I could see the eight, vibrant colors of the spectrum reflected off my skin. I suddenly forgotten why I was standing there in the clearing for half a second as I stared down at my arms in awe. Amazed still at the sight every time it happens. It was Ben's frantic voice that brought me back to the surface.

"She's...what!" Ben commanded as he stared straight at me. I felt as though I had just looked into the eyes of Medusa's snakes. My mouth just hung open, unable to form the words needed to be said.

What seemed like a whole ten minutes passed before I eventually lowered my head and glanced down at my feet when I replied simply with, "I'm sorry." There was no way I could look into his eyes and tell him that Tia was dead. That she wasn't coming back. So I finished with just, "Tia's gone." The corners of my eyes began to sting, bearable but still uncomfortable. My mind wanted to cry, but I had traded tears for immortality.

Ben's voice shifted to barely a whisper as he asked, "G-gone? Wh-what d'you mean?"

"One of Aro's men killed her. I saw him put the pieces into the fire." Edward announced, his face nondescript.

"How do you know it was her!" Ben shouted with exasperation.

"He threw her head in into the flames." Edward sighed. "I finished off the vampire who killed her."

Ben's limbs gave out and he fell to the ground on his knees. At that moment, the sun that had caused our skin to shimmer was soon covered by an array of gray clouds. The bright blue sky that indicated early morning quickly, almost unnaturally, turned shades darker. Bright blue had changed suddenly into navy and navy shifted to black.

"She's dead," Ben mumbled under his breath. He looked defeated as if his one light, his reason for existing, was just blown out.

A moment later, Carlisle stared up at the sky. Thunder began to boom and clash. Rain poured down in pebble sized droplets. "Are you doing that?" Carlisle asked as he looked directly at Ben who had just gotten to his feet.

Ben didn't say a word. He just stared at Carlisle with a vacant expression. He looked almost hollow as if the exuberant boy who wouldn't stand to be controlled by Amun had died alongside Tia.

"We better get Jake to the house." I muttered just noticing Edward was still carrying the wolf in his arms.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid I do not have the medicine he will need there but we can, at the very least, make him more comfortable than at this particular moment, while I try to get my hands on the prescription for his swelling to go down."

"TIA'S DEAD!" Ben bellowed, his voice raising octaves higher to the point, 'Tia's dead,' echoed pass the mountains. At that split second, just as I noticed Ben's fists clenched and his mouth firmed a hard line, a rock a few feet away exploded into bits. His burning red eyes had been pointing in that direction. "And all you care about is a dying_, _filthy_ dog_?" He had added, trying to calm himself down but without any luck.

"What are we suppose to do? Look around Benjamin. We have two options, kill or be killed. We're lucky enough to be able to talk at this moment. Jake here fought for us and there's a good chance he will survive and if we can save his life, I'll damn well try." Edward retorted bitterly.

I glanced at Edward, shock running across my face. He had recently began treating Jake in a different light-a better one, but it still didn't stop them from disagreeing and bickering on certain matters. Edward still secretly not liking the fact it was practically destiny that Jake and Nessie would end up together. So, seeing Edward defend Jake like that completely surprised me and it made me love Edward that much more.

However, while with Edward's announcement made my heart feel lighter, Ben's anger did not cease. The flames on all the fires began to crackle louder and grew to enormous, unnatural heights.

"Control your emotions, Benjamin. Grieve for your lost but do not lose yourself in the process. You might set the whole clearing on fire." Carlisle added with a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Another loud crack in the sky and blinding white light shot down like a javelin. There had been a vampire standing where it had struck. The cloak the vampire wore burst into flames. But it was too late for him to stop, drop, and roll or so to speak. The process was quicker than normal. My eyes couldn't look away as I watched the vampire crumble to the ground, unable to stop the spread of fire, burning his skin. There was a shriek that left his throat before the vampire finally disintegrated into ash.

"She's gone. GONE! You didn't try to save her!" Ben was now directing his anger at Edward.

"All I saw was her limbs being thrown into the fire. It was over before I had a chance. If there was any way of helping her, you know I would've." He replied quickly, knowing Ben could easily hurt him after what had just transpired a couple yards away. Lightning kept striking down as this conversation continued. I hoped that the wolves weren't anywhere near. For they could easily be electrocuted and possibly die. My hand quickly clutched my heart. "Ben, please!"

He didn't hear me. Instead, Ben continued to glare at Edward. "Really? Edward? Are you sure? Or did we all just come here to fight because Aro wanted to kill your mate? To me in seems as though the only reason we are all here is because of her!" Ben quickly pointed a finger at me as a lightning bolt stroke down on a tree, which split in two, just a foot away from where I stood. I jumped, looked behind me, and noticed the tree's bark was smoking.

I could be next.

Ben expression wasn't anything less than crazy. Rampant, angry, delirious were just a few of the adjectives that quickly came to mind. Unfazed by the smoke encompassing around us, Ben took one step closer in my direction to get better aim at his target. The look in his scarlet eyes were homicidal. While every fiber in my body was urging me to attack, if I fought, it seemed as thought I would lose. I was no match and even if Carlisle and Edward helped, one-if not all of us-would die.

Right before death, people say life flashes before their eyes, I digress. All I saw was Edward and Nessie.

Edward, immediately positioned himself in front of me, Jacob still in his firm grip. All I could think was how that really wasn't going to do much other than set us all on fire when Ben eventually loses control again. _Don't growl. Don't hiss. Don't make another move or it might set him off, _I told Edward over and over again. Ben took another step closer. Maybe, instead of electrocuting me to the point I set aflame, he just wanted to rip my head off and throw it into the fire. Either way, I'm dead. Still, the anticipation was unnerving. I rather wish he would just crouch and go in for the kill...

Carlisle, of course, took matters back into his own hands. Unafraid of Ben, he urged him to gain composure. However still unhinged and quite possibly too angry to calm down, Ben continued to set other vampires on fire. Vampires from both sides. He didn't have enough control to aim at anyone particular.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Carlisle spoke smoothly. "Either you let us go peacefully, Benjamin, so we can escort Jacob back to safety... or we will be forced to take other measures." He paused for a quarter of a second before finishing. Within the moment, I noticed out of my peripheral view that some vampires of Vladimir and Stefan's were fleeing. Not only that, but as lighting bolts kept crashing down, the Volturi's witnesses were also waving a white flag so to speak. I could only imagine leaving in the middle of the battle was mainly to save themselves. A long time ago, Edward had mentioned vampires were selfish creatures...I have yet to doubt him. Still, some, like Rosalie and Emmett, continued to fight, completely oblivious to what was happening around them. "We are on your side, Benjamin." Carlisle sighed. "Casualties were a known factor in this war we chose to fight in. Tia wouldn't have wanted you to murder every last being in this field...especially friends."

Benjamin slumped to the ground. Hands on his head, eyes closed, he stood still for a few milliseconds. The storm ceased up above but as it seemed, also, within Ben. I stared up at the sky. It was empty again with not one cloud to focus on. I hoped that as the sky cleared, so would this field of vampires.

It wasn't until I glanced behind Carlisle that I noticed Jasper. His eyes clearly on Benjamin's back. Of course, Jasper had the gift to relax Ben into a state where he could understand reason. Alice soon appeared shortly thereafter once Jasper broke his stare and glanced up at us all.

"He'll be okay." Alice said, reassuringly. "Emmett took over Jasper's quarrel with Felix. Rosalie's still fighting this one brunette vampire. Other than the wolves finishing up the remainders, everyone else has retreated."

As I took a deep breath of everything but fresh air, I realized I hadn't been breathing this entire time during the ordeal with Benjamin. One swift glance around, I noticed, too, that the field was illuminated with the colors of fire and smoke. Like a huge forest fire had spread throughout, the ground was tinged and burnt. Trees were bare and black. Ash and dust was everywhere. Yet, I could still pick out Seth, Emmett, and everyone else who still remained in the field.

It would be difficult to believe Forks not to notice such a thing. At the same time, the entire town, as well as some from La Push, were inside the town hall enjoying my father's wedding reception and staying oblivious to the outside world for a few more hours...but I wasn't entirely that naive. Once again, I had lost track of time, unaware if this was the same day. The sky was a bright, light blue. The sun was out. It had to have been either mid-morning or early afternoon of the following day...perhaps.

I became curious if Charlie and Sue even made it out to begin their honeymoon, but then stopped when they realized the entire forest in everyone's backyard was lit on fire... Then again, I would hear alarms, fire trucks...something. Although, all was silent except the heavy breathing from Ben to the point where he was almost hyperventilating. Other than that, the sounds of Emmett, Rosalie, the wolves, and others fighting were all I heard.

"ARO." Ben whispered. All of a sudden, he rose and stood looking at us all, one by one, before heading north, towards Canada. The side the Volturi were last seen.

Knowing time was of the essence, I quickly drew my attention to Nessie. I sighed in relief. She was alive. Unharmed. But as I turned towards Edward, I noticed the lump of fur that used to be my best friend. Unconscious and with his back broken, he was not in good shape. Paul immediately came to mind. I could only hope the both of them would come out of this okay. However, for one at least, I knew better.


	34. SACRIFICES

34. SACRIFICES

"We have to meet at the house. I'll have supplies, he'll be safe and recover." Carlisle reassured me, noticing my fixation on Jacob's limb body.

_It's all your fault. _I told myself again and again. However, I knew I had to keep moving. With Nessie on my back, I followed behind Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice as we sprinted towards a house we all used to call home.

We came to an abrupt halt as the winding, unpaved road appeared under our feet. Since the move to Portland, the ferns have reached new heights and weeds have sprouted everywhere. I remember having trouble finding the trail before I was changed, but now I doubt anyone would stumble upon and view it as a path to someone's residence.

Once we arrived at the house seconds later, I realized the differences instantly. The lawn, which really was just a meadow, was still as beautiful as I recalled, but unkempt. Before flowers were evenly spaced, neat, and at the same exact height, all thanks to Esme of course. The outer walls of the house weren't a soft, faded white as I remembered, but a dirtier, tanner twin.

"BELLA, come on!" Alice urged me as she waited by the door to let me in.

When I reached the room where Esme and Paul occupied, I took another deep breath. Unnecessary, but still did the trick of soothing me, even if only slightly. Knowing at the moment that everyone in this room, minus the two wolves, were okay made it easier to bear the fact two lives hung in the balance. Two lives, who were more important than going after the Volturi at the split second. Although, a part of me kept thinking about it.

There were about six things I kept thinking about at once. _One_: Ben had gone off on his own. Alice hadn't said anything since we've arrived at the house, so I'm hoping all it meant was that he hadn't caught up with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Chelsea, yet. _Two_: Chelsea. I really wanted to rip the head off of her shoulders. _Three: _The wolves. If Jacob was okay. If Paul was going to survive._ Four_: Charlie. Sue. The town. I figured it was the following day. My dad and his new wife would be on the plane already to the Bahamas, an all incusive paid trip given as a wedding gift from the Cullen family. _Five:_ Greg. His blood. His scent. It has been pushed in the far back of my head, but I never stopped thinking about what happened. How I wanted another taste... S_ix_: Edward and Renesmee. Though, the truth was they were always on my mind.

Then there was the overwhelming amount of different feelings. There wasn't enough words in my vocabuary to name them all. Some of the more obvious were: Anxious. Remorseful. Sick to my stomach. Deplorable. Ashamed. Repulsive. Hideous. Not to mention, I felt evil for wanting to kill Greg...and for sheer enjoyment I got from killing Jane.

I watched as Edward used his medical training from all the years prior before meeting me and helped Carlisle attend to Jake and Paul. Nessie and I could nothing but offer some sort of support. But, really I just felt useless among everything else. Nessie was also on the verge of tears. In fact, she was holding them in with whatever inner strength she had left. Not wanting her to see the outcome however badly it might end, the two of us left and entered into the living-room. Eventually, Jasper and Alice were kicked out as well. Only Esme stayed and acted as a nurse while the two with medical degrees tried to save Jake and Paul.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered in her ear as I sat on the ground with her in my lap. There were no couches anymore. The grand piano. The chandelier. The tables. Chairs. Gone, just as memories fade away... for humans, at least. "It will be okay." I repeated once more.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Nessie retorted. "Doesn't make it true."

"No, but sometimes it better to believe the lie."

"It doesn't look good, Bella." Alice announced as she sat beside me. Esme had taken Nessie a few minutes before to find a suitable place for her to take a short nap while Carlisle and Edward, even at vamp speed, tried to mend the two wolves. "Paul is losing lots of blood. We've tried to stop the bleeding with the gauzes and bandages we had left, but the stomach wound is deep. Guts were spilling out. The only thing holding in his organs is the tourniquet. But, the swelling in Jacob's back has gone down. We can only hope now that he can heal the cracked vertebrae." Alice continued on, "The battle has ended. Though there are gaping holes in my visions of the field, Emmett, Rosalie, the Denali coven, and others are fine. They will arrive here once all the fires are extinguished. We can check one more Volturi member off our list, too. Emmett killed Felix."

All I could do was nod. "Is that all?" I asked, not looking at Alice at all. Instead, I stared, unblinking, at my bare feet. Dried mud covered the pale, white skin.

As Alice was about to say something substantial, she noticed where my eyes stayed glued. "I can't believe...well, that's your own fault for taking off those Jimmy Choos."

"Uh, what are Jimmy Choos?"

Alice's nose crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed while a gap formed between her lips. It looked like she thought I was crazy for not knowing. "What are Jimmy Choos?" She mimicked my voice perfectly. "Are you serious? This isn't exactly a time for jokes."

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"High quality, hand-made shoes. If there is one brand of shoes girls would kill for, this is it. The ones you tossed away were one of a kind."

Some things never changed, but even now, I still could not comprehend why most women were so obsessed with shoes. "Sorry. If you want, I can go back and find them?"

Alice simply shook her head. "No..., it's fine. I'll just order you a different pair."

Once I nodded, I couldn't help but want to get back on track. "So, is that all?"

"What? Do you want me to get you a couple?"

"No, I mean...about what we were talking about before."

"Right. Um, I'm not sure if I should tell you or not..." Alice trailed off which clearly indicated bad news was about to be announced.

"Paul's not going to make it, right? When you were up there...it was... bad. He can't heal because he's already too damaged." For once my throat did not burn, only the corner of my eyes where the tear ducts used to work.

Alice didn't comment, but her breathing stopped and that said it all.

I knew sacrifices had to be made to finally defeat the Volturi. Leaving my dad's wedding half way through seemed like the smallest one. Linus and Patricia were just unlucky casualties. I had to lose a friend, Carmen. And now the boy who once had a temper that almost got me killed. My eyes prickled, but I wasn't going to break-down mentally. "And Jacob..."

"I'm not sure. I can't see him, but you know the reason for..."

A few seconds passed before I noticed Alice hadn't finished her sentence. I turned a little to face her. Her dark amber eyes were staring off into space.

"What do you see?" I quickly grabbed her arms and shook her. "What do you see?"

"Oh my God!"

That's when I smelled something sickly sweet. A familiar scent, but which definitely did not belong to one of my family members.

Then, there was a loud bang at the front door.

Without thinking, I was already at the door, opening it up for the person who stood on the other side.

Carmen.

I instantly hugged her. "I thought you were dead!" It wasn't until we broke our embrace that death might have been the better option. The dress she wore was barely scraps of fabric coated in mud and grass stains. The dark circles under her eyes were even puffier than normal. Her face looked drawn. Then there was her missing left leg. It looked like a birth defect rather than the actual cause. "Oh my God! NO. No. Alec..." Alice quickly rushed to my aid and helped Carmen get inside. "What happened!" I inquired.

"We fought. It was close in the beginning. I was able to slam him into a tree. We ended up deep into the forest at some point. I swung a couple tree stumps at him. He knocked me into a few." She paused as Alice and I gently placed her down on the ground. I then quickly knelt beside her. "Ultimately, though, I proved to be too slow. I tried to protect her, Bella." Carmen covered her face with her hands. She than spoke so fast for even a vampire that I couldn't catch everything. "I'm so sorry. He was about to finish me off... when Nessie snuck up from behind him. That annoyed Alec even more. He grabbed her arm and I tried to... but he pulled my leg...and...I tried to use it, but then... he threw it into the closest fire... and then I lost all feeling... I'm..."

"Carmen, Carmen. Take a deep breath. It's alright, Nessie's fine. In fact, she's asleep right now."

"Oh, oh, that's wonderful. And Alec, is Alec?"

"Dead." Alice dryly replied.

Carmen sighed in relief. "Good, the bastard finally got what he deserved."

"Yes, but what I don't understand is how did I only see you coming until now?"

Carmen stared at Alice. "You said something before about not being able to see werewolves? There was a wolf near me while I tried to move in the beginning. I guess he was there to guard the perimeter to stop any more from coming. Anyway, I knew I wanted to head toward here. But, while fighting Alec, I ended up forty miles farther from where I stood with Nessie. Not to mention, in the opposite direction. As I trudged back toward this house, I was accompanied by another wolf. This one was different. The other one had black fur. However, the one I met closer toward the field seemed smaller, perhaps, and had sand-colored fur. I guessed he was heading this way, but half way through, he turned around and I imagined the wolf ran back to the field."

There was really only one Quiluete I knew with sand-colored fur-Seth. Unfortunately, Alice had no idea the reason for him turning back and reentering the battlefield. Part of my brain worked on theories while Alice and I continued to talk to Carmen.

"Eleazar will be here soon, Carmen." Alice had mentioned while I decided the scenario with Seth having to help out one of his pack ruled out all the other absurd ones. It seemed the most plausible. I just hoped no one else had gotten hurt.

A couple of minutes later, Jasper entered the room with Esme, Edward and Carlisle. I shot up, and in milliseconds I was in Edward's arms.

Carlisle was the first to notice Carmen. "Oh dear, I was afraid some of us would have permanent injuries...I am truly sorry, Carmen, for what my family has put you through."

Carmen smiled, weakly, as she pushed herself up. "Ah, Carlisle, you are my family. I chose to fight knowing full well afflictions and even death were a possibility. The Volturi are the only ones to blame for this," she explained while her hand pointed to nothing but where her leg should have been.

"Thank you. You and Eleazar have always been there for us. We owe you so much." Esme added, solemnly.

Just liked I owed Jacob more than I could offer in a hundred years. At least, I planned on living pass my hundred and nineteenth birthday.

"I know you're wondering and you probably would like to see him? However, Jacob is heavily sedated. It wouldn't be until morning. We aligned his vertebrae so his back will heal straight. He will be able to walk again. He might need a cane tomorrow, but after that I'm sure he'll be as good as new." Edward whispered in my air.

"I have some good and bad news." Carlisle announced to the room. "First, Jacob should make a full recovery. Now I am sure we were all hoping that no one on our side would be fatally harmed during this war, however; it comes to my sincerest apologies that I regret to inform that Paul has, in fact, passed away. His severe injuries and the amount of blood lost was too much for his body to rejuvenate itself."

"Also," Alice cut in. "The fires have been put out at the field. The fighting has ceased. Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, and the others should be here any minute. None of them seem to be impaired in any fashion. Though, the outcome of the remaining wolves is uncertain..."

I could feel my muscles tighten up. Worry was probably plastered on my face for Edward to see.

Clearly attentive, he gently kissed my forehead. "It will be alright."

"Nessie was right. People should really stop saying that."


	35. AFTERMATH

35. AFTERMATH

Paul was dead. Rachel would never get another chance to feel the warmth of his skin on her face. She would never get to be with the man fate chose for her. Love stories usually end in tragedies...it makes me wonder if I am so lucky enough to be an exception...

Esme wanted to have a memorial service for all those who fought and died in this war. For all the lovers whose love they lost. She had already come up with ideas of flower arrangements to keep her mind off the pain which tugged at her heartstrings. These pass few days really put a toll on her heart.

A numbness had filled the air. I turned away from Edward and looked upon all the faces around me. Not one mouth moved. Nor did anyone seem to blink. Silence had truly infiltrated the whole house. If a stranger were to walk into the place, he would instantly believe that he had just stumbled upon a long lost museum of marble works of art.

It wasn't until the front door burst open and Emmett ambled into the house that there was any actual movement since the last time I spoke with Edward.

Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and few other vampires behind them then followed. It was a gathering of the wounded though no one showed blood or broken bones. However, clothes wore slashed, frayed, and ripped. Threads barely hung together to form what was left of a beautiful gown Rosalie had worn to the reception. A bird's nest style to her hair was another indication that she had just come out of a fight, though clearly on top. Strands of hair from everyone, who had just arrived, were pointing in every direction. Dirt underneath long fingernails. Pearl white skins coated in thin layers of mud and grass. A few shoes and other articles of clothing missing. A couple teeth even. Arms. A leg. Each body part thrown into a fire, burnt until nothing but ash.

"CARMEN!" Eleazar shouted when he spotted his soul mate. In mere nanoseconds, Eleazer flew across the room to quickly embrace with his love. It also appeared that neither of them wanted to be the first to let go.

I noticed how Rosalie and the others couldn't help but stare at the empty space. Curiosity brewed in their eyes to uncover who the vampire was that attacked her.

"Alec." I heard her say to Eleazar. Rage reached his face at the sound of that name. However, he regained composure when she added, "He's deceased. Thanks to Edward."

I couldn't pick up anymore of the conversation which meant no one else could. Tanya's, Rosalie's, and others' glances had instantly moved to other locations.

Emmett, out of all of them, had the biggest smile on his face. It seemed a bit displaced for after such an ordeal. However, Emmett looked as though he had won the lottery and then had tripled the winnings playing craps in Vegas. He also seemed to be in perfect condition minus the torn black pants and grass stains covering his shirt. I couldn't help but feel relief in that knowledge. I also suspected killing Felix was what exactly put him in a good mood. I couldn't say the same for the rest of us.

"How's everybody?" He asked, cheerfully. When no one answered with anything else but a glance at the happiest person in the room, Emmett added, "Oh, jeez. Who died?"

For the next few seconds, we told the rest of what happened and the things they had missed in exchanged for knowledge of the final moments of the battle out on the field.

"I never wished for the dog to get hurt and I'm deeply regretful in his friend dying." Rosalie softly muttered. I could have sworn I heard a tinge of sincerity. However, it could have also been the cool breeze that blew in from the opened windows. I'd like to not think it was the latter.

"Unfortunately, we are unaware of how the other wolves are fairing." Garrett mentioned. "The rest of the Stefan and Vladimir's group left after the final Denali witness surrendered in defeat. I felt quite embarrassed for the chap. He ran off without any clothes left on and a missing left hand. Could be quite a challenge assimilating back to wherever he came from." There was a very soft chuckle exiting his lips when he finished. I couldn't help but smile even if I wiped it away before anyone else noticed.

Once, everyone began to relax a little, Carlisle and Edward attended to Jacob upstairs. Carmen and Eleazar were the first to bid farewell. A few others followed suit and before I knew it, everyone but my coven had left. How quickly time passed sometimes and others drag on.

I laid Nessie, who I knew must be the only person tired, on the couch in Alice's old room after finding a blanket left from the time before. It was covered completely in dust bunnies. There were some moth-eaten holes as well. However, Nessie never complained.

After I knew she was fast asleep, I looked out the window in the living room in hopes that I could somehow see the smoke. However, the sky was clear. There were a few gray clouds floating by, but they were heading in the opposite direction. Alice was right, Emmett had the rest had put the fires out as well. It would be like the event had never transpired.

I quickly called up my father. It seemed the only plausible next step to take. I took a deep breath out of familiarity and then spoke softly into the receiver, "Dad..."

"_Bella?" _He paused. _"Is everything alright? I was worried about you. If it's something about...well, you know to keep that to yourself. Not sure if you heard...or maybe you were apart of it. Anyhow, like I've said, some information should be left out...but you must have known... the reception got cut short. There was, uh, a huge forest fire warning posted about a few miles out of town. Apparently, it was all over the news._"

"I heard. The fire died out."

"_Oh? Good. Well, uh, I'm with Sue right now. You caught me at a good time, the stewardess gave us five minutes before all electronics needed to be shut off. Anyway, I heard some suspected the wildfire to be actually controlled, I highly doubt that though. I told Greg before I left to talk to the Ranger...bu_" His phone suddenly hung up on me. I guess the stewardess said it was time. Instantly, I recalled that the ranger's name was Rick and found it a bit ironic, though I couldn't remember why. I did have a cloudy memory of when I used to laugh every time I heard about Ranger Rick. I don't think he was the most competent forest ranger. I think he set himself on fire once and was bitten by a snake. At last, I can never be a hundred percent sure anymore. Though it is nice that whenever I talk to my father, my human memories seem clearer instead of distant dreams belonging to someone else.

"Bella..."

"What?" I turned to find Alice standing a little less than two feet away. "What's wrong? You were staring off into space with your arm out stretched and your hand holding your cellphone wide open. It looked like you were having a vision."

"Oh, no...I'm fine." I quickly slid the cellphone back into my pocket. Thankfully Alice understood the need for pockets in a dress seeing as she picked the one I wore out for me. "Ah, can I have a word with you for a minute?" Something that I put as an afterthought since this battle was brought back to the surface thanks to Charlie.

"If it's about finding your shoes. I'm pretty sure they are in a pile of ash by now." She remarked, bitterly.

I stared down at my feet. I completely forgot I was barefoot. My feet looked like they were wearing brown socks to point out how dirty they had become. I glanced back up at Alice. "How sure?" I mocked, trying to get her to loosen up.

"96%"

I shrugged. "So there's a 4% chance they are actually still in the forest. That's good." Alice didn't do anything but blink twice at me. Then, a second later, she turned her back away from me. Alice knew what was coming, so we headed into an unoccupied room and shut the door. I was not sure if the others couldn't hear us then, but I liked the feeling of privacy in any case. "Um, since everyone seems to be okay...well, let me rephrase that. Since everyone seems to be healing, um, there's something I need to do."

"I don't advise it, Bella. I get that you feel remorseful and you think by seeing him, it will some how absolve your regret. However, I can assure you, it will only cause detriment and put his life in danger. Do I think you will hurt him...no, but I think you will ultimately just hurt yourself. Please, just let it go."

"I can't." All I need is to see for myself that he's alright. That his injury didn't cause damage. I wished Alice could see that.

"He will be fine in three days time, I swear. I saw it."

I sighed. No matter what she said, the words weren't going to talk me out of it. She knew that too, of course. "You aren't going to stop. Either way, I'm going. Enough people have died, I won't be the cause of another one. I'm not thirsty in the slightest."

"All good reasons...Look, I know this conversation is a lost cause, but...okay, you can't tell Edward I told you this. He's the only other person who knows. I didn't even mention it to Jasper though I'm sure he felt my anxiety. But swear to me you won't bring this up to Edward? He was just trying to protect you and plus, he told me if I ever told you, he would turn my Porsche into scrap metal so you can see the hesitation in finally telling you."

"Just Spill It!"

"The vision...I had of you biting Greg, remember how I told you it vanished? That might have been a lie."

My stomach tightened up in knots. "Might have?"

"It's not a big deal anymore but before... I lied in hopes that it would be better if you attending your father's wedding because everyone you knew was there. It was better than not going I thought because no matter what I saw you bit him. Each scenario you were able to get alone with him. At least, at the wedding, we'd all be there...to stop you. I'm sorry. I should have been watching you more closely. I know that maybe even if you didn't go you might not have been tempted and possibly not been put into that situation but, eventually, somehow, you ended up biting him."

"No." I shook my head. "Your visions don't always come true."

Alice sighed and used up her last-ditch effort. "Please. Don't. Go."

"His blood will be contaminated with morphine. It'll be fine. Unless you saw something...?"

Alice shook her head.

"Okay, then."

I turned the knob and walked hastily back into the foyer. Edward was gliding down the stairs and met up with me. "Good news!" He said with a slight crooked grin reaching his face. "Jacob's vitals are all normal. He'll wake up in no time."

"So he's still unconscious?"

"Yes..."

Relief washed over me. This knowledge, still did not change my mind in where I was heading. "There's something I need to do." I said, repeating the same words I muttered to Alice.

Edward's face changed. His mouth formed a hard line. Clearly, he didn't like where this was going. "Charlie? Is it something I can accompany you with?"

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No, it's something I just need to do...by myself. I-um, it's Charlie. He just wants me to go back to the town hall. It'll only take a few minutes. Please understand. I really wish you would just stay with Jacob and make sure he gets better and of course, once Nessie wakes up..."

"It's fine. I've got it covered..." He replied with hesitation but I'm sure he bought what I told him. "I'm just glad it seems to be all over for the most part. Things can finally go back to..."

"Normal?"

"Not my choice of wording, but it fits."

I chuckled. However, how I truly felt hid behind the forced smile I formed to reassure Edward that I was okay.

Just then, Seth walked into the living-room with blood-shot eyes and dried tears out of the corners of his eyes. His face could be described in three words: puffy, crimson, wet. He was shirtless. Dirt, dried blood, and bruises covered his russet skin. His black dress pants wore torn and shreds were flying everywhere.

Startled by this entrance, Edward inquired, "What happened!"

Embry barged in afterward, pushing Seth farther into the house. He, though, had no emotion on his cut up face. However, with one black eye that was halfway closed up, the other showed nothing but pain. "He'll be alright...in time."

I desperately hoped all that meant was that he would be perfectly healed by tomorrow morning.

Ten guesses say I'm wrong.


	36. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

**This is the last of Jacob's POVs. Hopefully you will come to understand why I sprinkled his voice around in my story.  
**

**Here's a fun fact: There is a direct reference to something in this chapter that will make sense of something that was placed in Chapter 1. **

**Countdown: 3 Chapters to go before the Epilogue. Loose ends will be tied. Answers revealed. And of course a few more surprises still in store.  
**

* * *

36. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

_JACOB BLACK_

--

I didn't understand why, but I just had the urge to walk through the woods behind the Cullen's house. There was just something peaceful about walking down a trail through a snowy forest. I thought about changing into a wolf but decided I rather walk on two feet. The first thing I noticed as I stepped off the porch was for some strange reason, as if I've been doped up on medication, my vision seemed hazy. I wiped my eyes wondering if I was just tired. No success. Everything in my surrounding were blurred lines creating shapes recognizable but not yet defined.

I kept walking down a random dirt path, unaware of where I was actually heading towards. I thought by now I would feel dizzy since my vision was so distorted as though I had consumed a bottle of whiskey moments ago. However, for the most part, I was fine.

Suddenly, a white blob seemed to be heading towards my direction. "Hey, Jake!" Leah yelled with a big smile on her face. She became crystal clear in my vision as she grew closer. The only thing now that was not a blur. As she headed my way, I noticed she was changed out of the dress she wore to the wedding and wore instead a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Just as I quickly glanced down, I noticed I was still in my suit. There wasn't even a bent fold. Everything laid perfect. No mud covered my shoes. It was weird, especially, since I definitely remember coming to the wedding in a wrinkled shirt, because I really didn't care. Not to mention, the pants definitely had creases in them. Unless Alice grew a new power out of her obsession with clothes, this didn't seem right. I looked back up at Leah. "Glad to see you can still walk," She added, "I was afraid I'd have to start calling you, 'Wheels.'" Leah then paused for a moment to take a deep breath. After exhaling, she pointed out, "Not to mention, I wouldn't want to see Billy's son be stuck in the same position as him.... So, I guess we have Carlisle to thank."

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't think of any reason as to why I would be lucky enough to still be walking. I knew I wasn't the best dancer in the whole wide world, but I definitely didn't make a fool out of myself on the dance floor. While I contemplated on what I could have done, it was then I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Ow, jeez. It's like a hot poker just seared my lower back. I don't get it, what did I do?"

Leah tilted her head slighly. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

I shook my head. Although, come to think of it...I'm wasn't sure how I ended up here at the old Cullen house when the last thing I remember was dancing with Nessie during Charlie and Sue's wedding reception at the town hall.

I began to walk some more to try to clear my head as Leah followed beside me. Maybe I had one too many glasses of wine at the party? Although, that hardly causes someone like me to pass out. I racked my brains to try and remember. It was daytime now come to think of it. The sun was shinning bright. So it must have been mid-afternoon on the following day? "What the hell..."

"Jake, don't you...the Cullens..."

Suddenly, an image appeared in my head. The battle at the field had flashed before my eyes. The war with the Volturi and everything that led up to it. I didn't even know if it was over or not or who saved me from the talkative parasite or anything. It felt more like dream I had days ago. How was it that I was just remembering it now?

I stared back down at my suit. I now noticed it was tattered and discolored. There was a big hole in the middle of my shirt, stained blood around the rim. It wasn't the one I wore at the wedding. There were different buttons.

"Guess you have Edward and Bella to thank, too."

For the huge hole? Then, I realized they were the ones to stop whoever ruined the white-collared, button down shirt. I simply nodded in response. "So, did the war end?"

"Yes, sorta. Unfortunately, neither of us got to see how it ended. I was told Ben went off the deep end because he lost his mate and started torching everything in-sight. The Volturi fled. Ben, once he gained reason, sprinted after them. I'm not sure if he found them. I'm not sure if he will even be able to stop them on his own without reinforcements, but I doubt Esme is gonna let any of the Cullens go after him to help. I think they've done their part anyway."

"So, it was all for nothing..."

"No, those royal leeches are practically defeated. Just because the leaders got away doesn't mean anyone will follow. I say fighting was every bit worth it."

Yeah, right. Not for us, though. "For the Cullens. Where do were factor in?"

"They did want us as guard dogs. Since we would refuse, we might have just saved ourselves from them taxidermy-ing our heads onto their walls in Italy."

"True." Plus, I really did this all for Nessie. As we kept moving, walking towards somewhere yet to be determined, I noticed the sun got even brighter. As though the trees were clearing. I glanced swiftly to my side to where Leah stood. "So, what happened to you then?"

"Oh, not much. Can you do a favor for me, though?"

I felt my brow furrow. Although, in actuality, I didn't feel anything. I realized my whole body was numb. It _seemed_ as though I had. "Sure...depends what it is."

She stared straight into my eyes and spoke soft and calmly. "Just tell Seth that I-that I love him."

"Why do I have to be the messenger? Couldn't you just tell him yourself?"

"Oh, I have a feeling he won't believe me."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's in denial. Well, not technically. Now, it's just pain and guilt."

What the heck kind of answer was that? My mind raced. Since when did she start talking in riddles? Denial. Anger. Guilt... "Are you talking about the stages of grief?"

It felt like ten minutes before she finally answered. "Yeah, Jacob...I, um, I died."

----

I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. If I was having a heart attack, I wouldn't have known since I couldn't feel a thing. "Whaaaa-t?"

"On the battlefield...Seth was too late. Look, lets not go into details. I've experienced it once already. I think one time is enough."

I nodded solemnly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It wasn't processing correctly. All I could manage was saying, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, I'm totally over it. It's cool."

Then, without warning, another thought popped into my head. "Am-am-I dead?"

"You could be."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, if you don't wake up." Leah took a deep breath and continued, "It's too late for me, but you. You, got some options left. But times ticking. Procrastination won't help except slow down the process."

"What do I have to do?"

"It's not what you do. It's where you go from here."

"Huh?" Confusion spread through me like a virus. I was, especially, frustrated because Leah was being too damn cryptic. Then, staring at her, I realized it looked like there were tears at the corners of her eyes.

Her lips parted and than closed before finally mouthing the two words, "Goodbye Jake." Just like magic, Leah vanished. If I wasn't tripping off of something I mistakenly ate at the reception then this was one screwed up dream.

I just kept walking forward, frustrated and bewildered as hell, as if this was the way I was suppose to go. A few more steps walking aimlessly around, miraculously I stumbled upon the cottage. Not really knowing what else to do, I turned to the knob on the front door. It was locked.

"Okay," I said out-loud to myself. "This is a dream." For all I knew Leah was still alive and I just have one sick imagination. "This is a dream," I repeated, "So, I want this door to unlock." Nothing happened. "Open Sesame." Again, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. I turned the knob but it still wouldn't turn. I stared one last time at the door. "Ummm, please open?"

What was I doing? I turned the knob once more but it was, indeed, still locked. Go figure. I contemplated my next course of action before creeping up to the window and peeking inside. Only one window didn't have the blinds closed and the curtains covered. Through the glass, I saw Nessie. My eyes bulged out the sockets in shock, and after losing my footing, I felt backwards landing straight on my back.

That couldn't have been Nessie as I regained my balance and stood up. I checked back one more time for closer inspection. No, it had to be her. The long, bronze curled hair ended right at her waist. Her sparkling, deep brown eyes were the same as I recalled. She was just as beautiful. This was Renesme Cullen and yet, she looked like she was sixteen. An adult. Matured. She was sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book. It was hard to make out the title and author, but I could see some words, _Alice and her_... maybe it was a book about Alice Cullen? However, the book wasn't what got me upset me; it was staring straight at Nessie and not being the little girl I remember. It appeared as though I had missed out on her growing up.

But, I would never let that happen.

My eyes were playing tricks on me... plain and simple. Of course they were, everything but the cottage and Nessie were fuzzy and if it weren't for the familiar shapes, I would've knocked into a branch or two by now.

I stared up at the sky, not knowing what time it was. The sun was still shining north of where I was standing. Part of me wanted to follow, but then another wanted me to burst down the door into Bella's cottage.

Instead, I did neither.

I did the only thing that seemed to make any sense. I turned back around.

A few moments later with my vision slowly getting worse, I walked into a tree, hitting my head hard against the bark. I fell backwards again, and instantly felt the sharp pain in my back.

I drifted, then, back into darkness.

---

A few seconds later, maybe longer.... as I had lost all sense of time, my eyes flickered opened to Carlisle hovering over me.

"Welcome back."

---------------


	37. GUILT

37. GUILT

There were red welts that covered all over his skin as though he had been knocked into the sides of icebergs. His lower lip was swollen. Tiny, altered details I kept noticing in his features. Seth hardly looked like the cheerful boy that had entered into his mother's wedding reception with his beautiful date, Neena. This was a crestfallen man, wounded beyond the physical by the war that caused too many casualties.

"What happened?" Edward inquired for the third time. He was growing impatient. I could tell by his face. Confusion, worry, and anguish clearly indicated. "SETH?"

"Look, he's sorta incapable of speaking at the moment, Eddie." Embry bitterly remarked. "How would you feel if you were too late to save Alice from another vampire?"

I was definitely having another out of body experience, which was the only reason I didn't react to the news that split second. Instead, I stood completely stiff as my mind wandered. I remembered people say that life flashes before your eyes before you die. I digress; images of the day...of this past week, moments of the past...it all floods my unconscious like little motion pictures of replays I wish I could change. Maybe it had something to do with what I was but I couldn't help rewind the video that described every awkwardly painful, tragically heartbreaking, outrageously comical, and incredibly beautiful scene of my existence. I wondered if this was what it was like to be catatonic.

It wasn't until I realized the context of Embry's response that my knees began to buckle. I soon collapsed to the ground. "Leah's dead," I mumbled.

Embry turned to face me and took a deep breath before answering, "Yes." His hands quickly formed into hard fists. A pool of blood gushed to his cheeks. I could see the anger slowly reaching the surface. He was a loose cannon about to explode.

"I'm sorry." Edward replied.

Embry simply rolled his eyes. "You should be. If your goddamn coven never came back in the first place, Leah would have never shifted into a werewolf. None of us would have! And, she would still be ALIVE! This is all _your _fault." He shuddered as his fists tightening. His knuckles turned completely white as his fingernails continued to dig further into his palm. It almost appeared as though he would phase, but luckily he calmed himself down as Embry glanced over at a crushed Seth. However, he still couldn't contain himself from punching Edward in the nose.

"OW!" Embry exclaimed as pulled back his arm. As he held his one hand in the other, I noticed his middle knuckle on the right hand was clearly broken. The swelling was already that noticeable.

"You shouldn't have done that." Edward responded. His nose perfectly fine.

Somehow I thought Embry's acerbic tone and his action would affect me, but instead, I felt emptiness. Hollow as though my heart was already carved out, cut up in pieces, and given to so many others.

I didn't even flinch when he reeled back his arm about to deck Edward. It wasn't like Embry was going to cause any damage except to himself.

"Wanna take it outside, then!" Embry shouted in return.

Edward just sighed. "I'm not going to fight you. What would it achieve?"

"Another dead vamp tacked on the list."

I felt my heart pang even though it didn't beat. I couldn't bear the thought of Edward fighting Embry. Not after all that had happened. No, not after Paul and Leah. I wasn't so much as worried about Edward as what Edward would do to Embry if it came down to a duel where only the winner survived.

Seth broke down into tears as he sat on the couch. He didn't even seem to notice the exchange between Edward and Embry. All Seth did as he got comfortable was put his elbows on his knees and cupped his hands on his face. "Stop it," he whispered out loud, his voice cracking a little. "It's not their faults. Other vampires would have eventually come. Those three vamps before...Victoria and the two males would have shown up even if the Cullens hadn't taken up residency. Don't fight. Leah wouldn't have wanted it."

Devastation.

That was the feeling. I was stunned. Paralyzed.

It felt like I had been stung by a scorpion or put under anesthesia. I was awake but I couldn't talk. I could absorb everybody's actions but could not act upon my own.

Out of nowhere. Lead was dead.

Paul. Tia. This time, dead was dead. There was no coming back from it.

"I not putting any blame on anyone." Seth continued as he stared up at all of us, "I came here because I wanted it to be heard by me." There was a long pause before he finally added, "Leah's gone."

"Because of them!" Embry added as he pointed to Edward and myself.

"Pull yourself together, Embry." Seth pleaded. "Not here. Not _now_."

A few minutes later, Embry finally gained composure. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's fine." I replied, my voice barely higher than a whisper.

"How's Jacob? How's Paul?" He inquired and instantly my mouth froze wide open. They, the Quiluetes, did not know yet.

"Paul sustained multiple injuries...as did Jacob. However, Jake could be remediable." Edward announced.

"What does that mean?"

"His loss of blood was too severe. There was nothing any of us could do. Carlisle tried his best, but I'm afraid it was just too late. Jacob, though, should fully recover."

There was a few moments of silence before Embry broke it. "Where is his body?"

"He's on the second floor, third door from your left." Edward replied knowing Embry was referring to Paul. "He's on the floor with a white sheet placed on top. We didn't have anything else lying around."

Without another word, Embry turned to the staircase and headed up to the room. A few minutes later, he was carrying Paul, wrapped in the sheet, over his shoulders. He didn't say goodbye. Embry simply acknowledged Seth one last time and then walked out the front door.

I felt sick with quilt as if it was going to eat me alive. Seth looked so beaten down. My eyes burned as my body tried to produce tears out of habit. It didn't work, of course.

"Do you think you could explain what happened?" Edward finally asked Seth. "Leah."

Seth wiped his blurry eyes, nodded and shortly began, "I was deep in the forest, checking the outer perimeter so if any Volturi tried to leave the clearing, I would fight them. No one had come for a while and I headed a little to the east which was where I caught up with a vampire. She was missing a leg and wasn't wearing a black cloak so I assumed the vampire was someone from our side. Once she confirmed she was trying to walk to the Cullen house, I decided I should go too. About half a mile walk, I heard my sister. She was calling my name and screaming, "Help," in her mind. I sprinted as fast as I could back into the field. However, I-I was- I was too late..." Seth put his hands to his face. "There wasn't much blood, but I knew it was over. Her neck had two bite marks. Car-Carlisle couldn't have helped Leah even if the venom hadn't poison her. Whatever else the vamp did, it broke her in half."

Edward responded, "You don't have to go any further..."

"It's fine." Seth sighed. "My mind couldn't process what I was seeing in front of me. That was when the vampire, who's outfit was covered in blood...Leah's blood, attacked me from behind. He had kicked me a couple twenty yards away, but I didn't even feel the pain from it. I quickly got back on all fours and charged at him. I went straight for his jugular and ripped it off. I think he's part of dirt, now. Leah can rest in peace."

Seth seemed so accepting though tears kept falling down his cheeks. I knew it was all a front. He was barely holding himself together. One touch and he would crumble into dust.

I couldn't imagine the billion emotions he was probably going through. I couldn't even comprehend the million of mine.

"Afterward, I-I shifted back into human and carried her away back to La Push to-to her house." Seth added, continuing his story. "I gently laid her on top of her bed and put a blanket over... I-I, um, made Quil and a few others stay there while I told them I wanted to come here. Embry forced himself to come too. When I got here and I saw your faces...it was just too difficult to form the words. But, now that you know...that everyone will eventually know...it feels real. Not to mention, with the news Paul...that Paul is gone too...I think its time for me to go. Tell Jacob when he wakes...actually tell him whatever you like."

Seth then walked out, shutting the door behind him. I turned swiftly at Edward. His face was non-descriptive. How I wished I could read his mind.

Taking a few steps closer towards me, Edward was now only inches away from my face. He reached out slowly and stroked his fingertips across my cheek. His touch seemed to send a warm, electric current down my spine. "Are you okay, love?"

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his honey-lilac scent, and instantly felt at home. I cupped his face with my hands and gently kissed him. "I am _now_."

"Jacob will be alright. It will take some time, but things should revert back to normal."

I'd hardly call my existence normal. Everything in my life was unusual and remarkable. I was a vampire, that's undoubtedly not going to fall under the conventional category. "Normal is relative. I just hope Jake wakes up soon."

"Did someone call my name?" The familiar voice shouted from up the stairs. Mixed with some chemicals, it was definitely Jacob's sent. I stared in that direction to find Jacob being half-carried down by Carlisle. Clearly, Jake was going to need a few days to fully be able to stand erect.

Carlisle gently placed Jake in a beat-up, mahogany chair brought in from another room. "Now, just rest." He quickly turned to faced Edward and I. "I'm going to make a quick stop at the hospital and see if I can locate any unused crutches or a cane since Jacob here is vehemently against a wheelchair."

"I never said that." Jacob remarked. "I just thought it was pointless when I'll be out of it in no time. Cane's easier to steal." Carlisle frowned at that last comment. He tried so hard to be moral, sometimes the line between black and white blurred a little.

"I should be back shortly." Before, Carlisle headed out, he glanced at me once last time. "I am truly sorry for what happened to your step-sister." That was right, she was my technically my sister by marriage. Charlie married Sue...what was it, a day ago? I lost track of time and there wasn't a working clock in the house. I listened carefully out on the highway to see if I could hear somebody's radio announcing the date and time. No such luck. All I heard was a bad country song about how love sucks, rap music, and a classic rock tune with roaring quitars. I heard a little bit about the weather; its going to be snowing tomorrow. However, I could have easily found that out from Alice sure enough.

"Yeah," I mumbled though my voice still sounded like church bells, "me too."

Sue was going to be crushed. She already lost a husband and now her very own flesh and blood, her daughter. I couldn't imagine losing Nessie. It would be unbearable. Someone would have to tell Sue. Someone would have to sit with her as her smile from just getting remarried turned sour and as tears streamed down her face as if the dam broke and a river flowed through. And, as her heart breaks.

It was so difficult focusing, even more so than usual, but it was understandable. So many things kept happening. I was reminded of the Volturi and instantly thought about Ben. Alice had yet to deliver any new information on his whereabouts and whether or not he met up with Aro. Then, there was Sue, Charlie, Greg, the town, the funeral that would have to be announced. I felt like I was going to get whip lashed.

I quickly glanced at Jacob while pushing back everything else in my mind. I noticed his russet skin had little cuts here and there and his black hair was sticking out all over the place. The dried blood didn't bother me since it was contaminated with medicine and the fact I couldn't stand his scent. There were also bandages covering his chest and he had a swollen black eye, but other than him slouching from not being able to sit straight, it was the same old Jake. I would have to wake Nessie soon to tell her the good news.

Carlisle's car had revved to life by the time the front door closed shut letting a fresh breeze roll in. I could smell pine, oak, the grass, tires, metal, and another scent that made my throat burn: human. The wind was traveling the scents from the road. The decadent fragrance was all I could think about before Edward shifted his weight to face Jacob. "Nice to see you up and about," he commented, genuinely.

"Yeah, it's good to be up and about." Jacob then smiled at me. "Hey Bella."

"Jake." I paused. "I'd hug you but..."

"Afraid you might break me? I'm not your grandmother's china."

"Still..."

"I gotcha. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Leah?" Jacob glanced down at his bare feet before looking back up. "She didn't make it, did she?"

"Did Carlisle tell you?" I inquired, ignoring the pain in my throat.

"No, uh, I sort of already knew but, um, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." I said. "It's not like we have seen and heard it all."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You know that Quiluete story that Billy told everyone around the campfire way back when?" I tried to recall through my clouded human memories, but only dimly could I remember the story of the Third Wife. Jacob clarified, "The one about Spirit Warriors and how ever since Chief Taha Aki, the Quiluete men could transform into wolves whenever a cold one would return. That spirit world where those warriors traveled to when they left their bodies...I think I was there...with Leah."

"So, you're saying you were in limbo, a type of purgatory?" Edward asked, intrigued. "Are you sure it wasn't just your subconscious?"

"No, no way I'm that imaginative." Jacob frowned at the thought. "When I was knocked out, the conversation we had...it was too real. Of course, seeing Nessie all-grown up was strange...actually come to think of it-"

"What?" My eyes widen in shock, completely interrupting Jake mid-sentence. I was just about to ask what happened when all of a sudden, Alice came ambling down the stairs.

"Ah, Jacob. Good to see you're awake, however..." Alice glanced hastily at Edward. "We have a problem..."


	38. AMENDS

38. AMENDS

For about two full seconds Alice and Edward exchange glances, leaving me out of their silent, clandestine conversation. I could tell only slightly from their expressions that Alice was anxious to leave. It was also apparent in the tapping of her right foot. It was never going to end, I realized. There was always going to a problem that emerged seemingly out of nowhere.

It was an equal trade off. An eternity of happiness with Edward and Nessie, yet I would be forced to face trials and tribulations along the way.

To be honest, I wasn't just a magnet for danger. It was my shadow that would always creep up from behind and yell surprise.

Edward finally broke his stare with Alice and faced me. "We have to go to the hospital."

More than ten scenarios instantly crossed my mind. Someone or people were either: caught, trapped, kidnapped, hurt, or dead and that was just the condensed list.

I stared at Edward's outfit to try to stop contemplating about everything that could have gone wrong. For one thing, his pants were in shreds. His shirt was missing buttons, threads hung loose, and the straps of cloth were only being held up by his one shoulder. Blood stains covered the cuffs of the sleeves, the ripped collar, and the rims of holes in the pants especially near the knees. The sight of him would have people instantly thinking he had just come from a horrible car wreck. Of course, without a scratch on his skin. Last time I checked though, our wordless, implied motto was to always be inconspicuous. Alice, Edward, and I would attract major attention even if we were quick at whatever we had to do.

"In that?" I asked, pointing to his torn-up and battered clothes.

A hint of a smirk barely graced Edward's face before it disappeared. "There are some clothes left in Alice's old room. We'll be fine." First the couch, chair, blanket and now a bag of clothes? I was beginning to think Alice's room was a magical box where everything we needed in this situation would just appear. However, one of us must have been just smart in deciding to have Alice's old room act as a storage unit for when we ever did come back here. Alice did happen to see the future a lot.

"When do we leave, then?"

Edward's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry…but could you stay here and watch over Jake and Nessie? Alice and I shouldn't be long."

I could feel my venom boiling. My eyes narrowed. Clearly, whatever Alice saw in a vision had something to do with me again or Edward would have asked me to come. "It is Carlisle? Another Quiluete…" I trailed off as another name sunk in. It really didn't take a sagacious mind to figure out why Alice was heading towards the hospital. Of course she had a vision of him. He was probably dead. Of course, that wouldn't lead to as huge a problem as him awake and walking around shouting to everyone who would listen about how the Cullens are all vampires. Most would surely think he was confused or crazy…but then there would be others who wouldn't think of it as a revelation as much as just a curious possibility. Alice was most likely rushing to get there to keep him shushed. This scenario seemed the most plausible, at least. At the same time, my gut feeling was telling me it was worse.

Though one thing was certain, if Greg talked-he was a police officer after all-it would cause us to have to visit Forks less frequently and a lately in seemed to be very often. In fact, I could recall the last time any of us attended PCC and it was months ago. As strange as it sounded, I was a college-drop-out.

Still, the mess I started had to finish. "I'm coming with you," I stated through clenched teeth.

Edward opened and closed his mouth twice. He knew whatever he said, I wouldn't budge.

"No, you're not." Alice said as if her word was final. "Please, Bella. Just watch over Jake and Ness."

"I don't need a babysitter." Jacob sarcastically remarked. "I'm just fine sitting in this chair."

"Jacob, try turning to your right." Edward said to prove his point. Jake just stared at him, knowing full well he could barely move.

"Esme or Emmett or Rosalie or Jasper...there is enough people here to watch over Jake. Nessie is still asleep. I'm coming with you! I'm not asking for your permission. If you think I'm going to be compliant!"

"Oh, take it down an octave or you will wake Nessie. It's not that we don't want you to come or don't trust you. We do." Alice had explained. "It's just precarious with you there."

"I don't want you near Abrams." Edward sighed. "Please understand. I don't think you'll hurt him. It's not that, love."

If that wasn't it...then what was? Before I could reply, Edward and Alice sprinted to Alice's room. Not even half a second later, they were out the door.

"Keep me company?" Jake said with a smile. "Or are you gonna go running off towards Forks Hospital?"

"No, it's-it's fine. I'll stay here with you. How's the back?"

"Even though I can't feel it, I'm gonna go on a wild guess and say it's still there."

I rolled my eyes. A few seconds passed before I replied, "So no pain?"

"Nope, numb. Whatever Doc's got me doped up on, 'S doing it's job. So, uh, wanna enlighten me?"

"What's up?"

"What else happened? On the field. Carlisle filled me in on the ending with Ben. Apparently, you killed one of those twin leeches?"

A flash appearing in my mind of me throwing Jane's dismembered parts into the fire made me smile. "Yes. I ripped her head off." Jake cringed a little after that comment. I understood why. He still sometimes thought of me as the fragile, clumsy, helpless Bella. "Sorry."

"No, it's just..."

I was always three steps ahead of him since I became a vampire. "I know."

After talking with Jake, I kept thinking about Edward. Did he still see me as that, too? Fragile? Like a glass ornament that needed to be engulfed in bubble wrap just so it could be safe against cracking as it gets shipped off from the postal office?

"He just wants to protect you, Bella. You can't blame him; we happen to share common interests."

"Oh, you were gonna stop me from leaving, too?" I chuckled. "What were you planning to do? Move the chair a few inches forward?"

"I just get the guy is all I'm saying. He doesn't want to put you in any more danger than already."

Right, Edward still blamed himself for the magnetism between danger and me. Unfortunately I still couldn't get it through his thick skull that I was a hell of lot stronger than before my transformation and that the Vegas Casino lights displaying Danger, DANGER, _Danger _over my head have been there long before I ever met him.

"I'm not gonna hurt Greg...ever again. If I had gone, I was merely going to tell him..."

"What?"

_"I'm so sorry."_ I took a deep breath. "Jake, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go check up on Nessie. She's been out for a while."

Jacob took a few moments before answering, "Sure." As I left the living room to go up stairs though, I heard him muttering, "Don't worry about me. I'll just stay in this chair."

While feeling bad about leaving Jake all by himself, I went into Alice's room and put on new clothes. I slid on a pair of jeans and a green sweater. There wasn't another coat left. It would be strange to out in just a sweater in twenty degree weather, but that was what I was stuck with. Luckily, there were sneakers my size left.

I then checked on Nessie. She was wrapped in the blanket like a cocoon she would need to escape in the morning. Out cold, I thought. I wasn't sure how many hours passed since she fell asleep, but I'm positive it was not many.

Instantly, as I noticed Edward's door, I thought about jumping out his room's window so I could get away without anyone noticing. Unfortunately, Jasper must have sensed my apprehension. As he walked out of the bathroom, I felt an overwhelming amount of calmness run through me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I guess.

"No problem. How is Jacob?"

"He's been through a lot."

All of a sudden I heard Rosalie whimpering from the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"For the past forty minutes or so we've been trying to soothe Rosalie. I've been working on it, but she's fighting against me. Emmett's not really helping either."

"I'm confused. What's wrong?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!" Her voice sounded like loud, ringing church bells.

Jasper sighed. "Come see for yourself."

I entered into the bathroom. Rosalie was sitting in an embroidered, cushioned chair in front of the vanity mirror. Esme was by her side while Emmett was at the door staring at Rose's reflection in the mirror. Her hands were covering her face as she cursed the Volturi.

Esme glanced over at me. "Bella... The bite marks. We had hoped they would somehow heal..." Esme trailed off.

"You mean, there's scars on her skin?"

"What? Are you blind now?" Rosalie retorted as she unveiled her eyes to glare at me through the mirror.

Esme acted as if she didn't hear her. "Yes, Bella. On her arms...do you see?" When Rosalie first entered into the house I had not noticed but, now, it was plain as day. At the crease of her right elbow there was a little scar shaped crescent. I also noticed two on the top of her left shoulder. Her gown was merely strips of red fabric held together by a few clasps in the back. "As you very well know Rosalie, it's going to take her some time getting use to it.

"Or in other words," Emmett mentioned, "of feeling ugly." Rosalie growled at him. Her eyes full of fury. Now, I understood why he stood by the door.

Esme frowned. "Rosalie's just has stunning as she always has been."

"I was only joking. You can hardly tell they're there, babe." Emmett said as he faced Rosalie. She was holding in her breath from saying something.

However, she continued to break down dry sobbing instead. "Oh, I'll never be able to wear short sleeves...I'm hideous!"

"They're just imperfections. Barely noticeable." Emmett added. "You're gorgeous even if you feel like you need to cover them up."

Something then snapped inside Rose. "JUST GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

"We all have scars, Rose. At least, you can hide yours." Jasper said while trying to calm her with his gift. Something must have finally registered because Rose relaxed a little.

"Please, I'd like to be left _alone_."

One by one, we all left the bathroom except for Emmett who stayed behind with his mate. It wasn't hard to guess what his next course of action would be to take Rosalie's mind off of the three tiny scars.

Downstairs, I heard the door shut. The fragrance was easily recognizable as Carlisle's scent. I sprinted down the stairs within a fraction of a second to find Carlisle handing a cane to Jake and helping him slowly get out of the chair.

"What do you know, I'm walking." Jacob announced as he moved around. His back was still hunched over, but he was indeed walking. Paralysis, thankfully, avoided.

After a few minutes, I quickly asked Carlisle if he happened to run pass Alice and Edward at the hospital.

"Yes, and before you go any further, the situation is under control. If you are wondering, Greg is indeed awake. However, I should tell you Bella that he..."

Unexpectedly, my phone inside my pocket rang. I noticed the number as my Dad's and if he was calling me on his honeymoon, this was an emergency. "Can it wait two seconds...I'm just gonna go outside to talk to Charlie."

Carlisle nodded and I quickly answered the phone. "Dad?" I said as I walked onto the porch outside.

_"Hi Bells. I wanted to let you know we just landed." _Okay, I over thought things. He's just checking up on me._ "However, Sue has received about twelve new voicemails. All of them explaining theneed for her get home as soon as possible without giving the reason or they're telling her their sincerest apologies for her loss. Sue's worried sick. What is God's name happened?"_

Oh no. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. This was what I had been dreading. The confrontation with Charlie that would inform him that his recently new step-daughter died yesterday. "It's Leah."

_"What about her?"_

"She..." I trailed off, unable to articulate what happened. Finally, all I could muster up was three words. "She...was murdered."

For a minute or two, I had thought my dad hung up on me because I heard nothing through the receiver. Charlie finally did answer but his voice was slightly off. His words still echoed in my head. _"We'll be on the next flight home." _

There was a beep and then all I heard was the dial tone. I snapped the phone shut and headed towards the hospital.

It didn't make sense what I was doing. Not to mention, I didn't care if Carlisle or Jake saw me leave or that Alice would probably know that I was on my way there. All I kept hearing was the pain in my dad's voice as he said those final words. How it would be a billion times worse once Sue knew. I needed to get it over with. I made up my mind, I would stay goodbye to Greg for good. He still had both parents. I could just imagine they would be heart broken beyond repair if he died. I knew I could handle being around him. I wouldn't falter. The risk was too great to be even the simplest of acquaintances. It had to end. Today.

I sprinted as fast as I could towards the hospital. It wasn't hard to find since I had been there so many times before. The only difficulty was making sure I didn't cross paths with anyone. I finally reached the back of the hospital. Edward and Alice were nowhere in sight nor could I smell their scents.

I quickly entered around the front, the nurse at the desk was busy with someone. Hopefully without anybody noticing, I hastily entered into the bathroom. As I stared at my reflection I instantly noticed my eyes were still a strange color of orange. My hair was a mess more so than I thought. I combed through it with my fingers about a gazillion times before I finally settled with it. I then washed my face. I didn't look at all like I had just come from an epic battle between vampires. In fact, if anything, it appeared as if I had just finished a long day at school.

I walked up to the counter where the nurse sat, biting her nails out of boredom. She was alone now, biding her time before her shift was up. The nurse, Taylor as it read on her name tag, gaped at me. I could feel the jealousy rising in her. I could hear the blood pulsating through her veins. Luckily her scent, peaches and creme with a hint of lavender, did not appeal to me whatsoever. Her cheeks redden as she got more envious when she noticed the huge rock on my finger. Even though I absolutely loved the ring Edward gave me, it really was too ostentatious.

As Taylor's heart beat louder, it still didn't really have an effect on me. I only felt a little sore in my throat from the extreme dryness I had gotten accustomed to whenever I was in this predicament. Of course, soon as I brought it too my attention, my throat burned. Not thinking about it anymore then I already had, I signed the time sheet concentrating on each syllable of my name. I then found I couldn't recognize any of the names listed before mine on the sheet.

Stupid! Of course, Edward and Alice would not sign it. It would be too strange for them to visit a police officer they had never met prior to the wedding in which they were never seen talking to one another. I took a deep, unnecessary breath. At least, my dad was chief of police so it wouldn't seem that odd that his daughter would come visit someone on the force. Still, I should have just snuck in through some other way.

I glanced back up at Taylor and asked politely what room Greg was in.

"Are you family?" She retorted.

"Friend." I smiled, but showed no teeth as not to frighten her.

"114."

"Do you mine checking if he's alone? I'd like to talk to him in private." I asked in my sweetest, most persuasive voice. I had to be certain I wasn't walking in on anything...

The nurse grumbled but ultimately got up. As she headed down the hallway I heard her muttering under her breath, "I don't see why I have to do this. I bet she thinks with those God-given looks she can just get whatever she wants. It makes me wanna throw up."

I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable. Next time, I'll put a bag over my head. Too bad that draws just as much attention as I would normally.

Taylor sat back down in her chair a moment later. "It's just him. Resting."

"Thank you." That was good news. Clearly Alice avoided whatever her vision's outcome could have been. I'm only guessing, but at least Greg wasn't running around screaming unable to digest his ordeal.

As I got to the door, I took all the necessary precautions. I held my breath and closed up my nasal passages.

I would not be tempted. As Edward once said I had more will power than that...or did. I really wanted to put the wedding reception behind me and here was my chance.

I slowly walked at human pace into his room. Greg looked so small in comparison to when he was in his police attire. This Greg had tubes up his arms and a massive bandage wrapped around his forehead. He looked sickly pale, almost a shade of green.

It was my fault he was in this position. It was my fault he almost lost his life.

As I took a few more steps closer to his bed, I could hear his slow heart rate even louder. I fought against flashing back to when I mistakenly tasted his blood. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

At that moment, his eyes opened wide. He stared at me with a blank face. "Do I know you?"

What the...I knew he sustained a major injury when he was dropped on his head but memory loss? Amnesia? My heart sank even lower as I discovered it could be permanent when I glanced at his chart by his bedside. More questions raised inside my head about what Alice could have saw in her vision to why Edward and her coming to see Greg was so imperative and dire.

I thought about telling Greg that I was a friend.

Ultimately, I realized sometimes when given the chance to start anew, it's better to leave some things behind. It was almost convenient this way. The chances of his memory retrieval were slim. He would never remember me.

I smiled at him for the last time. "No...I'm sorry, I must have entered into the wrong room."

I turned around without looking back at him once. As I exited his door, I ran into the doctor. He was new as I had never seen him before. He was probably Carlisle's replacement.

"Oh, Hello." I managed to say.

"Hello, dear. I'm in charged of Mr. Abrams. You can called me Doctor Erickson." He held out his hand to shake. I didn't want to be rude and it was cold to humans outside so hopefully the temperature of my skin did not alarm him in any way. He was a short man, the doctor. In his mid to late forties. Balding. He had deep brown eyes though, the way mine had used to be. "I must say it is quite a miracle that he is awake right now let alone alive. He seems to have some minor amnesia but his long term memory should slowly come back to him in time."

"What about short-term, like in the past few days. Last week?" I inquired.

"It is unlikely." He paused as he stared at my features. His heart rate quickened. "Are you his wife?" He asked, sounding nonchalant.

The question caught me off guard."Um. No."

"Sorry, I just assumed. You're wearing a ring. Friend of the family, then?"

"Uh, no. I'm-I'm not anybody."


	39. PROGRESS

39. PROGRESS

His fingers caressed my arms as I unbuttoned his shirt with my hands. Tingles were sent up my spine. It felt as if I was under the sun's rays glistening like a million diamond facets. However, we were simply on top our old bed, under a few dusty covers, inside our perfect cottage. The memories we shared here crashed into me like a tidal wave. Every kiss, every hug, the words we exchanged. Our expressions. My feelings during each time. I was reliving each incredible moment as I created another.

I could feel the pull of gravity as our bodies shifted closer together. I captured his perfect lips with mine as everything else surrounding us instantly stood still. I tossed his collared shirt aside and unzipped his jeans without breaking our embrace. We rolled over and he was then on top. My legs wrapped around his sculpted body as his fingers then reached below my waist.

Moments later, we were fully entwined, locked at the hips. One entity existing only because the two parts needed each other to become whole. His hands weaved in and out of my hair, tugging on it softly, while I hungrily left a trail of kisses starting from below the ear and ending right above his clavicle. We then broke apart for a fraction of a second. Edward's eyes bore into mine. "I love you," he breathed. I could feel the corners of my mouth curve upwards as my lips parted showing my ultra-white teeth. He gently slid a few loose stands of hair that were in my face behind my ears. Edward then cupped my face with his hands. "Nothing else matters."

It has been five days since the events of Forks and the immense battle between us and the Volturi began. Almost three full days since I said my final goodbye to Gregory Abrams. Since Edward and I had probably the longest conversation of our entire lives. Hours upon hours passed as we went over the whole situation. Every decision, no matter how minuscule, he stated, was always in my best interests. He cared too much and sometimes that blinded him, even with our perfect sight, of how he was actually acting.

The problem was small, or at least, in Edward's eyes. Nevertheless, he didn't want me having to fight anymore than I already had.

Alice had seen a few lingering vampires at Forks hospital, blood-thirsty. She saw one, without an arm, feeding on a patient while another was dressed in a torn-up black robe-missing a couple ligaments-about to steal a cooler of donated IV blood bags. When you barely make up of enough parts to even attempt to fight but are still crazed for human blood, I guess that was their last resort. I felt no pity as I blamed all of them, those who sided with the Volturi, for the deaths of my friends.

Luckily, Edward and Alice has arrived just in time to stop the two vampires from killing anyone. A few doors down from Greg, a patient had been bitten where Edward was forced to suck out the venom, ceasing the transformation. I was so far off base, believing the vision only had to do with Greg. Edward and I both apologized to one another. No more misunderstandings as we swore we'd tell each other absolutely everything from now on. Edward and I have never been happier with our relationship, especially in lieu of recent calamities.

Rosalie was getting use to her imperfections. Emmett was convincing her the best he could. She was still stunningly beauitful. Although, Rosalie would still wear only garments with long sleeves.

I was concerned with the whereabouts of Ben but Alice was keeping close tabs. However, no matter how much Nessie or Edward or anyone for that matter tried to distract me, I was still thinking of ways to find Chelsea and finish what we had all started. Even if it would be months later, years even, Chelsea and the rest would receive justice.

Tia was still gone. Paul and Leah would never run through the woods again. The Volturi deserved whatever fate cooked up for them on a silver platter.

Esme explained that it was not worth going after the remaining Volturi. That Alice hadn't gotten a vision of Ben acquiring our help because it was not our story to finish. "Benjamin is plagued by revenge. He has the power to severely hinder Aro and defeat them." She had said. "The only thing anyone is worried about is if Chelsea could sway him to their side by twisting the events and putting the blame entirely on us for why the Volturi were even fighting in the first place. However, I believe Ben is too heart-broken to have Chelsea affect him."

The plane had landed. Charlie and Sue would be arriving home shortly to attend the funeral held today. Sue was a complete mess on the phone. After I had spoken to Charlie, barely an hour later Sue had called demanding exactly what happened to the very last detail. Carlisle took the job of trying to soothe her. However, everyone in the house could hear the loud sobs of a heart-broken mother through the receiver.

Alice had set a few outfits to choose from in the closet. For the first time in my life, I tried all of them on again and again. I couldn't make up my mine on which one was more appropriate. The first ensemble was a black pencil skirt with a cashmere cardigan to match and black heels. The next was a simple, elegant cotton dress cut to hug my hips and ended right below the knee. The final one Alice clearly wanted me to wear. It was the only one that also had jewelry to go with it and the heels were short enough that I wouldn't sink into the dirt. There was also a note attached to the garment that wrote:_ Richly pleated stretch-satin sheath dress which flatters the figure with a surplice neckline and a curvy, fitted bodice. Cap sleeves. V-neck._ I scrolled down a little further. At the very end, the note finished with the words,_  
_

_WEAR IT. _

Too distraught over what to wear, I succumbed to Alice's influence and put that dress back on. I begrudgingly slid my feet into the black heels, clasped the bracelet to my wrist, and attempted to snap the necklace in place until Edward walked in and said, "Here, let me help you."

His fingers slid my hair over to the side in an instant as he fastened the silver and black beaded necklace around my neck. Edward turned me around to face him. I noticed he was wearing a pin-striped suit and shiny black shoes. All business. His amber eyes were vacant, expressionless.

Edward sighed. "It's almost time, love."

I glanced swiftly at the clock on the wall. "I know." I took his hand in mine as we left the room together.

The funeral would be held at the reservation. Two graves had been built over looking the river. Two crosses made out of wood were specially made. Each carved with the names in the middle. Flowers were already ordered and placed. Billy would act as a priest-so-to-speak giving a brief message. Sue and Paul's parents would cry and comfort each other as the rest of us would just stand in silence.

The entire Quiluete tribe came to pay their respects to the heroes. As we arrived, they all stared at us for a brief moment until Jake came up to Edward. Jake, still using a cane, then guided all of us over to the graves. The glares then directed themselves back to the two crosses dug into the freshly ground dirt.

The water glistened as the sun finally reached it's high point, melting whatever snow there was left. Everything in the surrounding was calm and serene. Silence ensued.

Billy cleared his throat. "Let us commend Leah Clearwater and Paul Uley to the spirit world to which they now preside. They gave their lives in service to protect our love ones against our enemies. They will never be forgotten. May their souls rest with the Quiluete warriors who have gone and passed."

Sam spoke a few words as well. Tears streamed down the cheeks of Paul's mother and Rachel, Jake's sister and the one Paul had imprinted on.

The Cullens were the only ones with dry eyes. Esme's face was slightly distorted as her eyes clearly pricked. I stayed motionless, mute. My eyes glanced around the group and landed over at Sue...my step-mom. Her eyes were glazed and puffy. Her face was all warped and blotchy. Foundation was definitely used to cover up the redness.

Sue loss Harry and now her only daughter. Her arms tugged her torso surely afraid if she let go, she'd fall apart. Seth was by her side. He was as stiff as a board. He eyes didn't look up from the cross carved with the name, Leah Clearwater. I couldn't fathom the million emotions they must be going through.

My mind wouldn't even consider the day I might be standing in his place staring down at my mom's or Charlie's grave...

Charlie was on Sue's other side. Comforting her with his one hand on her waist showing that he would always be there for her. They had arrived home from their honeymoon only to then attend a funeral. They couldn't even enjoy the first week of their marriage before tragedy once again stroke down like lightning.

It was never ending as long as they were a part of this world. Even if only slightly, they still had ties to the supernatural.

Nothing had been completely confirmed yet. However, it was time to go back to Portland. There had been enough damage and carnage in Forks for one lifetime.

It was time for goodbyes.

To progress to the next stage in my hopefully long existence with Edward, Nessie, and the rest of the Cullens.

Slowly everyone dispersed after the ceremony was complete. We would all head over to Paul's parents house where the funeral reception was held. Potato chips, Paul's favorite food, were displayed in bowls for the quests to eat while food was being prepared in the kitchen. Carlisle talked to Charlie as I leaned up against a wall with Nessie. It was agreed we'd only stay for short while, pay our respects, and then arrive back at the old house.

Jake spotted us and limped over. "Do you mine if I stay longer? I wanna make sure Rachel is okay. She's really bent out of shape and I'm worried..."

"It's fine. We aren't leaving yet anyways. Go, Nessie will be alright."

Jacob smiled slightly at Renesmee before he turned around and walked into another room.

"It's not fair." Nessie grumbled.

"I know, honey." Leah, Paul, Tia, Patricia, Linus, the others who came to support us and died...none of it was just.

"No, I mean why I get to live forever and Leah and Paul's life get cut so short."

I knew the answer from reading a book or two from somewhere. "The good always die young..." I stated. " But that doesn't mean you're not good, Ness. You're special like me and Dad and Jacob."

"Though there's still always a chance. I mean, I'm not invincible."

I felt my un-beating heart jump inside my chest. "Don't think like that!"

Nessie's head bent down as she stared down at her shoes. "Sorry." She blushed.

"I couldn't bare it if I lost you." Sue was strong. That was why she was still standing. If Nessie ever got taken away from me...well, I hope to never cross that bridge.

I hugged Charlie before we left Paul's parents home. There was something bittersweet about the moment. I knew full well it was probably the last time for a while that I would see him in person. I could protect him by keeping my distance. The Volturi weren't after him anymore. They were regrouping as Alice had seen.

A few hours later, back at the old house, we were all ready to leave. The cars were packed with the few things we had brought from Portland. I stared at the house. It wouldn't be the last time we visited. No, decades from now, I could see us take up residence once again. Forks was and is my home.

Jacob and Nessie were already in the backseat as I walked towards the passenger's side door, held out by Edward. He gently moved in closer and kissed me. "Remember," Edward whispered. "Nothing else matters."

Nothing... but family.

* * *

**Note, this is NOT the FINAL chapter. A few things are obviously still hung loose as you'll realize at the end of the chapter. There is an Epilogue still but after that, this story will be COMPLETE. Sorry for those who wished me to continue this story. It's not like I won't start another in its place. Who knows? A sequel perhaps? An AU AH? ****I'll probs touch up grammatically and possibly add a few tiny details to each chapter in this story for sure. But, _Solstice_'s plot**** is almost over, finite, wrapped up, dunzo, concluded, the end. So PLEASE send feedback on how you'd like to see it all finish. There won't be an authors note next chapter as I would have finished everything I needed to say so I leave you with...**

** THANK YOU. **

**It's been a pleasure**.


	40. EPILOGUE: AN ETERNITY

**I'm back from the dead so to speak. It's been long overdue this epilogue and it's a lot shorter than I imagined unfortunately. My computer had crashed losing the first half a while back so I got discouraged to finish it. However, I couldn't leave this story without a proper ending so I completely re-wrote it. Sorry if it's not better. I left things open if I ever decide to go back and revisit for a sequel of some sorts. Let me know what you think...  
**

* * *

40. EPILOGUE: AN ETERNITY

Years have passed since the ordeals in Forks took place. A lot of changes have occurred. Charlie has tried to keep me updated and I visit him quite often even though I now live in New York. We moved here from Portland about two years ago. Carlisle got a new job as a doctor while the rest of us attend a private school. Things are good, different. However, I'm use to adapting to anything that comes my way now. It's just hard not seeing Charlie as often.

However, everything's going great with Sue and last year he even retired from the Police force.

Forks is ten times safer then when we lived there. The Quiluete tribe doesn't have as many 'werewolves' as before because of it. Once in a while, a nomad vampire stumbles onto the Reservation only to meet his death. There's still about five that can shape-shift. Seth is now the leader of the pack. He deals with them while taking care of his family. However, he's slowly aging and hardly changes into a wolf anymore.

Charlie and Sue spend most of their time now with their three year old granddaughter, Katherine Leah Clearwater, my niece. Seth had married that Quiluete girl, Neena. I guess they hit it off after Charlie's and Sue's wedding because after the Volturi were defeated and the Cullens left town, they became inseparable. However, Seth never imprinted on her. Sometimes, true love is magical all on it's own.

I've started to forget some of the town folk of Forks. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Webber are distance memories. I probably couldn't pick them out from a crowd. They all now have families. Our lives just down intertwine anymore which is okay with me. In their early thirties, it would be strange of me to visit them anyways looking, well, still eighteen. I've accepted that every relationship I form with a human will be fleeting. The gift of an eternity with Edward and Nessie is enough for my existence.

I truly can't complain. I've never been more perfectly content in my whole life. Though, attending high school for the 4th time isn't exactly the highlight of my recent days. Especially, since I have a degree in Literature and Writing Arts. I even have a novel published, although, under a pseudonym.

I look out the window in absolute amazement. For the first time in a week, the sun is shining and the temperature is in the near 70s. I could see my arms sparkle as the sun rays illuminated them room. Spring had finally arrived in Amherst, New York. I could hear the people bustling to work. The sounds the students make walking up the steps of a big, yellow bus to take them to school were crystal clear. The strong aroma of coffee filled my nostrils. I could follow the trail to Starbucks with my eyes closed.

"Morrning." Edward whispered in my ear as he snuck up from behind me. I slightly turn to meet his lips with mine. "Excited to stay indoors?" He mumbled.

I faked a smile. I knew we couldn't attend school today. However, our house was big and secluded enough to keep us busy. Edward could still tell what I was feeling. Though immersed with all of New York's culture, I was still a little bored.

"We could always take a year off like Rosalie and Emmett and travel the world…"

I smiled. "Just one year?"

"As many as you want. Wherever you want."

"Alaska could be our first stop." I've missed my 'cousins' and it's been about two years since I've seen them last. "We could then visit South America." We could see the likes of Zafrina and others. The Amazon coven has gotten quite large since the last time I've seen them. In fact, since the Volturi were defeated, covens have gotten increasingly large. There are still plenty of nomads but now there is no fear. We follow the unspoken rules on secrecy to survive, but the corrupt power of the Volturi is no more. I'm sure in a couple more decades, there will be issues arising from other power-hungry groups, but for now, everything was good. Simple. I've forgotten was it was like to feel 'stressed.'

If we did travel, I would be leaving everything behind once again, though, it would be wonderful to visit all my friends who once upon a time were there to save Nessie and my family. "As long as I'm with you," I continued staring into Edward's golden eyes, "I'm home." Edward then pulled me closed and left a trail of kisses down my neck. That feeling of butterflies in my stomach is still here even after all this time. Pulling away my shield from my mind with ease, I let Edward hear an unspoken, 'I love you.'

Moments later, I heard footprints coming up the stairs. The door then swung open a second later. "You're not going to believe what that silly dog did to Esme's couch!" Nessie said as she then took a deep breath. "The fabric is in shreds!"

Nessie, who now looked so much like an adult, was a spitting image of 'human' me with Edward's copper hair. She was also with Jacob, but the relationship wasn't romantic at all. Partners for eternity. Who knows, maybe in a few more years, but it was still weird to think about.

The dog, Honey, which Emmett had bought for Rosalie, was the tiniest golden Labrador when he first brought it home had now grown to three times that size. She was also hitting the ten year mark in two months. Honey was trained but still had an issue with playing on couches a little too roughly. Rosalie loved the dog and treated it like a child. That's why no matter how many times it ruined a piece of furniture, Esme would just sigh and go out and get a new chair or whatever it may have been at the time. "Wow," I said not really all that surprised, "Esme's going to love the news."

Nessie laughed. "Rose's dealing with it now but should be interesting to watch grandma's reaction! She had just walked into the room as I decided to come up to tell you!"

The fact of the matter was that the dog drama was the most exciting thing in the past few days. Life had gotten so plain lately. No vampires other than my family to deal with. Drama was just dealt with easily enough.

I liked it.

Edward, Nessie, and I decided to all walk down the stairs into the massive living room. It had the same set up as the one in Portland and Forks. Edward's piano was placed in the corner. Music sheets were spread all over the top. Nessie was in the process of being taught difficult pieces from Edward since she mastered most of the popular songs already.

I quickly glanced around, in the room was Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Jasper and Alice were still in Ireland on their anniversary. Alice, who had called yesterday to remind me that she indeed bought me a new wardrobe, hasn't changed at all. Jasper, on the other hand, has fully conquered his blood lust. The presence of humans doesn't even make him flinch.

Emmett was holding Honey in his arms and Rosalie was petting it from time to time. Rosalie treated Honey like her child. She would have never tolerated such a thing but after all that had happened, she grew to love the dog. Honey was the perfect dog with one imperfection, just like herself. It took a while for Rosalie to get used to her "imperfections." However, about a year ago, she began to wear sleeveless shirts again. The few scars really didn't bother her anymore.

Rosalie, "I swear if Esme would just stop buying couches that are leather, Honey wouldn't have such a problem. I don't think she likes the feel of the material so she rips it up. She can't help it!"

"We know. It also doesn't like any linen for that matter." Jacob retorted. "Since no one can go out today, do you want me to just pick a new couch up?"

"Fine." Rosalie crossed her arms.

Rosalie and Jacob had finally become 'friends' and had kept even the insults at a minimum. Having lived with each other for a while now, I think they're used to each other. However, it won't stop them from disagreeing with every topic discussed at the dining table.

"That would be very kind of you, Jake. Thank you." Esme warmly replied.

"I'll be back in a few, then," he said as he smiled at me and Edward as he noticed our appearance. Jacob lifted up the torn apart couch while Carlisle opened the front door for him, and just like that, Jake was gone. The crisis adverted. Not that this was an ordeal of any sorts. I almost wanted to laugh. My life was so domestic. Well, except for the part where I hunted deer every two weeks and sucked their blood dry.

Edward faced Nessie, "Ready for another lesson?" She quickly nodded and ambled over to the piano.

"What should we do today?"

Edward thought about it for a split nano-second. "Beethoven's 5th symphony."

For the next hour I stood completely still listening to my husband and daughter play. A smile never left my face.

Sometimes you never know how your life will turn out. Looking back, I realized through all the speed bumps and road-blocks, the ride was worth it. Now, I just enjoy each fleeting moment knowing it's far from the last one. While some have a final destination they all inevitably reach, I get to spend forever with Edward and Nessie... there is no end to my story.


End file.
